A Nova Geração Marota
by Nanearaujo
Summary: A fic conta as historia de Dakota, Angelina, Lyra e Lara, junto com Paul, Hector, James e Scorpion, eles são a nova geração que vão aprontar em Howarts, a sinopse tá no primeiro cap. leiam, esse espaço é muito pequeno para coloca-la. Beijos. Nane e Biiih.
1. Detalhes e Sinopse

**Detalhes & Sinopse **

Nome: A nova geração Marota –Chegando em hogwarts

Sipper:James,Escorpius,Hector,Paul,Angelina,Dakota,Lara,Lyra,Sam,Dean,Lucas,Demetri, Nora, Nicole, Amy, Beatrix ....

E todos os outros que servem da autoria JK Rowling...

Classificação:+ 13 (cada um sabe o que lê)

Gênero:Comédia Romântica,Aventura,Lemons (talvez vai ter não tenho certeza mas se tiver aviso)

Tamanho:Longfic

* * *

_**Cova ou covil?**_

_**Lar**__: fig. Casa; Pátria__  
**Morada**__:__Casa de habitação; lugar onde se mora ou permanece; Lugar em que uma coisa está habitualmente.__  
**Casa**__:__Nome genérico de todas as construções destinadas a habitação;__Abertura onde entra um botão de roupa. Cada divisão do xadrez, da tabuada, de um mapa, etc; Onde se encontra as pessoas da família;__Fig. __Raça._

Hogwarts desde que foi criada, foi dividida em 4 sub-casas, seus nomes dados de acordo com seu fundador :

Godric Gryffindor Grifinoria.

Salazar Slytherin Sonserina.

Rowena Ravenclaw Corvinal.

Helga Hufflepuff Lufa-Lufa.

-------------------------------------------------  
Sonserina: Sangue-frio, Astucia, Orgulho.

Grifinoria: Coragem, Ousadia e Nobreza.

Corvinal: Beleza, Sagacidade e Inteligência.

Lufa-Lufa: Lealdade, Honestidade e Generosidade

--------------------------------------------------  
Cobras: _Zool._ Réptil ofídio; _Fig. _Pessoa má.

Leões: _Zool. _Mamífero carnívoro da família dos felídeos; _Fig. _Valente; homem de grande coragem.

Águia:_Zool_. Uma das maiores e mais possantes aves de rapina; Emblema da sabedoria.

Texugo: _Zool. _Mamífero plantígrado; Boa pessoa.

* * *

_Será que os conceitos mudaram_?_  
__Será opostos seguiram a lei da física e começaram a se atrair_?  
Será que Grifinórios e Sonserinos, continuam a se ignorar e se odiar?  
O oposto do amor é o ódio? Não, a indiferença.  
Quatro Grifinórios, não são indiferentes as quatro belas Sonserinas.  
Eles quebraram as regras e ficaram juntos?  
BOM, LEIA E DESCUBRA!

Os anos passam e as coisas não permaneceram as mesmas... Ou será que permaneceram? O mundo bruxo já sofreu muito no passado e agora é a hora dele relaxar.  
Apesar de todos os anos que passaram, Hogwarts é a única coisa de todo o mundo bruxo que permanece a mesma, a instituição que faz os novatos tremerem de medo, a instituição acolhe e protege todos que nela acreditam, a instituição que deixa saudade em que está se formando.  
Das masmorras ao sétimo andar, da ala hospitalar à cozinha, alunos são vistos conversando, discutindo, duelando, estudando.  
Hogwarts já foi à casa de grandes bruxos, já foi casa de heróis e de vilões.  
E agora é a casa dos Herdeiros. A escola já viu grandes travessuras, brigas, amizades, romances, mas nada tão grande como o que eles vão criar.

Os leões grifinorios:

1. James Thiago Potter  
2. Escorpius Bread Malfoy  
3. Hector Antony Wesley  
4. Paul Alexandre Zambine

Será que os quatro são arrogantes o suficiente ao ponto de manter a rivalidade com todos os Sonserinos?Mesmo quando apaixonados por Sonserinas?

As cobras Sonserinas:

1. Dakota Grasiela Malfoy

2. Angelina Fernanda Potter

3. Lara Maria Winchister

4. Lyra Marie Winchister

Será que elas são sonserinas o suficiente a ponto de fazer laços de amizades com corvinais, infernizar os lufa-lufas e provocar os grifinorios?  
Ou são garotas o suficiente a ponto de notarem a beleza de uns certos grifinorios ?

_**Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus "**__Nunca desperte um dragão adormecido__" _é o lema de quando se trata delas tem de ser reformulado: _"Enquanto uma cobra dorme não a acorde, quando ela está acordada, faça com que durma."_


	2. Personagens

**PERSONAGENS**

**Nome: **James Thiago Potter

**Casa:**Grifinoria

**Animago:**Indefinida

**Qualidades:**É um menino companheiro, coloca os amigos e a família sempre em primeiro plano mesmo que isso o prejudique.  
**Defeito:**O pior defeito de James é a sua variação de humor, e sua pouca paciência, o que lhe rende diversas brigas com a sua irmã mais nova.

**Descrição:** James Thiago Potter, moreno, de cabelos escuros bagunçados, olhos verdes brilhantes, e um sorriso de aparência inocente, é o tipo de garoto que faz as meninas suspirarem só de ouvir o nome, mas não é um menino perfeito.

Nessa primeira temporada ele tem 11 anos e começa a descobrir, juntamente com seus amigos os "Marotos" todos os mistérios de Hogwarts, e do mundo bruxo.

Jay é um ótimo filho, dele os pais só podem reclamar das palhaçadas e marotices aprontadas com os amigos, ele é um menino que mantém as notas altas, e carrega o sonho de entrar no time de quadribol da Grifinória, com tão pouca idade ele já é o sonho de consumo de mais da metade da população feminina de Hogwarts.

Jay não suportas os sonserinos, foi criado sobre a influencia dos tios Weasley's. Dentre as pessoas que ele não suporta, também se encontram-se Angelina Potter sua irmã mais nova, que ele até tenta se dar bem, mas não consegue já que as suas divergências de pensamento são muito grandes. E Dakota Malfoy, a loirinha pode até ter uma porcentagem de culpa por ele a odiar, mas ela não é tão grande assim.

"_Ah! Não me diga que concorda comigo! Quando as pessoas concordam comigo, tenho sempre a impressão de que estou errado"(Oscar Wilde)_

**

* * *

Nome:** Angelina Fernanda Potter

**Casa: **Sonserina

**Animago:** Não possui forma animaga.

**Qualidades:**É uma garota muito controlada, sangue-frio, sabe administrar seus sentimentos muito bem, o ocultando muitas vezes, coloca as amigas sempre em primeiro plano, pouco ligando se isso pode vir a faze-lhe mal em algum momento.

**Defeitos:**Por ser controlada ao extremo, as vezes chega a ser aristocrata de mais, visa sempre as conseqüências quando analisa seus próprios atos ou os dos outros.

**Descrição: **Angelina Fernanda Potter, é sempre comparada pelos familiares a Deusa Athena, possui uma voz doce e melodiosa, descobriu aos quatro anos ser metamorfomaga, de inicio seus cabelos e olhos mudavam de acordo com o seu humor, mas depois de muito treino como ela prefere chamar, aprendeu a controlar seus sentimentos. Quando está só com as suas amigas na maioria das vezes ela mantém o cabelo no castanho escuro original e os olhos no tom claríssimo verde azulado, mas quando não está só com as amigas, ela geralmente mantém os olhos ele são uma coisa a qual ela não gosta de mexer, mas os cabelos ela deixa em tons berrantes, na intenção de manter uma certa individualidade em relação as outras pessoas.

Por curiosidade Harry pesquisou a arvore genealógica dos Potter e descobriu que a matamorfomagia da filha vem da família da bisavó paterna que ja havia tido muitos casos de metamorfomagos, já a pose aristocrática e a aparência física vem do lado do bisavô paterno.

"_A alegria é o fogo que mantém aquecido o nosso objetivo, e acesa a nossa inteligência. (Helen Keller)"_

**

* * *

Nome:**Scorpions Bread Malfoy

**Casa: **Grifinoria

**Animago:**Indefinido

**Qualidades:**É um menino alegre, tranqüilo, valoriza os amigos e com toda a certeza puxou a família da mãe.

**Defeitos:**Por ser metade Malfoy ele adquiriu uma certa arrogância com o tempo, que é a única coisa que o impede de ser perfeito.

**Descrição**: Scorpions Bread Malfoy, assim como o melhor amigo James, é um garoto lindo. Tem os cabelos num tom loiro escuro como os da mãe, e os olhos num tom azul escuro, a semelhança física e a personalidade do primogênito Malfoy com a família da mãe Luna irritou muito Draco no inicio mas ele superou assim que a sua segunda filha nasceu, Dakota a irmão mais nova de Scorp é o total oposto do garoto ela puxou o lado da família Malfoy. Scorp quando quer é capaz de ser muito ignorante, adora arrumar uma boa briga com os amigos. O jovem Malfoy esconde alguns segredos de sua personalidade dos amigos, segredos esses que foram conhecidos pela jovem Potter por acidente. O que fez com que os dois jovens se tornassem amigos, só não se sabe os rumos que essa amizade pode tomar.

_" Você me chamou de criança. Criança sei que sou, mas você um dia vai sentir falta da criança que te amou."_

**

* * *

Nome: **Dakota Grasiela Malfoy

**Casa: **Sonserina

**Animago: **Nenhum

**Qualidades:**Sincera com as pessoas, muitas vezes sincera de mais, fiel aos seus ideais e objetivos, não é de desistir fácil, é uma menina muito astuciosa e tem um ótimo senso de moda.

**Defeitos:** Todas as pessoas tem defeitos e Dak também tem os dela dentre eles destaca-se que ela é muito cheia de si, acha que não precisa de ajuda, podendo resolver tudo sozinha, sua teimosia chega a ser admirável.

**Descrição: **Dakota Grasiela Malfoy é linda tendo puxado todas as qualidades físicas dos dois lados da família, a garota de cabelos platinados e olhos cinzentos, marca registrada dos Malfoy, o que falta no irmão, é um doce para quem conhece e com certeza muito julgada por suas escolhas por quem não a conhece, a jovem tem como melhor amiga Angelina Potter, ou Ang como ela apelidou a amiga, a amizade das duas, assim como a amizade dos irmãos, para quem era de fora parecia impossível, mas se deu a forçada convivência das famílias, já que  
Gina Potter e Luna Malfoy, mães das crianças são melhores amigas de escola e não acabaram a amizade só porque seus maridos não se suportam. A Dakota que as amigas conhecem é bem diferente da Dakota que a sociedade conhece.

"_A águia voa sozinha, os corvos voam em bando, o tolo tem necessidade de companhia, e o sábio necessidade de solidão. (Friedrich Rückert)"_

**

* * *

Nome:** Hector Antony Weasley

**Casa: **Grifinoria

**Animago:** Indefinido

**Qualidade:** O jovem Weasley é um menino muito gentil e protetor, nasceu com o senso de humor dos tios Fred e Jorge, a diferença é que ele pega mais leve nas brincadeiras.

**Defeito:** Sendo filho de Ronald Weasley e Hermione Weasley o garoto puxou a facilidade para perde o senso de humor e se estressar da mãe e a parte super protetora e possessiva do pai.

**Descrição: **Hector Antony Wesley, dos marotos ele é o mais brincalhão mais não gosta muito que brinquem com ele, quando os amigos brincão ele toma de Jay o primeiro lugar no quesito estresse, é um menino que tem um ar de criança bobo e inocente, mas isso pode ter certeza ele não é. Nasceu com os cabelos castanhos meio ruivos e com os olhos azuis claros, é viciado em quadribol e adora a companhia dos amigos. Leva muitos puxões de orelha da mãe por não levar os estudos tão a serio, mas não liga muito para isso.

"_Mulheres existem para serem amadas, não para serem entendidas.(Vinícius de Moraes)"_

**

* * *

Nome: **Paul Alexandre Zambini

**Casa: **Grifinoria

**Animago: **Indefinido

**Qualidades: **Ele é um doce de garoto, muito carinhoso e amoroso com as pessoas não é de julgar as pessoas e espera que elas não o façam com ele.

**Defeito: **Às vezes quando frustrado ele pode vir a perder a paciência com facilidade.

**Descrição: **Paul Alexandre Zambini, filho de Cho Cang e Blásio Zambini é um menino muito bom, e tranqüilo de todos os marotos é o mais calmo, ele é moreno dos olhos castanhos claros, e acredita que todas as tem alguma coisa boa dentro de si.

Paul cresceu junto com Jay, Scorp e Hec o que fez com que uma grande amizade fosse gerada por eles, ao contrario dos outros três Paul não implica com as garotas.

"_Há 2 espécies de chatos: os chatos propriamente ditos e ... os amigos, que são os nossos chatos prediletos."_

**

* * *

Nome: **Lara Maria Winchister

**Casa: **Sonserina

**Animago: **Nenhum

**Qualidades:** Lah é muito afobada e falante é do tipo de pessoa que topa tudo, motivo pelo qual as suas amigas não entendem sua entrada na sonserina.

**Defeitos:** Pode ser dizer que a ironia é um dos defeitos dessa pequena loira.

**Descrição: **Lara Maria Winchister,é uma sonserina extravagante, cativante e muito linda, Lah nasceu no dinheiro e não sabe o que faria se não o tivesse, simplesmente viciada em compras e quando se junta com Dakota Malfoy elas são capazes de compras uma loja inteira em minutos, muito decidida, e brincalhona a menina tem facilidade para fazer amigos, fora a ironia que usa para debochar dos outros, principalmente dos amigos, Lah não tem nenhuma outra característica que pudesse levá-la a sonserina, o que muitas pessoas depois de conhecer Lah realmente a acham estranho a entrada dela na casa.  
Lah vem de uma família muito tradicional, o pai faz tudo por ela e a irmã, a mãe é mais linha dura.

_"A melhor maneira de se ter uma boa idéia é ter varias boas idéias. (Linus Pauling)"_

* * *

N**ome: **Lyra Marie Winchister

**Casa: **Sonserina

**Animago: **Nenhum

**Qualidades: **Ly é muito preocupada com o bem estar das pessoas que se afeiçoa, sabe agir perante uma enrascada, é uma menina muito sagaz e corajosa e de um sangue-frio invejável.

**Defeitos:** Os prováveis defeitos dela são o orgulho e a excessiva confiança em si mesma.

**Descrição:** Lyra Marie Winchister, é minutos mais velha que Lah, Ly pode se denominar de primogênita dos Winchester. Descendente de famílias tradicionalmente puro sangue, e de interação com a magia das trevas Ly herdou um pouco da personalidade dessa parte não muito boa da família. Possui uma pose aristocrática derivada da educação que recebeu, e da posição social que a sua família ocupa na sociedade, tem problemas com o lado da família da mãe mais especificamente com a avó Esperanza Vilk. Tem um lado muito protetor dentro de si é daquelas amigas para todas as horas.

"_A esperança tem duas filhas lindas, a indignação e a coragem; a indignação nos ensina a não aceitar as coisas como estão; a coragem, a mudá-las. (Aurélio Agostinho)"_

**

* * *

Antigos:**

**Harry Potter:**Após a guerra contra Lord Voldemort, Harry se casou com Gina e teve dois filhos James e Angelina ele é um pai atencioso e que gosta de mimar os filhos, tem uma certa preferência por sua princesinha, ficou um pouco chocado quando ela foi para a sonserina mais superou, trabalha como chefe de segurança no quartel general dos aurores.

**Gina Wesley:** Casou-se com Harry após a guerra contra o Lord das trevas, com ele teve dois filhos James e Angelina é uma mãezona lembrando muito a senhora Weasley algumas vezes, em muitas ocasiões ela perde a cabeça com James e começa a gritar, com Ang por a menina ser mais calma e comportada é raro ela perder a cabeça, na verdade ela não se lembra nem de ter levantado a voz para a menina. Gina trabalha no departamento de relações externas do ministério e é uma provável favorita ao cargo de chefe desse departamento.

**Hermione Granger:**Após a guerra Hermione casou-se com Rony teve um único filho Hector Antony e não pretende passar de um, já que diz que Hec da um trabalho que equivale a cinco é uma mãe muito atenciosa, mas estressada devido às palhaçadas do filho, pega muito no per de Hec para que ele estude, mas o menino é um pouco relaxado. Hermione se dedica profissionalmente a área de mistérios, oficialmente ela trabalha como médica do , na área de pesquisas cientificas, mas por debaixo dos panos é investigadora do ministério.

**Rony Wesley:**Se casa com Hermione tendo um filho Hector é um pai carinhoso e atencioso, que incentiva as palhaçadas do filho trabalha como auror com Harry, vive em pé de Guerra com Draco e não entende o motivo de Luna ter casado com ele, os desentendimentos com Hermione continuam, mas os dói se amam.

**Draco Malfoy:** Draco descobre em Luna um amor e se casa com ela tendo dois filhos s e Dakota é um pai totalmente liberal, gosta de desta a capacidade dos filhos, mais é muito ciumento com Dak. Não aprova muito a amizade do filho com Hector e James, mas se acostumou com ela assim como se acostumou com o convívio forçado com os Weasley's e Potter's proposto pela sua esposa, é padrinho de Paul e Ang, é isso ai ele é padrinho de Angelina Potter, bom de inicio ele se tornou padrinho da menina por obrigação já que Gina escolheu Luna para ser madrinha da filha, mas com o decorrer do tempo ele se acostumou e se afeiçôo com a menina, na opinião dele a menina puxou a parte muito boa da família para não sair com nenhum dos defeitos dos pais. Draco administra todas as empresas do grupo Malfoy, possui empresas em sociedade com Blásio Zambini e meio que administra o Grupo de Imprensa Pasquim, que é o conjunto de empresas da esposa.

**Luna Lovegood:**Ao descobrir o amor por Draco os dois namoram e se casam, tiveram dois filhos Scorpions e Dakota, Luna é uma mãe linda e atenciosa, ainda conserva uma bela amizade com Gina. Hoje trabalha no Pasquim revista que herdou do Pai, com o apoio de Draco fez com que a revista cresce-se e abrange-se todos os assunto, sendo dividida em diversos sub-setores, agora o grupo de empresas Pasquim é a maior reverencia de imprensa do mundo mágico.

**Blásio Zambini:** Blásio casou-se com a oriental Cho Chang, casamento não muito aceito pela família do mesmo, ele desde sempre fora amigo de Draco que hoje é o padrinho do seu filho Paul. Blásio não tem muito tempo para estar em casa geralmente está sempre trabalhando ele possui algumas empresas próprias, mas também tem uma em sociedade com Draco, por está sempre trabalhando a educação do filho ficou como responsabilidade da esposa e dos elfos domésticos da mansão, mas isso não significa que tenho sido um pai ausente, sofreu um grande decepção quando o filho foi para grifinória.

**Cho Chang:** Se casou com Blásio Zambini, contra a vontade da família do mesmo, uma mãe muito presente na vida do filho, mas nos últimos anos devido a falta da presença do marido em se tornado um esposa um pouco ausente.

**

* * *

Também são citados na Fic:**

_Como alunos de Hogwarts_

**Nome: **Sam Wim

**Casa: **Sonserina

**Animago: **Nenhum

**Qualidades:** Inteligente

**Defeitos: **Falta de caráter não mede esforços para consegui o que quer.

**Descrição: **Sam Wim junto com os amigos se tornou o maior inimigo de James, Scorpions, Hector e Paul. Um garoto bonito, mas não tanto quando seus inimigos. Demonstra no decorrer da história está a fim de Dakota, mas é um galinha.

"_Anatomia é uma coisa que os homens também têm, mas que, nas mulheres, fica muito melhor. (Millôr Fernandes)"_

**

* * *

Nome:** Dean Wim

**Casa:** Sonserina

**Animago: **Nenhum

**Qualidades: **Inteligência

**Defeitos: **Egocêntrico e galinha

**Descrição:** Dean Wim, por sua vez é egocêntrico, riquinho, tem interesse em Angelina. E ele e seus colegas de casa farão de tudo para acabar, com qualquer tipo de relação que possa haver entre os meninos grifinórios e as meninas sonserinas.

"_Não sou o dono do mundo, mas sou o filho do dono!"_

**

* * *

Nome: **Lucas Blood

**Casa: **Sonserina

**Animago: **Nenhum

**Qualidades: **É muito forte e bonito

**Defeitos: **Violento, quando não consegue alguma coisa com facilidade, apela para a varinha, mas não é muito habilidoso, então os músculos são sua principal arma.

**Descrição: **Lucas Blood esse está inteiramente interessado em Lara Winchister, é um menino muito belo e forte, uma pena que burro e só pense no seu físico, ele meio que serve de capanga para Sam e Dean, que são os inteligentes do grupo, está no segundo ano e é o irmão mais velho de demetri..

"_Livros são para os burros, músculos para os espertos."_

**

* * *

Nome: **Demetri Blood

**Casa: **Sonserina

**Animago: **Nenhum

**Qualidades: **Ele é forte e usa isso em beneficio próprio.

**Defeitos: **Deme é muito imaturo e acha que pode ter tudo.

**Descrição: **Demetri Blood, esse é interessado por Lyra Winchister gêmea de Lara Winchister, enquanto não consegue conquistá-la irá servir de capanga para Sam e Dean.

"_O que eu quero, eu consigo!"_

**

* * *

Nome: **Nora Lenoy

**Casa: **Corvinal

**Animago: **Nenhum

**Qualidades: **Inteligência é a principal, ou talvez a única qualidade dessa corvinal.

**Defeitos: **A falta de honestidade e a ganância são os principais defeitos, dentre muitos que ela possui.

**Descrição: **Nora Lenoy é uma corviniana, morena de família rica, mas nem um pouco tradicional, ela tem uma enorme paixonite por Scorpions e faz de tudo para ter o menino, para telo mesmo ela não precisa de muito, mas para superar as sonserinas, e chamar mais atenção ela tem de suar um pouquinho.

"A boca é o aparelho excretor do cérebro!"

**

* * *

Nome: **Nicole Kiely

**Casa: **Corvinal

**Animago: **Nenhum

**Qualidades: **Sagacidade se pode ser considerada uma qualidade, ela tem de sobra

**Defeitos: **Orgulho, ganância e luxuria são os defeitos que ela tem de administrar.

**Descrição: **Nicole Kiely se diz totalmente apaixonada por James Potter, só que algumas pessoas têm duvidas se essa corvinal sabe realmente o que é paixão. De família de dinheiro e de relação com as artes das trevas Nicole não tem e não é uma boa influencia.

"Beijo também é cultura: beijando você conhece várias línguas!"

**

* * *

Nome: **Amy Laivy

**Casa: **Lufa-Lufa

**Animago: **Nenhum

**Qualidades: **A ingenuidade é uma qualidade dessa lufana.

**Defeitos: **Tentar de tudo para conseguir o que quer é o defeito dela.

**Descrição: **Amy Laivy é muito ingênua o que faz com que na maioria das vezes ela seja manipulada por Nicole e Nora. A menina tem uma queda por Paul, mas ele não dá bola para ela, o que fará com que ela obedeça cegamente Nicole e Nora na tentativa de conseguir o que quer.

"Devagar se vai longe - rápido também, só que mais depressa!"

**

* * *

Nome: **Beatrix Pope

**Casa: **Lufa-Lufa

**Animago: **Nenhum

**Qualidades:** A qualidade de Beatrix é a lealdade, ela é leal as duas corvinianas e a sua colega de casa.

**Defeitos: **Ganancia e inveja são os principais defeitos dessa garota.

**Descrição:** Beatrix Pope tem um tombo por Hector Weasley e é capaz de tudo para chamar a atenção do garoto, ela não se incomoda com o que terá de fazer para tê-lo, ela só quer tê-lo.

"As coisas podem piorar, você é que não tem imaginação!"

**

* * *

Família Weasley  
**Arthur e Molly Weasley

**Filhos:**

Percy e Audrey Weasley

- Molly primogênita com 13 anos.

- Lucy caçula com 5 anos

Fred e Angélica Weasley

- Fred primogênito com 14 anos

- Roxanne caçula com 13 anos

Ronald e Hermione Weasley

- Hector filho único com 11 anos

Guilherme e Fleur Weasley

- Victória primogênita com 18 anos

- Dominique com 12 anos

- Louis com 11 anos

Carlos Weasley – Solteiro

Jorge Weasley – Solteiro

**

* * *

Família Potter  
**Harry e Gina Potter  
- James primogênito com 11 anos  
- Angelina caçula com 11 anos

**

* * *

Família Malfoy  
**Draco e Luna Malfoy  
- Scorpions primogênito com 11 anos  
- Dakota caçula com 11 anos

**

* * *

Família Zambini  
**Blásio e Cho Zambini  
- Paul filho único com 11 anos

**

* * *

Família Winchester  
**Arthur e Selena Winchester  
- Lyra minutos mais velha, com 11 anos.  
- Lara com 11 anos.

**

* * *

Família Delacour  
**Monsieur e Apolline Delacour  
- Gabriele Delacour** (Irmã mais nova de Fleur)**

**

* * *

Personagens adjacentes:  
**Esperanza Vilk  
Teddy Lupin  
Minerva Mcgonagall  
Neville Longbottom

P.S: No decorrer da história novos personagens adjacentes irão surgir, com o tempo eu os colocarei na lista.

Bjus.


	3. Tudo Anormal

A Mansão Wesley é tão diferente de qualquer outra mansão, uma grande casa de tijolo aparente, com diversos cômodos e moveis, você deve está se perguntando o que tinha de diferente nessa mansão para com as outras, bom nela mora um casal de grifinorios um tanto quanto fora do comum, e seu único filho.

Era um dia normal como outro qualquer exceto por um motivo...

- Hector coma devagar.- Mandou Rony a seu herdeiro.

- Ahhh...pai num dá não...James vai vir pra cá hoje e vamos comprar nossos materiais escolares, junto com Escorpius e Paul... Sabe? o garoto que conhecemos lá na casa do Escorpius.- Tentou o pequeno justifica-se com pressa ao pai.

-Tá né!? - Falou Rony olhando incerto para sua esposa. Que observava tudo com um olhar divertido.

- Mãe estou indo me arrumar com licença.- Disse Hector se levantando não esperando pela resposta da mãe.

- Nunca pensei que Luna tivesse a capacidade de casar com o Malfoy.- Resmungou Rony de cara feia enquanto experimentava seu café. Ele não gostava da sua colega de escola ter se casado com Draco Malfoy, e no inicio implicava com a amizade de seu filho com o herdeiro Malfoy, mas com o tempo percebeu que não adiantava implicar, os dois tinham se tornado grandes amigos, e por mais que ele implicasse as coisas permaneceriam as mesmas.

- Nunca pensei que me casaria com você. - Devolveu Hermione de cara igualmente feia, ela não aprovava o Malfoy, mas não suportava que criticassem a escolha da amiga.

- PEGOU PESADO MÃE! - Disse o pequeno Wesley prendendo a risada, enquanto subia as escadas.- E VOU AVISANDO, IREI MANDAR UMA CARTA PARA JAMES E ESCORPIUS. O PAUL JÁ ESTA NA CASA DO ESCORPIUS ELE ME MANDOU UMA CARTA AVISANDO! - Gritou Hector do seu quarto no andar superior da mansão.

-TUDO BEM! - Gritou Rony de volta, enquanto dava língua a sua esposa que ria da atitude infantil do marido.

- Não muito distante na mansão Potter, uma casa digna de respeito, devido a sua beleza e esplendor, um casal de irmão discutia.

- ANGELINAAAAA, RAIOS POR QUE NÃO PARA DE ME ENCHER O SACO?? - Gritou James com a sua irmã, que só era meses mais nova que ele.

- POR QUE SÓ VOU PARAR, QUANDO VOCÊ PARAR DE SER CHATO! - Gritou a morena que já estava ficando com os cabelos num tom de verde limão, cor que só ficava quando ela estava se divertindo de mais, o que era difícil de acontecer.

- Parem de brigar estão deixando a mãe de vocês louca...- Ordenou Harry aos seus dois filhos.

-Desculpe pai. - Disse Ang baixinho, o pai era a unica pessoa a qual ela obedecia sem nem pestanejar.

- James, Ang chegou uma carta do Escorpius e uma carta da Dakota, pra vocês. - informou Gina aos seus pequenos monstrinhos, entregando uma carta a cada.

Os olhos de James brilharam de animação quando ele viu o envelope em suas mãos, mas logo em seguida a animação foi substituída por medo, ele tinha medo do que continha a carta.

_JAMESSSSSSS!!!!_

_TUDO BEM CARA?_

_MANDEI ESSA CARTA PRA AVISAR... QUE PAUL ESTÁ AQUI EM CASA E IREMOS PRA FLOREIROS E BORRÕES JUNTOS... ;P_

_...e sim já avisei a Hector também._

_Falou James, até o dia 12... e espere na frente do Burke & Borkin._

_Escorpius Malfoy. _

James terminou de ler a carta e curioso espiou para vê o que a pestinha da Malfoy enviou pra sua irmã.

_Querida Angelina!_

_Gostaria muito de saber o problema de nossos irmãos, sério Escorpius ta pagando de louco aqui... não quero nem vê quando aqueles quatro se ajuntarem... Aii meu Merlim, que eu esteja longe... sua mãe não deve ter te contado que vamos ir juntas comprar os materiais né!? Pois é..te vejo lá._

_PS: Beijo pra você e um chute pro seu irmão. (Que do jeito que é um curioso inconveniente deve está lendo essa carta agora também.)_

_Dakota Malfoy_

Angelina sorrio de lado com a cara que James fez, a amiga sempre sabia como irritar o irmão dela. Já James fez uma careta, como aquela loirinha Malfoy o irritava...

- Eu vou responder a carta do Scorpion fuii. - Disse James ainda de cara feia entrando no seu quarto e deixando a metamorfomaga sozinha na sala. Ele se dirigiu até sua mesa, respondendo a carta assim:

_Scorpion to levando a vida._

_1° - Oi_

_2º - sem escândalo eu já sabia disso..._

_3º - eu nem perguntei se Hector já sabia...- -' AFF..._

_Minha irmã ta me tirando do sério já...¬¬. a princesinha querida do papai, não larga do meu pé..- -'_

_Ok ...ate dia 12..._

_Um abraço._

_James Potter._

Enquanto isso no quarto a frente, o quarto de Angelina, ela respondia a carta da melhor amiga...ainda rindo da reação do seu irmão James...

_Dakota!_

_Deveria ter visto a cara de taxo de James quando leu sua carta...Foi de mais...então._

_Aii amiga nem eu quero vê o que essas pestes vão aprontar...sei que coisa boa não é...ahh mas fala sério você tem uma queda ou um tombo pra ser mais sensata pelo James._

_Te vejo dia 12..._

_PS: não responde_

Angelina terminou a carta e mandou a coruja entregar a resposta...mas e James? Bem esse sem jeito estava lendo a carta do Hector

_James..._

_Claro que você sabe que iremos nos encontrar na frente do Burke&Burkin..Ô vida sem jeito..num me diga que sua irmã conseguiu te tirar do sério mais de 10 vezes desde quando ela voltou da casa de Dakota?eu sei que sim..já pensou se aquelas duas cair na sonserina? hahahaha daí você e o Escorpion ia ta ferrado definitivamente acho que posso sentir até dó se isso acontecer se não a vida de você viram um inferno...Sabe??ainda bem que sou filho único...hehe...você e o Escorpion se danaram nessa parte...dia 12 sem atraso na frente do Burke&Burkin...digamos que to ficando com minha vizinha..hehe..até lá primote..._

James fez cara de nojo quando terminou de ler a carta...e logo tratou de responder.

_Hector..._

_Sabia sim...xD..que drama em? sabe que Angelina conseguiu sim me tirar do serio umas dez vezes se não mais...eeeeee...CREDOOOO VIRA ESSA BOCA PRA LÁÁÁÁ...ela tem que cair na Grifinoria apesar que vai ser um saco ter aula com ela...mas agüento...e é PRIMO NÃO PRIMOTE....e para de repetir que vamos nos encontrar no Burke&Burkin papagaio de pirata. Nos vemos lá..._

James terminando mandou a coruja levar a carta e foi tomar banho e por pijama para dormir...bem já Angelina? Ficou pensando em Escorpion....por que???ela não sabia exatamente o por que....e parecia não querer saber...

Mansão Malfoy

- Pai James vai comprar material com agente também??-perguntou Dakota

- Claro...não sei sinceramente o que vocês vê nesse garoto...-disse Draco Malfoy

- ahhh pai o que todas as meninas vê...lindo,fofo,um gato...-Draco a interrompeu

- tá ta...não quero saber se metade de hogwarts vai cair aos pés do filho prodígio dos Potter quando o verem..e trate de entrar na, Sonserina, Dakota- disse Draco

- Farei o possível...mesmo o por que não quero ficar em aula com Escorpion...- "w_mas bem que queria ficar na mesma aula que James"_ ela pensou..ela era perdidamente apaixonada por James mas ele era cego demais para ao menos notar...

- Acho bom mesmo-, disse Draco

- Bom pai eu vou subir e me trocar para ir dormir....

4 semanas depois na mansão Potter

- Bom dia mãe ,pai e Ang- disse James sorrindo ponta a ponta

- Algum bicho te mordeu???-perguntou Ang tomando seu café da manhã...

- Ang..Bom James...sente e come temos um longo dia pela frente...-disse Gina

- Aii como eu me amooo..sei que vou pegar é todas naquela escola..ate a Dakota de duvidar- disse James recebendo um olhar de repreensão da mãe e do pai e um olhar mortífero de Angelina...

- Não esperamos outra coisa de você- disse Ang por fim saindo da mesa.

- Também te amo irmã- disse James sarcástico

- Eu te odeio- disse ela em mesmo tom

- como e bom ser gostoso- disse James alto

- Vai te cata James -Ang gritou da sala de estar...

- Quando os dois vão parar de brigar?- perguntou Harry

- Serio mãe você tinha que ter Ang depois de 5 meses do meu nascimento?- disse James

Ignorando o pai definitivamente conseguindo uma bronca de sua mãe

- James Thiago Potter vá pro seu quarto e se arrume e não saia de lá ate segundas ordens.-disse Gina brava..

- Ok to indo fui família- disse James sarcástico

3 horas depois

-JAMESSSSS ESTÁ PRONTO???VAMOS PARA O BECO DIAGONAL AGORA É MELHOR DESCER SE NÃO QUISER FICAR AQUI- gritou Gina que ainda estava nervosa com James...que logo tratou de descer a escadas feito um bala

- tô aqui...-disse James abraçando a irmã pelos ombros que estava perfeitamente linda com um vestido preto e prata e brincos de argola e os cabelos caindo levemente em seus ombro dando o destaque a maquiagem preta e seus olhos verdes azulados...

Roupa de Angelina /cgi/app

já James estava com uma calça social e uma camiseta branca aberta os três primeiros botões e o tênis de couro preto...

- Ang, já disse que se não fosse minha irmã eu pegaria você??- perguntou James rindo recebendo um tapa pela irmã que também riu...

- Vamos logo- disse Ang demonstrando impaciência... Pegando o pó de flú

- Beco diagonal –ela falou em voz clara e logo desapareceu pela clareira...logo foi a vez de James e James logo avistou seu melhor amigo!!!Escorpius Malfoy

- Olha só quem está ali- apontou James para o lugar onde se encontrava seu melhor amigo Escorpius.

- É só mais um dos seus amiguinho arrogantes que nem a você- disse Angelina.

- Qual é Ang? Deixa de ser tesourinha –falou Hector atrás de James...

- Hector meu primo favoritoooo- disse James dando um soco nos ombros do Hector.

- aiiii James ...seu palhaço ta achando que o que?temos 5 anos e que você não tinha força?-perguntou Hector reclamando

- ata...desculpa- murmurou James se desculpando-se

- vamos ate Escorpius e Paul...-disse Hector indo em direção aos meninos que os estavam chamando-os...

- MENINOSSSSSSSSSS QUANTO TEMPO!!!- disse Paul e Escorpius juntos

- Paul, Escorpius...- James e Hector os cumprimentou

- que casa vocês querem cair?- perguntou Escorpius ancioso

- Grifinoria- respondeu os três juntos

- eu também..apesar que meu pai não irá ficar muito satisfeito- murmurou Escorpius

- é ...o meu também não vai- concordou Paul

- Oi meninos- disse Ang e Dakota juntas....

- Oiii- murmurou os meninos nem ligando pra presença delas...E quando James se virou para olhar Dakota...como se quem dissesse " é melhor eu dar atenção a elas" encontrou seu olhar ela estava perfeita...

-Errr....O-oi Dakota- disse James abobalhado...

NSYNC -It's Gonna Be Me

Tradução:

_Você pode estar magoada, garota  
_ _Isso não é mentira  
_ _Você tem visto todos indo e vindo, oh  
_ _Eu me lembro que você me disse  
_ _Que algo te fez não acreditar _ _em nenhum homem, nenhum choro  
Talvez seja por isso que  
_ _Tudo o que faço  
_ _Nunca parece o bastante pra você  
_ _Você não quer se perder denovo  
_ _Mas eu não sou como eles  
_ _Baby, quando você finalmente  
_ _Começar a amar alguém  
_ _Acho queesse alguém será eu_  
_Voce não tem escolha, querida  
_ _A não ser seguir em frente, você sabe_ _que não há tempo a perder,_  
_Você é muito cega pra ver_ _que no final serei eu e  
_ _Você não pode negar_  
_Diga-me apenas por que_  
_Tudo o que faço_  
_Nunca parece o bastante pra você_  
_Você não quer se perder denovo_  
_Mas eu não sou como eles  
_ _Baby, quando você finalmente_  
_Começar a amar alguém_  
_Acho que_ _esse alguém será eu  
Está chegando o dia_ _em que você será minha_  
_Você verá_ _que será...será...será...será...será_  
_Que será eu  
Tudo o que faço  
_ _Nunca parece o bastante pra você_  
_Você não quer se perder denovo_  
_Mas eu não sou como eles  
_ _Baby, quando você finalmente (finalmente)_  
_Começar a amar alguém_  
_Acho que_ _esse alguém será eu_

- Oi James- Dakota sorriu pra ele

- eita climinha em!?- murmurou Escorpius

- Vamos ...vou deixar vocês do Sr. Olivaras,e terminaremos de comprar seus materiais...-disse Hermione

Angelina - Salgueiro, 26 cm .

Dakota - Jacarandá, 24 cm, fio de cabelo de Veela .

Escorpius - Bordo e pena de fênix, 18 cm.

Hector - Ébano e pêlo de unicórnio, 22 cm.

Paul - Mogno, 28 cm

James - Teixo, com pena de fênix, 35 cm.

- Eii pai Os meninos podem passar o resto da semana em casa ate as aulas começar?- perguntou Escorpius

- Claro

- Podem?- dessa vez ele olhou pros pais dos dois garotos

- tá tudo bem – disse Harry

- Por mim- disse Rony logo depois

- eles nos ama...-comentou

Depois eles foram para a mansão Malfoy...

3 semanas depois

- Podemos entrar no expresso agora?- perguntou Paul

- não- responderam James e Escorpius juntos.

- Vamos logo antes que eu perca minha paciência- disse a Ang com cara de tédio.

- tchau- despediram-se os garotos e as garotas dos seus pais.

Eles entraram no vagão vazio...Eles conversaram ,ouviram música,fofocaram e etc..ate que chegou a hora deles se trocar e colocar a roupa de Hogwarts. Logo chegaram em Hogwarts.

**Fim do capitulo "tudo anormal"**


	4. Hogwarts

**2° - Hogwarts**

Chegando em Hogsmeade, a turma inteira foi recebido pelo Meio gigante Rúbeo Hagrid. Enquanto os mais velhos se direcionavam as carruagem puxadas pelos testrálios, os mais novos seguiam o Meio Gigante, até os barcos por onde cruzariam o lago negro.

- Novatos! Por favor por aqui...- Gritou ele Rúbeo - Cada barco com 4 crianças! - informou o ele novamente.

Todos o seguiram até os barcos, o meninos sentaram-se todos juntos no mesmo barco, as meninas sentaram em um sozinhas, e logo em seguida os outros dois lugares foram ocupados por duas pequenas loirinhas, idênticas, Gemias com certeza.

- Oi! - Disse a loirinha, que estava sentada na frente de Ang - Meu nome é Lara e essa é minha irmã Lyra. - Falou apontando Pra loirinha do lado.

- Olá! - Cumprimentou Lyra.

- Oi, meu nome é Dakota e essa é minha melhor amiga, Ang. - Respondeu a pequena Malfoy, sem demonstrar muita emoção.

- Oi, e é Angelina. - Repreendeu a morena, apesar de ter simpatizado com as loirinhas, ela só gostava que os mais intimos a tratassem pelo apelido. As duas meninas balançaram lentamente a cabeça em sinal de entendimento.

Assim que chegaram ao castelo, as crianças foram recebidas, pela atual diretora Minerva Mcgonagall, que os deu boas vindas e os levou até o salão principal.

Chegando ao salão, perceberam que o teto era encantado, e hoje parecia que estava tendo um festa de estrelas, pois ele estava muito estrelado, o salão era enorme e tinha quatro mesas grandes, onde estavam sentados os outros alunos, do castelo, cada mesa tinha sua cor, e cada cor representava uma casa. No fim do salão havia uma grande mesa onde estavam sentados pessoas mais velhas, deveria ser a mesa dos professores. A frente da mesa dos professores havia um banco com um chapéu de aparência velha em cima...

- Calados até que eu os chamem, sim. - Falou a diretora Mcgonagall na entrada.

- Alunos novos quero que saibam que quando eu chamar os seus nomes sentaram nesse banco para que sejam selecionados para suas casas....- Explicou Minerva assim que chegaram na frente do banco, e o chapéu começou a cantarola.

_Ah ,você podem me achar um pouco atraente, _

_Mas não julguem só pela aparência_

_Engulo a mim mesmo se puderem encontrar_

_Um chapéu inteligente do que o papai aqui._

_Podem guardar seus chapéus de cocos bem pretos,_

_Suas cartolas altas de cetim brilhoso_

_Porque eu sou o chapéu seletor de howarts_

_E dou de dez a zero em qualquer outro chapéu._

_Não há nada escondido em sua cabeça_

_Que o chapéu seletor não consiga ver,_

_Por isso é só me porem na cabeça que eu vou dizer_

_Em que casa deveram ficar._

_Quem sabe sua morada é a Grifinoria, _

_Casa onde habitam os corações indômitos._

_Ousadia e sangue frio e nobreza_

_Destacam os alunos da Grifinoria dos demais;_

_Quem sabe é na Lufa-Lufa que você vai morar;_

_Onde seus moradores são justos e leais_

_Paciente e sinceros ,sem ter medo da dor;_

_Ou será a velha e sábia Corvinal;_

_A casa dos que tem mente sempre alerta ,_

_Onde os homens de grande espírito e saber_

_Sempre encontraram companheiros seus iguais_

_Ou quem sabe a Sonserina é a sua casa_

_E ali fará verdadeiros amigos,_

_Homens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios_

_Para atingir os fins que antes colimaram._

_Vamos ,me experimentem! Não deve temer_

_Nem se atrapalhar! Estarão em boas mãos!_

_(Mesmo que chapéus não tenham pés nem mãos)_

_Por que sou único, sou um chapéu Pensador!_

- Chapéu modesto.- Comentou Hector, rindo.

- Acho que mais modesto até que James e você. - Concordou Paul.

- Ei não tenho culpa de ser lindo.- Disse James, com um sorriso ENORME.

- Ei eu aprendi com meu Primote, mal influencia do primote, briguem com ele. - Disse Hector fazendo bico.

- Claro que você não tem culpa de ser lindo Jay.- Ironizou Escorpius.

- Não é Primote é Primo.! - Falou James corrigido Hector.

A discussão deles foi interrompida, com o som da voz da professora, chamando um nome.

- Sam Wim. - Chamou diretora Mcgonagall e o menino foi andando tranquilamente ate o banco e sentou-se.

- Hmmmmm... engenhoso, muito engenhoso...há muita ousadia em você e também coragem hmm que tal Grifinoria? Melhor SONSERINA. - Gritou o chapéu, a mesa da soncerina não fez zuada nem nada, apenas balançaram a cabeça e abriram espaço para o novo morador.

- Dean Wim? –Chamou Minerva.

- Vê se vem pra sonserina, Também. - O Sam Wim falou pro irmão quando os dois se encontraram no caminho.

Dean Wim ignorou totalmente seu irmão de 6 meses de diferencia dele... e para a surpresa de todos, mal colocou o chapéu em sua cabeça e o chapéu gritou.

- SONSERINA.

Novamente a mesa da soncerina ficou em silêncio, só abrindo abrindo espaço para o novo morador e o cumprimentado, quando ele chegou lá. A mesma atitude que tiveram com o seu irmão Sam.

- Demetri Blood?- Chamou a diretora.

- Quanta nobreza mas contem beleza e sagacidade...hmm que tal Corvinal? Acho melhor que seja SONSERINA! – E a mesa da sonserina teve a mesma atitude, apenas o observaram se direcionar a mesa e depois o cumprimentaram.

- Lara Winchester?

Era uma pequena loirinha, umas das gemias, ela era linda, mas seu rosto demonstrava uma mascara, que encobria suas emoções, e dava um ar de travessa menina.

- Hmmm...possui muita inteligência e ousadia, a grifinoria seria uma boa casa para você, mas seu peso sanguíneo é muito puro e evidente. SONSERINA!- Mandou o chapéu.

- Lyra Winchester?

- Esperado, assim como sua irmã possui inteligência, ousadia, mas você tem um algo mais eu diria que um astúcia e a capacidade de ser cativante, mas evidente que sua irmã. Sem sombra de duvidas SONSERINA! - Anunciou o chapéu. Logo em seguida a diretora continuou a chamar os nomes, dos alunos, só que diferente da mesa da sonserina, as outras mesas vibravam quando algum aluno era selecionado, para elas.

- Lucas Blood?

- SONSERINA

- Amanda Santori?

- GRIFINORIA

- Alisson Day?

- CORVINAL

- Taylor Vitiello?

- LUFA-LUFA

- Jannes Bigotto?

- LUFA-LUFA

- Lewis Stelzer?

- CORVINAL

-James Potter?- Minerva chamou procurando o garoto pela sala mas ele estava de cabeça baixa lamentando com medo de ter que ir pra sonserina e se levantou foi andando cautelosamente ate o banco enquanto fazia as meninas ir ao delírio, ele se sentou, e o chapéu nem posto em sua cabeça gritou.

- GRIFINORIA!- A mesa da Grifinoria foi ao delírio.

- Paul Zambine? – Chamou a diretora.

- Você é um pouco arrogante garoto, mas também é amoroso com as pessoas que gosta, tem peso no sangue por ser um Zambini, mas é nobre corajoso e leal, merece um chance de mudar a fama da familia, GRIFINORIA!

- Escorpius Malfoy? - Esse Minerva olhou bem pra ele, o menino não parecia ser um Malfoy ele tinha todas as características, mas ao contrario da maioria dos Malfoy's os seus olhos eram num tom de azul piscina, que deixava claro para todos que olhassem bem para eles as emoções que o garoto estava sentindo.

- Assim como seu amigo o Zambini você é diferente, muitos Malfoy's já me colocaram na cabeça, e eu sei o que eu estou dizendo, você merece ser um grifinorio garoto, sendo o que seu pai quer ou não. GRIFINORIA! - Na hora em que o chapéu gritou que ele estava na Grifinoria, ele sentiu uma felicidade fora do comum, ele estava na mesma casa que seus amigos.

- Hector Wesley? - Minerva chamou. O pequeno ruivo se dirigiu ao banco, para tomar o lugar do amigo, assim que o chapéu foi colocado em sua cabeça.

- Mais um Wesley! Tô começando a achar que vocês dão em árvores.! Não tenho nem o que dizer. GRIFINORIA! - Um sorriso se abriu no rosto do menino que se encaminhou a mesa da Grifinoria para se juntar as amigos. Deixando para trás, para serem selecionadas um morena dos olhos cinzentos azuis-esverdeados, e uma loirinha dos olhos cinza azulados.

- Dakota Malfoy? - Minera olhou bem nos olhos cinzas da pequena loirinha que segurou o olhar da diretora, caminhando calmamente e graciosa mente até chegar e sentar-se educada mente no banco, essa era diferente do irmão, sem duvidas era uma Malfoy de corpo e alma.

- Hum...Sabe Malfoy você seu irmão são diferentes dos seus antepassados, seu irmão é mais que você, acho que seria uma boa você ir para Grifinoria, isso faria de você uma pessoa muito melhor do que a você é, não que você seja uma pessoa má, isso você não é, você tem uma grande e boa amizade com a pequena Potter, e preza isso, um atitude nobre, você sabe amar e isso é uma virtude, mas mesmo com tantas qualidades, e oportunidades, tem uma personalidade forte, você que orgulhar seu pai, e vai utilizar de quais quer meios para conseguir isso. Grifinoria seria uma boa casa mais você atingira seus objetivos na SONSERINA! - A menina não pareceu se abalar com nada dito pelo chapéu, simplesmente levantou-se e encaminhou-se a mesa da Sonserina.

- Angelina Potter? - Diretora Minerva levantou os olhos do papel de listagem que segurava em suas mãos e olhou para a moreninha. A garota andou graciosamente ate o banco quando sentou Minerva com um sorriso colocou o chapéu em sua cabeça.

- Uma Potter? Hmmm que engenhoso! Você é muito diferente do seu irmão, tem a astúcia, a ousadia, e a coragem de sua mãe, a tendência a quebrar regras do seu pai, mais aguçadas em seu sangue que seu irmão, ele é mais Maroto, e você é mais seria, tem grande parte da personalidades fria e forte dos seus tataravós, mas um coração de ouro. Difícil mas melhor que seja...SONSERINA.- Gritou o chapéu e o salão ficou em estado de choque, um Malfoy na Grifinoria era assustador, agora uma Potter na Sonserina, era o apocalipse.

Minerva e os outros professores assim como os demais alunos não sabiam se estavam enlouquecendo ou tendo um pesadelo, James achava que estava tendo um pesadelo, sua irmanzinha, sua pequena Angel, na Sonserina, isso era inaceitavél. A ficha só caiu para o resto das pessoas quando a morena levantou-se e dirigiu-se a mesa da sonserina sentem do ao lado da melhor amiga.

Após esse acontecido o resto da noite seguiu como planejado, a diretora deu boas vindas, e falou das regras, logo em seguida todos jantaram.

Os amigos foram para o seu dormitório e festejaram a entrada dos quatro na grifinoria, só James e Escorpius lamentaram ver suas irmãs na sonserina.

* * *

**No dormitório feminino da sonserina.**

- Ual! Nossos irmãos foram pra Grifinoria e viemos pra sonserina. – Disse Ang ainda sem acreditar no ocorrido a algumas horas.

- Ang, Angel, Angelina, pense grande estamos na mesma casa e sem eles...- Disse Dakota abrindo um sorriso malicioso.

- Dak, Dak, você é má!!! – Com um falso olhar e tom reprovamento. E as duas cairão na risada, já que elas só se permitiam rir uma com a outra. Logo em seguida as duas loirinhas que elas haviam conhecido entraram no quarto, elas trocaram um cumprimento silencioso, e foram dormi.

**"Fim do capitulo "Hogwarts"**


	5. Como Gêmeas Winchester

**3° - "As gêmeas Winchester"**

De manhã quando os meninos acordaram foram tomar banho e se arrumar para ir tomar café da manhã. No caminho encontraram Dakota e Angelina acompanhadas de mais duas meninas gêmeas, eles as haviam visto na noite anterior durante a seleção das casas, mas não se lembravam do nome das meninas.

- Bom dia. - Cumprimentou Dakota sem dar muita atenção aos garotos.- Meninos essas daqui são umas meninas que conhecemos estão no mesmo dormitorio que a nós...elas são gêmeas. – Continuou Dak ainda sem presta atenção nos meninos, ela parecia mais entretida com uma pequena e fina pulseira de prata com um pingente de cobra, que recebera do pai aquela manhã junto com a carta onde o pai dizia que estava orgulhoso dela.

- Percebesse que elas são gêmeas Dakota! – Alfinetou James, recebendo um olhar assassino da irmã.

- Você consegui perceber isso sozinho, ou só depois que eu falei, porque sabe, se você percebeu sozinho, significa que o óculos está fazendo efeito e estás melhorando da sua Seguetia hereditária. - Falou Dak fria.

- E ele não usa óculos Dak. E de onde você tirou seguetia? - Perguntou ang levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Eu sei que ele não usa óculos, mas seu pai usava e seu avó também, e seguetia eu inventei...ah, Angel não complica eu tinha de dar um fora nele, não podia deixar barato. - Falou Dak dando língua a Ang.

- Me diz como você consegue ser tão idiota Malfoy. - Reclamou Hector.

- Só se antes você me contar como consegue ser tão infantil e machista Wesley. - Devolveu Dak, pra quem não estava prestando atenção nós meninos, agora ela os fitava sem nem pisca.

- Eu sou Lara winchester, prazer- A tal de Lara estendeu sua mão para James com a intenção de evitar mais uma briga, que ao invés de apertar a sua mão ele se abaixou e a beijou, ele com essa atitude a fez corar e todos os meninos a cumprimentaram assim, mas quando chegou no Hector, que olhava abobalhado pra a loira.

- Errr...ammm...- Até que James deu uma cotovelada nas costas de Hector que falou um "ai".

- Hector...ahmmm Encantado. – Hector beijou sua mão imitando seus amigos.

- Lyra Winchester. – Se apresentou Lyra, ela apresentou-se esperando um aperto de mão da parte de James, mas assim como ele fez com sua irmã, beijou-lhea mão o que fez Dakota fazer uma careta, James estava muito galanteador para o gosto dela... Hector, Escorpius seguiram o mesmo cumprimento, mas Paul?Ele?Bem.

- Encantado Lyra.- Ele beijou-lhe a mão sem tirar os olhos de seu rosto, com um leve sorriso no rosto... Como alguém tinha que quebrar o clima.

- É melhor irmos pro salão antes que dêem nossa falta...- Disse Escorpius e James concordou com a cabeça.

- Quem vai sentir sua falta?- Perguntou Angelina.

- Eu e Hector somos filhos dos heróis e Escorpius filho do ex-comensal da morte, assim nos apelidaram...já somos famosos.- Disse James, com um sorriso convencido.

- Coelhinho da páscoa me mandou um email sabia?- Perguntou Dakota.

- Isso eu num sabia não, mas sabia que tem umas meninas lá que hmmm... Dá pra dar uns pegas, legal.– Disse James e Escorpius balançou a cabeça em concordância. Dakota fitou os olhos de James com uma expressão digna de um Serial Killer e Angel parecia que ia enterrar Escorpius vivo.

- Vamos antes que isso vire uma sala de tortura!- Disse Paul puxando James e Escorpius pelo braço.

Eles chegaram com as meninas no salão comunal atraindo olhares de todos para o grupo, as meninas foram para sua mesa e os meninos pra deles, James sentou-se mexendo em seus cabelos fazendo as meninas de sua mesa suspirar e as garotas sonserinas, especificamente sua irmã e as amigas fecharem a cara para os garotos.

- Então gatinha vem sempre aqui??- Perguntou James dando uma cantada barata na menina a sua frente.

- Eu estudo aqui a 1 dia. – Disse a menina, incrédula.

- Que cantada tosca James! - Falou Escorpius.

- Tosco é você- disse James com raiva. - Faz melhor?

- Faço é só me dizer com quem? - Falou Escorp. aceitando o desafio.

- Com aquela ruiva ali. - Apontou James para uma menina de Lufa.

- Certo veja e aprenda James. - Dissse Escorp. se achando o cara.

- Hey Gata, você sabia que amora é gostosa?

- Sim, porque?

- Você é uma amorinha. - Disse Escorp. com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. recebendo um tapa no rosto logo em seguida.

- há há há tomou um tapa...kkkkkk – Disse Hector rindo acompanhado pelos outros meninos...

- Pelo menos a minha foi melhor. - Falou Escorp. fazendo bico.

- Pe..pelo menos e..u não levei um tapa! kkkkkkk... - Disse James rindo, até que veio um avião de Dakota e Angelina o qual ele abriu e leu...

**Vai perder sua cabeça se não parar de paquerar as meninas..T.T**

James riu mais ainda...


	6. Entre cobras e leões

**4°- "Entre Cobras e Leões"**

Era um belo dia em Hogwarts. Final de semana prometia. Estavam os quatros meninos Grifinorios na biblioteca olhando livros e mexendo com os Sonserinos. Hector estava a procura de um livro que precisava para sua aula de Herbologia e acabou por achar um livro não necessariamente que procurava, mas muito mais interessante e chamou os amigos, para verem o livro.

- Paul, Escorpius, James venham cá!- Chamou Hector, com tom de ansiedade na voz.

- SHHHHHH !!- Pediu a bibliotecária, de cara feia.

- Desculpe. - Disse Hector se juntando aos meninos que riam da sua cara cara de envergonhado.

- Parem não tem graça! - Disse Hec.

- Tem sim! - Disse James, ainda risonho.

- Olhem só o que achei... Conta sobre os marotos... Disseram que eles eram bagunceiros... Eles eram como nós... Um deles era o avô de James, Thiago Potter, parecia que eles só arrumavam confusões com seus três amigos Pedro Pettegwr e Sirius Black padrinho do seu pai, James, e Remus Lupin, hey esse tal de Lupin não é um ex-professor daqui? - disse Hector.

- Sim ele era professor daqui, a uns dois anos eu estava olhando a minha arvore genealógica e descobri que meu pai tinha uma prima metamofomaga, Ninfadora Tonks e ela se casou com esse tal de Lupin, mas eles morreram na Grande guerra, combatendo o Lord das trevas. - Disse Escorpius interessado e começaram a ler o livro, até que Paul tem uma idéia.

- Que tal sermos os novos Marotos? – Disse Paul sorridente e logo todos sorriram e concordaram.

Eles estavam vendo, a Lula gigante brincar no lago enquanto se divertiam xingando os soncerinos. Até que quatro garotos Sonserinos apareceram por de trás da arvore na qual eles se encontravam.

- Eii você aii! – Chamou um garoto bonito e logo estavam os quatro Marotos em pé e que estavam a volta deles pararão para olhar.

- Vamos começar com as apresentações. – Disse Escorpius e James continuou

- Eu sou o James Potter, esse aqui é o Escorpius Malfoy, esse aqui do meu lado esquerdo é o Paul Zambine... O que está lá atrás é o Hector Wesley – Disse James em seu melhor falso tom formal.

- Eu sou Dean Wim... Esse aqui é meu irmão Sam Wim... Esses são nossos amigos Demetri Blood e esse aqui é o seu irmão mais velho que esta no segundo ano Lucas Blood. - Disse o tal de Dean com um sorriso de descaso.

- Ahh, não me diga que o filho do "eleito" o salvador do mundo bruxo que esta e Hogwarts? - Disse Sam provocando e os quatros meninos grifinorios sacaram as varinhas e apontaram para os soncerinos. James cuspiu no chão e disse:

- Quer brigar, então vem com tudo. - Lançando o primeiro feitiço do duelo.

E começou um festival de feitiços ate que veio a diretora Mcgonagall.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou a diretora, histérica.

- Estávamos duelando oras... – Disse Escorpius desdenhoso do lado do James, que sorria vitorioso por ter praticamente ganho o duelo.

- Disso eu sei, mas não sei o porquê do duelo. Gostaria muito de saber.- Disse a diretora, avaliando os meninos.

- Eles começaram, xingaram o James por ser filho do Tio Harry! – Disse Paul em defesa dos Marotos e Hector concordou, só num balançar de cabeça.

- Bem que isso não se repita. E menos 20 pontos para a soncerina, e menos 10 para a grifinoria.- Disse a diretora se virando e saindo.

* * *

Passaram-se dois meses e meio que os garotos estavam em Hogwarts e já eram conhecidos por "A nova geração Marota"por todos os alunos e desejados desde das Sonserinas até as lufanas. O que fazia as meninas: Angelina, Dakota, Lyra e Lara ficarem muito "P" da vida com as outras garotas e com os Marotos.

- Eaiii irmãzinha?- Perguntou James a Ang que o ignorou de raiva, ela não aguentava mais ter seu irmão puxando toda a atenção das garotas pra ele e Escorp.

- Oh, magoou agora Ang, me ignorando. – Disse James, fazendo um falso bico.

- Oi, galinha! - Disse Ang fazendo suas amigas abrirem um sorriso.

- Meninas. - Cumprimentaram o restante dos marotos, com um leve sorriso no rosto.

- Dakota posso falar com você? – Pediu James

- Fale, só não garanto se vou escutar. - Falou ela, não aguentava mais James dando em cima das outras garotas.

- A sós Dak! - Disse James e ela de má vontade o seguiu até o salão principal, que nesse horário estava vazio.

- Dak... Hmm gostaria que vocês parassem de defender aqueles Sonserinos.- Disse James.

- Por que você quer que eu pare James? - Perguntou ela o encarando.

- Por que eu e os maortos que somos seus amigos, não eles. - Disse James baixo mas muito irritado.

- Eles são meus companheiros de casa James e eu não sei bem se somos amigos, sempre brigamos. E eu os defendo por que vocês, se metem sempre em encrencas, por causa deles. - Disse Dak com um dar de ombros, e um olhar gelado.

- Você é a melhor amiga da minha irmã a lógica é me defender e defender seu irmão, mas não você defendem a eles e não nós. - Disse James Alterando o tom de voz.

- A lógica é eu defender minha melhor amiga e não o irmão dela, e não que seja da sua conta, - falou ela parando para respirar e tentando manter a calma, que já estava indo embora, Merlin como esse menino consegui tira-lá do controle. - mas eu não defendo o escorp. porque eu não quero que ele interfira na minha vida, e se eu não interferir na dele ele não tem motivo para interferi na minha. - Concluiu ela com um olhar que congelaria qual quer um.

- EU NÃO QUERO QUE VOCÊ DEFENDA OS SONCERINOS! - Atraindo a atenção de todos que estavam a volta deles, berrou James irritado com a menina, que ficou de inicio surpresa mais logo em seguida, também perdeu a calma.

- VOCÊ NÃO TEM QUERER SOBRE A MINHA VIDA, QUANDO VAI PARAR DE SER TÃO ARROGANTE POTTER? O MUNDO NÃO GIRA ENTORNO DO SEU UMBIGO!- Gritou Dakota furiosa como ele conseguia isso? Como aquele menino idiota, arrogante, prepotente, com lindos olhos verdes, conseguia fazer com que ela perdesse a calma e a mascara de indiferença que durante anos treinou pra ter! _"NÃO, ELE NÃO TEM LINDOS OLHOS VERDES DAKOTA!"_

Como ele conseguia fazer com que ela derrubasse sua mascara de frieza, e indiferença? Bem ela não sabia, e nem tinha certeza se queria descobri.

- QUANDO VOCÊ E A ANGELINA PARAREM DE DEFENDER AQUELES SONSERINOS SUJOS. - Gritou James de volta o que foi a gota d'água para Dakota e deu um tapa no rosto do James.

- Para sua informação Potter eu e sua irmã somos soncerinas. - Falou ela na voz mais fria que já consegui, na verdade a voz dela estava tão baixa e sombria que nem, parecia sua própria voz. Dito isso ela se saiu para se ajuntar as meninas, deixando para trás um James estático, com o desenho perfeito de uma mão em seu rosto.

* * *

- Ual, vocês dois brigaram feio mesmo, heim.- Disse Hector, admirando a marca no rosto do amigo, aquilo ia durar um tempinho.

- Dak é muito esquentada, mas difícil mente ela perde o controle, a coisa foi feia mesmo. - Disse Escorpius, com cara de quem estava analisando a situação. - Eu acho melhor ir pedir desculpas a ela, cara.

- Não acho isso, ela parecia muito irritada comigo, também acho que dei motivo... - Disse James cabisbaixo se pronunciando pela primeira vez na conversa desde que encontrou com os amigos no salão comunal, antes de ir para o salão ele foi dar uma volta pelos corredores de Hogwarts para pensar, e chegará a conclusão de que tinha errado feio com a pequena Malfoy, ela só estava defendendo sua casa como ele defenderia a dele.

- Eu sei. Mas conheço a minha irmã, quanto mais cedo você pedir desculpas mais fácil é ela te perdoar.- Disse Escorpius, sério.

- Acho bom mesmo que ela me perdoá, apesar de não merecer o perdão dela, eu gritei com ela Escorp.- Disse James, arrasado.

- Não deveria ter brigado com ela, não por causa dos Sonserinos idiotas! - Disse Paul, não ajudando a melhorar a situação de James ele sabia que não devia ter gritado com ela.

- Eu sei, ok?- Disse James, olhando pra baixo.

- Seu comentario não ajudou em nada Pow-Pow. - Disse Escorp. reprendendo o amigo.

- Pow-pow, de onde você tirou isso escorp? - Perguntou Paul indignado.

- Da pronuncia do seu nome ora bolas, você queria que eu tirasse de onde dá lista telefônica de Morgana? - Inronizou Escorp. com a cara do amigo.

- Deveria ouvir o scorp. e tentar se desculpar com ela.- Refletiu Hector sabia mente.

- Vou lá agora – disse James se levantando para procurar Dak e se desculpar.

Ele andou por quase todo o castelo a procura de Dakota, já estava ficando frustrado onde aquela loirinha linda, de olhos lindo havia se enfiado? Quando chegou na aréa sul do Jardim o único lugar que ele não tinha olhado ainda, viu o que preferiria não ver. Sam Wim estava encurralando Dakota no tronco de árvore e James bem ele recuou um passo de punhos fechados. Como a loirinha irmã do melhor amigo dele podia está beijando outro?Espera ai desde quando ela se importava com que ela Beijava ou deixa de beijar, desde nunca ele definitivamente não se importava. Quando Dakota notou James observando Sam a beijando, Dakota empurrou Sam com tudo para trás e correu em direção ao James que por sua vez correu de volta para o castelo e ela o seguiu.

- JAMES!! – Gritou Dakota correndo atrás do menino.

- O que você quer traidora? – Disse James frio e ele não notou que isso a magoou, mas também não ligava que a tivesse a magoado, pois a intenção era essa, ela também o tinha magoado.

- Eu não quis que visse aquilo...- Disse Dakota com uma voz falha. Sam a tinha encurralado no tronco, e ela não tinha nem uma saída, não podia diz que não tinha gostado, mas além de ter gostado da atitude do menino, não conseguiu ignorar o sentimento de culpa que crescia em seu peito e por isso abriu olhos com a intenção de quebrar o beijo, mas a primeira coisa que viu foram os olhos que demonstravam raiva de James.

- Não me importo... Não me importo com você nem tão pouco com a sua vida amorosa! - Disse James mesmo sabendo que era uma mentira deslavada, e abrindo um buraco no coração da menina.

- Mas eu me importo. – Disse Dakota, com lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos.

- "Se importa?" Não... Você Malfoy, não se importa se vai magoar ou chatear aqueles que gos... Deixa pra lá... Só sei que fui pra te pedir desculpas por hoje de manhã... - Disse James voltando a andar. - E vejo que não deveria ter ido, já que estava certo.

- Desculpe... Eu não quis te magoar isso é a ultima coisa que quero nessa vida! - Disse Dakota baixinho, num tom que o menino não ouviu, indo sentido ao contrario de James.

* * *

Enquanto Dakota e James brigavam ocorria uma discussão, ou melhor, uma briga

- Fiquem longe das garotas entenderam? – Disse Escorpius vermelho de raiva.

- Quem vai nos impedir de ficarmos perto delas?- Desafiou Dean que em resposta levou um soco na cara dado por Escorpius.

- Espero que seja o suficiente por hoje, se aproximem delas e ai vocês veram de que nos somos capazes.- Disse Escorpius saindo com seus amigos. Dando um olhar decepcionado para suas meninas. Que baixaram suas cabeças, um pouco tristes.

* * *

Os meninos voltaram ao seu dormitório. James estava com cara de cervo que foi derrubado do caminhão de mudança.

- James o que rolou com minha irmã? – Perguntou Escorpius, curiso, mas preocupado.

- Só serviu para piorar a situação. E eu não faço a mínima idéia do por que! - Disse James com exaustão.

- James... Ahh nada deixa quieto. – Disse Hector.

- Eii sabe o que estava lendo naquele livro? - Perguntou Paul para descontrair o clima.

- Não eu ainda não aprendi adivinhação é só no quarto ano, o que você estava lendo? - Perguntou James, sem interesse.

- Que os Marotos eram animagos. – Disse Paul dando língua para Jay, mas com um tom de voz ansioso.

- Legal!- Disse Hector admirado.

- Vamos tentar? – Perguntou James e na hora Escorpius concordou

- Mas onde que vamos fazer isso?- Perguntou Hector

- Simples Hectorzinho - Disse James já mais animado. Ficando em silêncio logo em seguida.

-.. O silêncio vale mais que mil palavras... - Disse Escorpius, pra quebrar o silêncio.

- Vamos tentar fazer isso aqui! - Disse James sorrindo Maroto.

- Mas aqui se pegarem agente estamos fritos...melhor estamos expulsos, animagia sem ser de maior e sem autorização do ministério é ilegal. - Disse Paul e Hector balançou a cabeça em concordância, a sua mãe já pegava no seu pé pra estudar, e não vadiar no colégio, se ele fosse expulso.

- Então vamos tentar nas férias? - Sugeriu Hector.

- Ótimo na minha casa ok? – Disse James.

- Mas eu tenho que ficar de olho na minha irmã... - Disse Escorpius.

- Leve ela junto oras... Ela fica com a Angelina. - Disse James, meio sem querer não não queria ver Dakota, nem tão cedo.

- Então está decidido, né?!- Disse Escorpius, sorrindo.

- Aee que animago será o nosso? - Perguntou Paul.

- Bem a dos Marotos eram um cervo, um rato, um sinistro e um lobisomem... - Disse Hector lendo o livro.

- Acho, bom na verdade não sei se isso vai dar certo. Vai ser um pouco díficil. - Disse Paul refletindo um pouco.

- Alguma coisa pra nós ate hoje, foi impossível?- Perguntou Escorpius, sorrindo maroto.

- Não disse impossível, disse só que vai ser meio difícil e não impossível. – Disse Paul.

- Beleza vamos todos para casa de James... Hmmm... Será que as meninas levaram Lara e Lyra? –Perguntou Paul com segundas intenções.

- Concerteza.- Disse James, não muito interessado, faltava muito tempo para as ferias...

- Meus pais passam o dia fora e só chegam à noite sabe né? Meus pais são aurores e só chegam à noite quando não passam a noite fora em missão. - disse James - E provavelmente deixaram agente ficar lá de boa- Finalizou James, sorrindo.

- Não iriam desconfiar? – Perguntou Paul.

- Eles? Não que isso!? Os pais de James são legais, mas provavelmente um auror e do porte do pai do James ira saber o que agente estava fazendo no mesmo dia. - Disse Escorpius.

- Acha que ele contaria...pra alguém....?- Perguntou Paul.

- Não sei.- Falou James sendo sincero.

- Acho que ele nem vão saber.- Disse Hector

- urum – Concordou James.

- Bem melhor encerrar esse assunto, antes que alguém chegue. – Disse Escorpius.

* * *

James e Dakota já estavam a uns 4 meses sem se falar, o que estava dificultando a convivência deles durante as aulas, e a dos amigos, já que toda vez que as meninas viam os marotos, ou ignoravam, ou saiam do recinto deixando pra trás os meninos indignados, para as meninas ficar sem ter de falar com os meninos estava sendo fácil, elas sentiam falta dos Marotos, mas estavam com raiva deles por eles darem em cima de todas as alunas de Hogwarts, já para os meninos a falta de convivência com as meninas os estavam enlouquecendo, e já que elas não queria falar com eles, eles começaram a dar em cima de outras garotas e descobriram que gostavam disso.

James e os meninos foram para a aula de Porções que era com a soncerina, com a professora Pansy Panskinson que de sinal odiava os quatro. Mas o problema mesmo é que nesse dia James caiu com Dak como dupla e Escorp com Angel.

**I Will Be With You - Sara Brightman **

**.com/watch?v=o_EslL1shs8**

_Eu Estarei Com Você___

_Vá e me deixe-ir _  
_Por que você não liga pra mim, eu sei _  
_Continue, continue, e eu ficarei forte _

_Vá e me deixe ir _  
_Eu vou pensar em como você está,eu sei _  
_Continue, continue, e eu ficarei forte _

_Outro alguem vai te manter aquecido de agora em diante _  
_Outro alguem vai te manter a salvo da tempestade_  
_Mas eu estarei contigo aonde você for_  
_E você nuca estará sozinha_  
_Eu vou aonde o vento sopra_  
_Vou aonde o que foi perdido for_

_Eu estarei contigo_  
_Eu estou perdendo o amor que encontrei_  
_Chorando sem voz alguma_  
_Aonde você foi? _

_Eu estarei contigo_  
_Você foi meu tolo amor _  
_Me atirou de bem alto_  
_Você foi única_

_Eu estarei Contigo_  
_Eu vou aonde o vento sopra_  
_Vou aonde o que foi perdido for_

_Vá e deixe-me ir_  
_Não olhes para trás, apenas deixe-me saber_  
_Continue, continue, e eu ficarei forte_  
_Nada parece ser o mesmo sobre a luz_  
_Nada parece suficiente para deixar de ser certo_  
_Quando você percebe que foi amado _  
_E que você não está só_

_Eu vou onde o vento sopra_  
_Vou aonde o que foi perdido for _  
_Eu estarei contigo_  
_Eu estou perdendo o amor que encontrei_  
_Chorando sem voz alguma_  
_Aonde você foi? _

_Eu estarei contigo_  
_Você foi meu tolo amor_  
_Me atirou de bem alto_  
_Você foi única_

_Eu estarei contigo_  
_Eu vou aonde o vento sopra_  
_Vou aonde o que foi perdido for_

_Vá e deixe-me ir_  
_Baby, eu não posso prosseguir_  
_Continue, continue, você precisa ficar forte._

Ele sentou ao lado dá menina e com dificuldade não olhou pra ela, depois de uns 15 minutos tensos de aula.

- James. – Chamou Dakota baixinho, falando com ele pela primeira vez em 4 meses.

- O que foi? - Perguntou James rude, como ela tinha coragem de falar com ele, depois do que fez, ele não entendia.

- James... Queria te contar uma coisa, mas não consigo. - Disse Dakota, cabisbaixa.

- Que coisa? Que você quer repetir a doze do seu beijo com o idiota do Wim?- Perguntou James se virando bruto para ela, o jeito como ele a tratava a magoava muito mas como uma boa Malfoy ele iria se manter indiferente, só tiraria a máscara para as amigas, que a entendiam.

- Não... Isso nunca iria querer... Ele me agarrou! – Comentou ela sabendo que ele nunca ia aceitar o que ela havia acaba do declarar.

- Te agarrou? E você respondeu. - Retrucou James desdenho.

- Não respondi ao beijo de Sam Wim. - Disse ela com sucesso em sem deixar visível que estava magoada.

- Querem parar de conversar ou ir direto a sala da diretora? - Perguntou a professora Panskinson, os encarando com olhos de peixe morto.

- Não queremos ir a diretora, senhora professora.- Disse Dakota educadamente e ela voltou a dar a aula quando James olhou para seus amigos ao seu lado e para Escorpius fazia dupla com Angelina a sua frente, já sabia que deveriam ter escutado a conversa.

- Não vou mais tentar concerta as coisas, James – Disse Dakota, praticamente desistindo, mas com um pequeno fio de esperança de que o destino a ajuda-se a concerta as coisas.

- Ótimo! – Disse James, ele estava muito irritado com ela pelo acontecido, mas não podia perdoar facilmente, ela nem ao menos tinha pedido desculpa, sim ele acreditava que o idiota do Wim a avia agarrado, a dakota que ele conhecia não se metia com esse tipo de gente mesmo sendo Malfoy e soncerina. Mas ele não a iria perdoar facilmente. Mal sabia ele o erro que estava cometendo.

- É assim que vai ser? - Perguntou Dakota baixinho, já sem esperança.

- É, é assim que vai ser. - Disse James com arrogância.

- Ótimo! – Disse Dakota, sem alterar a voz nem nada, ponto vitoria pra ela, ela havia conseguido controlar sua máscara e indiferença perfeitamente.

- Perfeito. – Disse James.

James viu um papel ir parar em sua mesa ele pegou e abriu.

**(P.S: **_Itálico Escorpius,_**negrito James,**sublinhado Hector, normal Paul**)**

_Eita climinha em?_

**Fazer o que né? - O papel passou para Hector**

Briga de casalzinho nem completo.

Cala a boca Hector não esta ajudando o James.

_He He_

**Parem vocês!**

- Querem parar de passar aviãozinho?

- Sim professora. – Disseram os quatro juntos.

_Que professora chata_

**Que professora chata +1**

Que professora chata +1

Que professora chata +1

- MENOS 20 PONTOS PARA A GRIFINORIA E VÃO OS QUATRO PRA SALA DA DIRETORA JÁÁÁÁÁ! – Gritou a professora Panskinson, muito irritada.

- Ok.

- sem estresse

- Tô indo

- Bay - foi só o que os garotos disseram enquanto saiam.

Os quatros saíram da sala a voado praticamente.

- Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha – James ria que nem um condenado.

- há há há viu a cara da Panskinson? – perguntou Escorpius entre as gargalhadas.

-há há há – Riu Paul e Hector.

- foi hilário. - Falou Hec.

- O que foi hilário senhor? - Perguntou a diretora Mcgonagall.

- Er... Nada – Disse James.

- Veremos. - Disse ela entrando na sala de aula de porções.

- O que aconteceu com esses moços? – Perguntou a diretora a professora.

- Eles estavam passando bilhete em minha aula. – Disse ela justificando-se.

- Muito bem... Acho que nada muito grave, detenção amanhã, podem voltar agora para seus dormitórios. – Disse a diretora.

- Então não estamos com uma única detenção? – Perguntou James.

- Sim, amanhã Sr Potter. - Disse ela e os quatro comemoraram silenciosamente, eles só teriam um dia de detenção.

- Valeu Minerva. – Disse Escorpius.

- Diretora Mecgonagall... Sr Malfoy. - Corrigiu a diretora.

- Tudo bem erva... - Disse James e os outros saindo da sala de aula antes que a direto mudasse de idéia.

** Fim do quarto capitulo da primeira fase "Entre cobras e Leões"**


	7. As Aprendizes do Amor

**5° - "As aprendizes do Amor"**

Dakota e as quatro meninas estavam prontas para ir se deitar, Dak estava arrasada por causa de sua briga com James.

- Lyra... E o Paul em? Senti que rolou um climinha entre vocês hoje na aula de porções. – Disse Angelina, maliciosa.

- Não rolou nada, Angel. – Falou e gesticulou Ly uma mentira deslavada, na tentativa de se livrar da prensa de Angel. Realmente havia rolado um clima entre eles hoje na aula de poções.

** FLASH BACK -ON-**

_Lyra estava sentada na cadeira da janela, observando os jardins da Hogwarts ao lado de sua irmã divagando em seus pensamentos, enquanto Lara, sua parceira na aula de Porções prestava atenção e anotava tudo que a professora falava. Ela não gostava da professora Pansy Parkinson, ela parecia uma velha rabugenta e mal amada. _

_- Ly você pode fazer alguma coisa e ir pegar, os ingredientes no armário? - Perguntou a irmã da garota, a assustando ela realmente não estava prestando atenção na aula._

_- Posso sim, - disse se recuperando do susto, enquanto se virava para sua irmã que estava risonha ao seu lado, - mas daqui a pouco, agora tem muita gente pegando. -Finalizou a menina virando o rosto para os jardins novamente, para voltar a pensar em nada._

_- Ly todo mundo já pegou não tem ninguém no armário de ingredientes. - Falou Lah, com um sorriso de lado._

_- Ah, sério todo mundo já pegou? - Disse a menina assustada, ela nem havia notado._

_- Sério a professora mandou a uns 10 minutos, mas se você não quiser eu posso ir pegar. - Falou Lah, já afastando a cadeira para ir pegar o material._

_- Não, tudo bem eu só não havia notado. - Falou Ly rápida se levantando, e pegando a lista dos materiais que precisava pegar no armário, da mão dá irmã e rumando em direção a ele._

_- Tudo bem então. Só não demora, por que ela vai liberar a medida em que a gente for terminando. - Avisou ela a irmã, conhecendo Ly como ela conhecia, sabia que hoje a irmã estava meio desligada._

_Ly rumou até um dos armários, e começou a pegar os ingredientes, sem presta muita atenção as coisas a sua volta. Até que quando ela ia pegar o "Pó de Escama de Dragão" que estava num pequeno pote de tampa vermelha, uma mão quente bateu na dela, e ela virou o rosto na direção do dono da mão, na mesma hora que Paul virou para ver de quem era a mão, a qual ele havia batido sem querer, e os dois se viram, se encarando com o rosto a centímetros de distância._

_Eles ficaram se encarando por alguns segundo um analisando o outro, e Paul permaneceu com a mão em cima da mão da garota, até que ele percebeu o fato e tirou a mão rapidamente enquanto corava._

_- Me desculpa Ly. - disse o menino desconcertado, - quer dizer Lyra. - Falou ele se corrigindo._

_- Tudo bem, Paul. - Falou ela com um sorriso de lado._

_- Pode pegar, o pó tem um outro aqui. - Disse o menino apontando e pegando outro pote idêntico ao que ele iria pegar em poucos momentos. _

_- Certo, obrigada. - Respondeu a menina desconcertada, como ela nunca tinha notado, que aquele moreno de olhos castanhos era tão forte, para a idade. - E boa sorte com a porção. - Disse ela sorrindo enquanto se virava para voltar a mesa, sem perceber o olhar das amigas e dar irmã em cima de si._

_- Ah, obrigada e boa sorte pra você também. - Disse o menino com um pouco de desconforto. Ele nunca havia ficado sozinho com Lyra, e tão bem nunca havia percebido que o sorriso da menina era tão bonito. _

**FLASH BACK -OFF-**

- Rolou sim, eu vi. – Disse a irmã, sorrindo marota.

- Gêmea nem vem, que eu vi que também rolou climinha, entre você e o Hector, hoje na biblioteca. – Disse Lyra, o melhor jeito de se defender era atacar.

- Ahhh gêmea você ta por fora. – Disse Lara rindo e levantando a as sobrancelhas, marotamente. É realmente ela desistia, não adiantava por mais que ele tanta-se não conseguia deixar a irmã encabulada.

- Gêmea que Feio, conta! – Repreendeu Lyra, curiosa.

- Feio seria se eu pegasse o garoto da Dak. – Disse Lara, dando língua para a irmã.

- Que garoto? – Perguntou Dakota arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- O James é claro. – Disse Lyra, como se Dak tive-se algum défict de atenção.

- Ele não é meu, sem falar que nos não daríamos certo nunca, ele nem ao menos está falando comigo. – Disse Dakota e pensou em seguida _"infelizmente nós não daríamos certo nunca."_

- Mas é apaixonada por ele! - Disse Angelina, passando o braço ao redor dos ombros da amiga.

- Francamente Ang até você? – Perguntou Dakota, frustrada.

- Sim minha linda... Encare os fatos os dois se gostam. - Disse Ang.

- Não encaro... Não é verdade... Quer dizer não pode ser verdade, eu odeio o idiota do Potter, e ele me odeia. – Disse Dakota, ela podia até sentir alguma coisa por James, mas ele era um idiota, e ela prometeu para o pai que não se apaixonaria pelo Potter e ela não quebra promessas, principalmente as que faz para o pai.

- Mas é... – Cantarolou Lara.

- Assim como é impossível de Ang estar apaixonadíssima por Escorpius – Disse Lyra completando a fala da irmã.

- É verdade que você gosta do meu irmão? – Perguntou Dakota sorrindo.

- Não. - Disse Angelina alto e claro.

- É sim eu vi como olha pra ele... Vi os dois dando trocas de olhares durante as duas aulas que estamos juntos. – Acusou Dak, hora da vingança.

- Não acha Hector bonitinho gêmea? – Perguntou Lyra, enquanto se sentava na cama da irmã.

- Acho, por que? - Perguntou Lara, curiosa.

- Por que você está devendo uma explicação do que aconteceu hoje pra gente. - Disse Ly como se fosse o obvio.

- Ora, não rolou nada de mais a gente só se esbarrou na blibioteca hoje, eu estava com um pilha enorme de livros e esbarrei nele sem querer, ai ele foi um cavalheiro e me ajudou a juntar os livros. - Disse Lah, como se só isso tivesse acontecido.

- Vamos Lah, nos te conhecemos, você está omitindo algo, queremos detalhes. - Falou Angel.

- Ele deixou escapa que eu tenho lindos olhos, e que gostou do meu perfume. - Falou a menina baixinho, corando.

- Corou...relaxa gêmea, o Paul é mais bonito. - Afirmou Lyra risonha.

- Temos duas apaixonadas aqui.! – Cantarolou Angelina, tirando uma com as meninas.

- Temos quatro apaixonadas - As gêmeas cantarolaram.

- Eii não me coloca no meio. – Disse Dakota, fazendo uma careta.

- Colocamos, sim! – Disse Angelina, para a amiga.

- Acho que James não gosta de mim. – Disse Dakota triste.

- Gosta sim. – Afirmou Angelina.

- Como sabe? – Perguntou Dakota, em tom de desafio.

- Simples querida! Ele te olha de um jeito diferente e ele sentiu ciúmes quando Sam te agarrou! – Disse Lara, como se estivesse o novo conceito de como surgio o mundo.

- Concordo gêmea, falou e disse.- Falou Ly batendo palmas.

– Vamos dormir. – Disse Dakota amuada.

- Boa noite. – Disseram as meninas em coro antes de apagar o abajur.

Passaram se alguns minutos e Ang, Dak e Lah já haviam pegado no sono. Mas Ly girava na cama ela sabia que alguma coisa errada, ou uma noticia ruim chegaria logo, a sua intuição era forte.

E não deu outra, 15 minutos depois ela ouviu alguma caoisa batendo no vidro da janela, ela se levantou pegou a varinha.

-_Lumus..._- Murmurou a loirinha, indo até a janela. E lá estava uma bela coruja de pelagem negra, que trazia no bico uma carta branca, ela abriu a janela e a coruja deixou a carta em sua mão e voou noite a dentro.

A menina virou a carta, para ver a quem estava endereçada, e se surpreendeu ao ver seu nome e o de sua irmã na carta, escritos na caligrafia de seu pai. Não pensou duas vezes, foi até a cama da irmã e a acordou.

- Lah, acorda chegou uma carta do papai, pra gente. - Falou ela baixinho para não acorda as outras.

- O que Ly, eu tô dormindo. - Resmungou a menina sonolenta.

- Chegou uma carta do papai, e parece urgente ele nunca mandaria uma carta no meio da noite. - Disse a menina um pouco preocupada, séra que havia acontecido alguma coisa com sua mãe ou algum parente?

- Tá vai na frente já estou subindo para o salão comunal. - Falou a outra se levantando.

Ly fez o que a irmã disse, seguiu direto para o salão comunal sem nem olhar para trás, chegando lá sentou-se num sófa verde e confortavel, com a carta entre as mãos, esperando a irmã subir.

O salão comunal da soncerina era nas masmorras, em baixo do lago negro, o os dormitórios ficavam abaixo do salão num andar mais inferior ainda. Não se sabia bem como mas existinham janelas em toda soncerina, e todas com vista para os jardins, Hogwarts, com certeza era mágica.

Ly ouviu o barulho de alguém subindo e logo viu sua irmã aparecendo nas escadas, Lah se aproximou lentamente e se sentou ao lado dá irmã.

- Pode abrir e ler a carta eu estou aqui. - Falou Lah para irmã que só balançou a cabeça em entendimento.

_"Queridas filhas,_

_Estou lhes escrevendo para lhes informa da situação em nossa casa._

_Bom como sabem, eu e sua mãe discutimos desde antes de vocês nasceram em que escola iriam ir estudar, no inicio achei que ela tinha aceitado minha decisão de manda-las para Hogwarts escola que estudei, e com um ensino muito conceituado. Mas como vocês também já sabem alguns meses antes de vocês entrarem em Hogwarts minhas princesas, a escola de você virou tópico de discussão novamente, fui inflexível, minhas filhas estudariam na minha escola de infância, lugar onde aprendi tudo que sei hoje._

_Mas queridas, depois que vocês embarcaram as coisas ficaram muito feias, por tudo do que faço ela arruma um jeito de brigar comigo. Tentei contorna a situação varias vezes, mas no final a briga sempre volta a escolas de vocês, a mão de vocês meninas queria que fossem para a escola que ela estudou a AMB - Academia de Magia de Beauxbatons- tenho certeza que vocês já ouviram falar na academia francesa, para jovens._

_Quero que saibam que amo muito a sua mãe, apesar de nosso casamento ter sido arranjado por nossos pais, nós construímos um amor muito grande um pelo outro, e eu não gostaria de perde sua mãe, mas nosso casamento esta por um fio, vai fazer quase um mês que durmo em um dos quartos de hospedes._

_Agora meninas eu resolvi que não vou discutir mas com sua mãe, se a situação fosse a inversa eu também faria com ela o que ela esta fazendo comigo, então deixo a decisão em vossas mãos, minhas lindas filhas, peço que decidam logo,_

_Vocês querem permanecer em Hogwarts, eu querem ir para Beauxtons?_

_Espero ansioso uma resposta._

_Com saudades, Papai. _

_Arthur Winchister. "_

Um milhão de sentimentos, e lembranças passaram pela cabeça das duas meninas, elas tinham de decidir logo, não podiam deixar sua mãe deixar seu pai, os dois eram tão felizes juntos e a mãe havia dito uma vez as meninas que queria que elas, tivessem pelo menos um ano de experiência em Beauxtons, para que elas pudessem escolher, o melhor pra elas. O que as prendiam em hogwarts, Angel e Dak, as duas eram as melhores amigas delas entenderiam, que elas estavam fazendo isso para salvar o casamento dos pais, ou não entenderiam? Fora as amigas, ninguém mais as prendiam em hogwarts, ao finalizarem esse pensamento, a imagem de dois lindos garotos apareceram em suas cabeças, Paul e Hector, mas não adiantava eles não dariam certo nunca, suas melhores amigas, não estavam falando com James e Scorp e se eles ficassem juntos obrigaria a convivência deles, elas sabiam que as meninas gostavam dos garotos, mas conheciam as amigas muito bem pra saber que elas já tinham desistido deles, estavam muito magoadas.

- Salvar o casamento dos nossos pais é mais importante que tudo. - Falou Lah não muito segura do que o que havia afirmado.

- Vamos para Baeuxtons, isso está decidido. Mas como contamos pra Dak e Ang. - Perguntou Ly cabisbaixa.

- Não vamos contar nada, até um mês antes de ir embora. - Falou Lah - Não podemos estragar nossos últimos meses em Hogwarts com as garotas. - Finalizou Lah triste conjurando um pergaminho e uma pena para responder ao pai.

_"Querido papai,_

_Nós não temos mas o que decidir, se o que faz vocês felizes é o casamento que sustentam._

_Nós iremos sim para Beauxtons, podem vir aqui preparar a transferência._

_Nós os amamos._

_Beijos,_

_Lara e Lyra Winchister."_

Logo em seguida, as duas desceram para o dormitório, cada uma emersas em seus próprios pensamentos, deitaram-se dormiram rapidamente. .

Dakota, Angelina, Lara e Lyra por mais estranho que pareça tiveram o mesmo sonho naquela noite após admitir umas pras outras que estavam apaixonadas e que estavam com "problemas" em aceitar, sem falar no dilema em que as gêmeas carregam vão consigo de contar ou não contar para as amigas, os problemas que estavam enfrentando em casa, e da ida delas para Beauxtons.

* * *

_"Havia algo brilhante que as quatro meninas pareciam ver...e por pura curiosidade foram ver o que era._

_- Quem esta aii. – Gritou uma das meninas._

_- Sou um anjo. - Respondeu a "pessoa" aparecendo na frente das meninas_

_- Um anjo? - Perguntou uma delas._

_- Sim querida, sou um anjo. – Disse o anjo doce mente._

_- Isso é possível? – Perguntou uma menina com os cabelos laranja, essa era Angel_

***Ela é metarmofomaga, já se fez referencia a isso no primeiro capítulo.***

_- Sim é possível, sim! – Murmurou o anjo._

_- O que querem conosco? - Soou a voz curiosa de Dakota. _

_- Lhes dar sabedoria Dak... Meu nome é Delgary sou o anjo do leste, o anjo do amor. - Disse o anjo, sorrindo._

_- Anjo do amor? – Perguntou uma de duas meninas que pareciam ser gêmeas._

_- Essa é a Lara Winchester, essa do lado de Lara é sua irmã gêmea Lyra Winchester, essa é Dakota Malfoy e eu sou Angelina Potter- Apresentou Angelina que agora estava com o cabelo roxo e o anjo sorriu amável mente._

_- Quero quem ouçam o que vou lhes dizer com atenção. - Disse o anjo Delgary_

_- Tudo bem.- Disse Dak._

_- Vou lhes explicar o porquê de eu entrar no sonho de vocês! Minha missão aqui é fazer vocês entender o significado do amor após admitir a vocês mesmos que estão apaixonadas. – Disse o anjo_

_- Admitir?- Perguntou Lyra sem entender._

_- Antes de nós dormirmos. - Refletiu Lara._

_- Sim. - Concordou o anjo._

_- O que vim fazer aqui é lhes avisar de algo importante... Nunca pense que o amor é algo inútil que serve para ferir... Não é bem isso que acontece uma pessoa não consegue ficar com a pessoa que ama por que ás vezes a pessoa é imatura demais para saber o significado, outras são por que não admitem, ou por que não querem admitir que querem ser amados, por que acham que não precisam de ninguém. Quando um relacionamento é critico o amor também se torna critico... Em casos de pessoas também que se julgam mal entendidos! Mas nem sempre é assim como disse diferente dessas pessoas vocês são inocentes, mas já conseguem amar... Mas ainda vocês têm que aprender o que é o amor, crianças inocentes também amam se apaixonam assim como adultos e vocês têm afeto, carinho e amor pelos seus meninos... Crianças em busca de amar e serem correspondidas... Aprendizes do amor! – O anjo deu uma pausa._

_- Aprendizes do amor? – Perguntaram as quatro em coro e o anjo riu_

_- Sim! Estão aprendendo a amar ainda! - Disse o anjo._

_- Ah, então nós só temos o direito de nos apaixonar uma vez? -Ddisse Dakota cabisbaixa. Ela ainda tinha esperança de james não ser o amor da sua vida._

_- Vocês foram abençoadas com o dom do amor e da compaixão, mas como qualquer outro tem o direito e o dever de viver várias paixões, mas amar você só vão amar a uma unica pessoa, aquela que vai lhes tomar seus corações. – Disse o anjo Delgary levantando a cabeça de Dakota e continuou._

_- Vocês são de almas puras e de corações sinceros... Algo que jamais vi nos meus 500 anos. Lembrem-se crianças que para amar tem que esquecer o que aconteceu no passado e se lembrar do futuro, não se pode amar com a cabeça no passado terão que esquecer algo que a pessoa amada por vocês lhes fizeram no passado... Não importando como a pessoa lhe machucou ou lhe magoou. – Disse o anjo fazendo uma pausa, mas logo ele continuou._

_- Os garotos um dia caíram por si! Mas parem de olhar para o rosto das pessoas e procurar seu amado... Aprenderam sozinhas à hora de agir! – Disse o anjo por fim_

_- Aprenderemos? - Perguntou Dakota._

_- Sim! Vocês agora têm a chave! Preciso ir logo o sonho voltará a ser de vocês- Disse o anjo e Angelina sorriu para o anjo._

_- Nós descobriremos quem são nossos amados com o tempo? - Perguntou Angel. _

_-Sim, descobriram. - falou o anjo - e lembres "O amor que tudo crê... Tudo pode... Tudo supera!"- Finalizou o anjo sumindo. "_

* * *

As quatro meninas acordaram no mesmo minuto!

- Eu tive um sonho tão estranho. – Disse Dakota ao perceber que amanheceu.

- Eu também. – Disse Angelina, sonolenta.

- então somos três amigas. – Afirmou Lara

- Eu tam...

- Tá chega de eu também. – Cortou Dakota.

- Eu sonhei com um anjo e estávamos nos quatro no meu sonho. – Disse Angelina.

- Eu também. – Disse as gêmeas ao mesmo tempo.

- Então tivemos o mesmo sonho... A mensagem era séria!- Exclamou Angelina.

- Também acho! - Disse Dakota.

- Aquela história toda de aprendizes do amor! – Disse Lyra e as quatro repetiram em coro uma das frases que o anjo citou

- "O amor que tudo crê... Tudo pode... Tudo supera!" - Disseram elas em coro

***NSYNC - Bye Bye Bye**

**.com/watch?v=wQ2jjGP2His****  
**

**_Tradução:_**

_eu estou começando esta noite_  
_e provavelmente voce vai começar uma briga_  
_eu sei que isso nao pode estar certo_  
_mas querida venha pra mim_  
_eu amei voce perdidamente_  
_quando você não estava lá por mim_  
_entao agora está na hora de te deixar_  
_e te deixar sozinha!_  
_eu sei que nao posso mais_  
_nao dá pra mentir_  
_eu quero ver voce bater na minha porta_  
_querida, adeus_

_refrao_  
_eu nao quero ser um bobo pra voce_  
_simplesmente um jogador no seu joguinho pra dois_  
_voce poderá me odiar_  
_mas nao dá mais pra mentir_  
_querida, adeus_

_eu realmente nao queria fazer isso_  
_eu somente quero dizer que já tive o suficiente_  
_poderia ser um som louco_  
_mas nao dá pra menti_  
_querida, adeus_

_simples, chute-me com a verdade_  
_e agora voce nao é mais bem vinda_  
_entao, me de uma boa razao pra ficar_  
_querida, venha_  
_eu vivi pra voce e pra mim_  
_e agora eu tenho realmente visto_  
_que a vida pode ser muito melhor_  
_uma vez que voce se for_  
_querida, eu já tive o suficiente_

_eu nao quero ser um bobo pra voce_  
_simplesmente um jogador no seu joguinho pra dois_  
_voce poderá me odiar_  
_mas nao dá mais pra mentir_  
_querida, adeus_

As meninas sonserinas depois _daquele_sonho que não era exatamente o que a pessoa espera de um sonho ideal, que estava mais para um sonho confuso. Foram para o salão principal, James, Escorpius, Paul e Hector as seguiram com o olhar, assim que elas passaram pelas grandes portas de carvalho. E para a surpresa dos meninos, as meninas foram em direção a mesa da grifinória.

- Quero falar com você depois da aula de poções - Sussurrou Dak no ouvido de James que a olhou como se ela tivesse falando que precisava comer uma bota grande e fedorenta.

- Por que? - Interrogou o menino.

- Só preciso falar com você, pode ser? - Perguntou Dakota de novo e saiu sem esperar a resposta ao perceber que as suas amigas já tinham ido para sua mesa.

- Então tá né!?- Disse James e ele se virou para seus amigos - o que as meninas queriam com vocês? - Perguntou ele.

- Falar com agente. - Responderam os três em coro.

- E você?? o que Dakota queria com você??? - Perguntou Escorpius arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Falar comigo em particular.- Respondeu como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, o que tecnicamente não era, já que a menina não estava falando com ele.

- Huuummmmm... - Foi a resposta inteligente de scorp.

A aula de poções transcorria, de um jeito diferente, os meninos estavam quietos, pensando o que que as meninas podiam querer com eles. E quando a aula terminou, como combinado Dakota e James foram conversar a sós e os outros conversar uns com os outros.

_** Fim do Capitulo "As Aprendizes do amor"**_


	8. Quatro Conversa e o Segredo de Uma Carta

**6°Cap –"4 Conversas e o segredo de 1 carta."**

_James & Dakota_

Os dois caminharam juntos em silêncio por um tempo, até que chegaram aos jardins, o sol estava se pondo, e continuaram a andar, até chegara perto do salgueiro lutador, naquela área só havia algumas poucas pessoas três casais sentados na grama, e uns quatro terceiranistas da lufa-lufa jogando snaps explosivos, Dak se dirigiu até onde tinha uma grande pedra, sentou-se na grama encostando as costas na pedra, com o queixo no joelho enquanto abraçava as pernas.

- Olha Dakota se me chamou aqui para voltar a brigar comigo, longe de todo mundo esquece. - Disse James um tanto rude de sua parte, observando a pequena loirinha, sentada na grama.

- Não tenho intenção e nem vou brigar com você. - Respondeu ela sem olhar para o rosto do garoto, a menina tinha o olhar prezo no sol que estava se pondo.

- O que quer então? - Perguntou James arqueando suas sobrancelhas, e se sentando ao lado da garota. Que na visão dele parecia tão indefesa, mas ele sabia que precisava ter cuidado, aquela menina só parecia indefesa, para ele, para os outros não. Ela era soncerina, e a soncerina era conhecida por ter cobras. Jay logo virou seu rosto para o sol que estava se pondo, ela uma visão belíssima. E assim mais alguns minutos em silêncio se passaram, nenhum dos dois quebrava o silêncio, nenhum dos dois se encaravam.

**Avril Lavigne - I Will Be**

**.com/watch?v=EchTxGYqLS8&feature=related****  
**

_Não há nada que eu possa dizer para você _  
_Nada que eu poderia fazer para te fazer enxergar _  
_O que você significa para mim _  
_Toda a dor, as lágrimas que eu chorei _  
_Ainda assim você nunca disse adeus e agora eu sei _  
_O quão distante você está_

_Eu sei que eu te decepcionei _  
_Mas não é mais assim agora _  
_Desta vez eu não deixarei você ir embora_

_E eu vou ser tudo o que você quiser _  
_E me recompor _  
_Pois você faz com que eu não caia aos pedaços _  
_Por toda a minha vida_  
_Estarei com você para sempre_  
_Para fazer com que você siga com o dia _  
_E fazer tudo estar bem_

_Eu pensei que tinha tudo _  
_Eu não sabia o que a vida poderia trazer _  
_Mas agora eu vejo, sinceramente _  
_Você é única coisa que eu acertei _  
_O único que eu guardo dentro de mim _  
_Agora eu posso respirar, porque você está aqui comigo_

_E se eu te decepcionei _  
_Eu vou mudar isso _  
_Porque eu nunca deixarei você ir embora_

_E eu vou ser tudo o que você quiser _  
_E me recompor _  
_Pois você faz com que eu não caia aos pedaços _  
_Por toda a minha vida_  
_Estarei com você para sempre_  
_Para fazer com que você siga com o dia _  
_E fazer tudo estar bem_

_Porque sem você_  
_Eu não posso dormir _  
_Eu nunca, nunca deixarei você partir _  
_Você é tudo o que eu tenho,_  
_Você é tudo o que eu quero _  
_Yeah _  
_E sem você,_  
_Eu não sei o que faço _  
_Eu não posso, nunca viver um dia sem você _  
_Aqui comigo, você percebe?_  
_Você é tudo o que eu preciso_

_E eu vou ser tudo o que você quiser _  
_E me recompor _  
_Pois você faz com que eu não caia aos pedaços _  
_Por toda a minha vida (minha vida)_  
_Estarei com você para sempre_  
_Para fazer com que você siga com o dia _  
_E fazer tudo estar bem!_

_- _E então??- Perguntou James impaciente, quebrando o silêncio que se formara. Chamando a atenção da menina que virou seu rosto para o garoto, ela agora realmente parecia indefesa, tinha uma expressão triste em seu rosto.

- Desculpa por aquilo... Sei que te magoei, mas eu não quis juro. - Disse Dakota soando sincera, e encarando aqueles lindos olhos esmeraldas do garoto.

- Eu sei disso. - Suspirou James e os olhos de Dakota brilharam levemente, um brilho quase imperceptível, e o garoto não notou o brilho que surgiu nos olhos da menina, mas continuou a olhar aqueles olhos cinza-azulados da garota.- Eu sou meio cabeça dura mesmo. - Continuou James.

- Eu sei. - Comentou Dak com um pequeno sorriso de lado, se é que aquilo parecia um sorriso, muitos diriam que parecia mais um leve levantar de lábios.

- Hei...- Protestou James sorrindo, como um sorriso tão pequeno da irmã do melhor amigo podia fazer com que o garoto se sentisse estranho.

- Melhor ir nos juntar aos outros. - Falou a menina.

Aquele "sonho" que ela teve, que não foi sonho, dizia que um dia ela ia saber se estava amando alguém ou não, a questão é que o anjo também havia dito que ela se apaixonaria diversas vezes, e ela não queria tentar nada com James, ele era o melhor amigo do seu irmão como as coisas ficariam. Uma coisa que amenina já havia ouvido várias vezes veio a sua cabeça naquele momento _" O que é proibido é mais gostoso." _Só podia ser isso James era bonito para a idade, e ela estava tendo uma das paixonites que o anjo se referiu, ela não amava James, ele só era bonito e proibido para ela, proibido pela amizade que tinha com o irmão, proibido pelo juramento que havia feito ao pai, proibido pelo destino, que os havia feito tão diferentes um do outro, por isso que ela se sentia tão atraia. Ela era muito nova para amar. Concluiu sabia mente a menininha de 11 anos. Será que ela estava certa.

- Vamos. - Chamou James puxou Dakota pela mão a fazendo corar até as raízes do seu cabelo loiros, e a tirando de seus devaneios.

* * *

_Hector & Lara_

Assim que a aula de poções terminou Hec se dirigiu para a biblioteca, onde havia combinado mais cedo de se encontrar com Lah, ele não sabia ao certo mais aquela loirinha tinha uma coisa que os outros não tinham, ele se sentia bem e tranqüilo perto dela. Assim que chegou viu a cabeça loira da menina, ela estava sentada em uma mesa de costas para a entrada.

- Oi Lara. - Cumprimentou o menino sentando a frente da garota.

- Oi Hector, tudo bem? - Perguntou a menina, com um leve sorriso.

- Tudo sim, o que você quer comigo? - Perguntou o garoto analisando os livros que tinham a frente da garota, eram todos livros sobre feitiços de transfiguração.

- Nada de especial, na verdade eu gosto da sua companhia, - Falou a menina e logo completou. - Eu e as meninas tínhamos de tirar você e os marotos de perto do James e da Dak ela queria conversa com ele, e talvez vocês pudessem atrapalhar eles, então cada uma de nós combinou de ocupar um de vocês, durante a conversa. - Concluiu a menina de olhos verdes. Ela sentia que podia falar a verdade para ele que ele entenderia.

- Eu não ia atrapalhar nada. - Protestou o garoto fazendo bico.

- Oh bebê... - Falou a menina se inclinando e apertando a bochecha do garoto. - Eu não disse que ia, eu disse que poderia, eu só tinha que garantir que qualquer uma das possibilidades, não viessem a acontecer. - Falou a menina, voltando a se sentar.

- Então eu vou ficar de castigo até quando você acha que eles já conversaram e me liberar? - Falou o menino com um voz infantil. - Mamãe você é má, muito má. - completou o menino. Recebendo um sorriso doce da menina.

- Não você pode pegar qualquer livro, sentar e ficar calado, ou andar pela biblioteca, mas não pode sair dela, viu eu sou flexível. - Falou a menina sorrindo, e voltando a dar atenção ao livro.

- Tá ok, menina de olhos lindos, vou atrás de um livro. - Falou se levantando, e deixando pra trás uma Lara corada, já era a segunda vez que o garoto dizia que ela tem lindos olhos. Pouco minutos de pois Hec sentou a frente da menina com um pequeno livro fino, nas mãos, e começou a folhear.

- O teu pai é ladrão? - Perguntou o garoto chamando a atenção da garota.  
- O meu, não. - Respondeu a garota assustada, sem entender.  
- Então como é que ele roubou o brilho das estrelas e colocou nos seus olhos? - perguntou o menino galante, fazendo a garota corar.

- Estais me cantando Hector? - Perguntou a menina, com um leve sorriso sapeca no rosto. Foi ai que ela viu que o livro que o menino pegou era um livro trouxa de cantadas infalíveis, ela não sabia que existia livros trouxas na biblioteca.

- Bem funcionou? - Perguntou o garoto sorrindo.

- Você tem de fazer melhor. - Falou a menina sorrindo, o Hector não existia, era isso que ela gostava no garoto, o jeito fácil que ele tinha de ver a vida.

- Você sabe o que é pleonasmo? - Perguntou o garoto.

- Sim. - Respondeu a menina, o olhando.  
- Ótimo, entao confirma pra mim: Pleonasmo é uma figura de linguagem que indica coisas óbvias, como: subir pra cima, descer pra baixo, você é linda... - Falou o garoto piscando.

- hahahahaha...- A menina começou rir, - Essa foi boa! - Falou a menina entre risadas. - Hey eu acho que a gente pode ir encontrar com o pessoal já. - Informou ela tentando se controlar.

- Pera só mais uma, - Falou o menino segurando no braço da garota.- Doeu?Quando você caiu do céu? - Perguntou com a cara mais inocente do mundo.

- Vamos logo Hector. - Falou a garota sorrindo enquanto puxava o garoto.

- Tá não precisa puxar, - Falou o garoto soltando o livro. - Hei, você gosta de transfiguração?

- Já cansei das suas cantadas Hector, vamos. - Falou a menino o puxando de novo.

- Não sério você gosta de transfiguração? - Perguntou o menino a acompanhando.

- Gosto. - Respondeu a garota simplesmente.

- Tem um livro massa lá em casa sobre o assunto. Acho que você vai gosta, o nome se eu não me engano é _"Transfiguração a arte dos poderosos." _- Falou o menino.

- Você sabe onde eu poço conseguir um volume desse livro. - Perguntou a menina com os olhos brilhando.

- Se eu não estou enganado minha mãe comprou em Hogsmead, numa livraria que tem lá. - Falou o garoto.

- Vamos lá amanhã eu quero esse livro. - Falou a garota num tom pidão, o que fez o garoto sorrir.

- Claro que eu lhe acompanho bela dama, vamos chamar os outros.- Falou o garoto, assim que chegaram ao portão principal. - O que estamos fazendo aqui? - Hector perguntou.

- As meninas disseram que vinham para cá. A gente tem de esperar. - Respondeu a menina, como se fosse o obvio.

* * *

_Lyra & Paul_

Lyra estava sentada no vão de uma janela do quarto andar. De onde ela estava sentada, ela tinha uma visão perfeita de onde Dak e James estavam conversando e um pouco mais a oeste Angel e Scorp, elas observava os quarto com um leve sorriso no rosto. De todas as garotas ela era a que havia levado o "sonho" menos a sério, ela queria amar alguém mais ainda era muito nova para isso, não tinha pressa queria se apaixonar várias vezes, experimentar a vida.

Mas não nesses próximos 5 meses, ela iria embora de hogwarts, iria para beauxtons, então não tinha lógica se apaixonar, ou mesmo descobrir que ama um estudante de hogwarts, se iria embora.

- Lyra? - Perguntou uma voz, atrás dela atirando de seus devaneios.

- Oi, Paul. - Respondeu a garota sem nem se virar.

- Oi, eh, você disse que queria falar comigo, mas depois sumiu, então eu resolvi te procurar. - Falou o garoto desconcertado. - Tá, tudo bem? O que você queria falar comigo? - Perguntou o garoto.

- Sente-se Paul, ficar em pé cansa. - Falou a menina indicando o vão oposto da janela. Enquanto observava o sol se por, o céu ficava lindo naquele tom laranja avermelhado, mas ela preferia a noite, a lua e as estrelas.

- Ok! - Respondeu o garoto se sentando.

- Tudo bem sim, e espero que esteja tudo bem com você também. - O menino balançou a cabeça em sinal de concordância. - Bem Paul, eu não sei como te falar, então prefiro que você veja. - Falou a menina apontando para as amigas. - Dak queria conversa com o James então eu e o resto das meninas ficamos encarregadas de entreter vocês para que ninguém interrompa os dois. - Terminou de explicar a menina.

- Então você não queria falar comigo, você só queria me ocupar? - Perguntou o menino, um pouco triste.

- Mais ou menos isso. - Falou a menina, olhando os jardins, ela ainda não tinha virado para olhar o menino.

- Mais pra mais ou mais pra menos? - Paul perguntou sorrindo, fazendo Ly se virar para olhar-lo.

- Mais pra menos, eu acho. - Falou a menina sorrindo de volta pra ele.

- E qual seria o outro motivo? - Pergunto o moreno.

- Eu não sei, acho que é por que está sempre calmo, tranqüilo, e eu estou com um problema, então sua presença calma talvez me ajuda-se a arranjar um resposta para o meu problema. - Respondeu a menina com um dar de ombros.

- E que problema é esse, eu posso ajudar? - Perguntou o garoto.

- Não, não pode é problema na minha casa, problema de familia. - Falou a garota tranqüila, voltando a observa o jardins e vendo que Ang já estava indo com Scorp em direção ao portão principal. - Hey vamos garoto, já deu a nossa hora. - falou ela sorrindo se levantando e puxando Paul pelo braço.

- Vamos? Vamos para onde? - Perguntou o menino sem entender, a acompanhando.

- Para o portão principal. Combinamos de nos encontrar lá. - Falou a menina.

Os dois foram seguindo em silêncio a té o portão principal onde encontraram Lah e Hector esperando todos.

- Hey Pow-Pow vamos a Hogsmead amanhã. - Falou Hector animado quando os dois apareceram.

- Fazer? - Perguntou Paul.

- Acompanhar as garotas, a Lara quer comprar um livro lá na livraria. - Explicou o menino.

- Hum, tudo bem, por mim. - Concordou Paul.

- Pow-Pow? - Perguntou Ly fazendo uma careta.

- O nome dele não é Paul, e a pronúncia é: Pow então eu chamo ele de pow-pow. - Explicou Hec.

- Ignorem é só mais uma das lezeiras do Hec. - Falou Paul.

* * *

_Angel & Scorp_

Mal a aula terminou e Scorp já estava ao lado de Ang.

- Oi Scorpion. - Cumprimentou a menina enquanto pegava suas coisa.

- Quer que eu leve? - Ofereceu scorp, ele recebeu a educação para ser um cavalheiro e ajudar uma dama quando ela precisa-se de ajuda. Bom na verdade ele não se ofereceu para ajudar, ele pegou as coisas da menina sem esperara um resposta da mesma.

- Tá tudo bem. - Respondeu a menina, ele já estava com as coisas não tinham como recusar a ajuda agora. - Vem vamos para os jardins lá tá mais vazio. - Falou a menina indo para o pátio do castelo.

- Você fica muito bem com o cabelo roxo e mechas verdes limão, Ang. - Disse o loirinho.

- Hum, bem obrigada. - Falou a menina. Todas as garotas diziam que Escorpion Malfoy era muito fofo e Ang tinha de concorda com isso, ele conseguia ser um idiota quando queria, mas na maioria das vezes ele era um cara muito legal, além de ser fácil de conversar.

- O que queria falar comigo Ang? - Perguntou o menino atirando de seus devaneios.

- Na verdade Scorp eu queria era passar o tempo enquanto sua irmã convesa com o meu irmão. - Falou a pequena Potter agora com os seus cabelos negros, sua cor natural.

- Hum, por mim tudo bem, você sabe como gosto mais de passar meu tempo com você do que com qualquer outra pessoa...- A voz do menino sumiu ele tinha acabado de dizer que gostava de passar seu tempo com a irmã do melhor amigo. - Desculpa Agelina, eu não quis dizer isso. - Falou o menininho corando.

- Tudo bem Scorp, mas porque você gosta de passar o tempo comigo? - Perguntou a menina.

- Ah...isso é fácil de responder, - Disse o garoto. - Você gosta de quase todas as coisas que eu gosto, você gosta música e eu também gosto, você gosta de aprender novos idiomas e eu também gosto, são tantas coisas que temos em comum Ang. - Falou o menino com um sorriso enorme.

- É Scorp realmente temos muito coisa em comum, gostamos de quadribol, de desenhar, de cozinhar. - Ang, quando falou a última palavra fez questão de enfatizar cozinhar.

- Hey, fala baixo, você prometeu guarda meu segredo. - Falou o menino fazendo bico, e ganhando uma gargalhada da soncerina.

- E você acredita na palavra de uma soncerina? - Perguntou a menina, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Claro que eu não acredito nas palavras de uma soncerina...- Quando ele disse isso a menina parou de andar e o fitou fria, como ele tinha coragem de dizer que não acreditava nas palavras dela, eles tinham um segredo juntos, era amigos desde sempre, na frente dos outros eles fingiam ser indiferentes, e se odiar de vez em quando, mas eles eram amigos, eles só guardavam isso em segredo porque não queriam ter de explicar pra todo mundo como eles viraram amigos.

- Dá pra repetir Malfoy? - Perguntou a menina irritada.

- Depende, se você me deixar terminar eu repito quantas vezes você quiser. - Falou o menino colocando as coisas dela no chão.

- Pois termine. - Falou a menina o olhando com raiva.

- Claro que eu não acredito nas palavras de uma sonceriana... Eu acredito nas suas palavras, eu acredito nas palavras da minha Angel, dá minha melhor amiga. - Terminou o menino com um lindo sorriso, e abraçando a menina. - Você é minha melhor amiga _ANGEL_não importa se você é irmã do James ou não, não impor se você é uma potter ou não e muito menos se você é uma soncerina, você nunca vai deixar de ser minha melhor amiga. - Sussurrou o menino no ouvido da pequena.

- Desculpa Scorp, você também nunca vai deixar de ser meu melhor amigo. - Uma declaração que era para deixa-lá feliz, a deixou um pouco triste, e sem saber o motivo da tristeza repentina, ela se separou de Scorp, ele era o seu melhor amigo, e ela não sentia nada por ele além de uma pura e sincera amizade, isso era a verdade, e se não fosse, era transformaria em verdade. - Vem vamos encontrar com os outros, no Portão principal. - Falou a menina puxando o amigo.

Chegaram no portão um pouco antes de James e Dak, parecia que os dois haviam se entendido, juntos os oito decidirão que iriam para hogsmead no dia seguinte sábado, para que Lara pudesse comprar o livro que tanto queria. Após a decisão se dividiram e as meninas foram para o salão comunal da soncerina, e os meninos para o salão da grifinoria.

Cada uma das meninas imersas em seus próprios pensamentos, desceram para o dormitório que partilhavam, ao chegarem lá encontraram uma linda coruja negra como a noite em cima da cama de Lara.

Quando Lara avistou a coruja, com uma carta branca no bico, segurou o braço da irmã aflita com força o que viria dessa vez, será que sua mãe havia saido de casa? Não, isso não a carta delas deve de ter chegado a tempo.

- Olha, chegou uma carta pra vocês, - Falou Angel, pegando a carta do bico da coruja e a virando, - É do pai de vocês meninas.

- Me dá. - Ly falou tomando a carta, de Ang, e puxando a irmã foi saindo do dormitório.

- Hey, para onde vocês vão. - Ang perguntou, achando estranho o comportamento das gêmeas, Lah estava branca como papel, e Ly, bem havia sido grossa com ela coisa a qual ela não se lembra de já ter acontecido antes.

- Vocês não disseram que queriam dormi, pois Bem vamos lê lá em cima. Beijos, Boa Noite. - Ly falou, rápido de mais, saindo igualmente rápido do dormitório, puxando a irmã que ainda estava branca.

As meninas subiram rapidamente, para o salão comunal, estava na hora do jantar e era Sexta-feira, o que significava que o salão estava praticamente vazio, as menina se direcionaram para o lugar mais afastado dos estudantes que ainda haviam no salão. Encostaram nas costas de um sofá verde musgo que estava de frente para uma pequena mesa de centro.

- Merda. - Ly falou em voz baixa.

- O que foi? - Lah perguntou sem entender a irmã sempre foi calma e evitava xingar, pelo menos em voz alta.

- Eu conheço a Ang elas não engoliu a desculpa, de nós termos vindo ler a carta aqui. - Ly comentou irritada, a amiga era curiosa e essa curiosidade dela só dificultava a omissão delas. De uma coisa Ly tinha certeza não conseguiriam esconder que iriam embora, não por tanto tempo, ou as meninas descobririam, ou Lah daria com a língua nos dentes, a irmã era comunicativa de mais, não conseguiria guarda o segredo por muito tempo.

- É você está certa, mas abre logo essa carta antes que eu tenha um treco de tanto medo e curiosidade. - Lah falou tentando manter a voz baixa, ela estava temerosa em relação a carta do pai, mais também estava curiosa.

- Tá tudo bem, vou abrir. - Ly disse, já quebrando o selo de cera da carta.

_" Princesas do Papai,_

_ Estou com muitas saudades, sua mãe também._

_ Escrevo-lhes essa carta para agradecer a decisão tomada por vocês, minhas pequenas, não era de meu querer que saíssem de Hogwarts, mas é para o bem do meu relacionamento com a vossa mãe e decisão de vocês, então têm meu total apoio._

_ Já me comuniquei com a Diretora Minerva, e ela disse que assinará o papel de transferência de você com toda certeza, me pediu para que leva-se a documentação amanhã. _

_ Encontro-nas ai. Beijos Papai._

_Arthur Winchister." _

Ao terminarem de ler a carta e verem que só se tratava, de um agradecimento do pai delas, e claro da informação de que amanhã ele estaria em Hogwarts. Não existia nada de mais na carta.

- Só faz um dia que nós decidimos ir pra Beauxtons, e que estamos omitindo isso das garotas, e já eu me sinto a pior pessoa do mundo. - Lah comentou triste, para a irmã.

- E o que sugere que a gente faça, conte? -Ly falou olhando incrédula para a irmã. - _Angel, Dak sabe, vamos para Beauxtons, é que estamos com uns problemas em casa e teremos de ir para Beauxtons,vocês entendem né estamos deixando vocês porque a idiota da nossa mãe ameaçou sair de casa se nós permanecermos em Hogwarts, mas nosso pai a ama, mal sabe ele que a abestalhada é só um fantoche de__Esperanza vilk__ a vocês não conhecem essa, bom ela é a nossa avó materna e claro como é que eu posso esquecer de falar isso, ela é uma bruxa, eu não quis dizer uma bruxa como nós, eu quis dizer que ela é má, muito má, eu quis dizer que ela é uma bruxa, mas no significado que tem para os trouxas. Então pra fazer nosso pai feliz já que ele é a unica pessoa que vale apena no mundo, claro vocês vêem logo em seguida, resolvemos que vamos fazer a vontade da vaca a qual somos obrigadas a chamar de "VOVÓ"._ - Ly ironizou com uma voz infantil.- Não Lah elas não vou entender, bom talvez até entendam, essa parte da historia, mas vão querer saber porque não gostamos de Esperanza, por que criticamos a nossa mãe, e que vamos dizer, em me diz? Contando que vamos para Beauxtons e o motivo de irmos, nós só vamos comprovar que temos mais um segredo guardado delas, ai é que elas não vão mais querer a nossa amizade.

- Então por que não contamos tudo? - Lah perguntou com os olhos marejados. Ela odiava quando a irmã estava certa, principalmente com essa teoria de contar um segredo e acabar assumindo que tem mais um.

- Eu não toco nesse assunto porque você não gosta dele, eu não toco nesse assunto porque ele nos machucou no passado, nos machuca agora e com certeza nós machucará no futuro, Lah você quer mesmo, falar disso e explicar para elas? - Perguntou Ly a irmã 15 minutos mais nova.

- Não, eu acho que não, melhor não acho que tenha coragem. - Falou a menina abraçando a irmã. - Vocês teria coragem Ly? - Já aos soluços perguntou a loirinha, a outra.

- Também acho que não, essa história me embrulha o estômago. E eu guardo muito rancor do que aconteceu no passado. - Ly disse enquanto afagava os cabelos da irmã, que molhava sua camisa de lágrimas. Lah sempre foi mais fraca que ela, Lah era mais apegada e muito mais emotiva que a irmã gêmea mais velha. Ly não entendia o porque tinham os mesmos genes e a mesma criação. Ela deixou a irmã mais nova chorar por alguns minutos em seu ombro.

- Já deu Lara, - Ly falou afastando a irmã, enquanto a segurava pelos ombros. - vamos seja forte, seque essas lágrimas e vamos voltar para o dormitório.

- Si...iim. - Concordou a menina ainda soluçando, mas passando as mãos nós olhos, e ajeitando a camisa. Logo as duas seguiram para o dormitório.

_**No dormitório Soncerino feminino 1°Ano**._

- Elas estão escondendo alguma coisa de nós. E eu vou descobri o que é.- Ang afirmou, olhando para Dak que havia acabado de sair do banho.

- Eu concordo, elas agiram muito estranho, com o negocio da carta. Se precisar de ajuda sabe onde encontrar.- Dak disse enquanto secava o cabelo, e ouviu sua barriga roncar de fome.

- hahaha...Estas com fome Dak. - Perguntou Ang rindo.

- Talvez. - Dak disse dando língua a amiga, que estava com os cabelos num tom laranja florescente e mechas azuis.

- O que perdemos? - Ly perguntou quando passou pela porta do dormitório.

- A barriga da Dak cantando, pra não dizer roncando. - Ang disse risonha. Arrancando gargalhadas das duas loiras que haviam acabado de entrar no dormitório.

- E a Angel cantando no chuveiro. - Dak disse apontando e dando língua para a pequena Potter.

- Isso não é novidade. - Disseram as Winchister's.

- É Dak isso não é novidade, é melhor arranjar um outro jeito de se vingar. - Ang disse sorrindo. Recebendo uma careta da garota.

- Vocês duas cantam muito bem. - Lah disse sorrindo.

- Minha cara eu sou uma Malfoy e ela é uma Potter, e não tem nada que a gente faça que saia mal feito. Não é Ang? - Dak falou com um sorriso que mostrava todos os dentes brancos dela.

- É elementar minha cara Malfoy. - Disse Angel sorrindo, para a loira.

- É realmente não a nada que vocês, façam mal feito, principalmente ser egocêntricas e prepotentes isso vocês tiraram de letra. - Ly falou para as duas enquanto entrava num banheiro para tomar banho.

- A prendemos com a melhor minha amiga. - Devolveu Dak. - Aprendemos com você.

- As aprendizes superaram a mestra então. - Do banheiro gritou Ly, arrancado gargalhadas das meninas. Como ela ia sentir falta desses momentos bobos.

- Hey Lah, vai tomar banho no outro banheiro, eu estou com fome. - Dak reclamou para a amiga.

- Tá pera ai um instante. - E ela foi até o guarda roupa e enfiou a carta de baixo da pilha de roupas, pegou a toalha, uma roupa e foi para o banheiro.

- Pissu...- Chamou Ang, fazendo Dak se virar para olha-lá. - A carta está ali lemos sim ou não?

- Amanhã, ler sem o consentimento delas não é certo e temos de dar a chance de deixar ela nos contarem. - Dak disse ela estava muito tentada a pegar a carta e ler, mas não o faria sem dar um prazo de 24h para as amigas contarem que está rolando, até porque não poderia ser nada também.

- Ok, então amanhã. - Falou a garota.

Passaram-se dez minutos as meninas sentadas, esperando as outras. E jogando conversa fora, vendo quem sabia mais sobre a Revolução dos duendes, entre outros fatos da historia bruxa. Até que a porta do banheiro se abre e as meninas saem, cada uma devida mente vestida, e todas 4 vão para o salão comunal jantar e depois voltam pra dormir. O resto da noite das garotas foi tranqüilo, elas tiveram sonhos felizes e tranqüilos. Só acordaram no dia seguinte com uma coruja de penas marrons claras, e aparência de velha batendo o bico na janela.

Angel nem precisou olhar a coruja por muito tempo para saber que a mesma pertencia a sua avó Molly.

_**Fim do Capitulo "4 Conversas e o segredo de 1 carta."**_


	9. Uma Decepção ao Quadrado

**Cap 7 ° - Uma decepção AO quadrado.**

Vagarosamente um oleiro Pequena Foi SE Levantando, Abrir Poder Para a Janela, QUANDO NA cama despencou.

- Ah ... eu Não Consigo me Levantar, - A bocejando Falou pequena. - Alguém pega pra mim. - Pediu em tom de Súplica. Fazendo Lah, prender o riso, e Dak OS Ly Olhos revirarem.

- Espera UM minuto. - A garotinha de Olhos cinzentos Falou enquanto colocava um Baixo em Mão do travesseiro, e de lá tirava uma varinha. - _Alorromora. - _Murmurou uma Pequena apontando uma varinha Para a Janela. Fazendo Que se abra com ELA EA coruja entre, indo direto Para a cama de Ang.

- Dak, O Que Disse VOCÊ? - Perguntou um Lah dak, Que Parecia ter pego já no sono Novamente.

- Alorromora: Um feitiço É parágrafo Abrir ALGUNS Tipos de trancas, Que Não estejam magia Por Protegidas ... - Respondeu uma loirinha de Olhos Fechados.

- Eu sei o Que É UM Alorromora, UE, Não Ouvi Direito, achei Que VOCÊ Tivesse dito Auloumora - Disse uma menina de Volta.

- Ei, se Calem Meu raciocínio tá lento, com vocês Falando Não Vou conseguir ler uma Carta. - Reclamou Ang, Dando hum bocejo Mais, desvio Ser Cedo Ainda Ela estava morrendo de sono.

- Tá bom, calei. - Disse Lah Fazendo Uma careta.

- Eu estava já. - Falou Risonha Ly, Angel Ficava Muito rabugenta "Pela manha.

- Não mãe Mais Cinco minutos. - Disse se virando Dak NA cama, e esfregando uma Mão sem Rosto Como Uma Criança pequena. Arrancando risadas das Outras Três meninas.

- Dak uma corda eu Vou ler uma Carta, e VOCÊ TEM Também de Ouvir, DEPOIS Que eu Não Vou te Contar Nela o TEM que. - Disse Ang Fazendo uma menina se SENTAR NA cama cambaleando.

_"Minha netinha linda,_

_ Vovó ESTÁ morrendo de saudades de Você, de fraudas Correndo Pela toca._

_ Ah, Como Esses ERAM bons tempos. Eu Adorava trocar fraudas SUAS e ver SUA bundinha branca._

_ Ang Tenho uma Novidade pra VOCÊ princesa, VOCÊ ganhará Mais Uma priminha._

_ O Nome Dela Será Ágata, COM A SUA inteligência sei Que Já ELA SABE de Quem Será FILHA não. Bom pra lidar tão Mais Certeza, sim SUA Tia Fleur grávida esta, VOCÊ TEM Não ideia de Como Seu Tio Gui feliz esta, com o Seu nascimento do quarto Herdeiro, Victorie e Teddy Estão os Mandando beijo hum, ELA e Teddy vieram dar Aqui Estão os ágora uma noticia, Escrevendo Estou parágrafo Toda familia Que Vou Ser vó (de novo )...._

_ E querida Também Escrevendo Estou Pra Dizer Que o natal Esse ano vai servi em casa SUA, então Não invente de como Passar em Hogwarts Férias, Toda eu Quero um Reunida familia._

_ Como Estão os As coisas em Hogwarts ai, tudo bem? ESPERO QUE VOCÊ esteja se alimentando Bem. E Dormindo Direito, era uma soncerina Famosa NA Minha época Por ter durarem dias de festas, (finais de semana Verdade na.) Não Quero VOCÊ em nenhuma delas entendeu._

_Até o natal matamorfomaga Minha preferida, Vovó te ama muito._

_Beijos._

_PS: Responda-me._

_Molly Weasley. "_

- É branca Bundinha. - Falou com Dak Uma Tirando um cara dela.

- Não Enche Malfoy. - Falou Ang, em Seu humor matinal habitual mau, intencificado Pela Carta da Avó, ELA Adorava uma avó Mas ELA Dizia UMAs Coisas Que chegava um Ser Pior Que SUA mãe, QUANDO SEUS Queria se enturmar com Amigos.

- Mais Uma prima? - Ly Disse olhando Para a amiga. - Quantas primas VOCÊ TEM? - Perguntou a garota intrigada.

- Uma penca Muito chata, Gostam deles Nenhum de MIM. - Falou Dak COM UM triste tom falso, Sendo fuzila Pela Potter Que estava com OS Sangue Cabelos Vermelhos.

- Por Que Sera - Ironizou Lah.

- Hahahaha ... Muito engracado - Falou Dak de cara feia.

- Tenho ALGUNS Eu, Minha Família e tão grande Olha, Tio e Tia Percy e Audrey como filhas Moly e Lucy - A menina comecou um NÓS Dedos Contando citar. - Tio Carlinhos dez Não Filhos elemento se uma dedicação Criação e tratamento de Dragões, Tio Jorge é solteiro, Tio Fred e Tia Angélica e Os Filhos Fred e Roxanne, Tio Rony e Hermione Tia TEM o Hector, Tio Gui e Tia dez Fleur Victoria , Dominique, Louis e ágora Ágata.

- Putz, tem tu 9 CITs. e nove primos. - Exclamou assustada Lah.

- Tenho. - Confirmou Ang.

- Onde eles estudam? Que me lembre Weasley com o sobrenome, tão o Hector.

- Bom um TEM Victoria 18 anos Já Terminou o colégio, a Ágata Nasceu Ainda não. A dez Lucy 5 anos. TEM Fred 14 anos e Roxanne TEM 13 estudam em Durmstrang. Molly TEM 13, tem 12 Dominique e Louis TEM 11 anos eles estudam em Beauxtons. - Falou uma menina cansada, deitando NA cama e olhando par o teto.

- É Sua familia ENORME Ang. - Disse besta Ly. Primos Ela EA Irmã Não Tinham, CITS nem, SEUS Filhos Únicos pais ERAM.

- Hey Natal Já É daqui um UM MÊS e meio Não é? - Perguntou Lah triste Pouco um.

- É sim. - Respondeu Ly uma Irma.

- Calem a boca Hey, eu dormi Quero. - Reclamou Dak Colocando o travesseiro nd cara.

- Ei, ei, ei. - Disse Ang Chamando um de Atenção Todas pra si - Uma ideia eu tiva, "Bem que vocês podiam Passar o natal em casa lá, ai eu ia Passar o natal Ao lado das minhas Melhores amigas, e ai vocês conheciam Minha familia. - Comcluio sorrindo satisfeita ang.

- Tá vamos ver se Em termos permissão. - Respondeu Ly uma amiga, Mas Já tendão Certeza de Que teriam ELAS.

- Minha Mãe É Praticamente da familia, e Desde Que eu me Conheço Por gente tão Passo Meu COM VOCÊ natal. - Disse Dak entediada.

- Realmente É. Desde Que eu me lembro Todas Passamos a festas juntas. - Disse sorrindo Ang.

- Ei, meninas Que horas São? Temos de arrumar nsa n ir a Hogsmeade. - Lembrou Lah como garotas.

- São ... - Comecou Ly se inclinando Para o Relógio. - Oito e meia, Merlin, vamos nsa se arrumar Não perdemos o Café da Manhã. - Completou Ly, SE Levantando apressada, Sendo acompanhada Pelas garotas outras.

* * *

Os meninos entediados Estavam comendo, como QUANDO soncerinas Quatro Entram sem salão parágrafo Tomar café, ELAS Estavam atrasadas Mais Cinco minutos e como Portas do salão e se fechariam ELAS perderia o café da manha, Apesar De que isso era Não É O PROBLEMA ELAS Onde sabiam uma Cozinha.

- Jay, E não como meninas, ali? - Falou apontando Hec.

- É sim Hec, VOCÊ conhecê Outras Três Loiras e Uma louquinha QUANDO Que Não tá morena tá com o Cabelo cores berrantes com? - O menino perguntou.

- A Um ... ESTÁ SUA Irmã linda Hoje. - Falou Scorp todo atrapalhado. Fato por quê sorte Não Foi notado Por Hec e Jay, Mas não escapou de Paul, o Jovem Zambini Já Havia percebido Que scorp escondia Alguma Coisa, enguias Amigos era NAS Desde Que Estavam barrigas de mães SUAS.

- Ela é Minha Irmã Scorp É Claro Que ELA ESTÁ linda. - Falou Jay se achando.

Do outro lado do salão, Uma menina Que estava com OS Cabelos azuis e laranjas, estava deixando SEUS Cabelos sem tom marrom, e se Levantando da mesa da soncerina, indo em uma Direção mesa da Grifinória.

- Hector James. - A Pequena Potter Chamou o irmão. Atraindo uma Atenção de Todos Garotos OS.

- Oi prima. - Hector Disse de Boca Cheia.

- Oi Angelina. O Que Foi desistiram de ir a Hogsmeade? - Perguntou Jay Pouco preocupado um.

- Claro Que eu Não Tenho de reabastecer Meu estoque de doces. - A menina Disse Como se Fosse o obvio. - Eu vim tão Dizer Que Escreveu uma vovó.

- ELA Queria o quê? - Perguntou Hec, olhando Para a prima.

- Ela Escreveu tão Dizer Que pra uma Tia Fleur ESTÁ grávida e Que o Natal e lá em casa Esse ano. - A menina Falou indiferente.

- Hum, legal. Paul VOCÊ ESTÁ Convidado uma Passar o Natal conosco. - James Disse Para o amigo.

- Claro James, Prazer Será um. - Respondeu sorrindo Paulo, divertido séria Aquele natal.

- Scorp, Paul Como Estão os? - Perguntou Ang EAo UM Garotos com leve sorriso de lado.

- Eu Estou Bem Angelina. - Paul parágrafo sorrindo respondeu uma garota, Que Sentia Ele era uma menina Uma Boa Pessoa e Que se Ele Precisa-se ELA o ajudaria.

- Eu Estou excelente Ang. - Respondeu sorrindo e piscando Scorp Para a garota. Um ato Pelos Que Passou despercebido Garotos, da Mesa Mais Deixo Uma Certa metamorfomaga vermelha, e com hum Pequeno face sorriso na.

- Que bom, voltar Vou Para minha mesa nsa vemos em Hogsmeade, Garotos. - Falou uma garota se virando e indo em Direção A SUA mesa se sentando Entre as garotas.

- Deu o recado Ang? - Para uma amiga perguntou Dak.

- Sim. - Respondeu Simplesmente uma garota, desligada Pouco um.

- Garotas, É Impressão Minha OU Aquele Que aviso ta dizendo como carruagens Às nove e meia Sair Vão? - Perguntou Lah como meninas.

- Não, não É Impressão Lah, Que Ele ESTA dizendo como carruagens SAEM como nove e meia por quê,? - Perguntou Ly tranquila enquanto levava o copo com suco de abóbora a boca.

- Por que Já São nove. - Respondeu Lah uma Irma, com drama Certo um.

- Sim, e dai? - Perguntou despreocupada Ly.

- E daí LeVar Que NÓS Ainda temos Que como autorizações AO zelador, pingos de Poder embarca NAS carruagens, e uma gente se deparar Muito vamos Pegar Uma fila ENORME e iremos Chegar tarde em Hogsmeade. - Ela explicou uma Irmã e amigas como o obvio, o motivo n drama.

- Droga, ELA ESTA Certa. - Disse Ang SE Levantando da Mesa, Sendo acompanhada Por Ly.

- Hey, temos de Garotos Chamar OS? - Perguntou Dak como amigas.

- Não, se eles quiserem ir, Que se liguem Hora nd. - Respondeu Angel, recebendo o Apoio de Ly.

- Tá bom então. Vamos? - Dak n sorrindo perguntou como amigas.

- Só se a ágora. - Respondeu Lah retribuindo o sorriso.

Então como sairam meninas do salão principal, se olharem Nem EAo em Direção Garotos, eles Estavam ágora se Falando Mas Ang Não Queria o Irmão Por Perto um controlando, Dak Nem o dela, Ly Não Fazia Questão da Presença dos marotos, servi lá Parecia uma Única das Quatro Que OS Queria Por Perto, como se eles acompanhassem nada diriam Elas não, um deles Presença Vinda séria Bem, Mas Elas não iriam procurar Por enguias.

Do outro lado do salão OS observaram meninos como Sairem garotas, Mas Não fizeram Menção de Acompanha-las, eles queriam dar andamento UM Mais nenhum salão, cinco minutos uns Depois, como garotas Que Sairam, meninas quatro, Nicole e Nora da Corvinal, Beatrix Amy e da Lufa-Lufa se sentaram OS Entre marotos.

- Vão Vocês parágrafo Hogsmeade, meninos? - Perguntou Nicole passando a Mão sem Rosto de James, enquanto esfregava Praticamente OS peitos em James.

- Vamos sim. - Respondeu James Observando a Paisagem.

- Acham Que O SOE de encontrarmos lá, Garotos? em perfeitas Condições - Beatrix Disse passando a Mão nsa Cabelos de Hector Que um Olhava Como Que VÁ analisar Uma roupa Antes de Comprar, parágrafo ver se ELA ESTA.

- Eu acho que não vemos Problemas nisso. - Disse Hec Pegando A Mão da garota Que vaga Pelos SEUS Cabelos rebeldes, EA beijando enquanto piscava Para a garota atirada.

- Nos Aonde Encontramos lá NÓS - perguntou Amy Colocando uma perna Mão nd de Paul incerto Que um olhou.

- Não sei, - O garoto Disse Tirando A Mão da menina de SUA perna. - Onde meninos? - Perguntou Paul, Ele Não estava Certo se isso era uma Coisa Certa Fazer uma enguia Acompanhar iam Não como garotas, ELAS iam Ficar com raiva se eles acompanhados lá aparecessem.

- Não por quê, não Três Vassouras? - Perguntou sorrindo James, parágrafo como garotas.

- Por NÓS Está tudo ótimo, tão Falta Uma Coisa scor nos vamos nsa de abençoar Que horas? - Perguntou Nora um Scorp, sorrindo Colocando uma perna em Cima da DELE e segurando um garoto Mão fazer.

- Bom Eu não sei, como Duas horas ta bom pra todo Mundo? - O menino perguntou a Todos Que o acompanhavam mesa nd, eh ecebendo Sinal positivo de Todos. - Então Às Duas horas SOE vemos lá. - Ele UM Dando Falou Beijo na Bochecha da menina. - Agora temos de ir. Tchau garotas. - Ele Disse Levantando se e Sendo acompanhado Pelos Amigos.

Saindo de La Para Foram eles a Entrada do Castelo, n tão assim poderem ir Hogsmeade parágrafo.

- Pessoal eu Não acho Certo SOE COM ELAS encontrarmos sim, iremos Acompanhar como compras NAS garotas. - Falou Paulo incerto.

- Relaxa, Pow Pow, NÓS vamos Acompanhar Minha prima e como amigas, tras derem Duas horas nos vamos nsa com garotas como abençoar outras. - Disse sorrindo Hertor. Mesmo assim Paul Não Achava Certo.

- É o Hector ESTA Certo Paulo. NÓS Não vamos deixar de Angel Acompanhar e meninas como Outra, tão vamos Acompanha-las por tempo Determinado um. - Falou James nd Tentativa de tranqüilizar o garoto.

- Tanto Faz, tão ESPERO QUE ELAS Não fiquem irritadas, É Muito chato QUANDO ELAS ficam sem Falar com uma gente. - Falou Paulo, sem uma Intenção de discutir.

O COMENTÁRIO DE UM Paul fez silêncio pairar sem ar Até QUANDO OS meninos chegaram AO pátio Que estava Uma zona, Gritando gente Tinham e Fazendo Algazarra em todo canto. Não aproximaram Foi Difícil avistarem enguias como garotas, e assim fizeram o Que se.

- Ei, meninas! - Falou Hec se aproximando das meninas.

- Hey Boys! - Respondeu sorrindo Lah.

- Lyra, Lara. - Uma Voz Por Traz grave surgiu do grupo. Assustando uma Maior parte das Crianças, com exceção das gemias reconheceram que A Hora nd Voz, Como É Que ELAS haviam esquecido Que o pai Viria uma Hogwarts uma Certa uma papelada de Transferência.

- Oi papai. - Disse virando Lah se e pulando nsa Braços fortes do pai. Como ela amava Aquele Homem.

- Olá princesa. - Falou Arthur retribuindo o abraço da filha, com muitas saudades Dá SUA Pequena Lah.

- Oi pai, Como vai a vida? Negócios E OS? - Perguntou Ly AO pai soltou o Lah QUANDO ELA Foi e abraça-lo, o pai era o Homem Melhor do Mundo, tão ELA Não entendia o motivo DELE ter se metido com uma mãe SUA.

- Os Negócios Vão Muito bem, a EA Vida Melhor ESTÁ Agora Que Estou Vendo Que minhas Duas princesinhas Bem Estão os. - Ele Disse retribuindo o abraço, da SUA FILHA 15 minutos Mais Velha Lyra Na opinião DELE semper Foi Mais fria, Ela via o Mundo Mais Um jeito de cinza, ao contrário da Irma, daria Uma ótima mulher de Negócios.

- Pai Esse São Os Amigos Nossos. - Falou apontando Lah Para os marotos, e como meninas.

- Arthur Winchester, Seriam vocês? - O homem perguntou como Formalmente Crianças.

- Essa São Angelina Potter e Malfoy Dakota. - Ly apresentou como meninas AO PAI. - E esse mês de São Tiago Potter Irmão da Angelina, Scorpion Malfoy Irmão da Dakota, Hector Weasley e Paul Zambini. - Terminou uma garota OS meninos apontando.

- É UM Prazer conhecê-lo senhor Winchester. - Disse Dak estando um em Mão comprimento AO pai das amigas.

- O Prazer É Meu de conhecê-la senhorita Malfoy. - Ele Disse beijando uma Pequena da Mão.

- Também É UM Prazer conhecê-lo senhor. - Disse um anjo beijou Também Homem Que SUA Mão, ENORME O homem era Que o pai das Gêmeas, Mas Além de Homem UM ENORME Ele era bonito Onde estava explicado de como gemias Tanta beleza herdaram. Uma Hora Agora Alguma Coisa estranha estava acontecendo e como Estavam escondendo gemias, e era grave Alguma Coisa, como Uma Carta meninas recebem do pai, nd Outra elemento ESTÁ em Hogwarts.

- Faço delas como minhas palavras senhor. - Paul estirou A Mão Para o pai das meninas UM recebendo aperto de Mão Do mesmo.

Os outros nada fizeram Garotos Não balançar de cabeça em um Sinal de Cumprimento.

- Pai, - Chamou Atenção Lah do pai parágrafo si. - As meninas chamaram Para nós Passar o natal nd mansão Potter Podemos ir? - Ela perguntou com carinha de cachorro Uma pidão Que Sabia Que o pai Não resistia.

- Claro Que queridas podem. - Ele Disse sorrindo. Fazendo como Duas meninas sorrirem parágrafo Também elemento. - Agora eu Tenho de ir resolver Aquela papelada, com uma Diretora McGonagall, talvez então DEMORE Muito De que horas voltam da vila de Hogsmeade? Quero me despedir dos Meus anjinhos Antes de voltar Londres para. - Falou olhando Ele como meninas, Como SUAS Pequenas entraram Desde Que não cresceram Expresso de Hogwarts.

- Não sei como acho Que Quatro. - Falou Ly Para o pai.

- Certo, bom Não sei se Minha Reunião com uma diretora vai Cancel Antes das quatro, e eu Mesmo Cancel se como esperarei. Aproveitem o Passei Crianças, e hum Foi Prazer conhecê-los Jovens my. - Para Ele Falou como DEU UM Crianças Beijo na cabeça das filhas e Segui parágrafo Dentro da Castelo.

- O pai de vocês é Legal - Dak Disse sorrindo Para a figura Que se afastava. - Mas o Que Ele Veio Fazer aqui?

- Ele Veio n. Uma Reunião com um McGonagall. - Disse Ly, Mas sem Dizer o motivo da Reunião.

- Hum, vamos Chegou uma carruagem. - Todos Disse Angel Pará, E Agora oficial, ELAS Estavam Coisa Alguma escondendo E ela ia Descobrir Hoje.

Todos carruagem nd subiram, e se sentaram lado a meninas de hum, Garotos do SO do outro.

- Hey NÓS vamos Passar o natal com vocês. - Disse animada Lah n quebrar o silêncio.

- Os Garotos Vão Passar o Natal lá em casa Também. - Disse sorrindo James. Aquele Seria divertido natal, Como Ele SABE mal As coisas não Seriam natal.

Do nada Parou uma carruagem, a EA porta abriu si, eles já haviam Chegado um Hogsmeade, uma carruagem Tinha Parado nd Entrada da Pequena vila, como QUANDO Crianças desceram, a Unica Coisa Que viram Foi o amontoado de alunos de Hogwarts, Tinha todo em alunos canto, Tinha alunos brincando de guerra de bola de neve nd Frente das Lojas e casas, Alunos Cheios de Sacolas de compras, OU UM Tomando chocolate Quente, enquanto conversavam.

- Vamos Primeiro ESTÁ NA Livraria Que vazia. - Disse olhando Paul VIU QUANDO Para os Lados e uma vazia Livraria. Quem em sã Consciência Iria Querer livro UM Comprar?

- É vamos. - Disse animada Lah Já Seguindo um parágrafo Livraria, Sendo acompanhada Por todas como amigas e dos Marotos.

Ao entrarem nd Livraria enguias Foram recebidos Por que o senhor UM Pela Aparência aparentava ter Mais Menos OU uns 70 anos.

- Olá, Crianças. O Que desejam? - Perguntou o senhor, com sorriso bondoso como Crianças.

- Dia, a Oi bom. - Disse animada Lah, n o senhor.

- Bom dia. O Meu Nome É Austin - Disse sorrindo O Homem, Para a menina.

- Prazer senhor Austin, o Lara é meu é esse são meus Amigos, - Ela Disse apontando par Os outros. - Eu Estou Procurando hum livro de Transfiguração será que o senhor PoDE ajudar? - Perguntou com sorriso UM

- Claro, Lara Prazer UM Qual Será o Nome do livro? - O homem perguntou indo Até ALGUMAS Prateleiras com nenhum canto Diversos Livros de Transfiguração

- É _"Transfiguração um dos Poderosos arte." _Se Não me engano. - Ela senhor AO informou.

- Ah, sei qua e Livro bom, hum Falou - Ele, enquanto pegava o livro de capa dura e roxa. - Mas não Muito avançado pra VOCÊ Não criança? - Ele perguntou avaliando uma menininha Que Não aparentava ter Mais de 11 anos.

- O livro e Pará Não senhor Não Mim, Eu Quero mandar de PRESENTE Para minha mãe ELA Gosta Muito de Transfiguração. E eu li esse mês Que É muito bom. - Falou uma menina, hum com falso sorriso infantil, o parágrafo Homem.

- Hum, nesse caso tudo bem, Mas o livro É caro Pouco um. - Disse olhando Austin Para a loirinha.

- Tudo bem, eu senhor Tenho Dinheiro - A menina da bolsa Falou Tirando, Uma Pequena bolsinha Cheia de galeões. - E quanto?

- Bem E, 8 galeões e 27 sicles. - Ele respondeu uma garota enquanto se dirigia, o n º Balcão e embalava o livro.

- Aqui esta o Dinheiro. - A menina Falou Pegando o livro.

- Um Certo tenha, bom dia e ESPERO QUE SUA mãe goste do presente. - Ele Disse sorrindo bondoso.

- Obrigada, vamos Pessoal? - A mãe dela Nem ia saber da Existência do livro, Como instâncias Fácil enganar o velho.

- Mãe SUA Pará? - Perguntou risonho Hactor.

- A E qual? Se Eu disse-se que MIM n era o cara e eu ia implicar Não ia conseguir Comprar Nunca. - Ela Disse Fazendo bico em ação gargalhadas produziu Que Todos Garotos OS.

- Ei, vamos a Dedos de mel? Vai dar Quase onze horas. - Perguntou Angel.

- Vamos Fazer SUA feira Minha Irma. - Disse sorrindo Jay. E TODOS OS seguiram Oito Para a Dedos de Mel.

Dá Dentro loja se espalharam Seguiu CADA UM Para o Seu lado Procurando o Que gostava Hec, Scorp e Jay Já haviam experimentado de tudo, e ágora UM Estavam experimentando flutuar chiclete Fazia OS Que, Dak e Lah, Estavam Na área dos Pirulitos, Angel estava nsa chocolates, Mas com a Mãos cheias de Coisas, Que Parecia ELA IA Comprar uma loja inteira. A loja estava Muito Cheia e Ly Não gostava de multidões, então simplesmente, Amigos Deixou OS comprarem Que o quisessem, ELA SO esperaria do lado de fora da loja. Mal Sabia Que uma menina estava Sendo observada.

Seguiu uma menina Uma cadeira n nd nd pracinha Que Tinha Frente da loja,

e sentou-se de costas Para a loja, a Transferência Não Saia da cabeça da menina Ele Sabia Que ia magoar meninas como se contasse, mas e se ELA Não contasse como ELAS e meninas descobrissem Não iriam se magoar mais ainda, Droga! Ela Havia se metido NUMA enrascada, e Não Sabia Mais Como sai dela.

- Um chocolate n adoçar o dia, De uma bela dama. - Uma Voz soou uma garota da Trás assustando um principio não Identificou ELA Mais um logotipo de uma Quem pertencia à Voz e se Virou.

Mas Ele Não estava Trás dela, a menina sentiu peso CAIR UM Sobre a Cadeia Virou e se, lá estava Ele, uma Pessoa Única A presença um Qual a acalmava EA Fazia com tranqüilidade Pensar, esticado Para ela em forma de chocolate UM varinha.

- Obrigada. - Agradeceu sorrindo Lya, n o garoto de Caramelos Olhos.

- De nada, eu Leite AO Trouxe, Não Sabia Qual o sabor Que VOCÊ gostava.

- Tudo bem Paul, eu gosto de leite AO chocolate, Mas Meu preferido É amargo Meio. Só pra Ficar Sabendo VOCÊ NA Próxima Vez. - Ela Falou sorrindo.

Paul anestesiado Ficou, Ele Não Sabia Que o sorriso da menina Tão lindo era.

- Certo nd Próxima Vez Eu já sei. - Ele recuperou QUANDO A Voz Disse, sorrindo.

- Mas o Que Faz aqui, Por que Não estais com o Pessoal Dentro lá? - Perguntou uma menina curiosa.

- Te digo a Verdade SE VOCÊ dissertações me a verdade. - Falou Ele Analisando a menina.

- Eu Nunca Menti n VOCÊ Paul. - Ela respondeu com Mantendo o Contato visual o garoto.

- Ótimo assim me sinto Melhor, - Ele Disse sorrindo. - Não sou eu Bom não gosto de multidões, e Também lá fã de doces. E VOCÊ O Que Faz aqui? - Perguntou o menino relaxado.

- Bom, OS mesmos Motivos Que VOCÊ acho, - respondeu Ela, recebendo inquisidor UM Olhar do garoto. - Também ta Sair Precisava Por que Pensar.

- Aquele Problema Que Não Quis VOCÊ Contar comigo? - Perguntou o garoto, um olhando.

- Ou Menos Mais. - Ela Disse comendo o chocolate.

- Você e SEUS Menos OU MAIS. - O menino Falou revirando Os Olhos, e hum sorriso Tirando de lado da garota - Você Bem Que Poderia Ser Menos misteriosa Não senhorita Winchester.

- Talvez o senhor Zambini, talvez. - Falou Ly Olhando o garoto.

- Alguma Coisa Que eu POSSA ajudar? - Ele perguntou.

- Não. - Respondeu Elas.

- Imaginei, Que Não, nenhum dia Que VOCÊ aceitar uma Minha Ajuda, vai chover Pombos de ouro. - Respondeu o garoto sorrindo. Espera pensou uma garota, talvez ELA POSSA Ajuda - lá.

- Na Verdade Paul, VOCÊ Poderia me dar SUA Opinião? - Perguntou uma garota.

- Sério? - Perguntou o garoto incerto, hum recebendo Sinal de Confirmação da garota. - Bom SE VOCÊ Quer Minha Opinião acho Que Posso ajudar.

- Supondo Que eu tenha Segredo UM. Que eu sei Que Uma Outra OU Hora, Uma Pessoa vai Acabar Descobrindo. Se eu Contar O Segredo um ESSA Pessoa Irei mágoa-la, Mais Tenho Certeza de Que se uma Pessoa Sozinha Descobrir Também vai Ficar magoada. Então eu Faço o Que, conto OU Deixo uma Pessoa Descobri? - Perguntou uma menina, AO garoto, com semblante preocupado um.

- Não sei, Depende, Supondo ESSA Pessoa amiga séria familiar, garoto UM OU? - Ele perguntou uma menina.

- Garoto. - Falou uma menina.

- Como? - Perguntou Paul, com Uma cara Não Muito feliz.

- Brincadeira, e Uma amiga. - Ela Falou sorrindo.

- E VOCÊ É brinca senhorita? - O garoto perguntou.

- Sem Brinco, Mas tão Mercê Quem COM. E Outra Coisa VOCÊ Não me respondeu. - Ela Falou emburrada.

- Eu sou Digno de brincar com Lyra Winchester, dia Meu ganhei. - Falou o garoto com tom sonhador UM falso, tapa Ganhando UM nenhum braço. - Tá bom, ta bom, ja te Disseram Que É SUA Mão Pesada? - Ele perguntou passando a Mão nenhum local em Que Levou o tapa, recebendo hum sim da garota .- Aff ... Bom eu acho Que SE A SUA amiga Gosta de VOCÊ Não Importa Qual vai Ser O Segredo ELA vai te desculpar com o tempo , Mas se VOCÊ Contar Bem E uma desculpa provável Que Venha Mais Rápido. - Ele Falou DEPOIS de analisar uma Situação.

- Hum ... Obrigada Paulo. Vou Chamar como meninas parágrafo almoçar em Madame Buffes, Estou com fome. Tchau. - Falou e se inclinando UM Dando Beijo na Bochecha do garoto, Corou que. Ly Foi em um Correndo Direção Dedos de Mel, ouviu QUANDO:

- Lyra. - Era uma Voz de Paul Virou então ELA SE, elemento Ainda estava Sentado nd cadeira, e Olhava Para a garota.

- O que foi? - Gritou uma menina.

- Amigos Somos? - Ele perguntou Gritando. Pegando uma menina de surpresa.

- _Hum ... _Acho que sim! - A menina respondeu se virando par ir embora.

- Você É Minha Melhor Amiga. - Gritou o garoto sorrindo, Fazendo ELA Novamente se virar e sorrir Para ele, tão Paul Mesmo pra Fazer Dessas Uma Coisa.

Foi UM Pouco Difícil abençoar o Pessoal nd Dedos de Mel, Mas logo ELA Mundo todo e encontrou Estavam Todos nd Frente da loja.

- O Que Ly foi? O COM VOCÊ Quer Que uma gente? - Perguntou Dak, Cheia de Sacolas da Dedos de Mel, pertencia Que um anjo, Que Tinha Tantas NAS Mãos Que Não conseguia segurar Todas.

- Eu Quero comer, chamei vocês n vai almoçar Uma dar e meia da tarde .- respondeu A a menina.

- Uma e meia? - Perguntou James.

- Sim, Uma James e meia. - Ly AO garoto respondeu.

- Vamos comer então, Madame Buffes E mais Vazio. - Disse Lah.

- Vamos lá parágrafo. - Disse Dak.

- Por tudo bem MIM. - Falou Angel.

- Ele ... meninas, Nós Não vamos com vocês. Temos Compromisso. - Falou James. As meninas se entreolharam.

- Tudo bem James SE OU quiserem ir Não Tanto Faz. Estamos indo NÓS. - Disse Ang AO irmão.

- Tchau Angelina, Dakota, Lara, Ly, nsa Mais tarde vemos. Muito Estavam - Falou Paul triste Pouco um, parágrafo alcançar Correndo Os outros Garotos Que Já a Frente. Achava Que Ela Ainda Não era Certo irem com eles como se abençoar Outras meninas, nao DEPOIS de se comprometerem em Acompanhar Ly e como garotas outras. Mas o Que Fazer elemento Podia, Os outros iriam Não Ouvi-lo.

Assim Que chegaram AO Três Vassouras, eles avistaram a quetro garotas Esperando Por enguias nd mesa do bar, e lá se dirigiram n º.

Enquanto isso como meninas Estavam SE NAS acomodar cadeiras do restaurante de Madame Buffes.

- É Muito estranho OS Compromisso Terem meninos. - Comentou com Dak como Outras enquanto pegava o cardápio.

- É, EO Paul Não Parecia Muito afim de ir par Compromisso Esse Não É Ly? - Perguntou um Lah Irmã Que Olhava o cardápio.

- Não É o quê? - Perguntou uma menina.

- Ah, tenha dó Lyra, VOCÊ Acha Que NÓS Não notamos Que Ele te chamou de Ly, em? O Que ta rolando? - Perguntou marota Angel.

- Ah, Como assim, nao ta rolando nada, Nós conversamos tão ALGUMAS Vezes, e Hoje QUANDO Estávamos conversando Ele me perguntou se eu era amiga DELE, EO Paul e Diferente dos Outros, então eu vi e Problema Não Disse Que era amiga sim DELE . NÓS Não Estamos tendão nada. - A menina respondeu segura de si. Os ERAM tão Dois Amigos, Ela Não Podia Gostar de Ninguém Que Fosse deixar pra Trás QUANDO Fosse Embora, Angel e Dak Já bastava.

- Hum ta bom. - Falou Lah recebendo Um Olhar fuzilante da Irma. Mas Antes Que Ly pude-se revidar uma Provocação da Irma.

- Bom dia garotas Pedidos, eu Posso anotar SEUS? - A Voz de Uma senhora perguntou, atraindo uma das garotas Atenção. Pedidos Que fizeram logo SEUS, enquanto esperavam DEPOIS decidiram Que iriam de almoçarem um Alguma loja de Roupas Roupas Comprar precisavam, DEPOIS voltariam uma Hogwarts.

- Ai eu Estou curiosa pra saber Que o Meu Irmão ESTÁ Fazendo? - Para Angel Disse assim como Outras Que terminaram de almoçar.

- Quando VOCÊ ESTÁ Não curiosa, Angel? - Perguntou Dak, enquanto levantava Uma Sobrancelha, arrancando risadas das Duas Irmãs.

- Não vi graça. - Disse emburrada Angel.

- Antes de voltar um Hogwarts uma procuração gente Por elemento. - Para Falou Lah uma amiga sorriu, que.

- Agora vamos, como compras roupa eu Quero. Dak-n como Quatro Disse enquanto puxava ELA COM Lah.

Na loja, Dak e Lah Metade LeVar quiseram da loja para Casa, PORQUE levaram tão ao, Ly e Angel como seguraram.

- A droga Ly, um Anjo Praticamente Comprou Metade da Dedos de Mel e VOCÊ Não Disse nada. - Dak apoiada Sendo reclamou, POR Lah Que Fazia Uma careta.

- Eu Não estava lá pra ver. - Justificação Ly.

- É ELA Não tava lá, Mas Mesmo Que nunca estive-se eu compraria. - Disse Angel como outras.

- Pois é o Que Fazer vamos, nao vamos Ouvi vocês, vamos Passar PoDE Tudo LeVar. - Disse uma atendente Lah Que observava tudo.

- Pois bem, levem Tudo. Agora Aonde Vão guarda? - Perguntou Ly trufo Seu Soltando, Que estava GUARDADO NA manga, Tião Elas não ESCOLHA ágora teriam de deixar Pelo Menos Metade das roupas.

- Droga, ELA ESTÁ Certa, temos Não deixar onde. - Falou Lah triste.

- Ei, Senhorita vocês entregam em casa? - Perguntou Dak um atendente.

- Entregamos sim, senhorita. - A mulher respondeu.

- Ótimo vamos LeVar Aquelas ali o resto manda entregar VOCÊ NA mansão Malfoy. - Para Ela Falou uma mulher. - Lah o resto pega VOCÊ NAS Férias em casa lá. - Disse n Dak uma amiga. - Problema resolvido Ly. Vamos! - Dak Falou sorrindo e puxando Lah e como Sacolas.

- Como consegue ELA? - Perguntou Ly um Anjo.

- Ela querida soncerina é. - Respondeu rindo Angel uma amiga.

Direção da loja como Duas sairam e seguiram em um Onde estava como carruagens.

* * *

Enquanto a loja nd Estavam meninas, meninos OS Estavam sem Três Vassouras.

- Jaimie O Que Acha de Irmos Todos lá pra instâncias Aqui ta Muito Cheio. - Falou Nicole não Ouvido de James

- Nick Claro. - Falou Ele puxando uma menina. - Marotos meninas, vamos lá pra fóruns. - Chamou James.

E sairam Todos, e se sentaram nd pracinha Que Bem Perto Do que Ficava em pátio de carruagens Estavam paradas.

Paul, nao estava Muito uma Vontade, Ele Já Havia tentado ir Embora, Mas não Consegui como deixaram Não meninas.

QUANDO Para ele olhou o lado Ele VIU Nicole Puxar James beijo UM Pará, uma menina tão Faltava engolir o maroto, Que se aproveitava da situação, o Olhar Ele desviou e VIU Nora Fazer o Mesmo com Scorp, Que Assim como James aproveitou uma situação, Ele Não Precisava Olhar parágrafo Hector Para ele saber e Que Também Beatrix Estavam Já se agarrando, Quando Ele olhou Para a menina A SUA Frente ELA Já ia Fazer o Que Mesmo como amigas, Mas Ele Foi Mais Rápido, dês do inicio Ele Não Queria abençoar ELAS COM Ficou Mais de tres horas, Sentado Pouco se Sentindo A vontade, E não ia Beijar ESSA menina, hum Parecer elemento pegador Podia Que Não Liga Para os Sentimentos dos Outros, Que Não É Nada Nem romântico, Mas era Ele e Só tinha 11 anos, nao Queria tirar o Seu jeito BV DAQUELE, Quando uma menina Tentou beija-lo Ele desviou o Rosto afastou e uma garota.

- Me desculpa Amy, eu Mas não Quero Ficar com VOCÊ. - Falou Paulo se afastando. Deixando uma menina besta.

A poucos metros dali, li da Especificamente 10 metros como soncerinas Quatro observavam Acreditar Tudo sem nenhum Estavam vendo que.

Angl UM sentiu um peito sem Perto, Ela Não acreditava não vendo que estava, Irmão e Seu Melhor Amigo Seu se agarrando com Duas raparigas da corvinal declaradas. Ela Não acreditava.

Dak, vermelho Tudo viu, DEPOIS daquela Pouca vergonha do Seu Irmão e do Potter A vontade dela era ir bater NÓS dos sangrarem enguias até, quem eles pensavam ERAM Que? E o Pior Estavam Ainda se agarrando com a Raparigas da corvinal.

Lah Como assim como Outras travou com o Que VIU Hector, estava com Aquela vagaba da Lufa-Lufa Como era o Nome Dela Bestrix, Beatrix, era esse mês Puta-trix isso o Nome da vagaba Que Ele estava se agarrando, Como é ele era ele Capaz, Depois do Que Disse pra ela, eles não Tinham nada tudo bem, Mas Mesmo assim Esperanças DEU elemento a ela.

Como arrasadas Estavam Três, decepcionadas, e Ly UM Por Momento Achou Que Fosse ENTRAR Para o Que grupo de amigas Também Estavam formando, Mas não ultimo minuto Paul se desviou da menina Lufana, Alguma Coisa Disse Virou e se n ir Embora, se Virou nd Direção delas, e travou como QUANDO VIU.

Ele se Virou Para os Amigos observou OS e fez Sinal de decepção, voltou-se Para a Direção da meninas, ando ELAS comeu.

- Não permite como vocês Vamos ver ESSA cena decepcionante. - Paul Disse um ELAS, segurando OS Braços de Ang e Dak e puxando a carruagem em Direção de uma, enquanto o Ly Fazia Mesmo com uma Irma.

Estavam QUANDO DEVIDA acomodados Mente, Paul se espantou.

- Vocês compraram Hogsmeade inteira foi? - Perguntou o garoto.

- Vocês Não nsa irem pra acompanharam Atrás daquelas raparigas? - Perguntou horrorizada Dak um Paul.

- Vocês Vírgula, eu fui tão PORQUE Garotos me obrigaram Queria eu ir Não, eu Nunca Quis ir. E eu Disse Que Não era isso n fazerem enguias. - Explicou Paul como meninas, nao Precisava desconfiar do menino, olhos OS elemento Por DELE falavam.

- Só nsa DIGA PORQUE o. - Pediu o Lah.

- Não sei. - Respondeu Paul abaixando uma cabeça, Não adiantava Realmente Ele Não Sabia o motivo dos meninos quererem ir.

- E Por que VOCÊ Não Queria ir, concordava ou não? - Perguntou Ly.

- Também Não sei, Melhor Não tenho Certeza, eu Não me Sentia Bem Presença nd delas e ir em nem, PORQUE Havia me comprometido Acompanhar em vocês. - O menino Falou olhando nsa Olhos Dela, hum sentiu Que Arrepio subir costas Pela SUAS.

O resto da viajem em silencio foi, em Hogwarts Até chegarem, no pátio como Encontram meninas delas o pai como Esperando.

- Princesas Oi, papai ESTÁ indo, DEU Tudo Certo com o Transferência da papel. - Disse Ele Dando NAS UM Duas abraço, nsa vemos na estação. - Crianças Tchau. - Ele Disse, Entrando NUMA carruagem Poder ir par um hogsmeasda e de lá aparatar, um Dak, a EA Angel Paul.

Estavam Que Transferência estáticos, eles ouviram Bem, o senhor transferia winchester Tinha dito.

- Transferência? - Disse Dak chocada. - Transferência Vocês pediram? - A menina que completou Já lagrimas brotavam dos Olhos da Pequena Malfoy, Balanço Que em uma cabeça Sinal de decepção Correndo Saiu e, par Dentro do castelo.

- Como vocês tiveram coragem de pedir Transferência e Contar Não nos? em seguida - chocada Disse Angel, e logo fez um MESMA Coisa Que Dak.

Lah Começou a chorar compulsivamente se agarrando AO Braço de Ly, OS afagou Em que menina Cabelos da Sinal de Apoio, Uma Hora OU Outra aconteceria isso. Paul permaneceu sem lá Dizer Uma palavra Observando a cena.

- Lara, Olha pra mim. - Falou Ly afastando uma Irma. - Eu Preciso de hum tempo pra Pensar sozinha. Volta para o dormitório, Elas não Vão estabele-la, Mas Uma Hora OU Outra Vão ter de voltar Para ele. Enquanto isso Não Acontece, pensar Preciso da UE. Certo, va Para o dormitório.

A menina fez sim com uma cabeça Que Conter como conseguir sem Lágrimas CAIR Em que teimavam dos Olhos SEUS.

- Esse era então o Segredo, VOCÊ Que Não Sabia se contava? - Perguntou Paul, Ele Não Queria Que Fosse ELA Sair de Hogwarts, Sentia elemento em Uma Coisa Boa Relação uma menina tão sabiá Não era o que.

- É Esse era Paul O Segredo, Que eu Prefiro Que Fique Entre a gente.

Não Quero uma escola Toda Falando. - A menina triste Disse se sentando encostada uma fria Parede do Hall de Entrada do Castelo.

Foi Paul Até ELA e sentou-se Ao lado da garota passando o Braço Por Cima do Ombro da MESMA, para ele afagava o Cabelo da menina Sabia Que ELA Precisava de Apoio, em Outras Situações Outras Pessoas com Ele Não saberia Como Agir, Mas com ELA , com Lyra Ele semper Sabia o que fazer, e Também sabiá Ele calo Que Deveria Ficar e contaria QUANDO ELA li uma fossa Hora, Mas Não Sai Uma Pergunta da SUA cabeça.

- Ly, PORQUE VOCÊ vai Sair do colégio? - Ele perguntou calmo, a menina encostou uma cabeça Que não Ombro do garoto.

- Paul VOCÊ PoDE me abençoar Mais tarde Que eu te Respondo Tudo, Mas Não ágora eu Preciso de ALGUNS minutos pra Pensar. - Falou com um Ly Voz embargada, Como se Fosse Começar a chorar um qualquer Momento. Coisa Que ELA Não Havia Fazia anos.

- Me Encontra Às 4h da manhã, nenhum Jardim do Salgueiro Lutador. Agora eu Que Quer Ficar tão VÁ PRA e Pensar? - Ele perguntou brincando com uma garota da franja.

- Deixar Pode, te Encontro lá Mesmo estranhando uma hora ". E não, FICA Aqui inexplicavelmente eu gosto de te ter Por Perto e VOCÊ SABE Já disso. - Ela Falou, sorrindo.

E NA POSIÇÃO Ficaram Estavam Que, POR ALGUMAS Mais dezenas de minutos. Até Que Ly se afastou confiante de Paul Que olhou um, Bem Parecia ela, Mas Ele Não Sabia Que ELA Ele estava tão Não Sabia, Sabiá Como.

- Eu Vou Atrás das meninas ESTÁ na hora "Por essa história de um limpo. - Ela Falou sorrindo e DEU UM Beijo na Bochecha DELE. - Nós vemos Mais tarde, Mais Cedo OU Tanto Faz.

**Fim do capitulo "Uma decepção AO quadrado".**


	10. Uma Explicação e uma Decisão

**8° Cap. – Uma explicação, e uma decisão.**

Lyra Winchester descia lentamente as escadas para o dormitório feminino, ela teria de ser forte principalmente se a irmã estivesse presente, na hora de explicar a situação às garotas.

Ela sabia que as meninas lhe entupiriam de perguntas, perguntas que ela teria que responder, já que Lara com certeza estaria ocupada se controlando para não cair no choro. Explicar o motivo da transferência seria fácil, o difícil seria responder todas as perguntas, que ela sabia que existiriam.

A menina entrou no quarto encontrando só a irmã encolhida no canto da cama, com as duas cartas que recebera do pai na mão, e uma foto dá família na outra. Ly foi a te a cama da irmã e a abraçou sentando ao lado da garota, ficaram sentadas juntas por um tempo.

- Ly, vamos explicar tudo a elas, tudo mesmo? – Lah perguntou a irmã, enquanto olhava a foto, com os olhos transbordando de tristeza..

- Não sei Lah, você quer explicar tudo? – Ela perguntou a irmã, um pouco preocupada.

- Eu acho que sim, se nós contássemos tudo, nos veríamos livres de segredos. – A menina falou. – As coisas ficariam mais fáceis. – Completou a garota.

- Eu não gosto desse assunto, mas se você prefere esclarecer todas as duvidas delas, nós vamos esclarecer. – Ly disse a irmã, enquanto encarava a paisagem as janela, a espera das meninas, que uma hora ou outra teriam de aparecer por lá.

Quando Dak saiu correndo ela não sabia para onde estava indo, só queria correr e esquecer o que tinha acabado de acontecer, como uma coisa dessas podia acontecer em um dia, com que chance um pessoa normal se decepcionaria, tantas vezes como ela se decepcionou hoje? Nenhuma, não do jeito que ela se decepcionou. Quando parou de correr ela se viu só no meio de uma sala de aula circular, todas as paredes e o teto eram de vidro na sala, existiam algumas replicar de planetas na sala, e muitas cadeiras, ela reconheceu a sala de cara mesmo que nunca tivesse ido lá era a sala de astronomia. Ela foi até o canto da sala e se sentou colocando a cabeça encostada nos joelhos, como em duas horas tanta coisa podia acontecer, isso era frustrante.

A porta da sala se abriu, mas Dak nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar que havia entrado na sala, ela sabia que estava sendo seguida, enquanto corria.

- Dak? Você está aqui? – Ela ouviu a voz embargada de Angel soar pela sala de astronomia.

- Sim, Ang. – Respondeu ela a amiga, que se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado da loirinha.

- Como isso aconteceu? Nosso dia estava sendo perfeito. – Queixo-se a garota.

- Talvez seja isso Ang, estava perfeito de mais... Mas eu não entendo... como ou porque elas mentiram pra gente? Por que... não... não nos contaram que iriam em...embora. – A menina falou entre lagrimas. Ela sabia que James era um idiota e ela ia se decepcionar, com ele em algum momento, só não esperava que fosse tão cedo.

- Eu não sei porque não nos contaram Dak. – Angel disse enquanto encarava as maquetes de planetas, tentando para de chorar.

- Talvez elas não soubessem que iam embora, só ficaram sabendo ontem quando receberam a carta. – Dak disse se virando para Angel, não custava nada ser um pouco otimista.

- Não Dak, elas sabiam, tanto sabiam que não quiseram ler a carta no dormitório, com a desculpa de nos estarmos com sono, se nem havíamos ido jantar ainda. – Angel respondeu a amiga, agora encarando suas unhas que estavam negras como a noite, combinando com seus cabelos e seus olhos.

- Tem de haver um motivo Ang, elas eram nossas melhores amigas. Por que mentiriam para nós? – Dak perguntou novamente, ela tinha mutas perguntas na cabeça, e não tinha resposta nem para um sexto delas, e isso a irritava.

- Elas eram nossas melhores amigas, por que mentiriam para nós? – Repetiu a garota, boa pergunta. Por que elas mentiriam já que eram as melhores amigas, se tinham um motivo, o motivo tinha de ser bom. Elas não eram só amigas, eram melhores amigas. Grande merda! Foi o que veio na cabeça da menina Potter, Scorpion, também era seu amigo, seu melhor amigo, e indiretamente mentiu para ela. – Eu não sei Dak.

As duas ficaram quietas no silencio da sala, vendo o tempo passar, enquanto a tarde passava. Dak tentava controlar seu choro e sua frustração, perdida em seus questionamentos sem resposta, e Ang se manteve forte sem derramar nenhuma lagrima, apesar de elas tentarem cair, enquanto se perda em seu dilema, será que ela era tão ruim assim para escolher seus melhores amigos ou era impressão dela.

- Ang, elas devem ter algum motivo e eu quero saber qual é. Cheguei à conclusão que se, eu precisa-se mentir por alguma coisa que fosse importante para mim eu também mentiria. – Dak disse se levantando, disposta a ir à procura da gêmeas elas deviam respostas, e era disso que ela precisava, já estava ficam com dor de cabeça em tentar descobrir, as respostas, por si mesma.

- Então vamos Dak, antes que eu me arrependa de um dia telas chamado de amigas. – Ang disse fria, se Merlin existia ele a odiava, era o que a garota pensava quando um raio chicoteou com o vidro da sala de astronomia, a noite já estava a cair, devia de ser umas cinco horas da tarde, e uma boa tempestade se aproximava. Como o tempo estava imprevisível, até alguns minutos atrás o sol brilhava se pondo a oeste, e agora nem a lua demonstrava seu brilho como era de se espera.

As duas garotas seguiram firmes sem desviar de sua rota enquanto seguiam para os seus dormitórios, passaram pela entrada do salão principal, avistaram os marotos sendo paparicados, por aquelas três raparigas, com exceção de Paul que observava tudo carrancudo. Elas simplesmente viraram os rostos e seguiram seu caminho até a o dormitório, no salão comunal da Sonserina, se avistava alguns alunos retardatários do jantar, ou que já haviam se empanturrado de comer em Hogsmeade, e não pretendiam jantar. Chegaram à porta do dormitório e ali travaram sem saber se deveriam entrar de vez e pedir explicações as meninas ou entrar e deixar que elas procurassem se explicar sem que elas pedissem. Resolveram que primeiro entrariam e veriam no que daria.

Ao entrarem no quarto encontraram Lah com dois papeis na mão o que pareciam duas cartas, e uma foto, ela tinha as pernas levantadas e a testa encostada no joelho, suas costas tremiam levemente, entregando a menina com seu choro silencioso. Mas adiante sentada no canto do quarto estava Ly ela tinha um livro nas mãos, mas não o lia, sua cabeça estava encostada na parede, seus olhos fechados como se a menina estivesse pego no sono, na tentativa de ler o livro. Elas entraram silenciosas no quarto, só atraindo a atenção das irmãs para si mesmas, quando a porta fez questão de fazer um estrondo quando fora fechada.

Lah levantou a cabeça na hora em direção das amigas, mas quando viu o olhar de decepção de Dak e os olhos frios de Ang, tornou a abaixar a cabeça e chorar.

Ly se levantou rapidamente no susto ela estava sobrecarregada, com coisas de mais na cabeça, e havia pego no sono enquanto tentava ler para passar o tempo. Encarou o olhar inquisitivo de Ang e o olhar de decepção de Dak, seguiu até sua cama e se sentou na borda encostando as costas na parede. Ang e Dak seguiram para suas próprias camas, sentaram-se numa posição a qual conseguiam captar todos os movimentos das gêmeas. Ang ia quebrar o silencio quando Ly foi mais rápida.

- Suponho que vocês resolveram que temos o benefício da duvida, e teremos a chance de nos explicarmos. – Ly disse encarando as amigas, ela tinha um certo pesar que não passou despercebido pelas amigas.

- Supôs certo, Winchester. – Angel disse fria, o que fez com que Lah se sentisse ainda magoada do que já estava. - Vamos comece a explicar não tenho a noite inteira.

- Não precisa me tratar pelo sobrenome Potter, mas se prefere não sou eu que vou impedi - la. – Lyra respondeu no mesmo tom frio utilizado pela amiga, a alguns estantes passados. – Agora eu sei muito bem que você Potter e você Malfoy – Falou olhando nos olhos das garotas. - estão cheias de perguntas, então para facilitar a explicação, podem começar a fazê-las. – Concluiu a menina olhando para a irmã que continuava na mesma posição.

A loira e a agora morena se encararam por um tempo, como se quisessem chegar a conclusão de quem começaria a seção de perguntas. Até que Dak se pronunciou.

- Ly por que vocês pediram transferência, e não nos contaram? A culpa é nossa fizemos alguma coisa que as magoou? – Dak perguntou com a voz um pouco falha.

- Não Dak, a culpa não é de vocês, vocês não nos magoaram em nada. – Ly afirmou sincera olhando a loirinha nos olhos. – Nós tivemos de pedir transferência por causa de um problema de família, não contamos nada a vocês por que é um assunto delicado.

- Se é para nos contar metade é melhor que não nos conte nada Winchester, - Ang disse rancorosa.

- O que mais quer saber Potter? – Ly perguntou encarando a "amiga".

- Quero detalhes. – A Potter respondeu.

- Nossa mãe ameaçou sair de casa, caso nós não fossemos estudar em Beauxtons. Nosso pai nunca levou a ameaça de nossa mãe a sério, mas depois que entramos em Hogwarts as brigas entre os dois se intensificou, e passaram a ser mais serias. – Lah falou pela primeira vez desde que as amigas haviam entrado no quarto. - Nosso pai nos escreveu a alguns dias, pedindo que considerássemos a idéia de ir para Beauxtons, Ele não queria perde a esposa. Nós não queríamos nossos pais separados, mesmo nossa mãe sendo uma vaca que não o merece, ele a ama então não tínhamos como negar um pedido do homem que deu tudo que tinha para nos criar a sua maneira. – Lah finalizou com a voz embargada, e com lagrimas nos olhos, enquanto entregava a primeira carta que recebera do pai a Ang que lia atentamente com Dak.

- Não contamos por que ficamos com medo da reação de vocês. Ficamos com medo que não aceitassem nossa partida, não queríamos perde a amizade de vocês, nem queríamos que vocês sofressem por antecedência. – Ly disse completando o que a irmã falou.

- Por que chamou a sua mãe de vaca Lah? Por que ela sairia de casa, só pelo fato de vocês estarem em Hogwarts ? – Dak perguntou confusa, assim que terminou de ler a carta. Enquanto Ang permanecia cala avaliando a situação, Ly estava fria de mais, por um motivo tão bobo, claro que elas tivessem contado o motivo, se tivessem contado que a senhora Winchester a mãe das meninas ia sair de casa porque elas não estavam estudando em Beauxtons e para salvar o casamento dos pais elas tivessem de ir para a academia francesa, elas entenderiam até porque fariam o mesmo pelos pais.

- Vaca é pouco paro o que ela é... – Ly murmurou baixo, para que ninguém ouvisse, mas falhou, já que Angel ouviu, a garota estava ficando irritada ela odiava que fizessem a irmã chorar, ou se sentir mal, e odiava mais ainda a mãe e a avó que conseguiam esse feito mesmo a quilômetros de distância.

- Por que ela é uma vaca. Sem vontade própria. – Lah falou com a voz falha e com muitas lagrimas nos olhos. Deixando Dak e Angel confusas com a ação da menina.

- Ah, já deu, gêmea enxuga esse rosto e se controla. Elas não merecem uma lagrima que cai dos seus olhos minha irmã. – Ly disse um pouco vermelha de raiva, essa era uma cena muito rara de se ver, Dak e Ang, por exemplo, nunca tinham visto a gêmea mais velha naquele estado. E Lah só havia visto a irmã naquele estado duas vezes e tinha certeza que ela ainda carregava as marcas do que sofreu logo após explodir.

- Gêmea se controla. – Lah falou com muito mais lagrimas nos olhos. – As conseqüências não são boas quando você explode.

- Elas não estão aqui gêmea. – A menina falou se levantando. – Elas não têm como me fazer pagar pelo que vou dizer agora, eu cansei dessas mentiras e desses segredos.

- Conseqüências? Elas não estão aqui? Elas quem? Mentiras, segredos vocês estão escondendo mais coisas de nós? – Dak perguntou realmente muito confusa. - Eu não estou entendendo nada. – Finalizou a garota encarando Ly nos olhos.

- Não ta entendendo, mas vai entender. – Ly disse se sentando na cama com as costas encostadas na parede olhando para o travesseiro que parecia a coisa, mas interessante para ela naquele momento, no quarto. Ela odiava explodir por que demorava a se controlar de novo.

A loira de olhos verdes mar tinha a atenção de todas as garotas no quarto, para si mesma, e ela sabia disso, sabia que tinha dois pares de olhos curiosos a observando. E sabia que tinha um par de olhos verdes esmeraldas lhe fitando temeroso, com medo.

- Vou começar do inicio. Nossa mãe é uma idiota sem vontade própria que não merece o respeito nem de uma barata. Ela é o pau mandado de nossa odiada vovozinha. – A menina falou fria, e com certo tom de deboche na fala. – Nosso pai é cego e não ver isso, ele ama incondicionalmente pelo menos é essa a imagem da situação que mostra para nós. Uma ilusão da mulher perfeita, que de perfeita não tem nada. – Continuou a menina sem demonstrar nenhuma expressão no rosto. - Nossa vovozinha Esperanza Vilk, vocês não a conhecem, mas a família Vilk é dinarmaquesa, conhecida pelos ideais de purismo e pelo contato com as artes das trevas. Dá pra imaginar como nossa avozinha é legal não? Não, não dá me deixem dar um exemplo tenho certeza que vocês vão amar a nossa avó. Depois dele. – A menina falou, mas fria, se é que tinha alguma chance dela falar, mas fria, do que já estava falando.

- Ly não, por favor, para. - Lah pediu com muitas lágrimas, ela não parava de chorar.

- Não Lah, eu não vou parar, por que já está na hora de você para com essa sua moleza, e encarar os fatos. Nós só estamos indo para Beauxtons, porque a monstra da nossa avó está morando na frança ou vai me dizer que esqueceu. Ela só nos quer por perto porque esta entediada, e quer se desentediar nos torturando, mas pra mim já deu se ela tentar levantar novamente a mão ou a varinha para uma de nós duas eu vou interferir. – Ela falou com lágrimas de raiva brotando dos olhos como a irmã podia ser tão mole. Por que elas tinham de nascer, tão diferentes não ia ser mais fácil se tivessem um personalidade parecida.

- Eu não vou deixar você interferir Ly, eu ainda tenho pesadelos com que ela te fez na ultima vez que você interferiu. – A menina falou dessa fez com a voz mais firme, e só com algumas lágrimas caindo dos olhos. Fazendo com que Ly levantasse os olhos e encara-se a irmã.

A menina agora parecia só mais uma garotinha, todo vestígio de frieza. Indiferença e raiva haviam sumido do rosto da garota. Ela fechou os olhos, controlou a respiração, tudo na tentativa de se acalmar, ela odiava magoar a irmã, mas uma hora ou outra ela teria de contar o que a avó fazia. Quando conseguiu se acalmar, se levantou foi até a cama da irmã e a abraçou.

Enquanto tudo aquilo ocorria, Dakota e Angelina tentavam assimilar, tudo que haviam visto e escutado, era coisa de mais para um dia só. Em uma hora elas estavam felizes se divertindo e fazendo compras, em outra, descobrem que os marotos estavam se agarrando com algumas qualquer e depois suas melhores amigas estavam indo embora para uma escola francesa por causa da avó que é uma covarde preconceituosa que gosta de torturar crianças? NÃO... Angelina e Dakota faria de tudo para não perder as amigas e ver a cara daquela "avó" delas, até porque o as prendia em Hogwarts? Os marotos as trocaram por um bando de cobras. Então como se pensassem igual, se viraram ouve uma troca de olhares entre Dak e Angel e elas pareciam ter a mesma idéia.

- Vamos com vocês para Beauxtons. - Disse Angel decidida, olhando as amigas, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Sim, vamos e vamos ver quem vai ser a louca de levantar a varinha pra vocês. - Disse Dak e as gêmeas as olharam como se fossem loucas e que deveriam voltar para a ala psiquiátrica do St. Mungus.

- Por que estão fazendo isso? - Lah perguntou, observando as amigas, elas não teriam de controlar a avó teriam de controlar Ly que sempre a enfrentava.

- Por que vocês são nossas melhores amigas... Vamos mandar uma carta aos nossos pais imediatamente. - Angel falou pegando um pergaminho e Dak a seguiu.

- Só peço para que não contem nossos motivos o.k.? - Ly pediu, olhando as amigas, com um sorriso enorme, por mais difícil que fosse a vida ela sabia que podia contar com aquelas duas.

- Não vamos - Garantiu Dak e as gêmeas ficaram olhando a pequena Potter e a pequena Malfoy escrevendo as cartas, era chocante a obstinação que aquelas duas crianças tinham, isso as gêmeas reconheciam.

Angel terminou a sua carta primeiro e a leu em voz alta, para as amigas.

_Queridos pais,_

_Estou com saudades, sinto muita falta da comida da mamãe,_

_principalmente da comida da vovó, digam isso ela por mim, não estou com muito tempo para responder a carta dela, os exames finais estão chegando...__Sim já iam esquecer, felicitem a Tia Fleur, por mim ok. _

_Eu chamei Lyra e Lara Winchester para passar o natal lá em casa também reservem um quanto ok! A outra coisa se eu não especificar, a loira louca da Malfoy me mata, ela vai passar o natal lá também (para variar um pouco.)_

_Bom agora indo direto ao motivo da carta, eu quero transferência_

_é isso que vocês acabaram de ler, eu quero transferência, de Hogwarts._

_Quero ir para Beauxtons, Hogwarts é muito legal e tal, mas eu quero ir para Beauxtons._

_O motivo da linda filha de vocês querer ir para frança?_

_Bem, primeiro é a França isso já é bom motivo, não é mãe? Tenho certeza que tenho o apoio de todas a minhas tias e primas nesse tópico. _

_Segundo, eu não aguento mais o James, como vocês tem uma filha tão perfeita e legal como eu e colocam aquele pre-projeto de cafajeste reprovado no mundo._

_Sério isso é difícil de entender._

_Terceiro minhas primas estão todas lá... e elas são mais legais do que o James e o Hector, juntos e elevados ao infinito._

_Quarto motivo tem umas amigas estão mudando de hogwarts, para Beauxtons._

_São Lara e Lyra, só pra vocês ficarem cientes, elas são sonserinas também, mas eu tenho certeza que vocês vão gostar delas, vocês gostam da Dak, por que não vão gostar das gêmeas? _

_Eu e Dakota não queremos deixa-las sozinhas, em Beauxtons então peço para que venham pedir transferência para a escola Francesa até amanhã.__Espero que não fiquem chateados com nossa decisão o.k.?_

_E peço desculpas por te mandado a carta tão em cima da hora._

_E não contem ao James. Não contem a ninguém. Quero segredo!_

_Com muitas saudades,_

_Angelina Potter. _

A menina terminou de ler a carta sobre protestos de Dak, e risos das gêmeas. Logo em seguida mandou sua coruja levar a carta o mais rápido possível para a mansão Potter. Quando parou de reclamar da carta da amigo Dak decidiu ler sua carta, para as amigas.

_Queridos mãe e pai,_

_Estou com muitas saudades,_

_Mamãe sinto muita falta de comprar roupas com a senhora,_

_E pai sinto muita falta de discutir com o senhor de manhã, e de noite ganhar presente. ;-) _

_Fui a Hogsmeade hoje, e fiz compras, vai chegar ai, se já não chegou algumas coisa que eu comprei, sabe eu não tinha espaço para guarda aqui em Hogwarts. _

_Não é tudo meu não! Tem algumas roupas da Lah._

_Ah, vocês não conhecem a Lah e nem a irmã gêmea dela a Ly,_

_Mas vão conhecer no natal, elas vão passar o natal, na casa da Ang._

_Nós vamos passar lá né? Tá eu sei isso não é pergunta que se faça, mas perguntar não ofende._

_Vocês vão adorar a meninas, Lara apesar de nerd, adora fazer compras mãe tenho certeza que vamos nos divertir muito nas férias, pai eu acho que Lyra é mais teu estilo (Se é que o senhor tem algum, brincadeirinha!) ela gosta de livros e de silêncio, (O que é frustrante.) vocês se darão bem, você se dará bem com as duas, já que gosta tanto da Ang. (Por um motivo que eu não tenho ideia.)_

_Mas o motivo da carta é que sabe as duas se tornaram minhas melhoras amigas, infelizmente fazem parte dessa categoria junto com a Ang. _

_E elas vão ter que ir para Beauxtons, então eu e Angelina queremos acompanha-las._

_E caso o senhor papai fizer objeção, como eu sei que vai fazer, eu lhe prometo que estou indo para esquecer o idota do Potter._

_Ah, mais uma coisa quero que venham pedir a transferência até amanhã._

_E não contem ao Scorp, nem a ninguém, quero segredo._

_Com muitas saudades,_

_De sua querida filha preferida Dakota Malfoy. _

_P.S: Se amam sua linda filha, vocês farão minha transferência, por que eu não aguento mais o Scorp e seu grupo de patetas. Com a exceção do Paul, a Tia Cho e o Tio__ Blaise fizeram um bom trabalho com ele, o garoto vale apena. _

Durante toda a leitura da carta, Ly e Ang fizeram caretas para Dak, mas no final a encararam risonhas acompanhadas por Lah, que já estava muito melhor.

- O que foi? - Perguntou a Malfoy sem entender.

- _"Eu lhe prometo que estou indo para esquecer o idiota do Potter."_ - Ly recitou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Gêmea, elas escreveu esquecer o idiota do Potter? - Lah perguntou a irmã.

- Sim gêmea, ela disse isso. - Ly respondeu sorrindo para a irmã.

- Hummm... Então eu ouvi certo. - Falou Lah pensativa. - O que você tem para esquecer em Dak-Dak? - A loira de olhos verdes esmeralda perguntou com um tom de malícia na voz.

- Que mal gosto. - A Potter caçula falou. - Logo meu irmão Dak. Não tinha ninguém melhor por ai não? - Angel perguntou sorrindo a amiga.

- Hey, não é nada disso! Eu conheço o meu pai eu sou a unica dos herdeiros dele que foi para a soncerina, - Explicou a menina. - e se eu falar que eu estou apaixonada pelo James, o que MENTIRA, que fique claro, ele num vai nem reclamar na hora de fazer a transferência. - Concluiu a menina recebendo olhares maliciosos das amigas então tratou logo de dar um fim nos olhares - E parem de me olhar assim. - Mandou ela revirando os olhos e fazendo bico.

Arrancando um _"Sei!" outro "Nasci ontem!" e um "Eu sou Merlin, e estou de vestido rosa com bolinhas azuis."_ de Angel que Dak ignorou. Depois pediu a sua coruja para levar a carta a mansão Malfoy rapidamente.

- Eu vou na biblioteca entregar um livro. Antes que feche. - Lah disse se levantando, pegando um livro na cômoda e saindo.

- Xau! - Gritou Dak sendo ignorada. - Aff...consideração boiou. - Reclamou a loira fazendo um bico.

- Hey Ly, você não disse o que sua avó fazia, porque a Lah estava aqui e pediu para você parar, ficou claro que esse é um assunto delicado para ela, então desembucha, ela já saio. - Ang disse olhando a amiga. Ela queria saber o tamanho do estrago feito pela aquela avó idiota das garotas.

- Esse é um assunto delicado para ela sim. - Ly disse, quando ela ia continuar, foi cortada por uma pergunta de Dak.

- Porque esse assunto é delicado pra ela? - Dak perguntou, visivelmente preocupada.

- Esse assunto é delicado pra ela por que desde pequena eu odeio que alguém magoem minha irmã, então um belo dia nós tinhamos 5 anos e minha gêmea tinha feito alguma coisa errada eu não me lembro o que foi que ela fez só me lembro que fez e que eu fui defende-la de nossa avó que estava gritando com ela.

**Flash Back -ON-**

_- Sua insolente, você é mesmo neta do seu avó. - Uma mulher com aparência de uns 50 anos havia dito a uma pequena loirinha que chorava, ao chão._

_- O que eu fiz? - Perguntou a menina entre lágrimas, ela sentia muita dor por todo o corto, a mulher havia lançado um feitiço na garotinha._

_- O que ela fez? - Perguntou uma outra loirinha idêntica a que estava no chão, entrando no aposento, a diferença entre elas era que essa trazia um pequeno dragão branco de pelúcia nas mãos._

_- Não se meta, onde não é chamada Lyra. - A Mulher rugiu, para a criancinha._

_- Me meto sim, - Falou a menina insolente. - a senhora fez minha irmã chorar. - Ela disse correndo até a irmã. - Tá tudo bem gêmea? - Perguntou a garotinha._

_- Tá doendo. - A menina falou entre lágrimas, a irmã._

_- Aonde tá doendo? - A outra perguntou._

_- Tá tudo doendo, Ly ela fez tudo doer. - A loirinha disse a irmã, enquanto apontava para a avó._

_- O que você fez com ela? - Perguntou Ly vendo tudo vermelho ela odiava quando alguém machucava a sua irmã, ela não sabia se defender._

_- Já chega sua criança insolente, cansei da mal educação que o idiota do seu pai e a abestalhada da minha filha dão a vocês. - Berrou a mulher com a menininha. - Crucio. - a mulher falou apontando a varinha para a garotinha, que segurava o dragão. _

_- Ah! - Gritou a menina, de dor, ela sentia todo o seu corpo arder, perante o efeito da maldição._

_- Pare!Pare! - Falou a outra menina batendo nas pernas da senhora que a empurrou longe. _

_- Deixe se ser idiota garota, - Reclamou a mulher a outra menininha que chorava no chão encostada na sofá. - E você grite, chore, mostre a fraca que é, com esse seu coração mole. - Falou a mulher. _

**Flash Back -OFF-**

- Meu deus essa mulher é um monstro. - Dak falou, logo após ouvir o relato da amiga.

- Quantas vezes isso aconteceu? - Ang perguntou preocupada a amiga.

- Aconteceu varias vezes, mas ainda acontece, ela só precisa de uma desculpa. E parece que quanto mais acontece pior fica, a criatividade dessa megera não tem fim. - Ly respondeu pegando a toalha para ir tomar banho. - Essa foi a primeira vez que ela nos torturou, pelo menos eu acho que foi a primeira vez. - A menina disse pensativa.

- E a Lah tem pesadelos com essa tortura? - Dak perguntou, observando a amiga.

- Essa foi a primeira vez que eu interferi, mas não é com essa que ela tem pesadelos. Na verdade acho que ela nem lembra desse ocorrido. - Ly comentou com um sorriso de lado, por pior que tenha sido as torturas que ela sofreu, ela sempre conseguiu manter a irmã caçula sempre longe das torturas da avó.

- E com qual ela tem pesadelos? Você vai nos contar Ly? - Angel perguntou olhando a amiga.

- Sabe Ly se não quiser, não precisa nos contar, sabemos que esse é um assunto delicado. - Dak falou olhando preocupada para a amiga, que tinha um leve sorriso na face.

- Na verdade Dak eu já superei isso, vocês são as primeiras pessoas que escutam um relato sobre as torturas, mas eu não me sinto mal em falar delas. - Ly disse tranquila para a amiga. - Só não vou detalhar porque ainda temos que ir jantar e que quero tomar banho, acho que vocês também. - Ela complementou.

- Ok, eu quero tomar banho também. - Ang disse.

- O aconteceu? - Dak perguntou.

- Bom depois da primeira vez que eu interferi, isso se tornou freqüente. Toda vez que ela tentava fazer alguma coisa a minha gêmea eu ia lá e tomava a dor literalmente dela. Depois de um tempo sempre que a Lah aprontava ao invés dela torturar minha irmã ela me torturava, e assim ela descobriu que desse jeito acabava por torturar nós duas, eu fisicamente e minha gêmea psicologicamente. Até que um belo dia ela disse que estava cheia da fragilidade emocional, que vocês conhecem da Lah, - A menina fez uma pausa, e olhou para as amigas. - E foi tortura- la mas eu interferi, pra variar, bom daquela vez não foi só um cruciatus que eu ganhei, ela me torturou de todas as maneiras possíveis, com a desculpa que eu era insolente, intrometida, irresponsável, idiota, inútil e mais um monte de coisa com " i " - Ironizou a menina rindo, e tirando pequenos sorrisos das amigas. - Quando ela terminou de se divertir, me deu uma poção, para não ficar com cicatrizes, mas eu acho que a dosagem foi pequena já que eu fiquei com duas. Eu fiquei duas semanas e alguns dias sem conseguir andar, de cama, só comendo coisas trituradas, já que não tinha muita força para mastigar, e geralmente a noite eu tinha pesadelos, e durante os pesadelos eu tive diversas convulsões, vomitei sangue diversas vezes. E eu acho que foi a tortura que ela obrigou Lara a assistir, e as conseqüências dos meus pesadelos que causaram os pesadelos na minha irmã. - Finalizou a garota.

- Por Merlim, seus pais não fizeram nada? - Dak perguntou chocada a amiga.

- Eles não sabem, na época estavam viajando. Até os 8 anos acho passávamos um ou dois meses na casa dela, mas depois paramos. E se depender de mim, só apareço para vê-la no dia do enterro dela e para soltar fogos e fazer churrasco. - Ly respondeu a amiga, indo para o banheiro.

- Eii eu quero ir pro churrasco e ajudar a soltar fogos. - Gritou Dak, rindo

- Pode deixar vocês são as primeiras convidadas. - Gritou Ly do banheiro.

- É de se entender que a Lah tenha pesadelos com isso. - Angel disse chocada.

Pouco tempo depois de Ly e Dak terminarem de tomar banho, Lah chegou no quarto e foi tomar banho em um banheiro enquanto Angel estava no outro, deixando Dak e Ly jogando xadrez bruxo.

- Ah, droga eu desisto. - Dak reclamou irritda.

- Desiste de que? - Angel perguntou curiosa, saindo arrumada de um dos banheiros.

- O que tá rolando? - Lah perguntou saindo do outro de toalha.

- A Malfoy ai não sabe perde. - Ly disse rindo.

- Ei, eu sei perde, só não sei como você ganha todas. - Exclamou emburrada a Malfoy, arrancando risadas de todas no quarto.

- Quando você conhecer alguém da nossa idade que consiga ganhar dela no xadrez me diz. Que eu te conto o que você precisa fazer para falar com Morgana. - Lah falou rindo, fazendo com que o bico de Dak aumentasse.

- Tá chega, já deu vamos perde o Jantar vai tocar de roupa Lah. - Angel disse sorrindo.

- Ok, Tô indo. - Resmungou a loira.

Não deu nem 5 minutos, e a menina já estava pronta na porta esperando as outras eram nove horas, e o salão só ficava aberto até as nove e meia. As meninas correram e conseguiram chegar no salão alguns minutos antes das portas do salão se fecharem, notaram que os meninos não estavam no salão, foram para a mesa da sonserina.

- Ufa, achei que não chegaríamos chegar a tempo. - Dak falou arfando.

- Também achei. - Lah falou a amiga.

- Tá todo mundo achou agora se calem e se sirvam, antes que a comida suma. - Angel disse as garotas.

- Oush, alguém ficou de mau humor do nada. - Ly comentou sorrindo.

- Fica na tua Ly. - Ang disse sorrindo e dando uma cotovelada na amiga.

Cinco minutos se passaram em silêncio enquanto as meninas se serviam e comiam.

- Hey, vocês. - Chamou voz fina e irritante falou atrás das meninas. Que se viraram para ver quem estava falando, mas antes não fizessem isso, já que agora depois de fazer e ver aquelas quatro putas, elas perderam totalmente o apetite.

- O que querem? E sejam breves não temos a noite inteira para gastar com vocês. - A voz se Angel soou tão fria e sem emoção que chegou a dar calafrios nas duas Lufanas que ali estavam presentes.

- Queremos saber se vocês viram os nossos Marotos por ai? - Nora perguntou.

- Seus Marotos? - Lah perguntou debochada, olhando para as amigas.

- Nossos marotos sim. - Beatrix respondeu sorrindo a loira

- Os marotos delas, vocês ouviram isso? - Ly perguntou divertida.

- Vocês viram ou não viram Winchester? - Amy perguntou um pouco irritada, sonserinos irritavam a garota.

**Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend**

**.com/watch?v=ctYedFTJVCs&feature=related**

_[Namorada]_

_Ei, ei, você, você_

_Eu não gosto da sua namorada_

_Sem chance, _

_Acho que você precisa de uma nova_ _ei, ei, _

_Você, você_

_Eu poderia ser a sua namorada_

_Ei, ei, você, você_

_Eu sei que você gosta de mim_

_Sem chance, sem chance_

_Você sabe que isso não é um segredo_

_Ei, ei, _ _você, você_

_Eu quero ser a sua namorada_

_Você é tão legal _

_Eu quero que você seja meu _

_Você é tão gostoso_

_Eu penso em você o tempo todo _

_Você é tão viciante_

_Você não sabe o que eu posso fazer pra você se sentir _ _bem?_

_Não finja, eu acho que você sabe que sou muito preciosa_

_E como, sim _

_Eu sou a maldita princesa_

_Eu sinto que você gosta de mim também _

_E você sabe que _

_Estou certa_

_Ela é tão comum_

_Você pode conseguir algo melhor_

_Eu acho que nós deveríamos ficar juntos agora_

_E isso é o que todos estão falando_

_Eu posso ver o jeito ver _

_O jeito que você olha pra mim_

_E mesmo quando desvia o olhar, _

_Eu sei que está pensando em mim_

_Eu sei que você fala de mim o tempo todo_

_Muitas vezes_ _Então venha até aqui _

_Diga-me o que eu quero ouvir_

_Que eu, sim, farei sua namorada desaparecer_

_Eu não quero ouvir você dizer o nome dela nunca mais_

_Muitas vezes, porque_

_Ela é tão comum_

_Você pode conseguir algo melhor_

_Eu acho que nós deveríamos ficar juntos agora_

_E isso é o que todos estão falando_

_Em um segundo eu deixarei você ligado em mim_

_Porque eu posso, _

_Porque eu posso fazer melhor_

_Não há outra, _

_Então quando você vai entender?_

_Ela é tão estúpida _

_Que diabos você estava pensando?_

_Em um segundo eu deixarei você ligado em mim_

_Porque eu posso _

_Porque eu posso fazer melhor_

_Não há outra, _

_Então quando você vai entender?_

_Ela é tão estúpida _

_Que diabos você estava pensando?_

- Hey, Dak ouvisse isso a lufana agora acha que é digna de pronunciar meu sobrenome. - Ly falou rindo, ela ia infernizar essas quatro durante o restante do período que estivesse em Hogwarts, ia provar para aquelas quatro por que foi mandada para a Sonserina.

- Ouvi Ly, e ainda ouvi pior elas disseram que meu irmão e os garotos não delas. - Dak falou fria gargalhando no final.

- Olha aqui Malfoy...- Nicole começou a falar mas foi cortadapor Dak.

- Estou olhando porque infelizmente você esta na minha frente Kiely e eu felizmente não sou cega. - Dak ironizou com a garota.

- Não me interrompa Malfoy! - Falou a garota irritada.

- Uou, fiquei com medo. - Dak falou rindo, e arrancando gargalhada das amigas.

- Só porque é sonserina, você se acha melhor que os outros Malfoy. - Nicole falou raivosa para Dak que só sorrio e respondeu.

- Primeiro eu não me acho melhor, eu sou, segundo eu não tenho culpa de ser melhor que você, mas fico muito satisfeito com isso. - Dak falou para a Corviniana, enquanto as amigas sorriam superiores.

- Por ser sonserinas vocês não são superiores, nós somos iguais. - Nora disse atraindo a atenção das garotas.

- Primeiro Lenoy sonserinos já nasceram com a maior e melhor de todas as dádivas, a superioridade. Segundo igualdade é para fracos, para que vou me igualar a vocês se posso ser melhor? - Assim que Angel perguntou debochada a garota uma salva de palmas foi ouvida na mesa da soncerina que já observava a serie de foras que as Lufas e as corvinianas estavam levando. Angel se levantou e foi acompanhada pelas amigas.

- Vocês não tem medo de morrer não? - Beatrix irritada perguntou olhando as pessoas que estavam ao redor, sentadas na mesa da sonserina.

- Hahaha, Deixe de ser inocente Pope, é claro que não tememos a morte, afinal ela já foi sonserina. - Lah respondeu fria olhando nos olhos da Lufana. Arrancando mais gargalhadas dos colegas de casa.

Depois dessa as meninas se viraram e seguiram para o salão comunal da própria casa. Onde se sentaram em um sofá, e ficaram conversando, hoje era sábado, tinha festa na sonserina, não era aquelas festas com musica alta e o povo bebendo adoidado, era uma festa mais comportada, a música alta só ocorria apartir das duas da manhã, bom bebida só do terceiro ano pra cima os monitores não deixavam menores de treze beberem, motivo desconhecido pelas garotas. Todos os alunos estavam no salão comunal, alguns, conversavam, outros bebiam, jogavam, comiam e etc.

Não demorou muito para que toda a sonserina ficasse sabendo do ocorrido no jantar, e fosse dar parabéns as garotas, pela bela defesa que fizeram a sonserina.

- Sentiu minha falta Dak? - Sam Wim falou no ouvido de Dakota, enquanto sentava-se no braço da poltrona que Dak estava. Assustando a garota.

- Não Sam, não senti. - Dak respondeu simplesmente, se virando para olhar o rosto do garoto, que para o susto da garota, estava a centímetros do rosto dela.

- É uma pena, mas acho que posso dar um jeito nisso. - O menino falou se inclinando e roçando os lábios nos lábios da garota, e logo em seguida depositando um beijo neles, para a surpresa dela e das amigas.

- Soubemos do fizeram com as duas lufanas e as duas corvinais. - Sam disse normalmente como se não tivesse feito nada.

- Adorei o fora que você deu na Pope, Lah. - Lucas disse se sentando ao lado da loira, e passando o braço pelos ombros da mesma.

- Eu também adorei... - A garota foi interrompida pelo garoto que se inclinou e sussurrou no ouvido da mesma.

- Pode me chamar de Luh. - Ele sussurrou com uma voz rouca e deu um beijo no pescoço da mesma que por dentro se contorceu para não corar, e pelo resultado se saiu bem.

- Ok, Luh. - A menina falou sorrindo, o que tinha de mal o Weasley não estava se agarrando com a Pope, por que ela não podia se divertir com o Blood.

- Espera ai, o fora da Lah, pode ter sido bom, agora o que a Ang deu foi perfeito. - Dean falou rindo, arrancando sinais de concordância dos amigos. O garoto havia deitado no sofá e colocado a cabeça no colo de Ang que não viu motivo para tirá-la de lá.

- Hey, Ly sou digno de pronunciar seu nome? - Demetri perguntou sentando-se ao chão ao lado das pernas das garotas, dando um beijo nas mesmas.

- Você é sonserino? - A menina perguntou olhando risonha para ele.

- Sou sim senhora. - Ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Então Deme és mais que digno. - A menina respondeu sorrindo e afagando o cabelo do garoto.

- Ganhou o dia Demetri. - Sam falou sorrindo.

- O dia não já que esse já foi, ganhei a noite. - Ele respondeu ao amigo sorrindo e tirando gargalhadas das garotas. Que foram abafadas pelo som das musicas altas que começaram a tocar, no salão comunal, sinal que já era duas da manhã.

- Lah, o que acha de irmos dançar em? - Lucas perguntou a menina, que olhou para as amigas que a olharam maliciosas.

- Claro Luh, seria um prazer. - Respondeu a garota, que se ferre Hector, ele não pensou nela quando fez a merda.

Assim os dois se levantaram e seguiram para a pista de dança, que era o centro do salão.

- Ang vamos também? - Dean perguntou brincando com a mão da garota.

- Daqui a pouco De, deixa as coisas esquentarem um pouquinho. - Ang respondeu ao garoto puxando a mão e a colocando nos cabelos castanhos claríssimos do garoto, e os afagando.

- Por mim tudo bem. Sam quem ganha a copa de quadribol esse ano?. - Dean perguntou ao irmão.

- Sei não De, mais ano que vem é nós. - Sam respondeu ao irmão rindo. - Dak, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa, será que dar pra você me acompanhar, por um instante? - Sam perguntou a loirinha.

- Claro Sam. Com licença, pessoal. - A menina falou se levantando e sendo acompanhada pelo garoto.

Eles se afastaram, deixando Ang, Ly, De e Deme conversando sobre quadribol.

- O que foi Sam? - Dak perguntou olhando o garoto, e por dentro rezando que dali não viesse bomba.

- Eu quero te perguntar uma coisa, mas não sei bem como perguntar. - Sam falou prendendo a garota na parede.

- Pergunte oras, mas antes me responde uma coisa por que você gosta tanto de me prender nos lugares em? - A garota disse risonha, com a cara de confusão do menino.

- Bem, não sei acho que é o instinto do caçador de encurralar a presa. - Ele respondeu sorrindo.

- E no caso eu sou a presa?E você o caçador? - A menina perguntou.

- É acho que sim. - O garoto respondeu passando a mão nos cabelos.

- Interessante uma Malfoy sendo comparado com um animal. - A garota falou pensativa.

- Ei eu não quis dizer isso. - O menino falou um pouco desesperado, e levemente corado.

- Eu sei, que você não quis dizer isso. - Ela respondeu rindo. - Você precisava ter visto sua cara. Mas me diga o que quer perguntar, o tempo tá passando. - Completou a loira.

- Eu queria te perguntar...- Droga seja homem, Wim, você rouba um beijo da garota e não tem coragem de fazer uma pergunta, o garoto se repreendeu mentalmente.

- Queria perguntar... - Dak repetiu sorrindo para incentivar o menino.

- Eu queria perguntar se você que ficar comigo hoje? Pronto falei. - O menino falou rápido, se Dak não tivesse prestado atenção não teria entendido nada. Mas assim que entendeu começou a rir.

- Do que você está rindo posso saber? - O menino perguntou em burrado. - Se não quer é só dizer não precisa ficar rindo da minha cara não.

- Não é isso. - Respondeu a menina tentando se controlar. - É que você me rouba beijos, e fica nervoso quando vem me pedir uma coisa dessa. Se olhar bem é engraçado. - Falou a menina ainda rindo.

- Ah entendi. - o menino falou se aproximando. - Você preferi que eu roube beijos. - Bom, na verdade ela não preferia nada, mas ela também não deixava de preferir nada. - Vou interpretar o seu silêncio como um sim. - O menino falou, terminando com o espaço que havia entre eles com um beijo.

Dak não podia dizer que não gostava da sensação de ser beijada, principalmente se quem a estivesse beijando fosse Sam, o garoto tinha uma pegada, mas ela não podia dizer que ele era o cara que melhor beijava no mundo, já que só havia beijado ele, e também não podia dizer que estava amando o garoto.

Não muito longe dali, Lucas dançava com Lara, que ria muito do que o menino dizia.

- Ora vamos Lah, não teve tanta graça assim, estava te contando pra ver se tinha algum apoio positivo na minha causa, mas acabo de perceber que fiz merda. - Falou o menino com uma falsa cara de tristeza.

- Mas foi engraçado sim Luh. - Tentou justificar a menina.

- Deixa pra lá, esquece, isso é um caso perdido, todo mundo ver graça. - Disse o menino.

- Todo mundo rir com isso? - A menina perguntou.

- Todo mundo, mas te consola de todos que já ouviram isso e riram, você é a mais bonita. - Ele falou piscando, pegando a menina pela cintura.

- Me sinto lisonjeada, senhor Blood. - A menina falou rindo.

E nada mais foi dito já que o garoto se inclinou e a beijou, para Lara essa sensação foi diferente, ela nunca havia sido beijada, mas não demorou muito para se adaptar a sensação.

- Ang. - Chamou Dean que estava deitado com a cabeça no colo da garota.

- Qual é o problema? - Ela perguntou surpresa já que o garoto se levantou de vez e sentou se ao lado dela.

- Você é o problema. - Respondeu o garoto puxando a menina pela nuca pra si e a beijando, Ang de inicio se assustou com a atitude do garoto, mas logo deu passagem para a língua do menino entrar na sua boca.

- Ops. - Demetri falou rindo.

- Que horas são Deme? - Ly perguntou prendendo uma risada.

- Por que a princesa tem hora pra ir pra cama? - Perguntou o menino rindo.

- Não tenho compromisso não que seja da sua conta. - Ly falou para o garoto.

- Ok, milady são quatro e cinco. - O garoto falou sorrindo.

- Droga, tenho que ir tchau. - A menina falou se levantado, ela tinha de encontrar Paul no jardim do salgueiro lutador as quatro, já estava cinco minutos atrasada.

- Quer que eu te acompanhe? - O menino perguntou.

- Não precisa, agora você sabe se tem alguém monitorando os corredores? - Ela perguntou.

- Bom a monitoria hoje era sonserina, assim como é todo sábado. Mas como você pode ver os monitores estão todos aqui. - Ele falou apontando os monitores sonserinos. - Deve ter aquele zelador que nem morre e nem dorme, acompanhado pela gata múmia, e Pirraça. Tem certeza que não quer que eu te acompanhe são quatro da manhã.

- Não, realmente não precisa me acompanhar, mas obrigada pela informação. - Ly respondeu ao menino, deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e saio do salão comunal.

**Fim do capítulo "Uma explicação e uma decisão."**


	11. Apenas uma Vez

**9 ****Cap º. - **"Apenas uma vez"

Lyra andava apresada, perdida em seus pensamentos, pelos corredores do castelo, como ela pode se deixar levar? Ela tinha de se encontrar com Paul as quatro e já era mais de quatro! Será que o menino estava achando que ela tinha esquecido e ido embora? Não o Paul não faria isso, bom pelo menos ela esperava que ele não fizesse.

Quando estava quase chegando à saída para o jardim, a menina escutou um miado, num corredor ao seu lado esquerdo, merda, era só que faltava pensou a loirinha que se colocou a correr, parecia que o mundo tinha se colocado a disposição, para dificultar o encontro dela com Paul nos jardins. Primeiro elas esqueceu da hora, depois veio Demetri querendo acompanhá-la, e agora a gata múmia era só o que faltava. A menina parou e se encostou numa pilastra no corredor, na esperança da gata passar sem notar a presença dela, mas quando o miado se repetiu, se repetiu distante, então ela se desencostou e seguiu o seu caminho até o jardins, enquanto fazia uma nota mental de comprar um relógio. Para não se atrasar mais.

Quando chegou à saída para os jardins ela avistou o garoto sentado em uma pedra um pouco distante do salgueiro lutador, observando o lago, ou o horizonte era difícil distinguir o que ele olhava de onde ela estava, mas ele parecia bem entretido. Ela desceu lentamente e silenciosa o caminho de pedra que dava até onde o garoto estava, mas tranqüila sabendo que ele ainda estava ali esperando por ela. Ly se aproximou por trás do menino com um sorriso sapeca nos lábios e com as duas mãos foi tampando os olhos do garoto, que se virou assustado, mas sem conseguir ver quem era.

- Quem é? - Paul perguntou assustado, tentando tirar as delicadas mãos que tampavam seus olhos dos mesmos.

- Não sei, adivinhe. – Ly respondeu ao menino.

- Ly é você? - Paul perguntou um pouco incerto, ele nunca que havia imaginado que as mãos da garota fossem tão frias, macias e delicadas.

- Você está esperando outra pessoa senhor Zambini? - Perguntou a garota tirando as mãos dos olhos do menino e colocando na cintura, fazendo cara de má enquanto o garoto se virava e levantava para eu a garota pudesse passar por ele e sentar-se.

- Claro que não Ly, só que suas mãos estão frias e eu não te ouvi chegar. – O menino respondeu sorrindo enquanto ela passava por ele.

- É que o clima esta frio o inverno sabe. Principalmente depois da tempestade que caiu ontem à tarde. – A menina respondeu sorrindo enquanto se sentava.

- É realmente esfriou, você não tem idéia do trabalho que deu enxugar essa pedra pra poder sentar. - O menino disse se sentando e fazendo uma careta. – Agora me responda como a senhorita pretende se proteger desse frio e não congelar só com essa camiseta de manga comprida e malha fina, uma calça Jens e um cachecol, em? - Ele perguntou analisando a garota, ela estava um pouco branca.

Sinceramente Ly não havia pensado nisso quando saiu do dormitório, lá ela tinha as lareiras pra se esquentar, mas e ali? A única coisa que passava pela cabeça da loira era chegar antes que Paul cansasse de esperar e fosse embora, ela não havia pego nenhum casaco ou sobretudo, já estava ficando com frio e dentro de alguns minutos ia começar a congelar, mas não daria o braço a torcer.

- Eu não estou com frio. – Ela respondeu com um leve sorriso, ainda não estou com frio! Completou mentalmente, a garota.

- Hum, vamos ver por quanto tempo. – O menino falou debochado. Levando um tapa no braço dado pela garota.

- Eu não estou com frio. – Repetiu à menina, ela não daria o braço a torcer.

- Ok, não precisa parti pra agressão. – O garoto falou sorrindo. – Agora vai me dizer por que demorou? - Ele perguntou.

- Eu me entretive e não vi o tempo passar. – Respondeu a menina sorrindo, olhando para o lago, onde a lula gigante parecia muito irritada batendo os tentáculos na água.

- Ela ta assim faz um tempo. – Disse o menino, notando que a garota olhava a lula gigante. – Acho que o frio não a agrada. Mas no que você tinha se entretido, a ponto de esquecer-se de mim posso saber? – Perguntou fazendo cara de indignação.

- Me entretive com o mesmo motivo que está deixando a lula irritada provavelmente. – A menina falou pensativa.

- Como? – O menino perguntou confuso.

- Hoje é sábado... Desculpa hoje é domingo, mas de todo jeito, todo final de semana tem festa na Sonserina. A música alta só é permitida a partir das duas da manhã, acho que o movimento dos dormitórios, e o volume da música deve ter acordado a lula, e agora ela esta irritada. – A menina falou esclarecendo as coisa para o garoto.

- Festa na sonserina? Por que a festa estaria incomodando a Lula? – ele perguntou mais confuso ainda.

- É verdadeiro o boato de ter festa na sonserina todo final de semana. – A menina respondeu, esfregando a mão no braço a mão dela já estava congelando. – E os dormitórios da sonserina são nas masmorras e todo o dormitório especificamente, fica embaixo do lago. – Concluiu a menina.

- Ah, Legal, mas como vocês tem janelas e recebem cartas? – O menino perguntou confuso.

- Hogwarts é mágica Paul, nós não sabemos como, mas sabemos que temos chaminés e janelas e delas temos lindas vistas, a vista do meu quarto e do das garotas dá pra esse jardim. – Ly respondeu.

- Hum, interessante. – Ele comentou olhando o salgueiro.

- O Salgueiro ou o Dormitório? – Perguntou a menina risonha, o encarando.

- Os dois. – Respondeu o garoto passando a mão pelos cabelos negros, arrancando gargalhadas da menina.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo Paul. – A menina disse rindo.

- Obrigada, Obrigada. – O menino disse se levantando e fazendo reverencias, tirando mais risadas da pequena. Ele não se sentou na pedra novamente, dessa vez ele se sentou no chão encostando as costas na pedra.

- Vai me abandonar aqui em cima é? – A menina perguntou o olhando e fazendo bico.

- Talvez. – Ele disse pensativo. – Eu acho que não, a probabilidade de mim levar outro tapa é grande. Desce ai e senta aqui. – O menino falou batendo no chão ao lado dele.

- Há, há, há. Muito engraçado. – Ela falou se sentando no chão ao lado do pequeno garoto.

- Ly, Eu não queria tocar, no assunto, mas... – Começou incerto o garoto foi interrompido.

- Mas já tocando você quer saber o porquê de eu e minha irmã nos mudarmos para a França. Não é? – A menina perguntou passando a mão na relva molhada.

- Sim, é isso. – O menino disse de cabeça baixa, ele não queria que ela fosse embora, só não sabia o porquê de não querer isso.

- Bem, nossa mãe e nossa avó materna queriam que nós fôssemos estudar em Beauxtons. Mas meu pai queria que viéssemos para Hogwarts, e nós bem viemos para Hogwarts. – Explicou a menina, parando para pegar um ar. - Isso não agradou muito as duas então pra ter o que queria minha mãe ameaçou sair de casa, nosso pai a ama e nós não achamos justo, ficar em Hogwarts se isso fosse estragar o casamento deles. Então reconsideramos a idéia de ir para Beauxtons, e nosso pai veio ontem pedir a transferência. – A menina concluiu.

- Você não parece muito fã da sua mãe e dá sua avó. – O menino comentou expressando a sua opinião.

- Não sou. – A menina disse simplesmente.

- Posso saber o porquê ou seria me intrometer demais? - Ele perguntou sorrindo, o sorriso do garoto era caloroso, um misto de tranqüilidade e calor, que fez com que a menina arrepia-se.

- Minha mãe faz tudo que minha avó que. E minha vó é uma megera. – A menina disse simplesmente. Olhando para a relva molhada um pouco triste, a mascara de frieza dela sempre caia quando ela estava com Paul, assim como muitas vezes caia com as amigas.

- Posso saber o nome da sua avó Ly? - O menino perguntou pegando na mão da garota pra tentar passar algum tipo de conforto estava na cara que aquele assunto era delicado para a garota.

- Esperanza, Esperanza Vilk. – A menina disse seca, ela não gostava de pronunciar esse nome, não lhe trazia boas recordações.

- Vilk, eu já ouvi esse nome, não é um família dinamarquesa que venera o purismo do sangue, a arte das trevas, odeia trouxas e tortura pra castigar. – O menino disse pensativo, ele tinha certeza de que os Vilk´s eram esse tipo de família.

- Sim, é essa família sim. – Ela confirmou, sem olhar nos olhos dos garotos.

- Espera um instante. Sua avó não tortura vocês ou tortura? – O menino perguntou se virando para a garota.

- O que você acha? - Perguntou ela sarcástica.

- Merda. – Foi só o que o garoto disse se encostando na pedra novamente e olhando para o horizonte. – Sabe eu sei como é meu avó fazia isso comigo, mas ele morreu. – Ele comentou baixo.

- Que bom pra você, presumo. – Ly disse olhando para o lago.

- É foi bom mesmo quando ele morreu, sinto muito pela sua avó. – Ele disse sincero.

- Tudo bem eu já me acostumei. – Ela disse sorrido. – Minha avó só quer que vamos para a França porque fica mais perto para ela poder nos torturar com mais freqüência.

- Você quer que eu vá com você para a frança? - O menino perguntou.

- Não precisa Paul. A Dak e a Angel, já estão indo, mas peço que guarde segredo. Elas querem assim, como eu e minha gêmea também preferimos. – Ela falou sorrindo doce para o garoto. Soltando a mão do mesmo para cruzar os braços já estava morrendo de frio.

- Toma. – O garoto falou tirando o casaco e passando para a menina.

- Não precisa Paul você vai ficar com frio. – Ela disse recusando o casaco.

- Não vou, e mesmo que eu ficasse, antes eu que você Ly. Agora pega logo, ou você quer que eu te vista? – Ele perguntou sorrindo maroto.

- Tá tudo bem, eu pego. – Ela falou dando o braço a torcer. – Mas por que você queria que eu te encontra-se aqui e a essa hora? – Ela fez a pergunta que a estava deixando curiosa.

- Por causa disso. – Disse o menino apontando o horizonte, de onde uma linda bola de fogo subia. – O nascer do sol nessa parte do castelo é lindo.

- É realmente, o nascer do sol aqui é lindo. – Ly falou deslumbrada com a beleza e a imponência que aquela bola de fogo transmitia ao céu. O casaco que o menino havia lhe emprestado, amenizava o frio, mas não o exterminava. O que fez com que a garota inconscientemente se encostasse no ombro do menino, na tentativa de se esquentar.

- Eu gosto de velo nascer de vez em quando. Utilizo o sol como meta. – O menino disse observando sol, mas não deixando de notar a menina, logo entendeu que ela ainda estava com frio, então passou o braço sobre o ombro da garota a trazendo mais pra perto, Ly nada fez apenas se deixou levar.

- Meta? Você quer se torna uma bola de fogo para iluminar o céu? – A menina perguntou risonha.

- Não, claro que não isso estragaria a minha beleza. – O menino falou convencido, sendo empurrado pela menina que fazia uma cara de falsa decepção. – Eu o uso como meta porque um dia eu quero ser um grande executivo como meu pai é, e quero ter a imponência que o sol demonstra ter. – Ele disse se perdendo nos olhos da loirinha.

- O que foi? - A menina perguntou incomodada com os olhos do garoto em si.

- Você me lembra o nascer do sol depois de uma noite de chuva. – Ele disse analisando ainda mais a garota, Paul poderia citar inúmeras coisa que a menina o fazia lembrar.

- Como? O que em mim te faz lembrar o nascer do sol depois que chove? - A menina perguntou curiosa, encarando o garoto.

- Você tem a beleza e a imponência do sol, seus olhos quando brilham me lembram a relva molhada iluminada pelo sol, quer que eu cite mas coisas que fazem você me lembrar o sol? – Ele perguntou para a loira que o olhava abobalhada era a primeira vez que ela ouvia isso de alguém. - O sol quando nasce parece que traz um felicidade e uma iluminação a vida dos seres que o assistem nascer, a mesma felicidade e iluminação que o seu sorriso me traz. – O menino disse tirando um mecha do cabelo de Ly, dos olhos da mesma, e deixando sua mão ali afagando o rosto da garota, que o olhava, eles se encararam, pelo que pareceu horas, sem saber o que fazer, o que dizer como agir.

Paul não sabia o que o havia motivado a falar aquelas coisas e Ly não sabia como reagir, após ouvir aquelas coisas todas, ela podia levar na esportiva, ela podia reagir violenta, ela podia ignorar, ela podia aceitar que o garoto havia acabado de se declarar, ela podia negar a declaração. Mas ela não sabia como reagir.

Ly não fez muita coisa já que Paul caiu em si e percebeu o que havia acabado de acontecer, ele havia acabado de se declarar inocentemente, para a garota, por que ele havia feito isso ele não sabia, só sabia que não podia deixar ela ir embora sem aproveitar o pouco de tempo que ainda tinha com a garota, nem que depois eles só fossem amigos, ou que a garota o odiasse. Mas ele tinha que tentar tela.

Então lentamente ele foi se aproximando da menina, com a mão ainda afagando o rosto da mesma, ele roçou os lábios no da menina, se afastou um pouco encostando a testa na da menina e colocando a mão na nuca da mesma, que já tinha a mão no peito do garoto, eles se olharam por um tempo, até que Ly fechou os olhos devagar decidida a se entregar a sensação de ter os lábios de Paul juntos aos seus, Paul se aproximou novamente da menina agora decidido a beijá-la, no inicio o beijo foi lento e atrapalhado por falta de experiência de ambos, mas logo os dois se entenderam e o beijo se tornou um pouco mais exigente, Paul levou a outra mão ao rosto da garota para poder telo entre as mão. Ly levou a mão a nuca do garoto, e começou a brincar com o cabelo do mesmo. As coisas começaram a fluir naturalmente como se os dois já tivessem nascido sabendo beijar.

Paul não esperava que a sensação de ter os delicados lábios da loira nos seus fosse tão boa, era como se o estomago dele começa-se a pular, em uma hora ele estava bem, na outra estava totalmente arrepiado, ele não queria parar, ele queria tela mais a cada segundo que se passava.

Para Ly a sensação era a mesma se não melhor. Os lábios do garoto eram delicados e hesitantes sobre os dela, as suas línguas brincavam juntas, a menina não sabia como definir o momento, que com certeza era único, só sabia que tinha de aproveitá-lo ao máximo já que não sabia se ele ia ou não se repetir.

O primeiro beijo só se dava apenas uma vez e os dois sabiam disso, então mesmo sem experiência nenhuma sobre o assunto se deixaram levar, mas uma hora o momento mágico dos dois teria de acabar.

E acabou, Ly se afastou ofegante devagar do garoto que se encontrava na mesma situação, mas que logo começou a depositar pequenos beijos na boca da menina e por todo o rosto da mesma, até que chegou na testa onde deu um leve beijo. Ly encostou a cabeça entre o ombro e o pescoço do garoto, os dois pequenos pré-adolescentes ficaram ali sentados abraçados olhando o sol nascer, cada um digerindo o que havia acabado de acontecer.

- Ly isso não vai estragar a nossa amizade vai? – O menino perguntou preocupado. – Quer dizer você não vai ficar com raiva de mim, pelo o que eu fiz vai? – Ele não suportava a idéia de ficar longe da menina.

- Não vai, Paul. Você não fez nada só. - A menina disse se mexendo, tentando achar uma posição mais agradável nos braços do garoto.

- Ly eu...eu não sei o que deu em mim, eu não queria fazer nada que te magoasse. – O menino falou um pouco desesperado. Fazendo Ly rir, e se virar para o menino. O sorriso que a menina tinha no rosto era tão lindo que Paul sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo.

- Ta tudo bem Paul você não me magoou. – A menina disse, se inclinando e depositando um beijo nos lábios do garoto atônico. Ela tinha acabado de beijá-lo. Depois Ly se virou e continuou a ver o sol nascer, agora ele estava quase todo acima do horizonte.

Os dois ficaram lá abraçados por mais um hora talvez, eles não sabiam ao certo só não queriam quebrar o momento que pra eles estava significando tanto.

- O sol já nasceu daqui a pouco todo o castelo já vai ter despertado. – Paul disse soando um pouco triste.

- É realmente, temos de ir se não quisermos pegar um detenção. – Ly disse sem nem se mexer.

- Se você não quiser pegar uma detenção eu já tenho tantas que não tem nem diferença. – O menino flou despreocupado, tirando um sorriso da menina.

- Desculpe senhor Zambini, mas tenho que manter minha ficha escolar limpa, o senhor já é má influência de mais pra mim. – A menina disse se levantando e tirando a grama que havia se acumulado na calça.

- Eu sou uma má influencia é? – Ele perguntou segurando a menina pela cintura. Fazendo a mesma olhá-lo e seus rostos ficarem a poucos centímetros, um do outro.

- Você é muita má influência. - A menina disse sorrindo e colocando uma mão no pescoço do garoto, enquanto a outra segurava unidas as duas pontas do cachecol do menino.

- E isso é bom? – Ele perguntou colocando uma mão no rosto da menina.

- Depende o ponto de vista. – Ly falou inclinando a cabeça e puxando o menino pra si. Logo os dois iniciarão um novo beijo, só se separando por que precisavam de ar.

- Do meu ponto de vista é ótimo ser uma má influência. – Paul falou no ouvido da garota quando recuperou o ar.

- Do meu é ótimo ser mal influenciada por você, porque pelo menos, eu tenho alguém em que jogar a culpa. – A menina respondeu sorrindo sapeca. Tirando risos do garoto.

- Sem duvidas que és uma sonserina. – O menino falou sorrindo.

- Com muito orgulho, obrigada. – A menina falou sorrindo e pondo a mão sobre o coração. Mas soltando um bocejo, ela estava morrendo de sono.

- Venha é melhor irmos você esta morrendo de sono. – O garoto disse a arrastando para dentro do castelo.

- Não estou, não. – A menina teimou, fazendo bico.

- Por que você sempre teima comigo? – O garoto perguntou, frustrado.

- Por que você fica lindo, quando eu nego. Tentando me convencer do obvio. – A menina disse o olhando.

- Eu sou lindo de todo jeito. – O menino falou convencido.

- Alguém já lhe disse que o senhor é muito convencido? – A menina perguntou debochada.

- Hoje ainda não. – Respondeu o menino rindo.

- Você é muito convencido. – Cantarolou a menina. – Paul, eu tenho de ir para as masmorras. – Ly disse não muito animada.

- E eu tenho de ir para a torre da grifinoria. – O menino disse igualmente pouco animado. – Nós vamos nos ver mais tarde? No almoço talvez? – Ele perguntou já mais animado com a idéia.

- Mais tarde com certeza, no almoço eu já não sei, se eu acorda a tempo... – A menina disse um pouco pensativa. – Até mais tarde. – Ly disse se virando, para ir embora quando sentiu a mão do garoto se fechando ao redor do seu punho, e a puxando.

- Você está mesmo achando que vai embora assim? – O garoto perguntou, com um sorriso maroto brincando nos lábios.

- Assim como? – Ly perguntou se fazendo de desentendida.

- Sem me dar nem um beijinho.- O menino falou com um falso tom de tristeza na voz.

- Ah, isso. – Ela falou maliciosa.

- É isso. – Paul disse puxando a loira pra si e a beijando pela quarta vez naquele dia.

A menina prontamente correspondeu ao beijo do menino, mas o quebrando rapidamente, para não acontecer de se perde nos lábios quentes e macios do menino.

- Até mais tarde. – Ela disse dando um beijo na bochecha do garoto e sumindo pelo corredor que levava as masmorras. Deixando para trás, o menino a observando fascinado.

- Até mais tarde minha princesa. – Murmurou o garoto ao vento. Se virando e seguindo para o dormitório da grifinoria.

Chegando lá Paul encontrou os outros marotos esparramados em suas camas, num sono profundo, ele trocou de roupa e se deitou pensando numa certa loira, que havia movimentado a sua madrugada.

Ly quando entrou no salão comunal da sonserina, encontrou um monte de alunos dormindo pelos cantos da sala, mais alguns super bêbados cantando musiquetas natalinas, a menina seguiu para o próprio dormitório, lá Ly viu as amigas perdidas nós próprios sonhos, unicórnios vermelhos que cospem fogo murmurava Ang de cabelos verdes esmeraldas, enquanto dormia, Dak chutava o vento e Lah dormia tranqüila encolhidinha no meio da cama.

Ly tirou o casaco de Paul, que havia esquecido de devolver, e o soltou do lado da cama, entre a cama e a parede, já que assua era a do canto, pegou o pijama trocou de roupa escovou os dentes e foi dormir, melhor foi tentar dormir, já que Paul e a desculpa que teria de inventar para as amigas não saiam de sua cabeça.  
No dia seguinte ela teria muito o que explicar.

Já era meio dia quando Lah despertou e encontrou o quarto no maior silêncio, quando ela foi dormir, não havia encontrado a irmã ainda, pelo que Demetri contou a menina havia saído para fazer alguma coisa, ela não havia dito o que era ao garoto, Lah de inicio havia se preocupado com a irmã mas depois chegou a conclusão de que Ly sabia se virar sozinha então reuniu as garotas que estavam procurando pela mesma, e foram dormir. Agora olhando ao redor, encontrou a irmã desmaiada de sono na própria cama, então uma idéia passou pela cabeça de Lah.

Ly estava devendo uma explicação convincente pelo motivo de ter sumido, então por que não acorda as meninas e Ly também assim elas contavam que haviam feito na noite anterior e obrigavam Ly a contar pra onde foi e o que fez.

- Dak, acorda. – Lah disse baixinho despertando a loira.

- O que foi Lah? – Dak perguntou a menina, que apontou para a irmã que dormia tranquilamente, na ultima cama do quarto.

- Minha gêmea chegou. – Lah disse baixo pra Dak que se virou e observou a menina ela dormia com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- De que horas ela chegou? – Dak perguntou, se levantando.

- Eu não sei, vamos acorda a Ang. – A menina disse indo até a cama da amiga que estava com os cabelos verdes.

- Ang, acorda. – Dak disse baixo balançando o ombro da amiga.

- O que é Dak? – Perguntou a menina sonolenta.

- A minha Gêmea chegou ta dormindo, mas a gente não sabe a hora que ela chegou nem o que estava fazendo. Estamos curiosas. – Lah falou rápido e baixo.

- E vocês pretendem tirar isso dela como? – Ang perguntou se sentando na cama.

- Não sei. – Dak respondeu sincera, ela ainda não havia pensado em como tirar a informação da menina. Mas Lah tinha a resposta.

- É fácil. Nós contamos a ela o que fizemos ontem, tecnicamente obrigando ela a nos contar o que fez. – Lah disse como se a coisa toda fosse obvia.

- É talvez de certo. – Ang disse pensativa. – Agora ela chegou já era mais de seis da manhã, eu acordei de seis pra ir no banheiro e ela não tinha chegado ainda.

- A Ly tem muito que nos explicar. Acorda ela Lah. – Dak disse olhando para a amiga, que se levantou e foi até a cama da irmã.

- Gêmea, acorda meio dia e quarenta. – Lah disse cutucando a irmã minutos mais velha.

- Oi, gêmea. – A menina disse sonolenta, mas sorrindo.

- Oi, to te acordando por que as meninas querem contar um coisa enquanto tomam banho pra agilizar, porque se não perdemos o almoço e já perdemos o café. – A menina falou dando a dica para as outras duas contarem enquanto tomavam banho.

Ang e Dak entenderam o recado e entraram no banheiro para tomar banho deixando a porta aberta para que pudessem ouvir tudo que estava sendo dito.

- Deixa eu contar primeiro. – Ang disso do banheiro.

- Ta conta. – Ly disse ainda sonolenta, ela já havia sacado qual era a das meninas elas iriam contar o que aconteceu na noite anterior, só para depois pressioná-la a contar o que havia acontecido com ela na noite anterior.

- Bom quando todo mundo se mandou, Dak saiu com Sam, Lah foi dançar com Lucas e só ficou eu, De, Ly que se mandou quando eu não tava olhando e Deme. – Ang começou.

- Você não tava olhando ou estava entretida com a língua do Dean na sua garganta. – Ly falou sarcástica.

- Bom eu estava um pouco entretida com isso sim, - Ang falou arrancando risada das amigas, com exceção de Lyra que só revirou os olhos. – Mas bom quando a Ly sumiu e o Deme saiu deixando eu e o Dean sozinhos, nós conversamos, um pouco, dançamos e beijamos muito. - A menina falou saindo para se vestir no quarto dando cedendo o banheiro a Lah que já estava de prontidão para tomar banho.

- Que interessante. Mas nada revelador, só isso? – Dak perguntou se enxugando do outro banheiro.

- Só isso. – Ang respondeu se vestindo. – Sua vez Dak.

- Bom, deixa eu ver o que tenho pra contar, quando o Sam me puxou pra conversar ele queria saber se eu queria ficar com ele, e tipo assim foi muito fofo o que ele fez, ele ficou todo confuso pra me pedir. – Dak falou com um sorriso de criança que acabou de ganhar um sapo de chocolate, ou uma varinha de alcaçuz. – A depois a gente se beijou algumas vezes, dançamos muito e fomos procurar a Ly que tinha sumido sem falar nada pra ninguém, - Essa parte ela falou lançando um olhar curioso para Ly que o ignorou. – Bom pra todos os efeitos e defeitos minha noite foi basicamente isso. – Concluiu a menina.

- Minha vez. – Lah disse animada terminando de tomar banho.

A essa altura, Ang estava pronta, Dak quase e Lah ia começar a se arrumar, enquanto Ly estava deitada na cama com a cara no travesseiro só esperando a sua vez de falar, o problema é que ela não sabia o falar.

- Bom eu e o Luh, dançamos muito, eu ri muito ele tem muita história louca pra contar da família. Depois eu conto umas pra vocês. – A menina falou se enxugando. – Depois ele me beijou, e a gente dançou mais, conversou mais, e claro beijamos mais, quando eu cansei e fui procurar vocês no lugar que estávamos só encontrei a Ang e o Dean, então eu fui procurar a minha Gêmea pela festa mas não achei. Então eu vi o Demetri e perguntei se ele tinha te visto Ly, e ele me disse que você saiu apressada dizendo que tinha compromisso. – Lah terminou olhando para a irmã. Que não havia se movido um milímetro que seja.

- Tas acordada Ly? – Ang perguntou, a menina que não respondeu, apenas se levantou pegou uma muda de roupa e entrou no banheiro fechando a porta.

- Hey, você vai nos contar sem termos de perguntar, ou nós vamos ter de pergunta o que você estava fazendo a madrugada inteira pra só voltar depois das seis da manhã? – Dak perguntou curiosa.

- Como você sabe que eu só voltei depois das seis? – Ly perguntou do banheiro.

- Eu levantei de seis horas pra ir no banheiro e você não tinha chegado ainda. – Ang respondeu, ela e Dakota ambas com o moletons da sonserina um branco e o outro cinza, e calça Jens e tênis já estavam prontas, Lah já estava quase pronta ela estava de bota calça Jens preta e um moletom verde também da sonserina.

- Hum, eu estava vendo o sol nascer. – A menina respondeu do banheiro.

- Sozinha? – Ang perguntou a amiga.

- Não. – Ly estava se divertindo com isso.

- Com quem? – Dak perguntou curiosa, como sempre.

- Com um amigo. – Ly respondeu prendendo a gargalhada, ela já estava terminando de tomar banho.

- Para de dar repostas evasivas gêmea, que amigo era? – Lah perguntou ela estava curiosa.

- Com o Paul. – Ly respondeu quando terminou de tomar banho.

- Você estava vendo o sol nascer com o Paul? Por que em? – Dak perguntou maliciosa.

- Sim eu estava vendo o sol nascer com o Paul, e estava vendo por que ele sabe que vamos sair do colégio e queria saber o motivo, eu não vi porque não contar, então quando ele me perguntou eu disse que contava depois, ele me pediu para encontrar com ele no jardim as quatro da manhã eu não sabia que era pra ver o sol nascer só fiquei sabendo quando cheguei lá. – A menina falou saindo do banheiro escovando os dentes, ela estava com uma bota preta, uma calça jeans clara, um moletom preto colado gola alta, tinha um cachecol branco enrolado no pescoço, o cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo.

- Você está linda maninha. – Lah disse olhando a irmã. – agora me diga você demorou aquele tempo todo para explicar o nosso motivo?

- Obrigada, e não eu não levei o tempo todo para explicar isso, como eu disse ficamos vendo o sol nascer. – A menina respondeu quando terminou de escovar os dentes.

- Não rolou nada, que você esteja esquecendo de contar? – Ang perguntou maliciosa.

- Talvez, não tenho certeza. – Ly respondeu com um sorriso sapeca. Indo até a cama e pegando o casaco do garoto, e só agora percebendo como o perfume do menino é bom.

- O casaco é dele? – Dak perguntou.

- O que você está fazendo com o casaco do Paul, gêmea? – Lah perguntou sorrindo com malicia.

- Nada. – Ela respondeu vestindo o casaco branco do menino por cima do moletom que estava vestindo. – Ele me emprestou e eu esqueci de devolver, to pegando por que se eu o ver agora lembro de devolver, agora vamos almoçar. – A menina disse indo em direção a porta, mas foi segurada por Ang.

- Vocês ficaram ontem? – Ang perguntou a amiga, que a olhou avaliando a situação.

- Defina ficar. – Ly pediu a amiga, comum sorriso sapeca.

- Ora vamos Ly não se faça de idiota, ficar, se agarrar, se beijar, dar um amasso e variáveis. – Dak disse rápido ela estava ficando curiosa de mais e isso não é muito bom.

- Se dizer que eu lembro, a ele o nascer do sol depois da chuva, justificando que eu tenho a beleza e a imponência do sol, que meus olhos quando brilham lembram a relva molhada iluminada pelo sol da manhã, e que eu quando sorrio para ele, meu sorriso tem o mesmo efeito de quando o sol nasce trazendo felicidade e tranqüilidade as pessoas. E depois me beijar. Se qualificar em FICAR, sim eu fiquei com ele, se não se qualifica em FICAR não eu, não fiquei com ele. – Ela falou como se isso tudo fosse comum e ocorresse com uma grande freqüência, que assustou as garotas que ainda estavam digerindo a história.

- Ai que fofo! – Dak exclamou.

- Que bonitinho! – Lah disse sorrindo.

- Acho que temos um apaixonado, ou talvez um casal. – Ang, disse sorrindo para a amiga.

- Vamos logo eu estou com fome. – Ly disse chamando as outras três.

- Hey, Ly você acha que pode ta rolando contigo aquela historia do sonho, do anjo? - Dak perguntou curiosa e um pouco confusa.

- Não sei.- Ela não havia pensado nisso, mas o sonho dizia que elas podiam se apaixonar várias vezes, antes de amar uma única pessoa, a questão era o podia, poder não significava que ela fosse se apaixonar, a que tudo isso vá para o inferno, ela que não ia gastar os neurônios pensando nisso. Ela ia viver o momento.

Quando as meninas entraram no salão principal ele estava cheio, podia se ver os marotos na mesa da grifinoria, acompanhados pelas quatro vagabas de hogwarts, haviam poucos alunos na mesa da sonserina, já que boa parte deles estava tentando se livrar da ressaca da noite anterior. Mas mesmo assim elas conseguiram enxergar Sam, Lucas, Demetri e Dean na mesa.

Seguiram para a mesa da sonserina as meninas se sentaram perto do garotos, e se sentou perto também mas com a cabeça em out lugar, num certo moreno de cabelos desarrumados, que não era James.

Na mesa da grifinoria os garotos viram quando as meninas entraram no salão. Mas nada fizeram para chamar a atenção das mesmas. Ficaram sabendo por Paul que elas viram o que aconteceu em hogsmeade.

- Pow-Pow aquele não é o seu casaco, o que a Ly ta vestindo? – Hector perguntou ao amigo.

- Sim, é eu o emprestei a ela hoje de madrugada. – O menino disse terminando o café da manhã, ele não havia contado nada aos amigos, sobre o que ocorrera de madruga, e não ia contar agora não perto daquelas garotas que ele não gostava. – Vou indo me encontrem lá fora, sem elas. – O menino foi curto e grosso.

Saio do salão e foi para o lago sentando-se na relva, para passar o tempo.

- Meninas eu to no lago, quando terminarem me encontrem lá. – Ly disse se levantando e saindo do salão.

Assim que Ly saio as duas corvinais e as duas lufanas que estavam com os marotos saíram do salão, também.

A menina não precisou andar muito para achar o garoto sentado de frente para o lago, tão submerso em seus pensamentos, que nem notou quando a menina sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Eu não sabia que estava ficando invisível. – Ly comentou chamando a atenção do garoto pra si.

- Ly a quanto tempo estais ai? – O menino perguntou assustado.

- Um minuto e meio acho. – Ela falou sorrindo para o garoto e passando a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados do mesmo.

- Desculpa estava entretido. – O menino falou se inclinando e dando um beijo na sonserina.

Não muito longe dali dois casais entravam no castelo, eles queriam achar as filhas mas não queriam dizer quem eram por ai, as meninas queriam descrição qual seria descrição se vaza-se por ai que Harry Potter e a esposa estão em Hogwarts, acompanhados por Draco Malfoy e a esposa. Bem nenhuma.

- Potter por que não perguntamos a qualquer garoto onde encontras as meninas da sonserina do primeiro ano. É difícil não notar as nossas filhas, elas são lindas. Tudo seria mais fácil. – Draco falou mal humorado, o castelo era enorme se eles fossem sair procurando pelo castelo talvez nunca encontrassem.

- Por que as garotas querem descrição Malfoy. - Harry respondeu a Draco que só bufou.

- Porque não entramos, pela entrada dos jardins, o dia está lindo, um pena que frio, mas lindo, se tivermos sorte, encontramos algum dos garotas, ou até mesmo elas. – Ginny falou ao outros, e logo sua proposta obteve aprovação de Luna sua melhor amiga, casada com Draco e do marido.

Assim os quatro seguiram andando pelos jardins até que Draco avistou um garoto.

- Ei ali não é o Paul? – Draco perguntou.

- É sim, vamos lá. – Luna disse puxando o marido.

- Quem é aquela garota que se sentou ao lado dele? – Ginny perguntou.

- Não sei. – Harry respondeu a esposa.

- Seja quem for é uma menina linda. – Draco falou.

- Tenho de concorda Malfoy a garota é linda. – Harry disse enquanto se aproximavam.

- E o Paul ta pegando. – Draco disse rindo levando um tapa da mulher no braço.

- O garoto tem bom gosto. – Ginny disse.

- Olá, Paul. – Draco disse atrapalhando beijo do menino.

Paul reconheceu a voz do padrinho chamando seu nome, então se separou de Ly muito contra a vontade. Mas quando se virou que quem o chamara fora o padrinho, e que ele estava acompanhado, por Luna sua esposa e madrinha do menino, mais os pais de James, Harry e Gina Potter o garoto ficou vermelho do pé a cabeça.

Ly por sua vez quando se virou para olhar as pessoas que haviam atrapalhado seu beijo, não reconheceu nenhuma, mas as achou familiar.

- Olá, Paul querido como vai? – Luna perguntou doce ao menino.

- Muito bem, madrinha, padrinho como vai o senhor? Senhor e senhora Potter espero que estejam bem. – O garoto falou assim que recuperou a voz, ainda vermelho.

- Eu estou ótimo! –Draco disse sorrindo, estava orgulhoso o afilhado estava pegando uma gatinha diria ele no seu tempo de escola.

- Estamos bem querido, sua amiga? – Ginny perguntou.

- Ehh...- O garoto não sabia o que dizer, olhou para Ly em busca de apoio mas a menina não estava prestando atenção nele e sim nos dois casais que estavam ali em pé, sabe de uma coisa se ela não quiser ou quiser ser sua namorada problema dela, ele a queria como namorada. – A Ly é minha namorada senhora Potter, - Ele falou pegado a mão da menina.

- É um prazer conhecê-los senhor, senhora Potter, senhora Malfoy e senhor Malfoy conhecê-lo é um prazer maior ainda, afinal é sempre bom conhecer um sonserino. – A menina falou estendendo a mão ao homem de meia idade.

- Sonserina garota? – Draco com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Sim, senhor. – Ela falou confirmando.

- Sempre sobe que tinha com gosto Paul, eu estou orgulhoso e tenho certeza que seu pai também vai ficar orgulhoso. O prazer de conhecê-la é meu senhorita...? – Draco perguntou.

- Winchester, Lyra Winchester. – A menina falou.

- Conheço seu pai um bom homem, é de família tradicional senhorita Winchester, como vai o grupo de empresas da família espero que bem. – Draco falou Cortez.

- Da ultima vez que tive noticia iam muito bem senhor Malfoy. – Ly respondeu no mesmo tom formal do homem, Ela fora criada na alta casse social, foi treinada pra saber responder perguntas difíceis, e saber falar na presença dos mais velhos.

- Senhorita Winchester é colega de nossas filhas na soncerina? – Luna perguntou a menina.

- Sim, senhora Malfoy. – Ly deu uma resposta direta a senhora loira que estava a sua frente.

- Então você é uma das amigas das meninas que vão para Beauxtons. – Gina perguntou.

- Sim, senhora Potter, a outra é minha irmã Gêmea, Lara. As meninas devem esta na entrada do salão principal, ou almoçando no mesmo, se as estiverem procurando. – Ela respondeu a senhora Potter.

- Obrigada Lyra, nós vamos nó encontrar com elas, mande minhas lembranças ao Arthur, Paul algum recado para o seu pai? – Draco perguntou ao afilhado.

- De sua descrição padrinho, e diga a mamãe que ela conhece a nora no Natal. – Paul disse ao padrinho, fazendo Lyra corar.

- Tchau crianças. - Os adultos disseram, e se foram.

- Sua namorada? – A menina perguntou sorrindo ao garoto.

- Você quer um pedido formal? – Ele perguntou brincando com o cabelo da menina.

- Não, quero um beijo. – A firmou a menina o puxando para perto e selando seus lábios.

**Fim do capitulo "Apenas uma vez"**

* * *

**Resposta de reviews:**

**Percy Potter Cullen: **Você tem bom gosto pra livros, essas são as três melhores sagas lançadas na atualidade.!  
Bem vindo, ou bem vinda eu não sei...  
É elas vão sim para beauxtons, _(mas eu ACHO que voltam...)_  
Se eu responder as outras duas perguntas perde a graça, não?  
Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. ele foi um pouco _meloso_ de mais...

Beijos. Nane!


	12. Frustrando os Pais e tendo uma idéia gen

**10**** Cap. – Frustrando os Pais, e tendo uma idéia genial**

Na mesa da sonserina, onde as meninas estavam sentadas acompanhadas, dos sonserinos, tudo estava calmo, com os poucos alunos que estavam de ressaca e conseguiram levantar para tomar café, e os que não estavam de ressaca tomavam café tranquilamente conversando entre si.

- Dormiram bem? – Sam perguntou as meninas, sendo observado pelos marotos que estavam do outro lado do salão.

- Dormimos. – Dak respondeu, sem dar muita importância, ela estava focada em passar a geléia em sua torrada.

- E a Ly, ela demorou muito para aparecer? – Lucas perguntou a Lah, que estava concentrada em cortar seu bolo em retângulos cada vez menores.

- Como? – A menina perguntou distraída, mas ainda cortando o bolo.

Lah não estava distraída com o bolo, como aparentava, ela estava perdida nos seus pensamentos sobre a irmã, que pela manhã quando acordou realmente parecia feliz, os olhos da loirinha estavam brilhando diferente, ela estava dormindo com um sorriso no rosto, acordou com um sorriso no rosto. E Lah não entendia se a gêmea estava assim por causa de Paul ou porque as coisas haviam se esclarecido com as amigas, ela queria que a irmã fosse feliz, mas ela queria mais ainda que o motivo de tanta felicidade fosse ter esclarecido tudo com Dak e Ang, elas iriam embora dentro de algumas semanas. Ly não podia se dar ao luxo de se apaixonar, ela não queria ver a irmã infeliz, como ela sabia que a loirinha ficaria se estivesse apaixonada, pelo menos assim Lah ficaria, e tivesse de deixar Paul ou se fosse magoada pelo mesmo. Lah sabia que a irmã tinha maturidade para levar um relacionamento, e acabar um também, o medo dela era o sonho que todas as quatro tinham tido há alguns meses, ela tinha medo que a irmã se frustrasse com Paul e não abrisse, mas o coração para outra pessoa, a menina tinha personalidade forte e era decidida. Lah sempre fora a mais fraca emocionalmente, sempre se apegava as coisas e as pessoas com mais facilidade que a irmã, sempre chorara antes que a irmã, ela mal se lembrava da ultima vez que a irmã chorou, mas ela sabia que apesar de toda a dureza da irmã, apesar do muro de mármore que a menina construirá ao redor de si, ela sabia que a gêmea tinha um coração, e que o coração da gêmea era fraco como o de qualquer outra pessoa, sofria como o de qualquer outra pessoa. Lah sabia que Paul era um bom garoto, que como Dak já havia dito: _Paul vale à pena!_ E o menino valia mesmo, ele era um fofo, mas podia cometer o mesmo erro que os amigos cometeram, com ela e as duas amigas, ele podia magoar a irmã. E Ly já sofria muito com as torturas da avó, com a preferência da mãe por Lah. Ela não queria que a irmã sofresse mais na primeira oportunidade ela teria de ter um conversa com Ly.

- Eu perguntei se a Ly demorou a aparecer? – Lucas repetiu não muito feliz o garoto era acostumado a ter as atenções só pra si, e a menina não estava prestando atenção nele.

- Ah, sim ela demorou, só apareceu de manhã. – A menina respondeu, levando um retângulo de bolo a boca.

- Onde ela estava pra só aparecer de manhã? – Demetri perguntou curioso.

- Ela estava com o Paul, estavam vendo o sol nascer. – Lah respondeu sem o mínimo de animo aparente na voz, ao garoto. – Ang, Dak vocês terminaram? – Ela perguntou passando um guardanapo na boca, e tomando um gole de suco.

- Sim. – Dak respondeu, ela estava um pouco incomodada com a presença dos sonserinos, não que ela não gostasse dos garotos, ela gostava, mas o que havia acontecido de madrugada, era pra ficar lá havia sido passado, elas haviam ficado com os garotos, mas foi só naquela festa, nem ela, nem Lah e Ang tinha a intenção de namorar os meninos, um dos motivos era que elas iam embora, o outro era que elas não sentiam por eles, o que todo livro descrevia que a pessoa se sentia quando estava amando, elas não sentiam por eles o que as pessoas descreviam quando estavam amando, elas não sentiam nada por eles, nem com eles.

- Eu também. – Ang respondeu, ela tinha basicamente os mesmos pensamentos que Dak. Ela estava desconfortável com a presença dos garotos eles pareciam um tanto possessivos, e ela não queria namorar com Dean, o garoto parecia legal, mas não representava o ideal de namorado que a menina inconscientemente havia criado, depois do sonho louco com o anjo.

- Ok. Vamos minha gêmea pediu pra encontra com ela na orla do lago. – Lah falou se levantando, sendo acompanhada pelas amigas e pelos quatro garotos.

- Meninos sem quer se indelicada, mas já sendo acho que ela quer ter um papo de garotas com a gente, então... – Dak ia dizer que eles não eram bem vindos quando foi interrompida.

- Então não somos bem vindos. – Sam terminou, recebendo um sinal afirmativo das garotas. – Tudo bem, nos vemos mais tarde, vamos garotos. – Sam disse chamando os amigos pra sair do salão, mas antes de se afastar ele puxou Dak e deu um beijo na garota chamando a atenção das pessoas. Lucas e Dean não deixaram de fazer o mesmo com Lah e Ang, pra deixar claro aos outros garotos que as meninas tinham dono.

A ação dos garotos pegou as meninas de surpresa, que não puderam fazer nada se não permitirem serem beijadas. Os Marotos que observavam a cena, mas ao longe, da mesa da Grifinoria ficaram chocados, eles não esperavam isso nunca, foi como se um punhal tivesse perfurado o coração deles o os dilacerados, eles só não sabiam por que se sentiam assim.

Hector não esperava uma atitude dessa vinda de Lah, James estava chocado pela irmã e irritado por Dak com as duas tinham coragem de se deixar ser beijadas, em pleno salão principal, por aqueles sonserinos idiotas, ele tiraria essa história a limpo a se tiraria, Scorp se sentia traído pela irmã e pela melhor amiga, ele não entendia como Ang que sempre fora ciente que existiam homens que não valiam nada estava se deixando ser agarrada por um menino que não valia nada. Ele teria uma conversa com as duas ele queria essa história esclarecida.

Dak se separou de Sam, assim como as meninas se separaram dos outros dois. As três seguiram para fora do salão, assim que chegaram ao hall de entrada do salão, o "Quarteto P" como as meninas haviam denominado as duas corvinianas, e as duas lufanas, as pararam.

- Qual é o problema de vocês? – Dak perguntou irritada. Ela não agüentava mais as quatro.

- Vocês, vocês são o nosso problema. – Nicole respondeu, era notável a irritação na voz da garota..

- O problema de vocês é lindo, inteligente, superior então, se nós somos o problema de vocês, vocês têm um problemão, Kiely. – Ang falou debochada, com um sorriso de escárnio.

- Prestem atenção os marotos são nossos, e mandem aquela outra idiota da Winchester, ficar longe do meu Paul ou ela vai ver o que somos capazes. – Amy falou irritada, para as garotas, que sentiram a raiva subir para a cabeça, quem ela pensava que era pra fazer uma ameaça dessa.

- Eu achei que os membros da casa da corvinal, fossem conhecidos pela sabedoria, mas ou você Kiely ou você Lenoy, não consideram elas suas amigas, ou só são mais inteligentes que uma porta. – Ang disse zombeteira, para as corvinais. – É melhor, vocês ensinem a esses dois projetos de capachos que não se ameaça sonserinos, principalmente se os sonserinos somos nós quatro. - Ela completou fria.

- Achei que soubesse contar Potter, estamos mandando vocês quatro ficarem longe, mas só estamos ameaçando uma. – Beatrix falou debochada se achando.

- Ai, que você se engana Pope pra variar... – Ang respondeu a menina com um sorriso de lado superior.

- Mexeu com uma, mexeu com as quatro, sua idiota. – Dak completou a fala da amiga com o mesmo sorriso de lado.

- Escuta aqui Laivy minha gêmea fica perto de quem ela quiser, entendeu? Se não entendeu eu lhe faço entender. – Lah falou ameaçadoramente irritada, sacando a varinha e apontando para o rosto da lufana, que na hora ficou amedrontada, ela que estava calada e quieta até o momento administrando, melhor tentando entender, o que a idiota da Laivy havia insinuado sobre a gêmea dela, não parecia nada amigável.

- Ela não vale apena Lara. – Dak falou fria, encarando a Nicole a corvinal ruiva como se estivesse medindo forças com o olhar, fazendo a corvinal sentir um tremor de medo subir pela sua espinha, colocando a mão sobre a da amiga e a abaixando. – Não vale à pena gastar sua magia com a Laivy, Lara ela não duraria nem dois feitiços. – Completou Dak agora olhando pra morena lufana, que tinha uma cara de medo misturado com raiva.

- Nós não estamos com um humor muito bom hoje, então se prezam a vida que têm vocês quatro vão sair da nossa frente caladas, e levando um aviso com vocês. – A voz Ang soou tão fria e sem emoção que deixou as quatro sem fala.

- Primeiro: Nós e minha irmã ficamos perto de quem quisermos e bem entendemos, segundo: os marotos não são de vocês, não me recordo de vocês terem os comprado. – Lah falou completando a amiga e fuzilando as garotas, que tentavam não demonstrar o medo que sentiam das garotas, mas falhando conscientemente.

- Eu não me recordo delas terem dinheiro nem pra tal coisa. – Dak falou sarcástica friamente, utilizando o tão famoso humor sonserino.

- Algum problema aqui? – A voz de Dean soou atrás das garotas, ele se aproximou junto com Sam e Lucas, e os três passaram os braços possessivamente, ao redor das cinturas das meninas.

- Não Dean está tudo bem. – Ang falou fuzilando as quatro, a voz fria de Ang assustou os garotos, que nunca a haviam ouvido.

Essa afirmação de Ang foi mais do que o suficiente, para que as quatro saíssem da frente das meninas e voltassem para o salão. Na mesma hora que dois casais entravam no hall pela entrada dos jardins, olhando para os lados como se estivessem procurando alguém, e logo parando em três garotas duas loiras, uma muito parecida com a que atinham acabado de conhecer, e uma garota que tinha os cabelos rosa - chiclete as três tinham cada uma, um garoto atrás segurando as cinturas das mesmas. Fazendo com que Harry e Draco travassem chocados com a cena.

Assim que as quatro saíram, os meninos viraram as meninas pra si, Lah com um bom reflexo afastou Lucas antes que ele pudesse colocar os lábios nos dela, Ang e Dak não tiveram o mesmo bom reflexo, e logo se viram sendo beijadas exigente-mente pelos dois sonserinos.

- Angelina Potter.

- Dakota Malfoy.

As vozes de Harry e Draco soaram altas e raivosas pelo recinto, fazendo as garotas abrirem os olhos e darem de cara com as mães chocadas e os olhos raivosos dos pais. Lah olhou os dois homens que haviam chamado em tom autoritário as meninas, ela não os conhecia, mas estava na cara, que eram os pais das garotas.

As meninas empurraram os meninos, chocadas, como podiam ter esquecido que haviam pedido aos pais para irem a Hogwarts no domingo pedir a transferência.

- Aqui agora as duas. – Harry falou para as meninas. Que estavam cientes que levariam uma enorme bronca dos pais. E como não eram bestas cada uma pegou um braço de Lah, e a arrastaram com elas, se a amiga estivesse por perto talvez os pais amenizassem a bronca.

- Oi mãe, oi pai. – Ang falou num tom de voz baixo, com os cabelos castanhos claros agora.

Dak não era doida, de falar com o pai, sabia que se o cumprimentasse ele começaria a bronca ali mesmo e isso chamaria muita atenção.

- Venham. – Harry chamou as duas, vermelho, tentando controlar a raiva, a vontade dele era torturar aqueles dois garotos como eles haviam tido a coragem de colocar a mão nas duas pequenas que ele mais amava.

Harry voltou para os jardins, sendo seguido por Draco, Gina, Luna e as três meninas. Ele os guiou para o lugar mais afastado dos alunos que estavam nos jardins.

- Dakota Malfoy, dá pra me explicar o que foi aquilo? – Draco perguntou a filha vermelho de raiva. Fazendo Luna e Gina prenderem uma gargalhada.

- O mesmo vale para você Angelina! – Harry exclamou irritado, para menina de cabelos castanhos, que na hora ficaram pretos, que se encolheu um pouco ela não gostava de ver o pai irritado.

As meninas olharam umas pras outras, depois olharam para as mães que olhavam tudo risonhas, Luna deu de ombros pra a filha e a afilhada, Gina deu de ombros e moveu os lábios formando um _"Se virem!",_ divertida para as meninas, que sem o apoio das mães se viraram para Lah, em buscar de um pouco de apoio.

- Nem olhem para mim, não tenho a mínima experiência com isso. – Lah falou assustada, fazendo um sinal negativo com a cabeça, tirado gargalhadas das duas adultas que estavam ali. Luna e Gina foram fuziladas pelos maridos, que ainda estavam irritados, e logo tentaram controlar os risos falhando consideravelmente.

- Bom pai, tio Draco. – Ang começou entre ela e Dak, ela sempre fora a mais cara de pau. – Aquilo que vocês se referem foi o beijo que os garotos roubaram? – Ela perguntou inocentemente, mas um pouco incerta ela sabia que estava cutucando um leão e uma cobra com vara curta.

- Sim, é aquela cena ultrajante que nos referimos. – Harry disse fazendo uma careta, ele ainda tinha vontade de pegar aqueles dois projetos de homens de frauda e torturar, depois prende-los em Azkaban, por assedio.

- Tia Gina, nós vamos passar o natal na mansão Potter não é? – Dak perguntou mudando de assunto drasticamente, o que foi notado pelo pai.

- Não mude de assunto Dakota. Quem são os dois garotos quero nome e sobre nome, vou torturar e mandar prender em Azkaban, por assedio. – Draco falou irritado, expressando os pensamentos de Harry, ele queria uma resposta, e queria já.

- Vão sim, querida. – Gina respondeu sorrindo, pelo que Draco disse e pela tentativa da pequena de mudar de assunto.

- Eu não estou mudando de assunto papai, só estou tirando um duvida. – A loirinha respondeu dando uma cotovelada em Ang, ela já havia começado a desviar o assunto, era a vez de a metamorfomaga continuar.

- Que bom, vamos passar o natal juntas Lah, nós quatro. – Ang disse soando infantil a primeira coisa que veio na cabeça, enquanto passava a mão no lugar atingindo por Dak. – Ah, vocês não se conhecem, mãe, pai, tio, tia, essa é Lara Winchester. – Ang completou empurrando a amiga, ela não tinha mais idéias pra desviar o assunto, Lah ia ter de dar um jeito de desviar a atenção dos adultos.

- É um prazer conhecê-los senhores. – Lah falou cumprimentando os pais das amigas. – Como vai os preparativos para o natal tenho certeza que Ang, Dak e Ly minha irmã teremos prazer em ajudar nos preparativos. Eh, vocês não conhecem a Lyra, ela é minha irmã gêmea minutos mais velha. – A menina falou na tentativa de desviar o assunto, só que ela não sabia mais o que falar.

- É um prazer conhecê-la Lara, e sim conhecemos a sua irmã, ela está na orla do lago com o Paul. – Luna disse sorrindo, ela achava que as meninas iam conseguir desviar a atenção dos pais.

- Os preparativos para o natal estão indo, será muito bom uma ajuda a mais. – Gina falou entendendo a das meninas, e tentando dar uma ajudinha.

- Aposto cinco galeões como elas se safam. – Luna disse baixinho só pra Gina.

- Aposto dez que elas se safam e ainda saem lucrando. – Gina respondeu a amiga no mesmo tom baixo, ela sabia que Harry sempre sedia a os caprichos da filha.

- Fechado. – Luna respondeu sorrindo pra amiga de infância.

- O que vocês estão cochichando, ai? – Draco perguntou as duas mulheres, um pouco irritado, ele ainda não tinha as respostas que queria.

- Nada Draco, relaxe. – Gina respondeu ao marido da melhor amiga.

- Nós não estamos cochichando nada querido. – Luna respondeu doce, fazendo Draco bufa de frustração.

- Vamos garotas nos dêem uma explicação daquela cena horrível, e quero rápido, se não sem férias de natal, pra duas. – Harry falou baixo um pouco mais calmo, a tática de desviar o assunto das meninas estava funcionando.

- O senhor é meu padrinho Tio Harry, mas não pode me deixar sem férias. – Dak falou emburrada, parecendo uma criancinha, ela vinha idealizando o que faria nas férias de natal, por que nas férias que separam o inicio, de um ano letivo do outro, elas não teriam, já que as aulas em Beauxtons começavam um dia depois que ficassem de férias em Hogwarts.

- O cicatriz não pode mais eu posso. – Draco falou olhando a pequena, enquanto ela fechava mais a cara, observando Dak ele se lembrava muito de quando era pequeno, ele fazia a mesma coisa quando o pai ou a mãe ia reclamar com ele, mas não conseguia o efeito que a loirinha conseguia, ela fazia ele se sentir péssimo, um monstro por reclamar com ela, Angel nem se fala, a afilhada assim como a filha o tinha na mão.

- Da pra parar de me chamar de cicatriz sua doninha loira. – Harry falou olhando irritado para o Malfoy, eles podiam ser padrinhos, das filhas um do outro, mas não eram amigos, só aceitaram serem padrinhos, e deixar um ser padrinho da filha do outro, por consideração as esposas que eram melhores amigas.

Não que eles se arrependessem desse feito, já que Draco amava Angel como uma filha e Harry sentia o mesmo por Dak.

- Os anos passam, mas o tratamento continua o mesmo. – A voz da diretora Mcgonagall se fez decepcionada atrás do grupo. – Potter, Malfoy e Winchester, eu tenho certeza que desejam voltar ao dormitório e repor o sono.

- Sim, senhora diretora vamos meninas. – Angel disse puxando as duas amigas na direção da orla do lago ela iria ver o que Ly queria e depois se mandaria para o dormitório, não queria encontrar com os pais novamente hoje, não depois do que aconteceu.

- Repor o sono? – Harry perguntou olhando confuso para a diretora.

- Sabe Harry, o boato na época de vocês que tem festa na Sonserina todo sábado? Ele é verdadeiro, temos o senhor Malfoy aqui pra comprovar o que digo. – Minerva falou olhando as meninas se afastarem.

- A senhora sempre soube? Por que não evitava a festa então? Eu não quero minha menininha nessas festas diretora. – Draco falou curioso, mas irritado.

- Sim, senhor Malfoy eu sempre soube, como todos os professores sabem, a questão é que as festas da Sonserina não passam de uma reunião de amigos, não são aquelas festas que rolam de tudo, e elas nunca nos trouxeram problemas então não tenho porque impeli-las. Agora se não queria que sua filha participa-se da festa não fizesse a cabeça dela, para a menina entrar na sonserina, agora venham tenho certeza que nossa conversa será mais prazerosa na minha sala. – A diretora falou andando em direção ao castelo, deixando duas mulheres risonhas a seguindo e dois homens emburrados fazendo o mesmo.

- Ufa! – Ang exclamou sentando com tudo ao lado do casal que estavam sentados conversando, assustando os mesmos. A atitude de Angel foi copiada pelas amigas que também desmoronaram no chão.

- O que foi? – Ly perguntou curiosa, as amigas pareciam muito aliviadas.

- Nossos pais estão ia. – Ang disse sinalizando ela e Dak.

- Sim eu sei. Eu os conheci, o que têm eles? – Ly perguntou à amiga, mas não sendo respondida pela mesma.

- Estávamos vindo pra cá encontrar com você gêmea. Mas Quando chegamos ao hall rolou o maior barraco com o "Quarteto P"... – Lah começou mais foi cortada pela voz curiosa de Paul.

- Quarteto o que? – O menino perguntou curioso.

- Quarteto P – Ly respondeu a o mesmo.

- Quem são? E o que quer dizer? – Ele perguntou, novamente.

- É a Lenoy, a Pope, a Keily e a Leivy. E quer dizer Quarteto de Putas – Dak respondeu um pouco irritada, fazendo cara feia.

- Hahaha... Essa foi boa. – Ele disse rindo descontroladamente, encostando o rosto no ombro da namorada, enquanto ria. Fazendo as meninas levantarem as sobrancelhas pra Ly sugestivamente, que revirou os olhos e ignorou as amigas.

- Vamos, continuem a contar. – A menina falou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Ai quando a gente deu um fora nelas, - Dak falou apontando as três. – Os meninos chegaram. – Completou a loirinha.

- Os meninos seriam o Dean, o Sam e o Lucas? – Ly perguntou as garotas, enquanto brincava com a mão de Paul, que não parecia prestar atenção em nada alem da garota que parecia entretida com a sua mão.

- Yeah, gêmea. – Ly disse a sua copia loira. – E eles, bem tentaram agarrar a gente, só que eu fui mais rápida ai afastei o Lucas, já as meninas. – Finalizou a loira de olhos verdes esmeraldas, olhando sapeca pra gêmea, que logo entendeu.

- Esperai, deixa-me ver se entendi, eles beijaram vocês quando os pais de você estavam entrando no Hall de entrada. – A menina perguntou as duas amigas, que fizeram sinal positivo. Fazendo com que Paul se acabasse entre as gargalhadas.

- Vo...você se meteram numa enrascada, o que eles disserem? – Paul perguntou ainda rindo.

- Nós nos safamos sem dizer nada sobre o assunto. – Ang disse rindo com seus cabelos cor ainda Azul safira para Paul.

- Ora droga, como vocês conseguem se salvar sempre sem nem ficarem de castigo? – Paul perguntou curioso e emburrado, era impressionante elas sempre se salvavam.

- Sabe que eu não sei deve ser o charme sonserino. – Dak disse jogando o cabelo pro lado, fazendo com que todos caíssem na gargalhada com exceção de Ly e Ang que só reviraram os olhos, com leves sorrisos no rosto.

- Hey, o que vamos fazer agora? – Lah perguntou as meninas. – Eu quero passar bem longe dos sonserinos. – Completou a menina.

- Vocês eu não sei, agora eu vou para o dormitório, onde a entrada de garotos é proibida e vou me afundar nos meu chocolates, pirulitos e bombons. – Ang falou se levantando.

- você bem que podia me dar alguns chocolates não é Angelina. – Paul falou sorrindo pidão pra menina.

- Ela come com pena... Tá fácil essa chocólatra te dar chocolate. – Dak disse fazendo uma careta.

- O James tem uma bolsa cheia dentro do malão dele. Pega lá o idiota num vai nem notar. – Ang disse pro garoto.

- Ang, eu vou contigo, to a fim de jogar xadrez, deve ter algum desocupado no salão comunal pra jogar comigo. – Dak disse pra amiga se levantando.

- Eu tenho de me encontrar com os marotos, vamos assistir o treino do time de Quadribol da grifinoria. Ly quer ir? – Paul perguntou a menina.

- Não, vou pro dormitório, ganhar da Dak no xadrez. – A menina disse olhando pra amiga.

- Contigo eu não jogo Winchester. – Dak disse emburrada, jogar com Ly não tinha graça à menina era muito boa em xadrez bruxo.

- Tá com medo de perde Malfoy? – Ly perguntou debochada, a amiga que estava emburrada.

- Eu não vou perde Winchester. – Dak disse fazendo uma careta. – Vou ser a primeira pessoa a ganhar de você. – Afirmou completando o que havia dito.

- Primeira pessoa? – Paul perguntou olhando espantado pra namorada.

- A Ly nunca perdeu um jogo de xadrez bruxo desde que aprendeu a jogar. – Lah disse para o moreno. – Isso vai ser divertido, vou passar a tarde vendo vocês jogarem. – Ly falou agora pras amigas, ia ser muito engraçado ver Ly ganhando sem esforço de Dak, enquanto a menina se matava pra achar um jeito de ganhar.

- Nunca perde-se nenhum mesmo? – Paul perguntou besta, xadrez bruxo era um jogo que se era necessário muita inteligência e paciência.

- Nunca, desde que aprendi a jogar. Meu avó materno antes de morrer me ensinou a jogar. – Ela respondeu ao falso namorado, Ly não era boa só em xadrez bruxo a menina tinha adquirido habilidade para a maioria dos jogos de estratégia os quais aprendera a jogar.

- Que legal. – Paul falou, a cada vez que ele conhecia a menina melhor, ela o surpreendia mais.

- Bem, vamos? – Ang perguntou pro grupo que já estava de pé.

- Tchau, meninas. – Paul falou acenando para as três e depositando um beijo na bochecha da namorada, enquanto se virava pra ir em direção ao campo de quadribol.

* * *

- Então é isso vivemos pedir a transferência das nossas filhas. - Harry falou à diretora que o ouvira em silêncio, enquanto ele falava o que havia vindo fazer em, Hogwarts.

- Agora se não for pedir de mais Diretora Mcgonagall, eu gostaria que fizesse essa transferência o mais rápido que pudesse, não quero aqueles dois pervertidos sonserinos, passando a mão na minha filha nem na minha afilhada. – Draco falou, ele ainda não havia engolido o que viu.

- Ora, controle-se senhor Malfoy, não posso pedir a transferências das meninas agora, elas vão para Beauxtons, no inicio do ano letivo que vem, daqui a dois meses e uma semana mais ou menos. – A Diretora disse ao homem loiro que estava sentado a sua frente.

- Minerva, eu achava que o período de aula ainda fosse dois meses e duas semanas. – Gina disse para a senhora que ocupava o posto de diretora.

- Sim Gina, vai durar, a questão é que o inicio das aulas em Beauxtons, começa no dia em que as aulas em Hogwarts terminam. E como na ultima semana nos não temos nada de importante, resolvi que vou liberar as garotas e as gêmeas, para voltarem pra casa uma semana antes do período aqui em Hogwarts terminar. Assim elas podem arrumar o malão, e fazer as compras necessárias. – A diretora falou com um leve sorriso, respondendo a senhora Potter.

- Que bom, que vai liberá-las antes. Eu quero mostra pra Dak as novas coleções de verão que a revista vai lançar. – Luna falou para a diretora, pensando na cara que a filha iria fazer quando visse as novas roupas, que a revista estava trabalhando.

O Pasquim, havia se modificado muito e agora tinha um Pasquim para cada área especifica da sociedade, existia um Pasquim para crianças, um Pasquim esportivo, entre diversos outros tipos, Luna havia conseguido fazer com que o trabalho do pai se expandisse, e agora trabalhava muito para que o Grupo Lovegood de revistas se mantivesse no topo das revistas. De todas as filiais da revista, a favorita de Dak era o Pasquim Fashion, que trabalhava com moda e tendências.

- Claro Luna, claro. Agora mudando o assunto e aproveitando que estão aqui eu gostaria de conversa sobre os seus filhos. – A diretora disse aos jovens adultos que estavam sentados.

- O que tem eles? – Harry perguntou a diretora.

- ahm, Minerva, eu e Luna temos de participar, nos gostaríamos de falar com as garotas. Tenho certeza que qualquer problema Harry e Draco são capazes de resolver. – Gina falou pra Diretora.

- Não Gina, não a necessidade da presença de vocês tenho certeza que resolvo o problema só com os dois. Podem ir ver as garotas, elas devem está no dormitório da sonserina, podem ir encontrá-las lá, a senha é PURISMO, e o salão fica nas masmorras, sigam pelo corredor das masmorras, no final à esquerda, e depois a segunda à direita, sigam até o final do corredor, a um quadro, é o quadro do Barão Sangrento, da época que ele ainda estava vivo, digam a senha e podem entrar.

- Obrigada Minerva, vamos Luna. – Gina falou se levantando e saindo da sala da diretora acompanhada da melhor amiga.

- Qual o problema com os garotos Minerva? – Harry perguntou de pois que as mulheres saíram.

- O problema é que eles reencarnaram o grupo do seu pai Harry, todos os conhecem como Marotos, e o primeiro ano deles aqui nem terminou e eu já não aquento mais vê-los na minha sala, você não tem idéia da quantidades de detenções que já apliquei nos dois, e no senhor Zambini e no senhor Wesley. – A Diretora falou olhando para o moreno.

* * *

Não muito longe da li Paul ia chegando no campo de quadribol, quando ouviu uns barulhos vindos, da parte de trás do campo e se dirigiu para lá, encontrando os amigos, muito irritados.

- O que foi que aconteceu? – Paul perguntou assustado, os amigos emanavam irritação.

- Elas aconteceram, aquelas idiotas nasceram. – James exclamou jogando uma pedra longe.

- Quem são as idiotas? – Paul perguntou aos amigos, seja quem fosse às garotas que ele se referia, elas deviam ter feito algo muito horrível.

- A Winchester, a Potter e a Malfoy. – Hector respondeu vermelho de irritação.

- O que elas fizeram, pra irritar vocês tanto assim? – Paul perguntou, ele ainda não estava entendendo, estivera há pouco com as garotas, e pelo que elas disseram, elas nem encontraram os Marotos.

- Elas beijaram aqueles sonserinos idiotas, me deixa pegar a Dak, a mais ela vai ouvir. – Scorp, disse muito irritado, o menino que era branco como papel, estava vermelho.

- Ah, isso. – Paul disse sem emoção, ele já sabia que isso ia acontecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mais na cabeça dele os meninos não tinham o direito de ficar irritados, afinal foram eles que escolheram o Quarte... As meninas da corvinal e a lufana.

- Isso, só o que você tem a dizer Paul é ISSO. – James berrou irritado.

- Sim, só que eu tenho a dizer á isso, agora não desconte sua raiva em mim James. – Paul falou frio ao amigo, que na hora abaixou a cabeça.

- Desculpe. – James sabia que havia se deixado levar, ele não tinha o direito de berrar com Paul, mas ele tinha de ter um desconto, principalmente depois do que aconteceu. Ele não aceitava que Ang sua irmã tivesse beijado o Dean e que Dak tivesse beijado o Wim de novo, eles já haviam brigado por isso, e ele não gostava de brigar com a menina.

- Tudo bem. Agora vocês bem que podiam parar de agir como um bando de namorados que foram chifrados em conjunto, que vocês não são. E me felicitarem né? – Paul falou tentando dar algum humor, a conversa pra distrair os amigos, mas falhou, pois recebeu um olhar gelado de todos os três.

- E pelo que devemos felicitá-lo Pow-Pow? – Hec perguntou ao amigo.

- Eu to namorando, com a Ly. – O menino falou sorrindo, os três tentaram ficar felizes pelo amigo, mas não conseguiam, a cena do beijo se repetia na cabeça de cada um dos três amigos, de ângulos diferentes.

E fora isso os três acharam que eles eram muito novos para namorar, e eles tinham certeza que os Marotos quando estavam em Hogwarts tinham sido todos galinha, com a exceção do Pettigrew, que era gordo, feio e um traidor, sangue de barata, pelo menos isso foi o que eles escutaram, sobre o Remo Lupin eles nunca haviam ouvido relatos de como era em Hogwarts, só sabiam que era um Lobisomem e era inteligente. E eles pretendiam seguir a risco o perfil dos marotos.

- Que bom Paul. – Scorp falou para o amigo nem um pouco entusiasmado, sendo acompanhado pelos outros dois garotos igualmente pouco entusiasmados.

- Vocês não parecem achar isso nem um pouco bom. – Paul disse avaliando os amigos, ele tinha certeza que os garotos não haviam gostado da novidade.

- Mas é claro que achamos isso bom, Pow-pow. – Hec disse forçando um sorriso ao garoto.

- Vamos, para o campo ou se não perdemos de assistir todo o treino. – James disse pra mudar de assunto.

- Isso vamos logo. – Scorp apoio, ele não gostava daquela situação.

* * *

- Eu acho que é esse o quadro Gi. – Luna disse a amiga, apontando um quadro, onde se via um homem em pose aristocrática, vestido formalmente.

- Você esta certa Luna acho que é esse quadro mesmo. - Gina disse analisando o quadro.

- O que desejam? – O homem pintado no quadro perguntou as duas mulheres.

- Queremos entrar no salão comunal da sonserina. – Luna disse ao quadro.

- Só se pode entrar com a senha. Vocês tem a senha? – O quadro perguntou, analisando as mulheres.

- Claro que sim Barão, a senha é PURISMO. – Gina falou ao quadro, que logo se afastou dando passagem às duas mulheres.

- Sejam bem-vindas a Sonserina, senhoras. – O quadro disse as duas, que passaram pela passagem e travaram.

O salão comunal da sonserina não era como elas imaginaram ele, superava tudo que elas já haviam pensado sobre o mesmo, o salão era grande, grande não enorme, gigante cheio de sofás, dividido em diversos ambientes, havia um que parecia uma mini biblioteca, havia uma parte do salão onde haviam diversos jogos bruxos, e alguns trouxas também, como uma mesas de sinuca, haviam mesas de pebolim, havia até uma mesa de tênis de mesa, o salão era arejado, possuía varias janelas, as janelas de um lado davam para o fundo do lago, o que dava a aparência de um aquário gigante, as janelas do outro davam para o ar livre, uma visão aérea dos jardim de Hogwarts. No salão predominava a decoração em verde, prata e preto, haviam alguns alunos, no salão espalhados fazendo diversas coisa, bem a frente delas, haviam duas escadas, que desciam para um nível inferior.

- No seu dormitório, a escada da direita era feminina? – Luna perguntou ainda boba pelas dimensões e pela organização do salão, a Gina.

- Sim, e no seu também? – Gina perguntou a Luna que confirmou.

- Vem aqui deve ser as escadas para o dormitório feminino. - Luna disse puxando a amiga, pelas escadas da direita.

Ao chegarem ao nível inferior, às mulheres viram varias portas cada uma delas identificadas pelo ano das habitantes dos quartos.

- Ali olha, é o quarto do primeiro ano. – Gina disse se adiantando e batendo na porta do quarto entrando logo em seguida.

As duas ao entrarem no quarto não foram nem notadas pelas meninas, Ang comia uma barra de chocolate, enquanto lia um livro risonha, pelo que as amigas estavam fazendo. Ly sorria superior, ela estava prestes a dar o quinto cheque mate da tarde em Dak, a loirinha Malfoy estava com uma cara tão assassina, ela não agüentava mais perde de Ly. Lah estava prestes a morrer de tanto rir, a loira já tinha até começado a chorar de tanto rir de Dak.

- Cheque-Mate, pela quinta vez hoje, desiste Dak, eu não agüento mais ganhar de você. – Ly disse debochada a amiga, que a fuzilou Dak não ia desistir, já estava arrumando as persas para a sexta rodada.

- Um Malfoy nunca desiste Winchester. – Dak disse com raiva, ela ia ganhar, ela tinha que ganhar pelo menos uma vez para recuperar a honra do nome Malfoy.

- Lah para de rir, essa guerra das duas perdeu a graça na terceira vitória seguida da Ly. – Ang disse revirando os olhos.

- Cala a boca Potter e para de rir Winchester, eu preciso me concentrar. – Dak disse com muita raiva as duas amigas, que só começaram a rir.

- Pra perder de novo. – Ly resmungou baixo, mas a loira ouviu.

- Eu não vou perde de novo, agora para de resmungar, e joga ta na sua vez. – Dak disse bufando e seca a amiga.

Toda essa cena fez com que Luna e Gina que estavam paradas na porta, começassem a rir chamando a atenção das garotas.

- Eu não já mandei pararem de rir. – Dak disse irritada levantando a cabeça dando de cara com a mãe e a madrinha. –Er, oi mãe, oi tia Gina. - A menina disse incerta.

- Oi querida. – Luna disse a filha, enquanto fechava a porta.

- Olá meninas. - Gina disse as garotas indo abraça a filha.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? – Ang perguntou enquanto abraçava a mãe.

- Viemos conversar com vocês, deixamos seu pai e o Draco com a diretora, ela queria falar sobre os meninos. - Luna respondeu se sentando ao lado da filha e dando um beijo na bochecha da mesma.

- Deve ser sobre os idiotas só se meterem em detenção, os inúteis cumprem detenção todo santo dia e todo dia santo. – Dak resmungou, fazendo um careta.

- Bom saber. – Gina disse a menina.

- Lyra, Lara como vão? – Luna perguntou as meninas.

- Eu estou bem, senhora Malfoy. – Lah respondeu a senhora loira mãe de Dak.

- Me chamem de Luna. – Ela disse sorrindo pras garotas.

- Também prefiro que me chamem de Gina. – A ruiva falou para as meninas, que confirmaram com a cabeça.

- Eu não estou bem Luna. – Ly disse para a loira, que a olhou preocupara.

- O que você tem Ly? – a mulher perguntou a garota, ela já sentia um sentimento fraternal pela menina.

- Tédio. A Dak ta me deixando entediada, não agüento mais ganhar. – A menina falou fazendo um falso bico. Fazendo com que todas no quarto começassem a rir, com exceção de Dak que fechou a cara e deu língua a menina.

- Dak que decepção. Eu não acredito que você seja tão ruim no xadrez. – Gina falou num falso pesar.

- Eu não sou ruim no xadrez. – Dak disse fazendo bico. – Ela que é boa de mais. – a menina completou fazendo uma careta.

- Nas próximas férias eu vou lhe ensinar a jogar xadrez querida. – Luna disse risonha a filha que estava de cara feia.

- Eu sei jogar xadrez! – Dak resmungou em voz baixa.

- Agora mudando de assunto, Gina você ta me devendo cinco galeões. – Luna falou a ruiva lembrando-se da aposta.

- Eita é eu já tinha até esquecido. – A ruiva falou tirando cinco moedas de ouro da bolsa, e jogando para a loira.

- Do que você ta devendo cinco galeões a tia Luna, mãe? – Ang perguntou curiosa.

- Nós fizemos uma aposta que vocês se livravam da bronca que os pais de vocês iam dar, sem ter de explicar nada e a Luna ganhou. – Gina explicou a filha que estava com os azuis-marinhos.

- Mas que feio mamãe, apostando. – Dak disse num tom de falsa repreensão.

- Eu ganhei, não ganhei. Então a aposta ta justificada. – Luna disse a filha.

- Mãe a senhora apostou que nos não nos livraríamos deles, sem ter que explicar o que tinha acontecido? Mais que decepção. – Ang disse a mãe.

- Claro que não, eu apostei que vocês se livrariam e ainda saiam lucrando, mas vocês me decepcionaram, não saíram lucrando em nada, Angel. – Gina disse dando língua a filha, que ao ouvir o apelido se lembrou de Scorp, só ele e a mãe que a chamavam de Angel.

- Mas só se livraram por que eu estava lá e ajudei. Eu sei que sou de mais. – Lah disse se levantando e fazendo reverências.

- Nós temos de ir daqui a pouco, então indo direto ao assunto nós não somos os pais de vocês, não seremos enrolas e nem vamos cair em qualquer desculpa. – Luna disse para as meninas.

- Desembuchem quem são aqueles garotos? – Gina falou para as duas.

- Eeh, bem... – Ang começou, mas não sabia o que falar a mãe e a madrinha não eram o pai e o padrinho que ela conseguia enrolar com facilidade.

- Vou tomar banho. – Lah disse tirando o dela da reta, e indo ao banheiro.

Dak estava de cabeça baixa pensando numa desculpa, mas nada vinham.

- Os garotos, são o Lucas, o Dean e o Sam? – Ly perguntou inocente, ela sabia que as amigas não ia falar nada, então resolveu tentar explicar.

- Ah, que bom eles tem nome. Um problema a menos. – Luna disse rindo.

- Agora só falta saber quem é quem. – Gina disse brincando em tom de falso alivio.

- São os ficantes das meninas, até onde eu sei. O Lucas se eu não estou enganada foi, o sonserino que Lah ficou ontem na festa, o Dean é da Ang, – Ly falava risonha, as meninas estavam olhando pra ela abobalhadas, sem acreditar que ela estava mesmo falando. – E o Sam é o que tem uma paixão incorrespondida pela Dak, mas mesmo assim ela deu uns "pegas" nele ontem. – Quando a menina terminou de falar, se ouviu uma gargalhada vinda do banheiro, e logo em seguida travesseiros foram a tirados em Ly, Ang nem tanto, mas Dak estava com vontade de pular no pescoço de Ly e apertá-lo até a menina sufocar.

Gina e Luna estavam achando graça elas não tinham a intenção de tirar informação nenhuma das filhas, mas queriam colocá-las na parede pra ver como se saiam, elas não esperavam nunca que as meninas contassem, nem que uma das gêmeas fala-se mais Ly disse na maior cara de pau quem eram os garotos, e o que eles eram.

- Droga, Lyra cala a boca. – Ang exclamou pra amiga com os cabelos que antes estavam azul safira agora estava na sua atual cor vermelho sangue quando estava muito fula.

- Eu estava calada antes de você me mandar calar a boca Angelina. – Ly disse desviando de mais um travesseiro que lhe era lançado.

- Meninas, meninas. – Luna disse chamando a atenção das garotas. – Primeiro Ly obrigada pela informação, segundo vocês tenham juízo, garotos tem um cérebro menor do que um grão de soja. – Luna disse as duas. – Isso vale pra você também Lah. – Ela completou para a menina que estava tomando banho.

- Sim, senhora. – A garota respondeu.

- E terceiro, temos de ir Harry e Draco devem estar se matando nos esperando. Quatro deixa eles ficar sabendo disso. – Gina disse com um sorriso de criança que vai aprontar.

- Mãe! Não conta eles entendeu. O papai vai me matar e o tio Draco vai ficar berrando no meu ouvido. – Ang disse a mãe, que segurava o riso.

- Vou pensar no seu caso querida. – Gina disse rindo se levantando e dando um beijo na cabeça da filha.

- Ei mãe isso vale pra você também não conte nada. – Dak disse olhando desesperada para a mãe que assentiu.

- Claro querida, seu pai fica um saco quando esta irritado. – Luna disse fazendo uma careta.

- Ele é um saco Luna. – Gina afirmou olhando para a amiga risonha.

- Ele não é um saco Gi, talvez um pouquinho chato. Nos vemos no natal, meninas. – Luna disse rindo,

-não, ele é um "pé no saco" mesmo - disse Gina

- Tchau! - As meninas falaram em coro quando as mulheres saíram.

* * *

O s marotos vinham saindo do campo de quadribol, quando viram Harry e Draco vindo em direção ao mesmo.

- Hey, olhem, não é o tio Draco e o tio Harry? – Hec falou aos amigos.

- É o meu pai e o seu Scorp. – Jay disse olhando, o moreno e o loiro se aproximando.

- Estou vendo Jay o que será que eles estão fazendo aqui? – Scorp questionou os amigos.

- Olá garotos. – Harry disse com uma cara não muito boa.

- Olá tio Harry, como vai à vida de bruxo herói? – Hec perguntou com o maior sorriso do mundo.

- Estou bem, mas me diga vocês como vai à vida dos atuais maiores desordeiros de Hogwarts? – Harry perguntou ainda de cara fechada, a diretora tinha ficado uma hora e meia no ouvido deles falando de como os meninos eram impossíveis, desordeiro, desobedientes, teimosos e até agora só perdiam pros verdadeiros Marotos, e pra pirraça (_poltergeis_).

- Nós desordeiros, que lhe disse essa mentira tio Harry? – Scorp perguntou com uma voz infantil.

- Nós não somos desordeiros papai, pirraça que apronta e coloca a culpa na gente. –Jay disse sorrindo ao pai.

- Não venha com desculpas cicatriz miniatura, a Mcgonagall ficou uma hora e meio nos nossos ouvidos falando do que vocês fazem então uma desculpa não cola. – Draco disse debochado a Jay.

- Uma hora e meia a Mimi sempre exagerada. – Paul disse em tom de decepção.

- Sabe eu acho que a Erva nos ama, por isso que ela fala tanto da gente, mas como ela sabe que o amor não vai ser correspondido elas fala mal da gente. – Hec disse sorrindo.

- Temos de ir, mas só não esqueçam uma coisa aprontem o que puderem, mas não nos façam ser chamados atenção por causa de vocês. – Draco disse aos meninos. – Agora cicatriz vamos embora, Luna não gosta de esperar e imagino que Gina também não. – Completou Draco.

- Tchau garotos e juízo. – Harry disse se virando acompanhando Draco. – Já não disse pra parar de me chamar de cicatriz Malfoy. – Harry resmungou ao loiro.

- Talvez já tenha pedido Cicatriz, mas eu não me lembro direito. – Draco falou para ele.

Quando os dois chegaram a entrada do salão o sol já estava se pondo, e lá eles encontraram, Gina e Luna conversando, quando eles chegaram elas pararam na hora.

- O que a diretora queria sobre os garotos? – Luna perguntou.

- Reclamar, que eles aprontam de mais e com todo mundo. – Draco falou para a esposa, enquanto dava um leve beijo na testa da mulher.

- Vamos estou com fome. – Harry disse.

- Claro querido, olha a carruagem ali. – Gina disse apontando para a carruagem que vinha sendo puxada pelos testrálios.

Após embarcarem na carruagem a mesma seguiu em direção a Hogsmeade, onde de lá eles poderiam aparatar.

* * *

No dormitório da sonserina Ly, Lah e Ang esperavam impacientes por Dak que estava se arrumando.

- Vamos Dakota, eu estou com sono vocês não me deixaram dormir. Quero comer e dormir. – Ly reclamou pela centésima vez.

- Estou indo! - Exclamou a menina enquanto saia do banheiro, calçando o tênis. - Pronto estou aqui linda como sempre e pronta pra ir.

- Graças a Merlin, achei que fosse morrer e fome. – Ang reclamou, passando a mão na barriga.

- Você morrer de fome esta difícil Ang, comesse umas dez barras de chocolate. – Lah disse a amiga.

- Olha o exagero Lah, só foram cinco. – Ang disse a amiga, pegando o casaco e saindo, sendo acompanhada por todas.

- Só cinco. – Enfatizou ironizando Lah.

- Como você como tantas barras de chocolate e um monte de doce e não engorda Ang? – Dak perguntou frustrada.

- Como metamorfomaga, meu metabolismo é acelerado, isso faz com que eu não engorde. – A menina falou simplesmente.

- Dá pra vocês pararem de falar e andar eu estou com fome! – Ly reclamou, fazendo com que as meninas apressassem o passo.

Chegando ao salão elas avistaram o "Quarteto P", em suas respectivas mesas, os marotos não estavam no salão, e os sonserinos estavam numa ponta da mesa elas fizeram questão de sentar na outra ponta, pra ficarem longe deles.

- Nós precisamos dar um jeito de infernizar a vida do "Quarteto P", enquanto estivermos em Hogwarts. – Ang disse, enquanto se servia.

- Temos mesmo. – Lah falou colocando suco no copo.

- A questão é quando vamos começar fazer isso? – Dak falou se servindo.

- Não Dak, a questão não é quando começar, já que nos já infernizamos elas com a nossa presença, a questão é como fazer isso de um jeito que nós não sejamos pegas, eu não pretendo suja minha ficha acadêmica. – Ly disse às meninas que concordaram.

Alguns minutos se passaram quando um garoto entrou com os cabelos num tom violeta, e com o rosto todo pintado, com a aparência da pele de um tigre, chamando a atenção de todo mundo.

- O que aconteceu com o menino? – Dak perguntou a um sonserino do terceiro ano que estava passando ele havia entrado logo após o garoto.

- Esse lufano é um abestalhado, Pirraça estava no corredor, mas mesmo assim ele entro no corredor, ai Pirraça lançou nele uma "Bomba de pintura radical" das Gemialidades Weasley que ele tinha pegado da sala do zelador, parece que o produto havia sido confiscado de um aluno do primeiro ano. – O menino informou a loirinha, que sorrio pra ele.

- Obrigada. – Dak respondeu sorrindo, o sorriso da menina era enorme.

- De nada, senhorita Malfoy.- o menino respondeu e seguiu a diante.

- Meninas acho que acabei de achar um jeito de fazer a vida delas um inferno. – Dak disse sorrindo.

- Pirraça? – Ang perguntou a menina achando que ela estava ficando doida, Pirraça não obedecia ninguém, fora o Barão Sangrento, o ex-Direto Alvo e muito mal a Diretora Minerva.

- Exato Pirraça é a resposta. – Dak disse a amiga.

- Ok, mas como você vai fazer Pirraça infernizar a vida delas, já que ele praticamente não obedece ninguém. – Lah perguntou à amiga.

- Isso eu ainda não sei. – Dak falou perdendo o sorriso que tinha estampado no rosto.

- Mas eu sei. – Ly falou sorrindo, surpreendendo as meninas.

- Como gêmea? – Lah perguntou, ela estava curiosa conhecia esse sorriso da irmã ela tinha um plano e o plano era bom.

- Vai ser complicado, nos temos antes de resolver um problema. – Ly disse bebendo um pouco de suco.

- Não tem um ditado que diz que todo problema tem um solução, vamos diga qual é o problema. – Dak disse a amiga, ela estava curiosa.

- Precisamos saber como entrar com produtos da Gemialidade Weasley em Hogwarts, depois Pirraça fica fácil. – Ly disse as amigas, ela não conhecia nenhum jeito de entrar com coisas ilegais em Hogwarts, mas alguém tinha de conhecer.

- Eu tive uma idéia, meu tio Jorge ele é o dono da loja de logros, e aprontava muito aqui em Hogwarts eu posso escrever pra ele e perguntar se ele sabe um jeito de trazermos o material da loja pra dentro de Hogwarts e perguntar se ele nos fornece o material. – Ang disse as amigas.

- Brilhante idéia Ang! – Lah disse a amiga.

- Muito boa mesmo, mas você acha que ele fornece? – Ly perguntou a amiga, enquanto terminava de comer.

- Eu acho que o tio Fred me manda sim, ele me ama diz que eu lembro muito minha mãe pequena, e que de todas as sobrinhas dele eu sou a única que o leva a serio. – Ang respondeu sorrindo a amiga.

- Se for assim ótimo, tu escreve pra ele assim que voltarmos ao dormitório, depois se der tudo certo propormos a Pirraça um acordo. – Ly disse sorrindo, as amigas, o "Quarteto P" estava ferrado.

- E o acordo seria? – Dak perguntou.

- Ele pra aprontar deve gostar de novos brinquedinhos, então nós propomos a ele que fornecemos matéria das Gemialidades Weasley, e ele inexplicavelmente cria uma preferência de atacar quem nos desejamos que ele ataque. – Ly disse baixo a Dak.

- Em outras palavras minha gêmea quis dizer, nós bancamos e ele trabalha pra nos, periodicamente. – Lah disse apertando a mão da irmã. – Tu é foda gêmea. – Completou a loira.

- Definitivamente uma sonserina, que orgulho. – Ang disse fingindo emoção, fazendo com que as meninas começassem a rir.

- Vocês terminaram? – Dak perguntou as amigas, que confirmaram. – Então vamos logo para o dormitório, ai tu manda logo a carta Ang.

As meninas se levantaram e seguiram para o dormitório, quando chegaram lá ouviram os sonserinos chamando, mas ignoraram.

- Esperem. – Ly disse as amigas, no meio do salão comunal.

- O que foi Ly? – Dak perguntou, a loira que tinha um leve sorriso sapeca ainda estampado no rosto.

- Vocês querem que eu de um fora neles, por vocês? – Ela perguntou, as meninas pararam pra pensar por um minuto, mas logo disseram que sim, os garotos eram muito possessivos elas não queriam namorado, muito menos se eles fossem possessivos. – Ok, vão para o dormitório eu vou fazer isso.

As meninas seguiram para o dormitório.

- Ly porque elas não esperaram? – Lucas perguntou.

- Simples meu caro, elas não querem falar com vocês. – Ly disse sem emoção alguma na voz.

- E porque que elas não querem falar, conosco? – Sam perguntou.

- Simples de novo, vocês são muito possessivos, e elas não querem namorados, muito menos se eles forem possessivos como vocês. - A menina falou ainda sem emoção o que estava irritando os garotos.

- E o que rolou ontem, é assim elas nos beijam e depois não querem mais nada! – Dean exclamou irritado para a menina.

- O que rolou ontem foi só uma ficada, não foi nada serio, elas não querem vocês pra namorar, então em outras palavras, não fiquem as agarrando nos corredores, hoje no hall de entrada os dois homens que as chamaram, eram os pais delas e eles disseram que se souberem que elas estão se agarrando por ai com qualquer um as tiram do colégio. – Ly disse se virando e descendo as escadas que davam para os dormitórios femininos, deixando pra trás os sonserinos, com a maior cara de taxo.

- Disse o que a eles? – Ang perguntou à amiga assim que ela entrou pela porta, ela estava com um papel na mão estava guardando o tinteiro e a pena.

- Eu disse que vocês não os querem como namorados, que ontem vocês só ficaram não rolou nada serio. E disse a eles que os dois caras que chamaram vocês hoje eram os pais de vocês e que eles haviam dito que se desconfiassem que vocês estavam ficando com qualquer um por ai, as tiravam do colégio. – Ly disse se sentando na cama.

- Mas eles não disseram isso. – Dak falou a amiga.

- Eu sei que eles não disseram isso Dak, você me contaram o que eles disseram esqueceu? Eu só usei do artifício de uma mentiria pra intensificar que ele tinham de ficar longe. – Ly disse revirando os olhos. – Agora Ang o que você escreveu?

- Eu vou ler. – Ang respondeu se sentando na cama.

_"Oi Tio Fred,_

_Tudo bem? Espero que sim. Manda um beijo pra tia Angélica estou com saudades de vocês dois. Estou escrevendo por que preciso de um favor, mas quero que ele seja segredo, nem minha mãe nem meu pai podem sonhar com isso, ok? Bom, é o seguinte, tem um grupo de garotas aqui que são um saco, e eu e minha amigas, queremos muito nos vingar delas, na verdade colocá-las no lugar delas. Mas não podemos sujar nossa ficha acadêmica, queremos aprontar na moita. Tivemos a idéia de utilizar Pirraça, sabemos que ele gosta de aprontar, e gosta dos produtos da loja de logros, vamos propor a ele que nós fornecemos o material, e ele nos fornece os serviços dele, então queremos saber se o senhor conhece um jeito de trazermos material ilegal pra dentro da escola, e queremos saber também se o senhor nos fornece o material. E como eu sei que o senhor é o CARA, to escrevendo esperando que me ajude e guarde segredo. _

_Com muito amor e saudades, da sua sobrinha predileta (segredo!)_

_Angelina Potter._

_P.S: Responda rápido. "_

- Ficou boa, manda. Espero que ele realmente nos ajude. – Ly disse a amiga.

Ang foi até a gaiola que tinha na mesa de cabeceira e pegou a coruja.

- Buck, leve a carta para o meu tio Fred Weasley, o mais rápido que der ok? – Ang disse à coruja que deu uma leve bicada nos dedos da menina. – Ótimo bom garoto, estou te esperando de volta. – Ela disse soltando a coruja que voou noite a dentro.

- Vamos dormi. – Dak exclamou já quase pegando no sono.

- Vamos sim, Dak. – Lah respondeu na mesma situação.

As meninas se arrumaram, e foram dormir, mal deitaram na cama e pegaram no sono.

**Fim do capítulo "Frustrando os Pais, e tendo uma idéia genial."**

**

* * *

Percy Potter Cullen: Eu e minha co-autora já estamos pensando na reação deles, se você lê fic no nyah! a fic tá postada lá também.!  
Espero que tenha gostado do cap. eu acho que a aliança com pirraça vai dar o que falar.!!!  
beijos.! **


	13. Descobrindo e dando o primeiro aviso!

**11**** Cap. – Descobrindo e dando o primeiro aviso! **

Era manhã de segunda feira quando uma batida na janela acordou as garotas, já havia uma semana, que Ang havia escrito ao Tio e nada de receber uma resposta, a menina já estava ficando agoniada, sabia que Fred era desleixado, antes tivesse escrito para Jorge, mas o outro tio era igual. E agora, lá estava Buck ele trazia uma carta vermelha no bico, Lah que tinha a cama mais perto da janela se levantou e foi abri-la, a coruja entrou e vôo direto para a cama de Ang, que depois que viu que era a coruja, deixou passar qualquer resquício de mau humor matinal e pegou a carta.

Ela abriu a carta lentamente estava se sentindo muito nervosa, as amigas levantaram e se aproximaram e sentaram na cama da Potter para acompanhar a leitura da carta.

- Vamos Angelina abre logo isso. – Dak apressou a amiga que balançou a cabeça e começou a abrir a carta.

Assim que Ang rompeu o lacre de cera à carta se desfez numa fumaça vermelha, assustando as garotas que não esperavam por isso, deixando na mão da menina dois papéis e um vidrinho, um dos papéis era vermelho e tinha uma bela letra cursiva, e um dos papéis era um cartão dourado, no momento o qual a fumaça se desfez uma súbita crise de espirros atingiu Ang a menina não parava de espirrar e sentia seu nariz arder. Era um arder daqueles que você sente quando assuar muito o nariz, as amigas olharam esquisito para Ang que não parava de espirrar. Alguns segundos depois da menina começar a espirrar, finas letras prateadas surgiram no papel.

_"Querida sobrinha me desculpe não resisti, __  
__Quando nos encontrarmos, me diga se minha fumaça para espirros funciona!_

_Fred Weasley. _

_P.S: O antídoto é um bombom verde que tem no vidrinho."_

- Seu tio não tem jeito mesmo Ang. – Dak disse enquanto a pequena abria o vidro, entre espirros, e colocava um bombom verde na boca.

Os espirros de Ang logo foram controlados, e a menina parou de sentir o nariz arder.

- A fumaça é um sucesso tio. E o senhor me paga. – A menina murmurou pra si mesma.

- Para de resmungar Ang, e lê a carta logo. – Lah disse a amiga, enquanto fazia uma careta.

- Ta, ta... Aff! – Ang resmungou novamente, com seu mau humor matinal de volta.

_ "Ang minha sobrinha linda,_

_Desculpa-me, de novo? Bom eu acho que você não vai fazer isso. Mas pelo menos não deixa de me dizer se funcionou ok? __  
__Não lhe respondi antes por falta de tempo, estamos abrindo uma filial das Gemialidades Weasley, na frança. Perto da academia de Beauxtons, em Wousten, a vila que tem bem pertinho de lá. Jorge vai tomar conta da filial francesa enquanto eu me viro nas duas filiais inglesas. __  
__Bom indo direto a o assunto, fico muito feliz que tenha me pedido isso, feliz é pouco para o que eu sinto. Eu sou o cara mais feliz do mundo, minha pequena sobrinha está aprendendo o lado bom da vida, só lamento que tenha de aproveitá-lo do modo sonserino, na moita.__  
__Respondendo a sua pergunta, sim tem um jeito de levar coisas escondidas para Hogwarts, eu fazia isso no meu tempo, mas vai ser um pouco complicado, eu não vou ficar na loja em Hogsmeade, nem Jorge como já disse ele vai para a França, mas bom hoje à noite, você e suas amigas dêem um jeito de escapar do castelo por volta das onze, a essa hora dia de semana já estão todos dormindo, vão para o jardim do salgueiro, na minha época era mais fácil, pelos corredores da ala sul, dando a volta no jardim, não sei agora, leve a varinha, levite uma pedra, entre as raízes a um espaço que parece uma toca de coelho gigante, numa quina tem um nó faça a pedra bater nele isso fará o Salgueiro se paralisar, entre no buraco e siga reto, o túnel vai dar na casa dos gritos, Jorge estará lá esperando por vocês com o material e com algumas instruções._

_Beijos Ang, é sempre um prazer ajudar, principalmente se a ajuda for do tipo que estou dando agora, guarde nosso segredo sobre a passagem secreta, e queime essa carta depois de ler, basta tocar com a varinha e dizer: __LIDO, NÃO ESQUECIDO, MAS AGORA PERDIDO__, a carta vai pegar fogo._

_FRED WEASLEY. "_

- Que massa tem uma passagem secreta pra Hogsmeade. – Lah exclamou feliz.

- Concordo gêmea isso é massa, mas é uma pena que não vamos utilizá-la muito já que estaremos em Beauxtons. – Ly falou à irmã que concordou com a cabeça, com a carinha o pouco triste, ela tinha esquecido que iria para Beauxtons.

- Bom eu vou queimar a carta, hoje à noite pegamos tudo com o Tio Jorge e amanhã a guerra começa. – Ang disse com um sorriso de escárnio estampado no rosto.

- Auto lá cabeça azul, - Ly disse brincando com a cor dos cabelos azuis da menina. – Ainda não falamos com Pirraça como você espera tocar o terror amanhã_? –_Perguntou_ c_oncluindo e sorrindo divertida.

- Falamos com ele hoje à tarde depois da aula de Poções. – Dak falou as amigas. – Agora vamos nos arrumar, precisamos ir para a aula. – A menina concluiu, se levantando e indo em direção ao banheiro.

Deixando Ly pegando o uniforme, Lah se espreguiçando e Ang murmurando alguma coisa com a varinha apontada para o pergaminho.

O dia das meninas estava se seguindo como os últimos sete da semana anterior, elas evitavam o máximo chegar perto do quarteto feminino de idiotas, e elas não estavam olhando na cara dos marotos, com exceção de Paul, toda vez que se encaravam era como se ódio, desprezo e decepção surgissem nos olhos deles.

Ly e Paul tinham um relacionamento legal, infantil, companheiro, mas legal. Paul sentia a menina se afastar dele cada dia mais, e ele sabia que uma hora tudo que eles viveram nas últimas semanas ia acabar. Ly tinha de ir embora, ele não seria capaz de impedi-la, a garota amava a irmã e as amigas e tinha necessidade de telas por perto, o menino pelo menos tinha esperança de que eles pudessem ser bons amigos.

Quando as aulas do período da manhã terminaram, as meninas foram bem lentamente para o salão principal, na esperança de encontrar com Pirraça no caminho, mas não conseguiram realizar esse desejo.

As aulas da tarde de segunda feira eram todas com a grifinória, a primeira era Transfiguração, seguida de Herbologia, Trato com as Criaturas Mágicas e período duplo de Poções, agora as quatro sonserinas e os quatro grifinorios assistiam a segunda aula de poções da professora Panskinson.

James olhava distraído pela janela, ele estava muito incomodado com o que viu a uma semana, entre as meninas e os sonserinos sujos e imprestáveis. Mas pelo que viu nessa ultima semana elas nem se aproximavam dos sonserinos, o que ele estava achando muito bom, ele queria ter uma conversa com elas, ele queria gritar para elas que ficar com aqueles idiotas não era certo, mas agora que eles não estavam se falando ele não via mais a necessidade de dizer pra elas o que era certo e o que era errado a única necessidade dele era de pegar Sam e torturá-lo por ter tocado em Dak... Não, não eu tenho de torturar o Dean que passou a mão na minha irmã, não o idiota do Wim ele e a Malfoy que se explodam. Pensou o menino muito irritado, ele odiava quando a pequena loirinha invadia os seus pensamentos.

- Senhor Potter, me diga por que é melhor colocarmos água fervendo na poção ao invés de água fria? – Pansy Panskinson, perguntou olhando o pequeno moreno, que não ouviu.

- Senhor Potter. – Chamou a professora, soltando um pesado livro de porções, na mesa do menino. Que saltou assustado da cadeira.

- O que foi professora? – Perguntou o menino se recompondo ele não havia ouvido a professora falar, uma palavra a aula inteira, estava perdido nos seus pensamentos.

- Não se faça de idiota senhor Potter. Menos cinco pontos para a grifinória pela sua falta de atenção, e para fora, detenção hoje no mesmo horário de sempre. – A professora falou seca para o menino.

James não pode fazer nada, ele não sabia o que tinha feito, então pegou a mochila ele não havia tirado nada de dentro dela e saiu da sala, do lado de fora da sala ele ouviu a professora mandar Lah responder a pergunta e ela a havia respondido e acertado, ganhando cinco pontos para a sonserina. O menino começou a andar sem rumo pelo castelo, James ouviu quando o sinal tocou para o final da aula, mas nada fez se não continuar a andar sem rumo pelo castelo.

- Olha se não é o idiota do_ Poty_, andando sozinho pelo castelo sozinho, cadê sua trupe de palhaços _Poty_. – Sam perguntou ao menino, com um a voz debochada, para provocar James.

Só o que James queria era extravasar sua raiva em alguma coisa ou alguém, e lá estava o Wim a provocá-lo, não tinha como Merlin ser mais justo com ele.

- O que quer Wim? – James perguntou deixando sua raiva transparecer.

- Eu só quero lhe dizer uma coisa Potter, quero que vocês e seus patetas fiquem longe das meninas. – Sam disse frio ficando de frente para James, isso foi à gota d'água para James.

- Quem você pensa que é pra me mandar ficar longe das meninas, eim? – James perguntou ameaçador para o garoto, que pareceu não se abalar.

- Eu vou especificar Potter, se você e seus patetas quiserem ficar perto delas fiquem, mas que arque com as conseqüências, eu sou o atual futuro namorado da Dak, nós só estamos brigados, mas logo nos entendemos. Ela não resiste aos meus beijos. – Sam falou frio a James, enquanto sorria de lado.

Deu as costas ao menino e fez como quem ia seguir em frente mais pareceu hesitar, então virou o rosto para James que estava vermelho, morrendo de vontade de dar uns dois belos socos no sonserino.

- Sabe Potter é uma pena que você não saiba o que é beijar os suaves lábios da Dak, eles têm um leve gosto de morango com leite condensado, e a língua dela é frenética, é de levar qualquer homem a loucura. – Sam falou rindo, e virando a cabeça para seguir o seu caminho, quando sentiu uma mão o segurar pelo ombro e o empurrar contra a parede.

Jay havia visto tudo vermelho na hora que o idiota do Wim abriu a maldita boca para falar de Dak, ele soltou com tudo a bolsa no chão, segurou Sam pelo ombro o jogou na parede, colocando o antebraço no pescoço do garoto para que ele não saísse do lugar.

- Lave sua boca Wim, lave sua boca para falar da Dakota entendeu? – James disse raivoso apertando o pescoço do menino com o antebraço.

- Me solta Potter. – O menino falou já sem fôlego.

- Só quando você me disse que entendeu Wim. – James disse intensificando o aperto.

- Me solta Potter. – Sam falou novamente, ele já estava sem conseguir respirar e só viu uma saída, deferiu um chute direto no calcanhar de James, que exclamou de dor, e soltou o garoto, que desabou no chão sem fôlego.

- Seu idiota! – James disse puxando o menino pela gola da camisa, e dando uma joelhada no abdômen do mesmo.

- Senhor Potter, senhor Wim, o que está acontecendo aqui? – O professor Neville exclamou, ele vinha pelo corredor acompanhado pela diretora Minerva, quando ambos ouviram vozes baixas e foram ver o que era.

- Senhor Potter largue o senhor Wim agora e me diga o que está acontecendo aqui. – Minerva exclamou aturdia.

- Estamos brigando Diretora. – James disse com a voz baixa, mas mesmo assim era evidente a raiva contida na voz do menino. Ele não havia soltado Sam, que ainda estava com dificuldades para respirar.

- Quem começou a briga e por que estão brigando? E largue o senhor Potter. – Minerva falou autoritária para o garoto, que nem ao menos havia virado o rosto para respondê-la.

- Eu comecei, e estamos brigando por que ele é um sonserino sujo, idiota e que não tem o direito de abrir a boca para falar da Dak. – James começou a falar. - E se você quer que eu o solte eu o solto. – James falou com um sorriso de escárnio soltando o sonserino, e se virando para a diretora quando todos os presentes acharam que ele ia andar até onde estava à diretora, descobriram que estavam enganados. Após se virar para a diretora e ameaçar da um passo na direção da mesma, James se virou rapidamente, acertando um belo soco de direita no rosto do sonserino que desequilibrou e caiu gemendo no chão. – Se você não quer outro desse Wim meça suas palavras para falar da Dak entendeu. – James concluiu frio pegando a mochila no chão e seguindo na direção da diretora.

- Professor, leve o senhor Wim para a enfermaria, senhor Potter me acompanhe, você está encrencado. – A diretora disse indo em direção da sua sala.

Jay seguiu acompanhando a diretora pelo castelo até a sala dela, e por onde passavam eles atraiam olhares e cochichos, isso parecia não incomodar o garoto, que ainda queimava de raiva do Wim. Ao chegar à sala, ela mandou James se sentar, coisa que ele fez sem relutar, o menino sabia que dessa fez estava realmente encrencado.

- Senhor Potter, me corrija se eu estiver errada. – Minerva disse olhando nos olhos do garoto que extintivamente os abaixou. – Você estava brigando com o senhor Wim, por que o mesmo falou coisas da senhorita Malfoy, coisas as quais o senhor não gostou. – Minerva falou concluído o primeiro pensamento e recebendo um sinal afirmativo vindo do garoto. – O senhor desacatou ordens diretas minhas e do Professor Neville. – Minerva continuou concluindo seu segundo pensamento. E recebendo o sinal de confirmação do pequeno Potter. – Menos quarenta pontos para a grifinória e trinta dias de detenção, comigo. Agora vá.

- Sim, senhora Mini. – Jay falou se levantando.

- Diretora Mcgonagall, Senhor Potter. – Minerva disse ao menino, que passou pela porta sem dar mais um pio.

- Droga eu desisto! – Dak exclamou cansada, elas haviam andado o castelo inteiro, atrás de pirraça e ainda não havia o encontrado. – Onde será que aquele projeto de fantasma mal amado se enfiou? – A menina perguntou se sentando emburrada num banco de pedra que tinha no pátio.

- Eu estou com a Dak! – Lah começou e sua irmã terminou exausta

- O mal amado evaporou! - Ly disse completando Lah.

- Vocês desistem muito fácil! – Ang exclamou para as amigas, enquanto olhava para os lados, a procura de algum sinal de Pirraça

- _Mal, mal, mal, O POTTER SE DEU MAL. Mal, mal, mal O POTTER SE DEU MAL. – _Uma voz seca e arrastada se vez vindo da saída do castelo indo em direção ao pátio, assustando todos os alunos, que correram com medo do que Pirraça pudesse aprontar menos as meninas que se manterão onde estavam._ – Eiii, porque vocês não correram com medo do que eu posso fazer_? – Pirraça perguntou curioso.

- Por que nós temos... – Ly começou falando tomando a dianteira, o pátio e tudo ao redor já estavam vazios a essa altura.

- Uma proposta para fazer a você Pirraça. – Terminou Lah

- _Pirraça não faz trato com ninguém muito menos, com garotas e sonserinos eles sempre nos passam a perna. – _Pirraça falou de cara feia.

- Qualquer coisa passa por você Pirraça. – Ly falou fria, com um humor negro para com o fantasma.

- Boa gêmea. - Lah comentou risonha.

- _Eu gosto do seu jeito de falar garota, você me enfrenta e não tem medo de mim. –_Pirraça disse analisando a garota de cima a baixo. – _Pois bem, me diga sua proposta, estou ouvindo. – _Pirraça disse planando sentado em cima de um banco.

- Ang, diga a ele... – Ly disse e sua gêmea terminou

- Nossa proposta. - Lah disse para a amiga que balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo entendendo a sua deixa.

- Pirraça eu sou Angelina Potter, sou sobrinha de Fred e Jorge Weasley, eles me falaram muito bem de você. – Ang começou enchendo a bola de Pirraça. – E bom, se eu não estou enganada você gosta muito dos produtos Gemialidades Weasley, não é? – Ang perguntou pra confirma o que já tinha certeza.

- _Sim, menina de cabelo azul, é uma pena que eles não sejam permitidos! - _Pirraça exclamou irritado. - _Quanto aos gêmeos, gosto muito deles como estão_? _Ah, e antes que eu esqueça seu tempo estar terminando vá direto ao assunto. – _Pirraça falou olhando para o pulso como se nele existisse algum relógio.

- Nós temos um tempo? Desde quando? – Dak perguntou espantada.

- _Desde agora e ele está passando. – _Pirraça disse soando maldoso.

- Ok, ok. Meus tios estão bem. Agora a questão é a seguinte Pirraça, queremos que você faça um acordo conosco, nós damos a você material das Gemialidades e você nos dar seus serviços. – Ang disse sendo direta.

- _Deixa me ver se entendi. – _Pirraça disse pensativo. – _Vocês me dão as coisas legais da Gemialidades Weasley, e eu trabalho pra vocês. - _Pirraça concluiu achando graça, ele só trabalhava pra si mesmo.

- Você não vai bem, trabalhar pra gente, você vai fazer uma coisinha aqui outra ali. – Ly disse ao fantasma.

- _E que coisas seriam essas, me der detalhes. - _Pirraça disse pensativo.

- Nós queremos que você nos dê sua palavra de que vai infernizar a vida de algumas pessoas que nós não gostamos e nós lhe damos os materiais para suas traquinagens. – Ly respondeu a exigência de Pirraça.

- Nós só teremos um trato, você não trabalha pra gente, faz alguns serviços, você nem nos viu, só sabe que somos alunas. – Ang disse a Pirraça.

- _Ok entendi, agora supondo que eu aceite o trato, como eu posso confiar em vocês. –_Pirraça perguntou parecendo interessado.

- Como sabemos que podemos confiar em você, _poltergeist_? – Ly disse a Pirraça encarando seu rosto que mais parecia uma névoa, em dia frio.

- _Não sabem! – _Pirraça respondeu rindo maldoso.

- Igualmente, você também vai ficar sem saber se pode cofiar em nós. – Lah disse se pronunciando na conversa.

- _Pois bem, temos um trato temporário, vamos ver se vocês conseguem me proporcionar um pouco mais de diversão. -_ Pirraça disse se levantando. – _Só me procurem novamente quando tiverem o material! -_ Pirraça exclamou se virando para ir embora.

- Teremos o material amanhã. – Ang falou enquanto ele se afastava.

- _Ótimo, me encontrem no banheiro da murta antes da aula. – _Pirraça berrou para as meninas enquanto se afastava.

Enquanto Pirraça se afastava cantarolando que o Potter se deu mal, Ang e Ly se jogavam no banco que Pirraça havia sobrevoado.

- Ótimo, já temos o _poltergeist_, agora só falta pegarmos os materiais e vai dar tudo certo. – Dak disse relaxada.

- Não falta uma coisa. – Lah afirmou chamando a atenção das amigas. – Falta saber qual será nossa primeira travessura. – Lah disse fazendo com que sinais de compreensão aparecessem nos rostos das amigas.

- Eu tive uma idéia. – Dak disse quase saltando da cadeira, e depois começou a fazer uns gestinhos com os braços e a cantarola que teve uma idéia.

- Qual é a sua idéia loira? – Ly perguntou à amiga enquanto girava os olhos e estirava os braços como se estivessem se espreguiçando.

- Nós podemos pegar uma daquelas bombinhas que muda a cor do cabelo da pessoa para cores bem berrantes, e pedir pra Pipi jogar nelas. – Dak falou sorrindo boba para as amigas.

- Ham, claro que não, eu perderia toda a minha individualidade Dak, fora de cogitação! – Ang exclamou fazendo uma enorme careta. – Eu que uso cabelo em cores berrantes, você já teve idéias melhores loira. – Ang completou dando língua a amiga que respondeu do mesmo jeito.

Dak havia esquecido que amiga gostava de usar os cabelos em cores berrantes e ela era a única metamorfomaga da escola.

- Seu tio não tem nenhum produto que faça os cabelos caírem, não? Eu tava a fim de deixas aquelas idiotas carecas. – Lah disse com um brilho maldoso no olhar.

- Boa idéia gêmea, isso seria lindo. – Ly disse com um brilho mais maldoso ainda.

- Eu não sei. – Ang respondeu as amigas, enquanto fazia uma careta e olhava para o céu, o sol já estava se pondo. – Mas enquanto não descobrimos, vamos pensar em outra coisa.

- Nós podíamos pedir pra Pipi jogar tinta nelas, e depois jogar penas. – Dak falou por falar esperando ser ignorada.

- Ta nós já temos uma boa idéia, eu não disse loira que você tinha idéias melhores. – Ang disse sorrindo para a amiga, que a olhava boba ela esperava ser ignorada.

- Eu vou à biblioteca procurar sobre poções que façam o cabelo cair a pele da pessoa mudar de cor, e coisas do tipo. – Lah disse sorrindo para as amigas.

- Isso gêmea, enquanto você procura poções, nós damos um jeito de colocar_ Vomitilhas,_ _Nugá Sangra-Nariz_ e _Caramelo Incha Língua_, na comida delas. – Ly disse se levantando.

- Bem pensado gêmea. – Lah respondeu sorrindo a irmã, também se levantando.

- Nós não podemos esquecer os febricolates, quero ver a cara delas cheia de furúnculos! – Dak disse rindo sendo acompanhada por Ang, as duas se levantaram e acompanharam as gêmeas até o dormitório.

- Meninas eu sei que esta tudo lindo e numa boa, mais eu acho que ninguém pensou em como vamos dar o fora do castelo hoje. – Ly disse as amigas, enquanto saia do banheiro, pronta para ir jantar em poucos minutos daria sete horas.

- Eu pensei, agora vamos. – Ang disse a amiga.

- Pensou? Você pensou em que Ang? Diga-nos sua idéia. – Lah disse a amiga enquanto saiam das masmorras.

- Deixe me ver se consigo uma informação, que eu conto a vocês, agora vão para o salão. – Ang respondeu as amigas que fizeram que sim com a cabeça.

- Você não vem jantar? – Dak perguntou preocupada a amiga, Ang comia muito doce tinha de fazer uma refeição descente de vez em quando.

- Vou, mas tenho de fazer uma coisa, me esperem lá ok! – Ang disse seguindo por um corredor oposto ao do salão.

Assim chegaram ao salão Paul acenou para a namorada da mesa da grifinória, Ly respondeu ao namorado com um breve aceno e seguiu junto com as amigas, para a mesa da sonserina, onde se sentaram distantes de Dean, Lucas, Demetri e Sam que tinha um hematoma roxo no rosto o que chamou a atenção das meninas.

- Ei! – Dak exclamou para um menino que também era do primeiro ano da sonserina, que se virou.

- Está me chamando? – O menino perguntou à loira.

- Trevo não é? – O menino confirmou. – Você Trevo sabe me dizer o que aconteceu com o Sam?

- Ah, eu não sei se é verdade, mas tem um boato dizendo que ele foi provocar o Potter, e os dois começaram a brigar, a diretora chegou e mandou eles pararem, ai o Potter deu um soco na cara do Wim e foi para a diretoria, quem viu o Potter acompanhando a diretora disse que ela parecia prestes a matar um. – O menino disse a Dak, que não se impressionou nadinha, ela sabia que uma hora ou outra eles iriam brigar.

- Obrigada. – Ela agradeceu ao menino enquanto dava atenção à comida.

- De nada, será sempre um prazer ajudar senhorita Malfoy. – O menino disse formal.

- Me chame de Dakota, somos da mesma casa. – Dak disse ao garoto encerrando a conversa.

- Isso explica por que Pirraça estava cantando _o Potter de deu mal._ – Ly disse pensativa.

- É gêmea isso explica tudo. – Lah disse enquanto comia.

Ang andava silenciosa pelos corredores do castelo, na área onde ela sabia que se encontrava a sala dos monitores, até que ela ouviu um som de passos e de uma porta se fechando, pra andar por ali há essa hora só podia ser um monitor.

Então estava na hora, ela mudou a cor dos cabelos azuis, para um negro liso, os cabelos negros eram uma marca da família Potter, também deixou os olhos num verde intenso, que era a cor dos olhos do pai e do irmão, os olhos da menina eram de um verde azulado muito claro. Ang ajeitou o uniforme, e colocou no rosto a maior cara de quem não estava se sentindo muito bem. Seguiu virando a esquerda no corredor e esbarrou num garoto que tinha o dobro do tamanho dela, ela ia cair no chão, mas os braços do menino foram rápidos e conseguiram, segura- lá antes que ela caísse no chão.

- Você está bem? – O menino perguntou aparentemente preocupado.

Ele vestia o uniforme da Corvinal, o uniforme dele estava impecável, e ele deveria ser pelo tamanho um aluno do sexto ano, ou sétimo, o menino era até bonitinho, mais era forte, muito forte, Ang tinha certeza que ele jogava quadribol.

- Acho que sim. – Ang respondeu com uma voz fraca, ela deveria ser atriz estava se saindo muito bem.

- Me desculpe não te vi, não foi minha intenção machucá-la pequena, qual é seu nome? – O menino se desculpou enquanto soltava Ang que passou a mão no cabelo e depois fez uma careta.

- Angelina Potter, eu que tenho de me desculpar não te vi, estava ocupada tentando lembrar qual é o quadro que leva ao salão principal. – Ang disse fingindo estar tonta.

- Meu nome é Nathaniel Skin, mais todos me chamam de Nate. Sou monitor da Corvinal, tudo bem se eu te levar a Ala Hospitalar, você não me parece muito bem, está pálida. – O menino falou enquanto analisa Ang.

- É porque eu não comi nada, se tiver um lugar aqui perto onde eu possa beber uma água, acho que vou ficar melhor, Nate. – Ang disse colocando seu plano em pratica.

- Hum, claro venha comigo, a sala dos monitores é aqui perto. – O menino disse pegando o braço de Ang para dar algum apoio à mesma.

Eles seguiram pelo corredor de onde o menino estivera saindo, e pararam na frente de uma grande porta a qual ele abriu e entraram, a sala dos monitores, ela era grande tinha uma mesa enorme, muitos sofás, e poltronas, tinha uma lareira que não estava acesa.

- Sente-se Angelina vou pegar um copo de água. – Menino disse entrando por uma porta lateral, devia ser alguma despensa.

Ang olhou ao redor e logo viu o que procurava um quadro de horários semanais das monitorias, de cada ala. Ang se aproximou e procurou a ala noroeste, a área do Jardim do salgueiro. E lá dizia que de Dez as onze que era a ultima monitoria, estaria uma monitora do sexto ano da Lufa-lufa, uma tal de Christine Chavéz.

Depois de ver o que queria Ang se sentou numa poltrona e esperou o menino voltar. Logo Nate chegou com um copo de água gelada.

- Tome. – O menino disse entregando o copo a Ang que aceitou silenciosa. – Está se sentindo melhor? – Ele perguntou depois que Ang terminou de tomar a água.

- Estou, vou para o salão se não perco o jantar. – Ang falou se levantando.

- Tem certeza. – Ang confirmou. – Pois bem vou com você, também tenho de jantar. – Ele disse acompanhando a menina.

Os dois seguiram para o salão chegando lá Nate se desculpou com Ang mais uma vez, que disse que estava bem, e cada um foi para sua mesa.

- O que tu foi aprontar Ang, pra ter de mudar o Look? – Dak perguntou maliciosa, olhando para o corvinal.

- Tu tens uma mente muito poluída loira. – Ly disse sorrindo.

- Pode ter certeza gêmea, ela tem. – Lah disse enfatizando o_,_ _ela tem, _para a irmã.

- Todas vocês tem. - Ang disse sorrindo e prendendo o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo mudando sua cor para o natural azul safira enquanto se sentava.

- Como se você se salva-se Ang, como se você se salva-se. – Dak falou fazendo um sinal negativo com a cabeça, tirando leves risos das amigas.

- Tá bom, agora indo direto ao assunto eu descobri que vai monitorar a ala noroeste hoje de dez as onze. – Ang disse enquanto se servia.

- E como você descobriu? – Lah perguntou curiosa.

Então Ang começou a relatar as amigas, o que havia feito, para descobrir.

- Tá obrigada pelo relato, agora já sabemos que você é uma ótima atriz, mas voltando ao assunto principal, quem vai está monitorando o local? – Ly perguntou curiosa, enquanto batucava com os dedos na mesa.

- Quem vai está monitorando é uma tal de Christine Chavéz, do sexto ano da Lufa-Lufa. – Ang disse a amiga em quanto terminava de comer.

- Legal e como nós vamos passar por ela? – Dak perguntou cruzava os braços, emburrada.

- Relaxem eu tive uma idéia. - Lah disse enquanto abria um enorme sorriso.

- Que seria? – Ang perguntou curiosa, como passar pela lufana não sai da cabeça da menina.

- Vocês vão ver na hora. – Lah disse se levantando. – Agora vamos passar o temo lá no dormitório. – Completou a menina, sendo acompanhada pelas amigas curiosas.

- Primote eu queria ter visto você dar esse soco na cara do Wim. – Hec disse rindo, Jay tinha acabado de relatar o que havia lhe rendido trinta dias de detenção com a diretora.

- Valeu Jay, depois de ter beijado a minha irmã aquele mané merecia mesmo um belo soco. – Scorp falou dando um soco de brincadeira no ombro de Jay.

- O Jayzinho deu um belo soco no idiota do Wim. – Paul disse rindo, do jeito que Jayzinho soava.

- Jayzinho uma bosta de Hipogrifo, Zambini. – James disse irritado ao amigos.

- O que foi Jayzinho, não gosta de ser chamado de gayzinho não? – Hec perguntou se aproveitando da deixa de Paul.

- Nós não nos incomodados Jayzinho, até respeitamos sua homossexualidade, somos seus amigos. – Scorp falou rindo abertamente.

- Eu não sou gay, e não me chamem de Jayzinho, entenderam? – Jay falou irritado.

- Jayzinho por quê? – Paul perguntou risonho.

- É Jayzinho por quê? – Hec perguntou também risonho.

- Explica pra gente Jayzinho, nós não sabemos por que não podemos te chamar de Jayzinho, Gayzinhoooooo! - Scorp disse correndo pelo dormitório de James enfurecido, que estava lançando travesseiros no menino.

- Então o James bateu no Sam. Hum, interessante. – Ang disse as amigas.

- O que tem de interessante nisso Ang? Foi um ato previsível.– Dak perguntou a amiga sem entender.

- O interessante é que ele demorou muito tempo pra bater no Sam. – Ang disse levando duas travesseiradas, dadas pelas gêmeas.

- Interessante é a tua cara irritada. – Dak disse olhando a cara feia da amiga. Se ela não conhece-se Ang e visse os olhos verdes - azulados claros da garota irritados correria com medo.

- Estou com raiva não vou falar com vocês. – Ang disse virando o rosto pra parede.

- Ela disse que vai ficar sem falar com a gente gêmea. – Lah disse a irmã, em quanto se sentava na cama de Dak.

- É gêmea eu ouvi, e você Dak ouviu o que a Ang disse? – Ly perguntou marota a Dak.

- Sim, Ly eu ouvi e ainda estou tentando imaginar, Angelina Potter muda. – Dak respondeu a amiga em tom de ironia e fantasia. As três ficaram caladas sentadas juntas olhando pra Ang que estava de costas pra elas, não se passou cinco minutos.

- Ah, Droga! Eu odeio vocês! – Ang disse se virando emburrada, ela não conseguia ficar em silencio por muito tempo.

- É mais o sentimento não é recíproco. – Dak disse pulando em cima da amiga, acompanhada por Ly e Lah. Logo todas começaram a gargalhar, quando um relógio apitou indicando dez pras onze as meninas se controlaram e saíram do dormitório, para a área noroeste do castelo.

- Olhem ali esta a lufana. – Ly disse baixinho, as amigas, elas haviam chegado ali sem topar com nenhum monitor, nem com o zelador.

- Vamos Lah coloque seu plano em pratica, seja ele qual for. – Ang disse à loira que estava do seu lado.

- Semana passada eu estava lendo aquele livro de Transfiguração que comprei, e vi um feitiço que ensina você a transforma uma pena em um pássaro. E eu quero testá-lo. – Lah disse tirando uma pena de dentro do bolso do moletom.

- E se você não conseguir fazer um pássaro gêmea. – Ly perguntou a irmã.

- Vou conseguir uma coisa que voa, feia o suficiente para assustar a lufana. – Lah disse enquanto tira a varinha apontava para a pena. – _Avifors. - _Lah murmurou e a pena se transformou num pássaro.

- Isso, ás vezes é muito bom que você seja uma gênio em transfiguração gêmea. – Ly disse sorrindo.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – Lah disse fazendo leves reverencias. – Agora você. – Ela disse ao pássaro. – Vai perturbar a vida dela. – Concluiu a menina, apontando a Lufana.

E assim o pássaro fez, ele voou até a lufa, e começou a rodear-la, fazendo com que a menina tentasse se livrar do mesmo. Enquanto as meninas passavam por ela e iam para o jardim, ao chegarem perto do salgueiro que estava dormindo, Ly tirou a varinha e pronunciou o feitiço _Wingardium Leviosa, q_ue fez uma pedra levantar e ir até o nó que existia na raiz da árvore, aparentemente, nada aconteceu, a árvore já estava parada por está dormindo.

As meninas desceram pelo buraco que Fred havia mando, ao chegarem lá elas não enxergavam nem um palmo a frente do rosto.

- Droga, como é mesmo aquele feitiço que produz luz Lah? – Dak perguntou a uma das gêmeas.

- Por que você pergunta pra mim Dak? – Lah perguntou a menina.

- Porque você é uma CDF, tu tens que saber. – Dak disse como se fosse óbvio.

- Minha matéria favorita é Transfiguração, não feitiços sinto muito. E eu não sou CDF. – Lah disse irritada.

- _Lumus. – _Ang murmurou e logo uma luz saiu da varinha da menina. – Aff, não dá pra vocês brigarem lá fora não, vamos logo. – Ang disse revirando os olhos e andando. Logo todas as quatro já tinham as varinhas iluminadas, guiando o caminho, que era úmido, cheio de lodo e teias de aranha.

- Esse lugar é horrível. – Dak exclamou enquanto seguiam pelo caminho.

- E deve está cheio de aranhas eu não gosto de aranhas. – Lah disse as amigas enquanto olha para os lados temerosa.

- O feitiço para afastar aranhas é _Arania Exumai_. – Ang disse a amiga, enquanto desviava de uma teia.

- Como você sabe Ang? – Ly perguntou a amiga.

- Meu tio Rony, o pai do Hector, ele morre de medo de aranhas. – Ang respondeu revirando os olhos.

- _Arania Exumai - _Lah murmurou a menina já estava ficando apavorada com aquele lugar. – Esse túnel não termina não é?

- Eu acho que ele terminou. – Dak disse para um caminho que parecia uma escada.

As meninas subiram pela escada, e logo se viram num espaço muito amplo, onde mesmo com o feitiço não conseguiam enxergar quase nada.

-_ Lumus Maxima. – _Ang disse ampliando a atuação da luz no ambiente.

- Olha se não é minha linda sobrinha. – Jorge disse saindo de trás de um sofá velho, assustando as garotas, com uma enorme mochila nas costas. - _Incendio _– Ele falou tocando fogo numa lareira que havia na sala toda acabada.

- _Nox. –_ Murmuraram as quatro juntas desfazendo o feitiço lumus.

- Como vai uma das minhas princesinhas. – Jorge disse soltando a mochila e abraçando Ang.

- Estou bem tio e o senhor? – Perguntou a menina fazendo Jorge fazer uma careta com a pronuncia do nome senhor.

- Estou bem Ang, agora me apresente suas amigas, menos a Malfoy que eu já conheço. – Jorge disse dando língua pra Dak, que retribuiu o gesto.

- Vocês dois se amam. – Ang disse revirando os olhos. – Essas são Lara e Lyra Winchester. – Ang disse apontando para as gêmeas.

- É um prazer senhoritas. – Jorge disse as meninas.

- Igualmente senhor Weasley. – Lah disse ao ruivo.

- Vamos Tio nos conte tudo que precisamos saber. Passagens secretas, feitiços e como usar os materiais da loja de Logros. – Ang disse ao tio.

- Ta, ta. Já entendi e vou falar tudo, agora vamos nos sentar eu estou ficando velho ficar em pé.

Todos se acomodaram em uma roda no chão em frente a lareira, e Jorge começou a explicar.

- Bom vamos começar pelas passagens secretas, existem oito. Quatro o zelador na nossa época conhecia e vigiava, acredito que ele mandou fechar todas elas. Tinha uma que ainda quando eu estudava desmoronou, no inverno. Tem essa do salgueiro que vocês usaram, que trás até aqui a casa dos gritos. – Jorge começou a explicar, mas foi interrompido pela sobrinha.

- Por que casa dos gritos, tio? – Ang perguntou, ela não sabia o motivo do nome.

- Ang, esse nome foi dado por que acreditavam que a casa era assombrada, mas a verdade é um seguinte, quando os Marotos estudavam em Hogwarts, seu avô James, Sirius Black, Peter e Remus. Estudavam aqui essa passagem foi criada por Dumbledore para levar Remus que era um lobisomem até essa casa, quando ele estava mudando, por isso o nome gritos, muitos acreditavam que eram fantasmas que assombravam a casa, quando na verdade era o Lupin se transformando. – Jorge explicou à pequena.

- Hum, entendi, continua. – Ang disse a ele.

- Onde eu estava, ah já sei. Tem a passagem da estatua da bruxa corcunda de um olho só no terceiro andar, para abrir a passagem basta dizer o feitiço _Dissendium _ai a passagem se abrira, num corredor estreito, que vai dar em um alçapão, esse alçapão dá no porão da Dedos de Mel. E por ultimo a sala precisa. – Jorge disse, mas foi interrompido novamente por Ang.

- Sala precisa? Onde ela está? O que faz? – Ang perguntou curiosa.

- Eu já ia explicar Ang, deixe de ser apressada. – Jorge disse revirando os olhos, e recebendo uma careta de Ang. – A sala precisa fica no sétimo andar, você tem de passar três vezes na frente da tapeçaria de Barnabas, o Amalucado, desejando uma coisa, ai a parede que fica enfrente a tapeçaria se transformara em uma porta que dá pra uma sala e nessa sala estará o que você desejou. Quando você deseja alguma coisa pra comer a sala dá direto na passagem, que leva ao Pub cabeça de Javali, o segundo andar do mesmo, pra voltar o quadro de Ariana Dumbledore no segundo andar se abre. – Jorge terminou tomando fôlego.

- Ok, já sabemos as passagens agora os feitiços. – Dak disse ao ruivo que deu língua pra ela.

- Tem muitos feitiços, vocês descobrem um monte em livro de feitiços e traquinagens eu trouxe um exemplar do livro. – Jorge disse a elas.

- Mas diz dois pelo menos. – Lah perguntou fazendo carinha de filhotinho.

- Tá eu digo dois. – Jorge falou cedendo a vontade da loirinha. - Hum, deixe me ver tem o _Trip _que faz o alvo tropeçar, _Travalíngua _prende a língua da pessoa no céu da boca e vou dizer três pra vocês não dizerem que eu sou chato, _Tarantallegra _faz a pessoa dançar sem parar. – Jorge disse sorrindo. – No livro tem uma lista feita a mão de feitiços desconhecidos. – Jorge disse piscando para as garotas.

- Enquanto estivermos em Hogwarts vamos infernizar a vida de algumas pessoas. – Ly afirmou rindo.

- Assim espero. – Jorge falou rindo. – Bom crianças ta ficando muito tarde, então só para que fique claro, todas as coisas da loja de logros tem instruções, e a chave da loja está no bolso da frente da mochila quando precisarem pegar alguma coisa lá, vão e peguem, é cortesia, agora deixem anotado o que pegaram e a quantidade.

- Certo tio, obrigada. – Ang disse a abraçando o mesmo.

- De nada pequena agora aprontem muito por mim e por Fred ok! – Ele disse dando um beijo na testa de Angelina e saindo do aposento.

- Cara é muita informação para uma noite. – Lah disse.

- Agora nós podemos fazer a vida de um monte de gente um inferno. – Dak disse com um sorriso enorme.

- Com certeza loira, agora vamos estou com sono. – Ly disse as amigas.

- Esperem uma coisa antes, amanhã o que faremos com o Quarteto P? E ainda temos de dar alguma coisa a Pirraça pra que ele saiba que iremos cumprir nossa promessa, e para provar que conseguimos trazes as coisas da loja de logro pra dentro do castelo. – Ang disse pegando a mochila.

- Ok, vê o que temos na mochila. - Ly falou pra amiga.

- Bom, tem Vomitilhas, kit Mata-aula, vários fogos, orelhas extensíveis, bombas de bosta, bombas coloridas, Bombas de furúnculos, varinhas falsas, cara tem um mundo de coisas aqui dentro. – Ang exclamou a quantidade de coisas não tinha fim.

- Nós podemos dar a Pirraça Fogos, bombas de bosta e bombas coloridas e de furúnculos. – Dak disse a Ang.

- Nós podemos pedir pra ele jogar uma dessa de furúnculos, nelas no café da manhã, já que elas sempre tomam café juntas e... – Lah disse a elas sendo completada pela gêmea.

- E todo mundo vai está presente e... – Ly completou.

- E elas vão passar no mínimo uma semana na enfermaria. Nós somos foda gêmea. – Lah disse fazendo um comprimento de mãos com a irmã.

- Isso vai ser muito engraçado, pronto está decidido agora vamos voltar, estou com sono e ainda temos de encontrar com Pipi antes da aula. – Dak falou um pouco sonolenta.

As meninas voltaram pela passagem do salgueiro, atravessaram o jardim, e os corredores milagrosamente sem ouvir um pio, quando chegaram ao salão comunal ele estava vazio, elas desceram ao dormitório chegando lá Ang jogou a mochila debaixo da cama tirando de dentro dela só que iria entregar a Pirraça e lançou um feitiço ilusório na mesma, o feitiço estava no livro que o tio havia mencionado. Assim que deitaram na cama, as meninas pegaram num sono profundo só acordando no dia seguinte.

- Lah, Dak acordem. – Ly e Ang chamavam as duas loirinhas que dormiam tranquilamente.

Ly e Ang já haviam acordado fazia um tempo, ambas já estavam prontas, e agora só dependiam das outras duas.

- Me deixa em paz Ly eu quero dormir. – Dak murmurou se virando.

- Sai pra lá Ang, me deixa dormir. – Lah murmurou fazendo quase o mesmo que a Malfoy.

- Ang vem cá. – Ly chamou perto da porta do banheiro enquanto tirava a varinha.

- O que foi Ly? – Ang perguntou sem entender a menina.

- Lembra aquele feitiço que a gente leu mais cedo _Levicorpus, _vamos testar nelas. – Ly falou com os olhos brilhando de traquinagem.

- Só se for agora eu quero fazer na Lah. – Ang disse pegando a varinha.

- Ok, Dak é minha. – Ly disse indo em direção a loira.

- _Levicorpus. – _As duas murmuraram, sorrindo de lado, quando o feitiço atingiu as loiras que dormiam, as duas gritaram com medo, elas estavam penduradas de cabeça para baixo pelo calcanhar.

Isso fez com que Ang e Ly tivessem um ataque de risos, que as duas tiveram de se sentar para que não caíssem no chão de tanto rir.

- Ora merda nos coloque no chão! – Dak exclamou irritada.

- Vocês que pediram. – Ang disse entre risos.

- _Liberacorpus._ – As duas disseram fazendo com que Lah e Dak caíssem com tudo na cama.

- Eu odeio vocês! – Lah exclamou pras duas. – Custava acorda a gente do jeito normal, aos berros? – Lah perguntou irritada se levantando.

- Custava. – Ang afirmou, enquanto enfatizava balançando a cabeça.

- Custava o que posso saber? – Dak perguntou ainda irritada com as amigas.

- Custava nossas cordadas vocais, Dak. – Ly respondeu sorrindo.

- Eu só não esgano vocês com as minhas próprias mãos porque estou muito cansada. – Dak disse deitando direito.

- Hey, senhorita cansada, você tem aula daqui à uma hora e se ficar ai deitada vai perde o espetáculo. – Ly respondeu.

- Vocês vão se arrumar e seguir para o salão principal, nós vamos procurar Pirraça e encontramos com vocês na mesa da Sonserina. – Ang disse saindo do quarto, sendo seguida por Ly.

Lah e Dak não puderam fazer nada se não se arrumar e seguir para o salão, chegando lá elas viram o Quarteto P como esperavam reunido na mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

Ly e Ang quando chegaram ao banheiro não encontraram a Murta, Pirraça que estava irritado devia tê-la espantado.

- _Aleluia, eu não agüentava mais esperar._ – Pirraça resmungou irritado.

- Nós temos alguns materiais Pirraça, não os saía gastando por ai, quando precisar de mais procure por nos no dormitório feminino do primeiro ano da sonserina. – Ly falou ao _poltergeist._

- E outra coisa queremos que você vá agora ao salão principal jogar uma bomba de furúnculos em quatro alunas, duas da corvinal e duas da Lufa-Lufa, elas devem está na mesa da Lufa-Lufa, os nomes são Nicole Kiely, Nora Lenoy, Beatrix Pope e Amy Laivy. – Ang disse a fria a Pirraça que balançou a cabeça em sinal de entendimento.

- _Sim, sim. Mas antes eu quero ver se você tem mesmo o material. Se tiverem faço o que pedem. –_ Pirraça falou querendo ver o material.

- Aqui está. – Ly falou entregando a ele o que haviam levado. – Ai há algumas coisa se quiser outras ou mais como já disse, nos procure no dormitório. – Ly informou.

- Agora nós vamos para o salão espere chegarmos lá, para jogar a bomba nelas, depois faça o que quiser. E tenha um belo dia Pirraça. – Ang deu a ordem enquanto puxava Ly para fora do banheiro.

- _Pode deixar eu vou ter. Mestras! – _Pirraça falou maravilhado com o que as meninas haviam dado a ele, de inicio ele não havia gostado de fazer um trato com garotas sonserinas, mas se esse trato rendesse a ele um arsenal de traquinagens sem fim, ele não se incomodava nadinha.

Ang e Ly chegaram ao salão, se sentaram com Lah e Dak, ambas tinham um sorriso travesso no rosto.

- Como foi? Ele vai fazer? – Dak perguntou baixinho.

- Só olhem. – Ang disse fazendo um movimento com a cabeça mostrando Pirraça entrando no salão.

Quando Pirraça entrou no salão ele chamou a atenção de todos os alunos para ele. Pirraça começou a voar de um lado para o outro cantarolando uma musiqueta irritante que lembrava Ilariê da Xuxa, até que parou em cima de Nora, Nicole, Amy e Beatrix. Tirou de dentro do casaco que usava duas pequenas bolinhas vermelhas e jogou nas quatro, uma fumaça verde subiu enquanto Pirraça começou a gargalhar. Pirraça também estourou dois Fogos de Artifício um em forma de Hipogrifo e outro em forma de Lobisomem. E logo em seguida saio rindo pelo castelo.

Antes de a fumaça baixar as quatro sonserinas saíram do salão, e foram para o corredor que levava para a área Hospitalar do castelo, se encostando na parede do mesmo.

Quando a fumaça verde baixou, as quatro garotas, as quais Pirraça jogou as duas bolinhas, tinham diversos furúnculos enormes e cheios de pus espalhados por todo corpo. O que fez todo o salão olhar horrorizado e começar a rir. As meninas horrorizadas se levantaram e correram para fora do salão principal, elas iam para a Ala Hospitalar quando encontraram com Lara, Lyra, Dakota e Angelina.

- Uou, Vocês estão lindas garotas. – Dak disse divertida piscando um olho e fazendo sinal de legal com os polegares.

- Suas idiotas! – Nicole exclamou e começou a correr para a porta da enfermaria acompanhada das outras quando sentiram alguma coisa puxar seus calcanhares.

- _Trip. –_ Ang havia murmurado fazendo com que as quatro caíssem no chão.

- _Locomotor Mortis – _Dak murmurou fazendo com que as pernas das garotas ficassem presas.

As quatro sonserinas andaram firmemente até as quatro garotas que estavam ao chão.

- Primeiro ninguém nos xinga e vira as costas. – Lah disse fuzilando as meninas.

- Segundo ninguém nos ameaça e fica por isso mesmo. – Ang disse com uma voz ameaçadoramente tranqüila e com um falso sorriso doce, mas com os cabelos num vermelho tão intenso que nenhuma das quatro que estavam no chão conseguia encará-la.

- E terceiro isso foi só um aviso. – Ly disse fria para as garotas.

- E quarto e ultimo esperamos que tenham uma boa estadia na enfermaria. - Dak disse divertida.

As quatro se viraram e seguiram na direção de que vieram, quando chegaram ao final do corredor Ly se virou e apontando a varinha para as quatro que estavam no chão murmurou _Finite Incantatem, _soltando as quatro do feitiço.

- Eu não sei o motivo de Pirraça ter feito isso com você garotas. – A diretora falava para quatro meninas de aparentemente onze pra doze anos. Duas corvinais e duas lufanas.

- Foi as Winchester's, a Potter e a Malfoy que mandaram, Diretora. – Nicole falou para a diretora Mcgonagall

- Você tem provas senhorita Kiely? – A diretora perguntou.

- Não, mas... – A menina foi interropida.

- Você não pode acusar sem ter provas senhorita, além do que Pirraça só obedece ao Barão Sangrento e a mim, e muito mal. Não tem cabimento ele obedecer nenhuma delas. – A diretora dando o fato por encerrado.

- Mas e como ele consegui o material das Gemialidades Weasley, se estes são proibidos no colégio? – Nora perguntou a diretora.

- Eu não sei senhorita Lenoy, mas vou descobrir. – Minerva falou a menina.

- Ele deve ter conseguido com as quatro, a Potter não é sobrinha dos donos da loja. – Nicole falou.

- Senhorita Kiely eu já disse que a senhorita, não pode acusar sem provas, além do mais as quatro tem uma ficha limpíssima, nem uma repreensão elas possuem, e Hector Weasley e James Potter também são sobrinhos dos donos da loja, nem por isso podemos acusá-los, eles tem uma ficha péssima, mas nós não temos provas contra eles. E entenda metade do colégio tentou entrar com logros não permitidos no colégio, e nenhum consegui passar por nosso sistema de segurança. – Minerva falou já sem paciência a menina.

- Nenhum não, esses passaram agora. – Nicole falou enfrentando a diretora.

- Muito bem colocado senhorita Kiely esses passaram AGORA. – Minerva falou enfatizando o agora. – E quando eu descobrir quem trouxe esses materiais para dentro de Hogwarts essa pessoa vai sofre as conseqüências, até lá descansem, esse problema eu resolvo. – A diretora saiu da Ala Hospitalar deixando quatro garotas assustadas.

- Você ouviram a diretora, descansem vocês já vão passar um bom tempo aqui esperando esses furúnculos secarem, se não ficarem descansadas, vai demorar mais tempo. - Madame Stayle falou autoritária, a enfermeira que estava fazendo companhia a Madame Papoula Pomfrey que já estava muito idosa.

**Fim do Capítulo "Aprendendo e dando o primeiro aviso!"**

**

* * *

Percy Potter Cullen: **Espero que goste do cap. se tem mais gente lendo ninguém comenta!!! Aff...


	14. Feriado de Natal, o retorno

**12**** Cap. – Ferido de Natal, o retorno.**

Uma semana havia se passado e Nicole, Nora, Beatrix e Amy ainda estavam na ala hospitalar, com alguns furúnculos, mas as sonserinas não sabiam se ficavam felizes ou tristes, quanto mais o tempo passava mais próximo ficava delas irem para Beauxtons.

Nessa ultima semana o inverno parecia que tinha resolvido começar de uma vez, nenhum aluno era visto pelos jardins, mal se viam alunos pelos corredores do castelo com exceção de quando dava o sinal para as aulas, eles preferiam ficar no conforto e no calor de suas salas comunais. Até por que lá era o único lugar o qual pirraça não podia entra para importuná-los, o _poltergeist _não parava de aprontar, era um mistério para os professores e para a diretora como Pirraça estava conseguindo tantos logros.

Naquela manhã era véspera de retorno, para os que não passariam o natal em Hogwarts, por esse motivo não haveria aula, para que assim todos os alunos tivessem um descanso para poder aproveitar as festas e tempo para arrumar as malas.

Os marotos queriam passar o feriadão em Hogwarts, eles achavam que se divertiriam mais no castelo do que em casa, mais depois de muito discutiram por carta com os pais o assunto, James e Hector receberam da avó um berrador, que se abriu no meio do salão comunal da grifinória, fazendo os garotos pagarem um mico enorme na frente dos outros alunos, eles não tiveram outra escolha se não aceitarem passar o feriado em casa.

Scorpion e Paul como já haviam aceitado passar o natal com os amigos, e não iriam passar o natal, sozinhos em Hogwarts, não tiveram outra escolha teriam de passar o natal na mansão Potter.

Lyra, Lara, Dakota e Angelina estavam passando o tempo, sentadas ao redor de uma pequena mesa, de frente para o Lago Negro, as meninas eram as únicas alunas que andavam livremente pelo castelo, independente de Pirraça já que tinham um trato com ele, e independente do frio, já que além de gostarem dele, no livro que os gêmeos Weasley haviam mando para elas, tinha um feitiço que diminuía a atuação do frio, era só lançar o feitiço nas roupas e era isso que elas vinham fazendo todos os dias da última semana.

- Eu fiquei sabendo que Hector e James receberam um berrador da senhora Weasley. – Lah disse as amigas.

Ela havia ouvido essa historia mais sedo naquele dia, quando acordou e desceu para ler um livro no salão ela ouviu dois garotos alguns anos mais velhos falando que ouviram, dois meninos da grifinória tirando onda com Jay e Hec.

- Como? – Ang perguntou surpresa. – Minha tia não é de mandar berradores, na verdade Tia Mione nem aprova a existência deles. – Ang disse pensando um pouco alto.

- Não foi da sua tia que eles receberam, o berrador pelo que entendi foi de uma tal de Molly Weasley, acho que é a sua avó. – Lah falou a amiga enquanto brincava com um pingente de tartaruga que ela trazia numa corrente de prata no pescoço.

- Ah, a vovó adora berradores, meus tios dizem que ela gosta de berradores, por que é como se ela tivesse certeza que com os berros dela, a pessoa tem noção da raiva que ela está sentindo. – Ang disse se encostando em Dak, que fez uma careta e deu língua para a menina.

- Eu não sou encosto não Potter. – Dak resmungou bufando.

- E isso é uma pena, por que como encosto você ia ser muito útil Dak. – Ang respondeu sorrindo a amiga, recebendo outra careta.

- Sua vó manda berradores por nada Ang? - Ly perguntou apoiando os pés num outro bando e olhando para o lago.

- Não, ela só manda um berrador quando está com muita raiva ou muito magoada. – Ang parou e pensou um pouco. – Eu acho que ela deve ter mandado esse berrador por que eles devem ter ameaçado não passarem o natal em casa, e minha avó adora festa pra reunir a família. – Ang disse fazendo uma careta no final, ela não gostava de ter toda a família reunida numa única casa era confusão na certa, só de pensar em Fred e em Jorge seguidos pela nova geração, Roxanne e Fred filho, lhe dava dor de cabeça.

- Você gosta de ter todo mundo reunido Ang? Deve ser legal. – Lah falou apoiando os cotovelos na mesa ela estava entediada.

- Legal! Você diz isso por que nunca viu! – Dak exclamou com uma careta ela não gostava de ter todos os Weasley's reunidos. Não que ela não gostasse deles, apesar de que ela não gostava da grande maioria, o problema em si era que eles não gostavam da família dela e isso sempre acabava em discussão, desde que ela se conhecia por gente.

- Não pode ser tão ruim Dak. – Ly disse perdendo o interesse no lago.

- Não, não é ruim, é péssimo! – Dak respondeu a amiga com uma cara de repulsa.

- Ela está certa é péssimo. – Ang disse com um leve sorriso para a amiga de infância que retribuiu.

Ang sabia o quanto conviver com a família dela era difícil para Dak, por ser uma Malfoy. Luna sempre foi muito querida pela família toda, Draco não tinha a simpatia de ninguém da família no inicio, mas conquistou a simpatia de Fleur, Gui, Gina, Molly e Arthur que o tratava como um verdadeiro genro, mas o resto da família não o queria por perto. Scorpion por ter uma personalidade diferente da maioria dos Malfoy, ser risonho, feliz, maroto havia conquistado a família, e agora que foi para a grifinória é que havia ganhado a preferência dos Weasley's. Dak por sua fez era a melhor amiga de Ang, o que fazia que ela fosse respeitada pelas primas da menina, as mulheres da família não tinham nada contra ela, Gina a tratava como uma verdadeira filha, Molly e Arthur queriam tratá-la como uma neta, mas a menina sempre se manteve formal com ambos, os primos da Ang e Jay não suportavam a menina, e os tios com exceção de Gui, também deixavam claro que não gostavam da personalidade da menina, por ela ser parecida com a maioria dos Malfoy tirando claro o preconceito, e ela tinha certeza que depois de ir para a sonserina, a hostilização dos tios e dos primos aumentou para com a loirinha.

Dak por sua vez não ligava para a atitude dos Weasley's, mas se sentia incomodada por colocar Ang na situação que ela colocava toda vez que estava presente.

- Alguém em minha defesa. – Dak falou com uma falsa comemoração.

- Besta. – Ly disse revirando os olhos pra amiga, que deu língua pra ela.

- Porque é tão ruim? – Lah perguntou curiosa.

- Ang, vai falando por tópico pra eu enumerar. – Dak disse se preparando pra contar nos dedos.

- Que frescura Dak. – Ang respondeu incrédula.

- Eu quero fazer uma lista de dez motivos no mínimo pra não gostar de Weasley's reunidos. – Dak falou com um sorriso que mostrava, todos os dentes que a menina tinha na boca.

- Tudo bem. – Ang falou bufando, arrancando um leve sorriso de Ly e uma leve gargalhada de Lah. – Primeiro: Minha família é enorme, e isso dá confusão sempre por que alem da família, se reúne os agregados também... – Ang começou, mas foi interrompida.

- Agregados, lendo-se Teddy Lupin, Longbottom's, Malfoy's, Delacour's e etc. – Dak falou interrompendo a amiga, que revirou os olhos e continuou.

- Segundo: Tio Fred e Tio Jorge, Roxanne e Fred Filho, juntos é caos na certa... – Ang foi novamente interrompida por Dak.

- Podem ter certeza disso, ano passado, explodiu um banheiro na casa dos pais do Hector, no natal que passamos lá, a Rox colocou uma bomba de festim no fundo do peru, quando o pai do Hector foi partir o peru saio voando do fundo dele uns origamis de papel em forma de aranha, e ele tem pavor a aranha. Dos gêmeos nem se fala. – Dak falou fazendo ênfase a afirmação da amiga, e fazendo com que Lah arregalasse os olhos..

- Terceiro: Ter um monte de tias, não é nem um pouco legal, principalmente quando o tópico é garotos. – Ang falou fazendo uma careta, arrancando gargalhadas de todas as garotas. - Quatro: Meus tios não simpatizam muito com a Dak e com o tio Draco, e sempre arranjam briga... – Ang falou sendo interrompida, justamente quando ela achava que conseguiria continuar sem ser interrompida.

- Seu tios são uns idiotas, eu e meu pai não fizemos nada contra eles. E eles ficam nessa frescura. – Dak falou irritada, com um leve bico de criança mimada nos lábios.

- Quinto: Você tem de fazer tudo antes de todo mundo, tomar banho antes de todo mundo, já que corre o risco de que quando você resolva ir tomar banho, os banheiros estejam ocupados; Acordar mais cedo, pra poder tomar um café da manhã decente sem ser interrompido por um monte de pessoas gritando; Você é obrigado a passar uma noite acampando no jardim, não sei o motivo, mas parece que isso virou tradição às meninas numa barraca e os meninos na outra. – Ang falou balançando a cabeça com relutância. – Sexto: Tem algumas atividades obrigatórias: tomar conta dos mais novos, isso era legal quando se era o mais novo porque assim você tinha a atenção dos seus primos, hoje não é mais tão legal, tenho de tomar conta de Lucy e daqui a pouco de Ágata. – Terminou com um biquinho.

- Sétimo: Sua avó empurra comida na gente com a desculpa que estamos muito magras. – Dak disse, ela queria chegar a Dez motivos.

- Oitavo: meus primos são uns viciados em Quadribol. Só sabem jogar isso. – Ang falou com mais uma careta.

- Nisso eu realmente tenho de concorda não vejo a mínima graça. – Dak falou enquanto esfregava as mãos para esquentá-las.

- Vocês já jogaram Quadribol? – Lah perguntou, e as amigas negaram. – Então como podem não gostar? – Ela perguntou surpresa.

- Eu gosto, mas não tanto. – Ang disse simplesmente a amiga.

- Esse é o esporte que os Weasley's gostam então, eu não gosto. – Dak respondeu convicta de si mesma.

- Dak, esse é o esporte que todos os bruxos gostam, é como o futebol para os trouxas. – Ly disse a amiga.

- Você falou bem, "... todos os bruxos gostam...", eu não sou um bruxo eu sou uma bruxa, e eu não sou todo mundo eu sou única. Então mais um motivo pra mim, não gostar. – Dak concluiu com um tom de voz firme.

- Nono: Quando se tem primas de mais, e todas elas reunidas, é muito difícil não ouvir palpite sobre a sua vida. Décimo: Você não tem a atenção só pra si, tem de dividir com todo mundo. – Ang terminou ouvindo uma salva de palmas de Dak.

- Eu sabia que você ia chegar, nos dez. - Dak falou dando pulinhos enquanto sentada, na cadeira.

- Dak meu amor dá pra passar de dez se quiser, agora para de ficar dando esses pulinhos no banco ta me dando dor de cabeça. – Ang resmungou, enquanto seus cabelos assumiam uma cor clara.

- Ang alguém já te disse que você é chata? – Dak perguntou de cara feia a amiga.

- Hoje ainda não. – A menina respondeu, passando as mãos no cabelo.

- Não seja por isso. Você é chata, muito chata. – Dak falou a amiga se levantando e assanhando o cabelo da pequena Potter.

Ang se levantou e começou a perseguir Dak pelo jardim, como se as duas tivessem seis anos de idade e estivessem brincando de pega-pega, quando alcançou a Malfoy, Ang pulou derrubando a garota e caindo em cima dela, as duas começaram a gargalhar no chão, rodeadas de neve.

Ao longe, na mesa Lah e Ly observavam as duas outras garotas rindo muito do comportamento infantil das pequenas.

- Ei Ang. – Dak chamou a amiga baixinho.

- O que é? – A outra perguntou, enquanto tirava a neve dos cabelos.

- Elas tão rindo da gente? – Dak perguntou fazendo sinal com a cabeça.

- Rindo pra gente é que elas não estão. – Ang respondeu revirando os olhos.

- Vamos enche os bolsos do casaco de neve. – Dak disse enquanto enchia os próprios bolsos.

- Pra que? – Ang perguntou sem entender.

- Pra gente jogar nelas. Dã. – Com um tom contido de ironia Dak respondeu à amiga.

- Você tem uma mente maquiavélica loira. –Ang respondeu depois de encher os bolsos, com os cabelos no tom de loiro escuro puxando pra castanho claro, com leve ondas.

- Obrigada. – Dak falou fazendo uma leve reverencia quando se levantou. – Adorei a cor Ang, você bem que podia passar um tempo com o cabelo nesse tipo de cor fica mais normal. – Dak disse ajudando a amiga a se levantar.

- Esta me chamando de anormal loira? – Ang perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Normal você não é. – Dak falou enquanto começava a correr.

- Idiota. – Ang resmungou baixo, enquanto corria pra alcançar a loira Malfoy, que já estava chegando à mesa.

- Ang é impressão minha ou toda vez que você está de mau humor seus cabelos aderem a uma cor clara. Ou ficam vermelho sangue. – Lah perguntou observando os cabelos da menina, assim que ela chegou à mesa.

- Quando eles ficam vermelhos é o mal dos genes Weasley's, já o tom claro eu não tenho a mínima idéia do motivo. – Ang respondeu colocando as mãos nos bolsos e as enchendo de neve.

- Deve ser por que você não os usa com freqüência. – Ly disse a amiga.

- Talvez, é deve ser isso mesmo. – Ang falou olhando pra Dak que também tinha as mãos nos bolsos.

- Hum, Ang? – Dak chamou.

- O que foi Dak? – Ang perguntou a amiga com um sorriso sapeca no rosto.

- AGORA! – Gritou à loirinha, tirando as mãos do bolso cheias de neve e jogando nas gêmeas, sendo seguida por Ang.

- Droga! – Ly resmungou enquanto desviava de alguns punhados de neve que as duas jogavam.

- Merda! – Lah falou quando a neve que Ang e Dak tinham no bolso havia acabado. – Vocês não tinham...

- Nada melhor pra fazer não! – Ly completou, enquanto tirava neve do cabelo.

- Hum, deixa eu ver. – Ang falou se virando pra Dak. – Você tinha alguma coisa melhor pra fazer loira? - Ang perguntou.

- Não e você Ang tinha alguma coisa melhor pra fazer? - Dak perguntou à amiga.

- Não, é meninas não tínhamos nada melhor pra fazer. – Ang concluiu se virando para as gêmeas, que fizeram a melhor cara de assassinas que conseguiram, mas a única coisa que isso provocou foi risos das outras duas pequenas, que se sentaram à mesa.

- Como eu queria poder dizer que odeio essas duas. – Ly falou resignada, enquanto batucava com os dedos na mesa.

- Estava pensando nisso agora mesmo gêmea. – Lah falou inconformada, dando língua às duas amigas.

- Bom dia garotas. - A voz de Paul soou atrás das garotas que se viraram para vê-lo.

- Bom dia. – As quatro responderam sorrindo ao moreno.

- Não está frio, demais pra vocês ficarem brincando na neve não? – O menino perguntou com um meio sorriso.

- Nós não estávamos brincando. – Lah afirmou ao cunhado.

- Não mesmo. – Dak negou.

- Nós não brincamos. – Ly disse com um leve sorriso.

- Nunca. – Ang afirmou.

- Hum, sei. – Paul falou risonho, ele sabia que elas não assumiam nunca que também tinha uma parte criança dentro delas.

- Sabe Paul, eu não sei por que você anda com meu irmão, o Potter e o Weasley. – Dak falou ao menino, enquanto o observava, Paul não aparentava ter aquele ar maroto que os outros três tinha, ele parecia ser mais tranqüilo, mais centrado.

- Eu tenho de concordar com a Dak. – Ang disse com um meio sorriso no rosto. – Você não parece ter o perfil do meu irmão e dos outros, você é mais tranqüilo. Não tem aquela necessidade de mostra que é "pegador" ou um maroto malfeitor. – Ang terminou com uma careta, fazendo o menino gargalha.

- Sabe os primeiros marotos? – O menino perguntou.

- Sei já ouvi diversas historias. – Ang respondeu.

- Bom, dizem que o meu perfil parece mais com o do Remo Lupin. – Ela falou passando a mão no cabelo.

- Sei, ele foi professor e monitor aqui em Hogwarts, fez parte da Ordem da Fenix, é o pai do Teddy, ele é afilhado do papai. – Ang falou ao menino, ela já havia ouvido diversas historias sobre esse maroto.

- Ele não era o Lobisomem. – Dak disse quando Ang terminou.

- Sim ele era. – Paul afirmou para menina.

- Por Merlin! – Lah gritou assustando todos.

- O que foi gêmea? – Ly perguntou assustada a irmã.

- Por Merlin! – A menina repetiu.

- O que foi Lah? – Dessa vez que perguntou foi Dak.

- Minha irmã namora um lobisomem! – A menina falou caindo na gargalhada.

- Idiota. – Ly resmungou.

- Eu não sou lobisomem. – Paul disse de cara fechada.

- É sim! – Lah falou risonha apontando pro menino.

- Não sou! – Ele afirmou com a cara mais fechada.

- É sim! É sim! É sim! – Começou a cantarola a menina.

- Não sou! Não sou! Não sou! – Cantarolou o menino de volta birrento.

- Chega! Vocês dois estão me dando dor de cabeça. – Ang afirmou massageando as têmporas.

- Agora eu sei por que ele anda com os outros idiotas, é birrento que nem eles! – Dak afirmou, fazendo com que as garotas balançassem as cabeças em sinal de concordância.

- Eu não sou um Lobisomem, nem sou birrento. – Paul afirmou.

- E isso agora foi o que? – Ly perguntou risonha.

- Birra gêmea, isso foi birra. – Lah respondeu sorrindo de orelha a orelha. O que fez Paul da língua pra ela, e as outras garotas gargalharem.

Foi a primeira vez que Paul viu as quatro gargalhando juntas, e nesse momento ele entendeu o motivo de Angelina e Dakota irem com as gêmeas para Beauxtons. Ele viu que para estarem completas elas precisavam uma das outras, cada uma com seus defeitos, cada uma com suas qualidades. Ele não podia fazer a partida delas difícil para Ly do jeito que ele estava fazendo.

A cada dia que se passava desde que eles começaram a namorar, ele havia notado a relutância da menina, como se ela estivesse se afastando e agora ele viu o motivo, as amigas. Ele percebeu que ela precisava está junto das outras, ele não ia dificultar isso para ela. Na cabeça dele, ele havia deixado claro que não empataria na ida delas, inclusive estava guardando o segredo dos amigos.

- Meninas será que posso roubar Ly de você por alguns minutos. - O menino falou serio, ele havia tomado uma decisão.

- Roubar não. – Ang falou firme.

- Pegar emprestado, sim. – Dak falou sorrindo pro garoto.

- Mas tem de devolver minha gêmea inteira. – Lah afirmou sorrindo.

- Idiotas. – Ly falou se levantando.

- Nós também te amamos. – Dak falou sorrindo.

- Ok, ok eu vou fazer o possível para devolvê-la inteira. – Paul falou puxando a menina pela mão.

Ele a guiou até um lugar muito afastado de onde estavam. Da mesa as meninas não conseguiam vê-los.

- O que foi Paul? – A menina perguntou se encostando ao muro do castelo.

- Shiii! – O menino fez pedindo silêncio e colocando um dedo, nos lábios da garota, que o olhava com intensidade.

Com a outra mão Paul começou a acariciar o rosto da garota, encostou a testa na dela, deslizou a mão que estava nos lábios, para o queixo e a beijou. Foi um beijo longo, cheio de sentimentos.

Ly não esperava, mas assim que sentiu os lábios do garoto nos seus, ela soube que aquele seria o ultimo beijo, por isso tentou fazer com que ele se prolongasse o máximo.

Quando se separaram ambos estavam ofegantes, Ly passou os braços sobre os ombros do garoto o abraçado com o máximo de força que tinha. Paul não esperava ser abraçado, mas retribuiu o abraço da menina, e depositou um beijo na cabeça da mesma.

- Você sabe o que eu quero, não sabe minha pequena? – Paul perguntou baixinho no ouvido da menina.

- Sei. – Ela respondeu simplesmente.

- É melhor assim, vai dificultar menos as coisas. – Ele disse afagando os cabelos dela.

- Eu não sei. – A menina falou, ela realmente não sabia.

Ela havia realmente se afastado dele nos últimos dias, mas ela não sabia o porquê de se afastar, o afastamento havia sido uma coisa natural.

- Ly. – Paul chamou segurando o rosto da menina entre as mãos. – Eu sinto uma coisa muito forte por você, mas eu não sei o que é.

- Eu sei o que você quer dizer Paul. – Ela falou abaixando a cabeça. – Eu também sinto, mas não consigo definir.

- Pequena, nós vamos ser amigos, não vamos? – Paul perguntou levantando o rosto da menina, ele estava muito mal por ter de acabar assim, mas ele tinha de acabar logo senão seria muito doloroso para ambos.

Paul era um bom garoto Ly não queria perder a amizade dele, não até decidir o que sentia pelo garoto.

- Só se você aceitar ser meu melhor amigo. – Ly falou com um leve sorriso no rosto, ela tinha de ser forte, mesmo se matando de tristeza.

Ao ouvir o que a menina falou o pequeno Zambini sentiu-se mais tranqüilo, mais feliz, e entendeu que gostava de verdade daquela menina e tinha de fazê-la feliz. Ly seria feliz na França, com as amigas e com a irmã, mesmo com as ameaças que sofria devido a nada querida avó.

- Desde que você não fique com aquelas besteiras de Best Friend Forever, feito o Hector. Por mim tudo bem! – Paul falou rindo, fazendo a garota gargalhar.

- De onde o idiota do Weasley tirou isso? – Ly perguntou rindo.

- Não tenho a mínima idéia. Deve ter sido de algum seriado trouxa, que ele assiste quando ta em casa. – Paul falou dando de ombros e fazendo um careta.

- Sem Best friend forever! – Ly afirmou levantando dois dedos ao nível da cabeça. – Palavra de escoteira.

- Você já foi escoteira? – O menino perguntou risonho.

- Não. – A menina respondeu com a cara mais lavada do mundo.

- Então não vale. – Paul falou fazendo cócegas na menina.

- Para. Para. – A menina pedia estava ficando sem conseguir respirar direito.

- Tá bom, parei. Não precisa fazer birra não. – Paul disse soltando a garota.

- Eu não faço birra, você faz birra. – Ly falou fazendo biquinho.

- Não, não faz birra, não é sonserina, não é mandona, não tem olhos lindos e também não tem o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi. - O menino falou com um leve sorriso.

A afirmação do menino, e o sorriso faziam Ly se arrepiar todinha.

- Discordo. Eu sou sonserina, mas não faço birra e nem sou mandona, e a respeito dos olhos e do sorriso, eu acho que você nunca viu muitos. – Ela disse sorrindo.

- Porque você sempre discorda de mim? – O grifinório perguntou sorrindo.

- Já te respondi isso uma vez. – A menina falou rindo do garoto e se sentando no chão.

- Eu sei, mas não custa deixar de ser teimosa e concordar comigo uma vez. – O menino falou se sentando também.

- Já arrumou a mala? – A menina perguntou mudando totalmente de assunto.

- Não, estou morrendo de preguiça. – O moreno falou se espreguiçando.

- Preguiçoso. Preguiça é pecado viu, vai queimar no purgatório. – Ly falou prendendo o riso pra cara que o maroto fez.

- Eu não vou para o purgatório, - Paul começou de cara feia, mas que logo foi substituída por um sorriso sapeca. - A menos que as diabinhas sejam mais bonitas que as anjas. – Paul falou passando a mão no queixo enquanto sorria.

- Mais que feio senhor Zambini, mal ficou solteiro e já está pensando nas diabinhas e nas anjas, estou horrorizada. – Ly falou com uma falsa cara de espanto e nojo.

- A convivência com o Hec, o Jay e o Scorp está me estragando. – Paul falou sorrindo.

- Estragando é pouco. – Ly falou fazendo uma careta.

- Ly, você me promete uma coisa? – Paul perguntou agora mais serio.

- O que? – A menina perguntou curiosa.

- Promete que me escreve uma carta por semana. – Paul pediu.

- Uma por semana é muito, prometo que respondo todas e quando tiver entediada mando uma. – Ly falou risonha.

- Ótimo, eu estava achando que uma por semana era pouco, mas já que você vai sempre me responder, te mando duas por dia uma a noite e uma de manhã. – Ela falou sorrindo.

- Eu não vou respondeu uma carta por dia quanto mais duas. – A menina falou com uma careta.

- Vai sim, por que primeiro é minha melhor amiga e sua obrigação como melhor amiga é me ajudar sempre, eu posso precisar de ajuda a qualquer hora, e uma quantidade de vezes ilimitada. E segundo você prometeu. – Paul terminou com um sorriso vitorioso.

- Isso é maldade! – Ly começou com uma careta. – Agora vai arrumar tu mala vai, antes que você me faça prometer mais alguma coisa absurda. – Ela falou sorrindo e empurrando o garoto.

- Tá bom, to indo. – O menino falou se levantando, mas antes dando um beijo na bochecha da menina. – Até mais tarde pequena.

- Tu é tão gigante! – A menina gritou quando ele começou a se afastar, fazendo o moreno gargalhar, ele era maior do que ela, mas não tão maior só era maior uns sete centímetros.

Quando perdeu o garoto de vista Ly sentiu um aperto no peito o qual ela desconhecia o motivo. Só abaixou a cabeça e ficou por mais dez minutos sentada vendo o tempo passar e a neve cair. Depois voltou para a mesa, mas não encontrou ninguém por lá então foi para o salão principal, as outras garotas deviam ter ido almoçar.

- Que cara é essa Pow-Pow? – Hec perguntou assim que o amigo entrou no quarto.

Paul tinha uma cara emburrada, cara de quem comeu e não gostou, enquanto vinha para o quarto o maroto ficou se questionando se havia feito a coisa certa.

- É a minha, Hector. – O menino respondeu mal humorado. – E é Paul não Pow-Pow.

- Oush, tu não saiu de mau humor daqui, e voltou de mau humor por quê? – Scorp perguntou saindo com um monte de roupa do banheiro e jogando no malão aberto.

- Eu não estou de mau humor. – O garoto rosnou entrando no banheiro e trancando a porta.

Ele precisava esfriar a cabeça, precisava de um banho para pensar melhor.

- Ei Paul, eu to juntando minhas coisas. – Scorp exclamou batendo na porta.

- Eu vou tomar banho espera. – Paul gritou do outro lado.

- hahaha... Se deu mal Scorp. – James exclamou.

- Cala a boca Jay! – Scorp falou de cara feia, se jogando na cama.

- Ei Ly cadê o Paul? – Dak perguntou à amiga estranhando ela entra só no salão.

- Por que vocês não me esperaram? – Ly perguntou sentando-se à mesa e se servindo.

- Por que achamos que fosse demorar. – Ang disse comendo.

- E demorou. – Lah completou risonha.

- Você não me respondeu Ly. – Dak exclamou com um leve bico.

- Não respondi o que Dak? – Ly perguntou à loira, sem entender.

- Onde o Paul está? - Dak falou como se fosse óbvio.

- Sei não. De vê está na torre da grifinória. – Ly respondeu dando de ombros.

- Gêmea, gêmea você tem de tomar conta direito do seu lobisomem. – Lah falou rindo.

- Ele não é um Lobisomem, gêmea, nem é meu. – Ly afirmou com a voz um pouco triste, ainda não havia caído completamente à ficha pra menina.

- Como assim não é seu? – Ang perguntou assustada, pela tristeza repentina da amiga, ele que havia se mostrado tão imparcial em relação a sentimentos.

- Não sendo meu Ang. – Ly respondeu bufando frustrada.

- Isso que dizer... – Dak começou a falar, mas logo sua voz sumiu.

A informação que os dois não estavam mais juntos frustrou as garotas, elas não esperavam isso, achavam que os dois formavam um casal fofo. Achavam que o Paul era o ideal para Ly tranqüilo, carinhoso... Elas simplesmente não entendiam o que tenha vindo acarretar o final do romance, elas nem acreditavam que o próprio havia acabado.

- Sim Dak, isso quer dizer que não estamos mais namorando. – Ly falou encarando as amigas, e só vendo as expressões das amigas e lembrando-se do que havia acontecido há alguns minutos foi que a ficha caiu. Ela e Paul haviam terminado.

-Eu não entendo! – Dak exclamou frustrada.

- Mas como? – Ang perguntou sem acreditar direito.

- Por que gêmea? – Lah perguntou segurando a mão da irmã que deu um meio sorriso.

- O que começa em Hogwarts, termina em Hogwarts. – Ly disse com um sorriso triste, levando a comida de um canto, para o outro do prato sem comer.

- Nós ainda voltamos pra Hogwarts esse ano é só o feriado de Natal e Ano Novo. – Dak falou tentando argumentar.

- As coisas iam ficar mais complicadas à medida que o tempo passasse. E é melhor sermos só amigos mesmo. Facilita a vida de todo mundo. – Ly falou se levantando.

- Pra onde você vai gêmea? – Lah perguntou segurando a irmã.

- Para o dormitório, ver se não me esqueci de colocar nada no malão. – Ly começou – Vamos também ou vocês ainda vão comer? – Ela perguntou as garotas.

- Não, a gente vai. – Ang disse se levantando e sendo seguida pelas outras garotas.

-Hey vocês não acham que pirraça sumiu não? – Dak perguntou as amigas enquanto fechava a porta do dormitório.

- Agora que você falou Dak, realmente ele deu uma sumida. – Lah falou se jogando na cama.

- Como nós vamos vazes pra deixar pra ele um estoque de logos? – Ang perguntou olhando para a janela.

- Nós podemos esconder em alguns lugares do castelo, e dizer a ele onde está cada coisa e pedir pra ele economizar, uma semana antes de ir embora. – Ly disse dobrando um moletom e o colocando na mala.

- É podemos fazer isso mesmo. Eu vou sentir falta do castelo. – Dak disse observando o quarto.

- É eu também, mas em Beauxtons vai ser divertido eu tenho primos lá e nós podemos aprontar muito, do típico jeito sonserino. – Ang falou risonha se sentando na cama.

- Vamos Paul, eu quero arrumar minhas coisas! – Scorpion exclamou pela milésima vez batendo na porta do banheiro.

Ele já estava ficando sem paciência, droga ele queria comer, mas pra fazer isso ele tinha primeiro que arrumar a mala e se ele não arrumasse logo perderia a coragem.

- Proto, Scorp à vontade. – Paul falou saindo do banheiro.

O menino trazia um monte de coisa nos braços ele havia catado tudo que tinha dele no banheiro e trago consigo quando saiu, ele só soltou dentro do malão, e o fechou logo em seguida.

- Merlin é pai! – Scorp falou se levantando da cama onde havia sentado frustrado.

- Ei Scorp, vê se não demora eu to com fome! – Jay exclamou com as penar em cima do malão.

- É eu também estou com fome. – Hec exclamou mal humorado, ele tinha o mesmo problema do pai se não comia ficava mal humorado.

- Quando ele terminar a gente vai. – Paul falou calmo.

- O que foi agora, teu bom humor voltou do nada foi? – Jay perguntou girando os olhos.

- Amigo você é bipolar, sabe nós não vamos te julgar por isso, você ainda será nosso Pow-Pow. Pode assumir. – Hec falou com uma falsa preocupação só para irritar o amigo.

- Hec eu não sou bipolar! – Paul afirmou fazendo uma careta.

- Tá a negação é o primeiro sintoma. Tudo bem nós não vamos te julgar. – Hec rebateu o colega.

- Eu não sou bipolar. – Paul repetiu, dando língua ao colega.

- Então qual era o motivo do mau humor? – Jay perguntou curioso.

- Eu terminei com a Ly. –Ele falou cabisbaixo.

- Como é? - Scorp gritou frustrado.

- Tu não ia arrumar tuas coisas, vai logo. – Paul falou para o amigo.

- Ok, estou indo. Mas por que você terminou com ela achei que gostasse da Winchester. - Scorp falou voltando para o banheiro.

- Por que... – Droga! Pensou o garoto, ele não podia dizer que havia terminado com a garota por que ela ia embora, qual a desculpa que ele ia usar?

"– Só se você aceitar ser meu melhor amigo – Ly falou sorrindo..."

Isso ele ia dizer que ambos decidiram que ser amigos, isso o tiraria da forca.

- Por que nós conversamos e vimos que é melhor sermos só amigos. – Paul falou com um sorriso triste ele não gostava de mentir para os amigos.

- Hum, só amigos... Você que sabe cara, mas acho que cometeu um erro, ela parecia gente boa. – Jay falou pensando na situação do amigo.

- Depende do ponto de vista Jay. – Paul rebateu ao amigo.

- Tudo bem como preferir, agora dá para irmos almoçar? – Hec perguntou passando a mão na barriga. – Calma meu querido logo, logo você será alimentado! – Hec falou para o estomago.

- Vão comer encontro com vocês depois. – Scorp falou, ele havia perdido a fome completamente depois que Paul mencionou que ele e Ly haviam decidido serem só amigos. Por que isso lhe lembrou Angelina Potter à melhor amiga do garoto, a menina que ele estava sem falar a algum tempo, e devia uma explicação a ela por ter sumido e ela o mesmo ao garoto.

- Tu não vai comer não Scorp? – Paul perguntou ao amigo um pouco preocupado.

- Não Pow, perdi a fome. – Scorp começou. – Vão almoçar depois encontro vocês pelo castelo. - Completou o garoto.

- Tem certeza? – Jay perguntou, recebendo um sinal afirmativo do garoto.

- Ok, vamos meninos estou com fome. – Hec disse arrastando os outros dois amigos consigo.

Quando se viu só no dormitório, Scorpion se sentou arrasado na cama, ele não acreditava que havia cometido o erro de passar tanto tempo sem falar com a sua Angel, ela era sua melhor amiga, depois da mãe e dá irmã, a mulher da sua vida. Será que a menina ainda era capaz de olhar na cara dele. Bom só havia um jeito de saber.

Então Scorp pego um pergaminho, e se pois a escrever um recado no mesmo, depois pegou a coruja de James,Tuck , e ordenou que ela levasse o bilhete para a pequena Potter.

No dormitório feminino da sonserina, Dak e Ly tomavam banho, Ang observava o tempo passar, e Lah lia um livro qualquer sobre transfiguração, quando uma coruja negra, que Ang identificou como Tuck, a coruja de James bateu com o bico na janela do quarto.

Ang se levantou da cama de onde observava o tempo passar, foi até a janela a abriu e pegou o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho que estava no bico da ave. Fez tudo isso sem chamar a atenção de Lah que era a única no quarto, já que Ly e Dak ainda estavam tomando banho.

**Para:** Minha espero eu, ainda melhor amiga.

**De:** De seu Melhor amigo.

_"Angel,_

_Espero que ainda seja minha amiga, porque eu pelo menos, ainda te considero minha melhor amiga._

_Gostaria de conversar com você me encontra perto do campo de quadribol, daqui à uma hora. _

_Te espero ansioso lá, precisamos conversar._

_Beijos, _

_Seu melhor amigo S.M"_

Assim que terminou de ler, Ang pegou uma pena molhou no tinteiro, e escreveu no verso do bilhete "Te encontro lá!", pegou Buck e pediu que ele levasse o bilhete até o menino Malfoy.

Scorpion estava terminando de arrumar o malão quando recebeu a confirmação de Ang, assim que terminou, foi tomar banho, e se vestir.

O marotos ainda não haviam voltado, quando o loirinho deixou o quarto rumo ao campo de quadribol, para se encontrar com a melhor amiga.

- Pessoal eu vou dar uma volta! – Ang exclamou quando fez uma hora que havia recebido o bilhete de Scorpion.

- Eu vou com você. – Lah disse se levantando.

- Não Lah eu estou de dar uma volta só, se você não se importar. – Ang cortou antes que a amiga resolvesse que queria ir realmente.

- Na verdade eu me importo, mas pode ir, eu deixo. – Lah falou com uma falsa magoa a amiga.

- Tchau! – A menina exclamou quando saiu do quarto.

Ang não demorou muito para chegar ao campo de Quadribol, também não demorou a avistar um certo loiro que estava encostado na lateral do campo.

A visão do loirinho fez com que ele sentisse um aperto no peito, Ang não sabia o motivo, mas ela não se sentia mais tão confortável na presença do amigo. Por um momento cogitou a possibilidade de ir embora e mandar um bilhete com uma desculpa qualquer, mas qualquer chance que ela tivesse de colocar esse desejo em pratica foi frustrada, quando o pequeno se virou e viu a amiga, o observando.

Scorp acenou para a garota que como não tinha mais o que fazer, se aproximou do menino.

- Oi Angel. – Scorp cumprimentou incerto, ele ao sabia mais como falar com a garota, não depois de tanto tempo.

- Olá Scorpion. – Ang o cumprimentou indiferente, enquanto ia se encontrar com o menino diversos pensamentos passaram pela cabeça da menina, mas um ficou preso na mente da garota. Como ele se dizia melhor amigo dela e passava tanto tempo sem dar noticia tão indiferente a amizade deles.

- Angel eu sei que você deve estar magoada comigo e você tem razão de está, - começou o menino inseguro, tentando ir direto ao ponto. – mas eu queria pedir desculpas, não era minha intenção passar tanto tempo sem dar... – O menino foi interrompido.

- A mínima pra nossa amizade, sem dar a mínima pros meus sentimentos. – A menina furiosa o cortou. – Droga Scorp! Nós estudamos no mesmo colégio, somos do mesmo ano, temos aula juntos, tudo bem você não falar comigo nas aulas, primeiro não é certo e segundo você quer manter nossa amizade escondida como se ela fosse errada, mas e os corredores, quantas vezes nos encontramos e você me ignorou, eu estou cansada ta legal! Você não me procurou uma vez o ano inteiro, a única vez que realmente nos falamos aqui em Hogwarts, foi quando EU te procurei. – A menina falou, ela precisava colocar tudo pra fora um ano havia se passado, e o menino não havia procurado por ela uma única vez.

Scorpion ficou sem reação ele não sabia o que falar, o que fazer, dessa vez ele tinha pisado na bola, e levou um tombo muito feito, havia magoa do à amiga e muito.

- É fácil vim pedir desculpa depois de cometer tantos erros. – Ang falou triste se sentando no chão e encostando a testa no joelho, ela sentia os olhos arderem ela podia sentir as lagrimas querendo cair, mas ela não ia chorar, nem pra ele, muito menos por ele, Scorpion não merecia nenhuma lagrima dela.

- Angel, por favor, me desculpa, eu não queria. – Scorpion tentou começar de novo.

- Não queria, mas fez. Realmente não me parecia que você não queria fazer Malfoy. – Ang falou ríspida para o menino.

- Minha intenção nunca foi te magoar Angelina. – Scorpion falou ficando de joelhos do lado da menina.

- Mas magoou. – Ang falou com a voz embolada, logo ela começaria a chorar.

- Me desculpa? Eu queria falar com você, mas não pude foram às conseqüências. – Scorp pediu mais uma vez, afagando o cabelo da menina que balançou a cabeça incomodada pelo toque do garoto.

- As conseqüências de que? – A menina perguntou irritada.

- Do seu relacionamento com o Dean. – O menino falou com a voz um pouco irritada.

- Meu relacionamento com quem? – Ang perguntou confusa.

- Não se faz de idiota Angel seu relacionamento com o Wim. – Scorp falou irritado, ele não havia gostado quando soube que a amiga estava com o Dean.

- Que é você pra me chamar de idiota Malfoy? De nós dois quem teve um relacionamento foi você, não eu. – A menina começou irritada, e logo seus cabelos mudaram para um vermelho escarlate. – Eu não tive, nem tenho nada com Dean Wim! – Ang falou fulminando o garoto com os olhos ele achava que era pra dizer que o motivo de ter abalado a amizade deles foi ela e um relacionamento inexistente.

- Como assim não teve, nem tem nada com o idiota do Wim, ele lhe beijou no salão principal eu vi, vi com meus próprios olhos. - Scorp falou irritado apontando para os olhos para enfatizar a afirmação.

- Com os olhos de outra pessoa é que você não pode ter visto. – Debochou Ang do garoto. – Ele me beijou sim, mas isso não significa que tivéssemos um relacionamento. – Ang falou com a voz ainda irritada.

- Ele lhe beijou mais de uma vez. – Scorp falou mais irritado que antes.

- Sim, me beijou mesmo uma três ou quatro vezes, mas depois pronto, não tivemos mais nada. Ao contrario de você Malfoy que saiu por ai com a idiota da Lenoy a tira colo pra que quisesse ver. – Ang falou irritada para o garoto.

- Como você queria que eu soubesse que não tiveram nada. – Scorp falou alterando a voz, ele não era de perde a paciência principalmente com mulheres.

- Talvez se tivesse me procurado e perguntado todo mundo tivesse se entendido. – Ang falou cabisbaixa ela não gostava de brigar com o garoto não por um motivo idiota.

- Droga! Droga! Droga! – Scorp falou irritado se levantando e chutando a lateral da arquibancada. Ele não tinha ido até ali pra brigar com Ang, ele havia ido pra pedir desculpas. – Angel. – Ele falou puxando a menina pelo braço a fazendo levantar e olhar para ele. – Eu não vim aqui pra brigar ok! Eu vim pra pedir desculpas, eu vim pra me desculpar com você por todas as burradas que fiz Angel, num tem um provérbio idiota que diz "Antes tarde do que nunca." Pois bem eu to aqui tarde, e tenho certeza que é melhor eu ter vindo tarde do que eu nunca ter vindo, você é minha melhor amiga, eu não quero perder tua amizade, eu quero que você me desculpe vamos esquecer tudo ok, vamos esquecer Wim, Lenoy, esquecemos ate Hogwarts se você quiser, mas por favor, depois que te conheci direito eu não agüento mais, te ter com raiva de mim, me desculpa por tudo que for mais sagrado, só me desculpe. Eu não suporto ver seus cabelos vermelho, nem seus olhos escuros muito menos ouvir tua voz com raiva ou magoada. Me desculpa? – Scorpion falou tudo rapidamente, ele sabia que se desse espaço a menina o cortaria, e ele precisava colocar tudo pra fora ele precisava ter o perdão dela.

- Você é um idiota Malfoy! – Ang exclamou pulando no pescoço do garoto e o abraçando enquanto lagrimas desciam dos olhos da garota.

- Isso significa que você me perdoa? – O menino perguntou sorrindo incerto, quando a menina o soltou.

- Talvez. – Ang disse sorrindo, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas ela odiava brigar com Scorpion, mas odiava mais ainda o sorriso do menino, ele fazia ela se sentir estranha.

- Droga! – Scorp exclamou divertido. – Eu sabia que teria de apelar para o chocolate. – Ele falou tirando do bolso do casaco uma flor de chocolate, uma tulipa, feita de chocolate branco e preto, ela estava enrolada em um plástico transparente, e a estirando para Ang.

Ang pegou a flor com um leve sorriso o amigo sabia como conquistá-la.

- Onde você conseguiu a flor Scorp? – Ang perguntou curiosa, ele não podia saber de uma das passagens que levavam a Hogsmeade.

- Na cozinha, antes de vim pra cá passei lá, e pedi pra um elfo preparar uma pra mim. – O menino respondeu sorrindo.

- Onde fica a cozinha? – Ang perguntou curiosa.

- Sabe a grande escadaria de mármore. A porta a direita da num corredor onde a maioria dos quadros são comidas, é o corredor que dá no dormitório da lufa-lufa, tem um quadro que tem uma fruteira de prata com um monte de frutas. Se você fizer cócegas na pêra, ela se transforma em uma maçaneta, se você abri a porta dá na cozinha. Não fui eu que te contei ok! Segredo. – Scorp explicou finalizando com uma piscadela.

- Pode deixar. – Ang falou, fazendo um gesto de como que fecha a boca como um zíper.

- Agora eu estou perdoado? Você ainda não me respondeu, só aceito sim ou não. – Scorp falou risonho, ele adorava aquela pequena.

- Hum.. Deixe me ver... – Ang falou fazendo um bico e enrugando a testa. – Sim, está perdoado. – Ang falou sorrindo sendo abraçado pelo garoto.

- Ótimo, já estava ficando preocupado. – Scorp falou com um sorriso enorme.

- Tá tarde. –Ang falou olhando para o céu.

- Sim, temos de voltar pro castelo. – Scorp falou também olhando pro céu.

- Sim, sim, mas antes me deixa comer o meu chocolate. – Ang falou tirando o plástico que enrolava o chocolate.

- Ei eu quero! – O menino falou tirando um pedaço.

- Sai pra lá doninha Junior. – Ang falou divertida empurrando o menino.

- Você me chamou de que Potter? – Scorp perguntou fingindo irritação.

- Doninha Junior. – A menina gritou enquanto saia correndo, esperava ela que perseguir Dakota tivesse aumentado a velocidade dela, por que se não, não teria nem graça correr.

Bom, pra decepção da pequena Potter, perseguir Dak não a fez mais veloz, então mal correu vinte metros e Scorp já havia alcançado a menina e a puxado fazendo-a cair sobre si.

Ang quando caiu não sentiu o impacto, pois havia caído encima de Scorpion, tentou se levantar mais o menino a puxou pela cintura ficando em cima dela, a prendendo com o seu peso. Logo a menina se viu presa no mar azul que eram os olhos do Malfoy, os cabelos dela que haviam assumido uma cor castanha enquanto corriam estavam espalhado pela neve, que havia se acumulado .

Scorp bom ele só tinha a intenção de fazer cócegas na menina, mas quando se viu encima da mesma, quando viu sua Angel em baixo dele com os cabelos espalhados pela neve e com os olhos verdes claros originais que ele tanto gostava, brilhando em intensidade, toda e qualquer definição que ele tinha sobre a menina sumiram de sua cabeça, ele não olhava mais a menina como sua melhor amiga, nem como a irmã do melhor amigo, ele a olhava como se ela fosse qualquer outra garota a qual ele se sentisse atraído.

Por um momento ele sentiu um desejo de beijar a garota, até pensou em beijá-la, mas as lembranças da conversa que teve a pouco com a menina voltaram a sua cabeça. O medo de perde a amiga se a beijasse o consumiu, a única coisa que ele fez foi da um leve beijo da bochecha da amiga e se levantar a puxando consigo.

Ang não esperava pelo beijo, e quando viu Scorp se aproximando para beijar a bochecha, a mesma sentiu o seu estomago dar uma volta, ela se sentiu ansiosa, diferente.

- Te machuquei? – Scorp perguntou preocupado. – Desculpa.

- Não precisa se desculpar, eu não me machuquei. – Ang falou tirando a neve dos cabelos.

- Deixa eu te ajudar. – Scorp falou se aproximando e a ajudando a tirar toda a neve do cabelo, aquela proximidade do garoto a estava deixando louca, e ela mentalmente passou há contar os segundos para que o garoto se afastasse. – Pronto. – Scorp falou se afastando para alivio de Ang.

- Obrigada. - Agradeceu a menina com um sorriso triste.

- Vem amos voltar para o castelo. – Scorp falou puxando a menina pela mão até o saguão de entrada. – Angel, nos vemos mais tarde? – Scorp perguntou com um leve sorriso.

- Provavelmente, eu não sei ainda. – Ela respondeu sorrindo, o sorriso da menina fez com que Scorp se sentisse diferente.

- Certo, até mais então. – Falou dando um beijo na bochecha dela e saindo em direção a torre da grifinória.

Ang voltou para o dormitório, mas sendo levada pelos pés do que indo por querer. Ela tinha sua mente a mil, pensando em tudo que havia acontecido há pouco, quando entrou no dormitório e foi acertada no rosto por um travesseiro, que mais parecia ser feito de concreto que e penas.

- Droga, Ang fala comigo. – Dak falou dando leves tapas no rosto da amiga, que piscava os olhos tentando entender o que havia acontecido. – Merda, você são as CDF – Dak falou virando para as gêmeas. – Eu matei a Ang? – A menina perguntou preocupada quase caindo no choro.

- Provavelmente... – Lah começou a falar, o que faz Dak assumir a maior cara de remorso e choro do mundo.

- Não. – Terminou Ly. – Relaxa Dak ela só ta confusa por causa da pancada, se tivesse morrido, não teria pulso, nem estaria piscando os olhos assim, falando nisso para Ang tas me dando dor de cabeça. – Ly falou rindo.

- O que aconteceu? – Ang perguntou com uma voz fraca fechando os olhos com força.

- A Dak tava fazendo os travesseiros voarem pra nos acerta, mas quando mandou uma em minha direção e eu desviei, ele foi direto na porta, na hora que você a abriu. – Lah explicou.

- Quando ele te acertou você caiu e bateu com a cabeça acho que desmaiou, ou alguma coisa do tipo. – Ly falou ajudando a amiga a se levantar e a sentando na cama mais próxima da cama enquanto Lah fechava a porta do quarto.

Dak estava assustada como se tivesse entrado em estado de choque ficou assim, depois que Lah disse provavelmente, mas quando viu Ang se levantando com a ajuda de Ly sentando na cama, ela simplesmente pulou em cima da amiga.

- Da próxima vez bate na porta, não quero te matar com uma travesseirada. – Dak falou abraçando amiga com força.

- Dak, tudo bem, agora me deixa respirar. – Ang falou com a voz fraca ela estava ficando sem ar. – Dak... Respir... Ar...preciso...ar – A menina falou já sem conseguir respira.

- Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa. – Dak falou soltando a amiga e fazendo as outra gargalharem.

- Eu acho que eu to ouvindo essa palavra de mais hoje. – Ang reclamou passado a mão na cabeça.

- Como? – Dak perguntou.

- Nada, nada Dak, ta desculpada. – Ang falou deitando na cama.

- O jantar hoje estava melhor do que todos os jantares do ano inteiro. – Lah falou sorrindo.

- É hoje os elfos estavam expirados. – Dak falou se jogando na cama.

- Calem a boca eu quero dormir. – Ang exclamou da cama dela, já fazia meia hora que haviam voltado do jantar, e as duas não paravam de elogiar a comida que os elfos haviam preparado.

- Ta bom. – Lah falou bufando.

- Tu é chata sabia? – Dak perguntou à amiga.

- Sabia, agora dorme. – Ang resmungou fazendo Ly prender uma gargalhada, a cena era cômica.

- Desisto, as carruagens saem em cinqüenta minutos e se você não levantarem agora, vou deixá-las aqui em Hogwarts para passar o natal! – Ang reclamou com raiva, fazia quase uma hora que ela tentava acorda as amigas pra se arrumarem.

Mas elas nem se mexiam, hoje até Ly estava ignorando a garota.

- Vocês que pediram! – Exclamou irritada. – _Aguamenti._ – Ang falou jogando água na cara das amigas, que pularam espantadas. - _Levicorpus._ – Falou de novo deixando todas presas de cabeça para as menina começaram a gritar em sinal de reclamação. –_ Langlock._ – Ang falou novamente deixando todas elas com a língua colada no céu da boca. – Pronto, todas caladas, acordadas e me ouvindo, perfeito. Bom, indo direto ao assuntou vou desfazer os feitiços, mas antes, faltam quarenta e cinco minutos pro trem sair de Hogsmeade, estou à uma hora tentando acorda vocês, então se quiserem passar o natal em casa levantem e vão se arrumar rápido. _Liberacorpus, Finite Incantatem._ – Concluiu desfazendo todos os feitiço.

O que fez com que as meninas caíssem na cama como se fossem sacos de batata.

- Vamos nos vingar Ang. – Lah falou entrando no banheiro, passando a mão nos cabelos molhados.

- Pode ter certeza disso. – Dak falou entrando no outro banheiro.

- Nem vem loira, você me fezeu desmaiar ontem. – Ang falou risonha.

- Serio só faltam quarenta e cindo minutos? – Ly perguntou se espreguiçando.

- Eu não menti, só falta quarenta e um minutos, agora. – Ang falou olhando no relógio de pulso.

- Merda! – Ly exclamou levantando e emborcando no banheiro que a irmã tinha entrado.

- Sai pra lá gêmea entrei primeiro. – Lah exclamou enquanto tomava banho.

- Toma banho eu só vou escovar os dentes, agora não demora. – Ly exclamou.

Com cinco minutos pro trem sair, as garotas já haviam achado uma cabine e já haviam colocado as malas no bagageiro.

- Por pouco. – Ang exclamou fechando a porta da cabine, quando se virou viu que as amigas já haviam pegado no sono. E bufou aquela viagem seria longa.

* * *

**Euzitia Potter:** Eu tenho de concorda comentar faz bem pro coração da autora, a questão é se tem alguém fora você lendo... :(  
Eu tô postando no Nyah! Lá o pessoal tá comentando :DD  
Espero que tenha gostado do cap. desculpa a demora. :D  
Beijos!!!

**P.S: **Se tem alguém lendo comenta poxa!!! Coloca só um (Ponto) [ **.** ] pra mim saber se tá lendo ok!  
Isso desmotiva...  
Beijos... (L)


	15. Conhecendo os Weasley's

**13****°Cap. – Conhecendo os Weasley's**

O apito da locomotiva soou, indicando a chegada na plataforma, e acordando as garotas, as gêmeas e Dak haviam pegado no sono assim que sentaram nas cadeiras da cabine, Ang ainda tentou se entreter, com um livro, mas falhou e logo pegou no sono também.

- Depois desse apito meus complexos auditivos deram defeito. – Ly exclamou massageando os ouvidos.

- Não foram, só os seus! – Ang exclamou se espreguiçando.

- Chegamos! – Dak falou pulando da cadeira mal parecia que havia acabado de acorda.

- Não. – Ly e Ang falaram juntas, ironizando com a loirinha.

- Vixi, Ang seu mau humor quando acorda é contagiante? – Lah perguntou franzindo a testa. – Eu nunca vi minha gêmea de mau humor quando acorda antes. – Lah falou pegando as suas coisas.

- Meu mau humor não é contagiante. – Ang rebateu. – Ei, eu não tenho mau humor. – Falou a menina se dando conta do que Lah havia insinuado.

- Eu estou de mau humor, só por que acordei de forma indesejada duas vezes, no mesmo dia. – Ly falou também pegando as próprias coisas, emburrada.

- Grande coisa eu acordei de forma indesejada duas vezes no mesmo dia também, e não estou de mau humor. – Dak falou pegando as próprias coisas animadamente.

- Isso é obvio você não é normal Malfoy. – Ly revidou de cara feia.

- Por que tanto bom humor, Dak? – Lah perguntou revirando os olhos. Só de pensar na possibilidade de encontrar com a mãe ou a avó, a menina sentia vontade de voltar e se trancar em Hogwarts.

- Por que eu vou ver meus pais e eu estou com saudade deles. – Dak falou simplesmente, com um sorriso, mas ao ver a cara de deboche das amigas. – Ta bom, ta bom não é por isso que eu estou de bom humor. Mas que mal tem ficar de bom humor? – A menina perguntou emburrada.

- Mal nenhum... – Lah falou a olhando curiosa.

- Desde que o motivo venha a valer à pena. – Ly completou a irmã com um olhar igualmente curioso.

- E ai que vem a pergunta de um milhão de Galeões, qual o motivo do seu bom humor Dak, dak? – Ang perguntou à amiga.

- Natal Ang, Natal. No natal se ganha presentes certo? – Ela perguntou e a meninas confirmaram, confusas. – E para se dar presentes, tem de se comprar certo. – Dak falou com um sorriso maior do que o que já estava estampado no rosto.

- Sabia que tinha compras no meio. – Ly falou revirando os olhos.

- O que tem de tão especial em fazer compras? – Ang perguntou revirando os olhos.

- Em fazer compras nada, mas em fazer compras com a minha mãe, a sua mãe e a Fleur. É a coisa mais divertida do mundo! – Dak falou quase que pulando de felicidade.

- Eu estou achando que vou gosta desse feriado. – Lah falou sorrindo.

- Por Merlin! – Ly pediu olhando pra cima.

- Ei, tirem esse sorriso do rosto antes de sair temos uma reputação a zelar. – Ang falou passando a mão irritada no rosto, ela definitivamente devia ter passado merda de Hipogrifo na varinha de Merlin, pra ter as amigas que tem.

As meninas levaram mais dez minutos para conseguir sair do trem, devido ao numero de alunos que saiam da locomotiva. Quando saíram Ang não demorou para avistar a tia Hermione que estava com os garotos e acompanhada do casal Malfoy.

- Ali. – Ang falou apontando para o grupo.

- Olha meus pais tão ai. – Dak falou olhando para onde a menina apontava.

- Vamos logo aqui tem muita gente! – Ly exclamou olhando ao redor.

- Vocês demoraram muito! O que estavam fazendo? – James perguntou irritado depois que as meninas chegaram até o grupo, cumprimentaram os mais velhos e apresentarem as gêmeas a Hermione.

- Você é nosso pai Potter? – Dak perguntou irritada ao garoto.

- Não! – O menino respondeu.

- Você é nosso tutor Potter? – Lah perguntou inquisitiva ao garoto.

- Não! – Jay negou novamente.

- Você é responsável por uma de nós Potter? – Ly perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Não! – O menino negou irritado.

- Você é namorado de algumas de nós? – Ang perguntou ao irmão o fuzilando.

- Não, mas... – O menino Foi interrompido antes que pudesse concluir dizendo que era irmão de Ang.

- Então meu caro o que estávamos fazendo... – Dak começou fria.

- Ou deixando de fazer... – Lah disse igualmente fria ao menino.

- Não lhe interessa Potter! – Ly finalizou.

- E quando interessar pode ter certeza você será o primeiro, a saber. – Ang falou ainda fuzilando o irmão.

- Ui depois dessa é melhor ficar calado Jayzinho. – Hec falou colocando a mão no ombro do primo.

- Não me chama de Jayzinho! – O menino exclamou furioso.

- Por que primote, Jayzinho não soa como gayzinho. – Hec falou risonho, sendo fuzilado pelo primo, e fazendo Draco Malfoy gargalhar com a piada.

- Ta bom, ta bom jayzinho respeitamos sua homossexualidade, agora será que dá pra irmos embora? – Scorp falou irritando ainda mais o garoto.

- É vamos embora estou com fome. – Paul falou tentando fazer com que os outros esquecessem de brigar.

- Vamos sim. – Hemione falou passando a mão no cabelo do menino. - Estão todos na casa de Gina e Harry nos esperando pra almoçar. Molly preparou o almoço pra chegada dos netos. – Falou com um leve sorriso.

- Nós iremos com o papai e vocês vão com a senhora Weasley. – Dak falou quando chegaram ao estacionamento repleto de carros.

Estava se tornando comum bruxos terem carros, tanto comuns, como voadores em Londres. Os carros facilitavam a locomoção das famílias bruxas de um lugar para o outro, claro que aparatar era muito mais rápido e fácil, mais os bruxos mais novos, os que não haviam atingido a maioridade ainda, não tinham permissão para tal ato.

- Por que você que decide? – Jay perguntou ainda irritado, a loira o estava tirando do serio. Ele tinha com a menina muito rancor acumulado, devido aos últimos acontecimentos, ela havia tido o relacionamento com o Wim que era o que mais irritava o menino, ela o estava ignorando, ela era uma sonserina, ele não suportava a frieza que a menina demonstrava em publico, já que entre as amigas e as pessoas em que confiava ela era um doce, coisa que o menino não sabia.

- Porque eu quero, nós somos onze, e a maioria concorda comigo. – Dak falou com a voz seca sem nem ao menos olhar o menino.

- Quem disse que a maioria concorda com você? – O menino perguntou debochado.

- Você quer um prova disso Potter. – Ela falou o encarando com os olhos cobertos de fúria, mas sem nem alterar a voz e a expressão de indiferença. O último comentário do garoto a irritou profundamente ele a estava questionando com tudo, e ela já estava prestes a perde mascara de indiferença que era característica dos Malfoy.

- Quero. – O menino falou birrento, também com raiva.

- Ok. – Dak falou calmamente, bom na tentativa de se manter calma. – Gêmes, Ang concordam comigo? – Perguntou as amigas que fizeram sinal positivo. – Senhora Weasley, pai, mãe? – A menina perguntou.

- Bom, eu acho que se os meninos forem com o Draco, a chance de Hector e James chegarem vivos é mínima, e eu quero conversar com meu filho saber das novidades. Então eu acho que concordo. – Hermione falou com um leve sorriso de divertimento no rosto, sendo fuzilada pelo sobrinho.

- Eu não vou matar seu filho nem o cicatriz miniatura, Hermione, mas a chance de abandoná-los no meio do caminho é grande, se me irritarem, então concordo com a minha princesa. – Dak falou colocando o braço ao redor do ombro da filha que tinha um meio sorriso de deboche no rosto.

- Eu tenho que falar com as meninas, dar uma noticia que acho que não é do interesse de vocês, a menos que gostem de compras. – Luna falou olhando para os garotos que fizeram caretas com a pronuncia do nome compras. – Então acho que as meninas vão com a gente, desculpe James, mas você perdeu essa. – Luna falou para o menino enquanto entrava no carro, e logo a ação dela foi repetida pelas garotas e por ultimo por Draco, deixando um James irritado pra trás, três garotos e uma mulher com pose um pouco aristocrática risonhos para trás.

- O que você que nos contar sobre compras mamãe? – Dak perguntou com um sorriso, abandonando qualquer característica da expressão ou da postura que teve há poucos minutos.

- Dak querida você é igual ao seu pai quando se toca no assunto preferido,, muda de humor. – Luna falou com um leve sorriso, animado no rosto, ela adorava destacar as semelhanças dos filhos, com eles os genitores.

- Eu não sou assim. – Draco falou enquanto dirigia.

- Nada. – Luna falou debochada para o marido.

- Mãe será que dá pra contar logo. – Exigiu Dak a mãe, enquanto Ly e Ang giravam os olhos em tédio.

- A sim, vou contar depois de amanhã vamos às compras natalinas! – Luna falou com um enorme sorriso de excitação, que logo foi adotado por Dak e Lah.

- Luna as roupas que a Dak mandou entregar chegaram? – Lah perguntou, ela estava feliz em ter aceitado passar o natal com Dak e Ang, o feriado prometia e com certeza seria o melhor natal dela até ali.

- Sim, querida chegaram. – Luna respondeu. – E isso me faz lembrar uma coisa. A nova coleção de inverno que o pasquim lançou há dois meses está esperando por vocês para ser usada e já chegou à nova coleção de verão que o Pasquim vai lançar, mês que vem. – Luna falou irradiando felicidade.

- Não brinca! – Lah exclamou quicando no banco do carro.

- Mãe eu te amo! – Dak gritou dando um beijo na bochecha da mulher loira risonha que estava no bando da frente.

- Por que você só ama a ela. – Draco falou com um bico. – Sou eu que pago o estrago que você faz no cartão sabia.

- Não precisa ficar emburrado papai eu também te amo, mas no momento a mamãe está com 51% das ações do meu coração. – A menina falou com um sorriso enorme dando um beijo na bochecha do pai.

- 51%, o que eu faço pra recuperar meu 1% a mais, em minha princesa? – Draco perguntou com um leve sorriso.

- Use sua imaginação papai. – Dak falou risonha.

- Em outras palavras, abre a carteira Draco. – Luna falou, gargalhando logo em seguida da cara que o marido fez.

- Vocês duas só fazem me explorar, ambas estão mimadas de mais. – Draco resmungou.

- E isso é bom ou ruim? – Dak perguntou ao pai.

- No seu caso isso é ótimo, significa que o cara que vai casa com você vai sofrer muito, o que é bom por ter seduzido minha pequena, no caso da sua mãe é péssimo, por que quem sofre sou eu. – Draco falou com uma careta, fazendo as mulheres do carro, gargalharem.

- Jay querido tira esse bico, esse drama todo por que a Dak ganhou de você dessa vez. – Hermione falou para o sobrinho, ela já estava perdendo a paciência com a cara feia do menino.

- Eu não estou de Bico. – Resmungou o menino.

- Ora vamos Jay só porque minha irmã acertou, o mundo não acaba. – Scorp falou batendo no ombro do amigo.

- Eu não estou assim porque a Malfoy acertou dessa vez. – Jay resmungou com a cara mais fechada ainda.

- Está assim porque ela acerta toda vez. – Hec falou risonho, fazendo Paul e Scorp prenderem o riso. – Ai mãe! – Berrou o menino, ele havia acabado de levar um beliscão da mãe pelo que havia dito.

- Não irrite seu primo Hector. – Hermione falou repreendendo o filho.

- Ta, ta. – Hec falou dando de ombros, com uma cara de dor.

- Agora eu sei de uma coisa que vai colocar um sorriso no rosto de cada um de vocês. – Falou a mulher presunçosa.

- Acho difícil. – Jay murmurou baixo o suficiente para ninguém ouvir.

- Que seria? – Hec perguntou curioso.

- Todos já estão na mansão, e pelo que eu ouvi hoje no café da manhã, teremos jogo de quadribol no campo da mansão ás 17h. – Ela falou se arrependendo logo em seguida, quando os garotos começaram a gritar no carro em forma de comemoração.

Nós terrenos da área nobre da Inglaterra, um se destacava, o terreno além de ser enorme e conter uma imponente mansão rodeada de narcisos brancos e lírios amarelos, possuía um campo de quadribol para uso particular e diversos carros, parados na área de trás da casa, onde se via um grande numero de ruivos e alguns loiros, morenos quase não existiam presentes.

- Vic visse a Rox por ai? – Uma menina com seus treze anos aproximadamente, cabelos ruivos, olhos num tom castanho claro, perguntou a Victória Weasley que estava sentada em baixo de uma árvore lendo um livro, um romance bruxo.

- Não Molly eu não a vi por aqui. – Respondeu à loira, cortando a atenção que tinha no livro, para a prima.

Victória era a mais velha de todos os netos de Artur e Molly, a primogênita de Gui e Fleur, a menina assim como os irmãos havia puxado os genes da família materna, seus cabelos eram loiros platinados como os da mãe, da Tia Gabrielle Delacour e da avó Apolline, desde pequena Vic arrasava corações, mas o coração dela só pertencia a uma única pessoa Teddy Lupin, metamorfomago, lindo, de olhos brilhosos, e ótimo senso de humor, era raro ver o garoto irritado.

- Prima você parece triste. Ta tudo bem? – Molly perguntou avaliando a prima mais velha.

- É claro que não ta tudo bem. – Falou uma menina loira que deveria ter uns doze pra treze anos, Dominique Weasley irmã mais nova de Vic, segunda filha de Gui e Fleur. – Ora vamos Molly o Teddy ainda não chegou, se tivesse chegado ou a Vic estaria com o maior sorriso do mundo, ou não iríamos encontrá-la em lugar nenhum da casa, ela faria o favor de sumir. – A menina falou fazendo a ruiva gargalhar e a irmã girar os olhos.

Dominique lembrava Victória mais nova, mais com um senso de humor muito melhor, a menina estudava em Beauxtons junto com Molly a prima um ano mais velha, e com o irmão um ano mais novo, Louis. Só tinha uma coisa que nesses doze anos ou quase treze como ela preferia, que não havia entendido, o porque da mãe não ter esperado seis anos, pra engravidar de Louis, como havia esperado seis anos depois de Vic para tela, agora ela tinha de conviver com ele em todos os lugares.

- Vocês não têm nada melhor pra fazer não? – Vic perguntou despachando a prima e a irmã.

- O pior é que temos a Rox ainda não apareceu. E eu acho que ela e o Fred vão aprontar alguma. – Molly falou olhando para os lados.

- É você ta certa, Molly. Mas relaxa Vic voltamos mais tarde pra te irritar. – Nique falou sorrindo para a irmã, e puxando Molly consigo pra ir atrás da outra prima.

- Nique por que você gosta tanto de irritar a Vic? - Molly perguntou curiosa a prima.

- Por que é legal. Você não tem irmão mais velho Molly por isso não entende. – Nique falou para prima entrando na cozinha.

- Meninas querem cookies? – Gina ofereceu as sobrinhas que haviam acabado de entrar na cozinha, praticamente todas as mulheres da família estavam na mesa. Molly (Avó) estava sentada na cabeceira, Audrey e Gina sentadas com ela.

- Eu quero. – Molly falou se aproximando da mesa e pegando uns biscoitos.

- Também, biscoito nunca é demais. – Nique falou sorrindo e pegando os biscoitos.

- Mãe você viu a Rox por ai? - Molly perguntou a mãe.

Audery era uma mulher de meia idade com um sorriso bondoso, feições delicadas, com cabelos castanhos muito claros quase loiros.

- Não querida, eu não a vi. – Audrey falou passando as mãos no cabelo da filha que suspirou frustrada.

- Vocês viram? - Nique perguntou pra tia e a avó.

- Não Nique eu não Vi a Rox desde que Mione foi com Luna e Draco buscar os outros. – Gina falou com um leve sorriso.

- Eu vi, ela estava com a Angélica e Fleur, na sala. – Molly falou pra neta.

- Na sala ela não ta mais, já reviramos a casa inteira praticamente e não a achamos. – Molly falou se jogando numa cadeira.

- Vocês não acham que Hermione e Luna estão demorando não? – Fleur perguntou entrando na cozinha com uma barriga que de seis ou sete meses. Mesmo grávida ela não perdia a beleza de Vela.

- O trem deve ter atrasado. – Molly falou a Nora.

- Mamãe, a senhora viu a Rox por ai? – Nique perguntou já sem esperança, a prima devia estar a aprontar alguma.

- Vi sim querida ela está no quarto. – Fleur disse bebendo um copo de água e se sentando a mesa.

- Tem certeza tia? – Molly perguntou sem acreditar muito nas palavras da tia.

- Claro que tenho querida, acabei de passar pela porta do quarto. Angélica estava com ela lá. – Fleur falou para a sobrinha.

- É ela pode estar lá, não olhamos no quarto. – Molly falou como se fosse lógico.

- Não olhamos porque é meio impossível que a Rox esteja quieta no quarto. – Nique falou assustada.

- Ora vamos meninas sua prima deve estar sem criatividade hoje. – Gina falou sorrindo pras duas sobrinhas. Fazendo as outras mulheres da cozinha rirem.

- Por que vocês querem falar tanto com ela em? – Audrey perguntou curiosa pra filha e pra sobrinha.

- Porque... – Molly começou, mas parou e olhou pra prima ela não sabia o que dizer era uma péssima mentirosa.

- Porque queremos nos vingar do Hector, pelo que ele fez no Natal passado. – Dominique falou a primeira coisa que veio na cabeça. Molly realmente era uma péssima mentirosa, não conseguia inventar uma mínima desculpa, pensava a menina frustrada com a prima.

- Hum... Sei. – Fleur falou para as meninas, mas Dominique pegou Molly pela mão e a puxou pra fora da cozinha antes de ouvir a mãe falar.

- Qual delas é a que ta de namorado? – Gina perguntou assim que as meninas saíram.

- Eu não sei, mas vou descobrir. – Audrey falou risonha.

- Vai descobrir o que cunhadinha? – Angélica perguntou entrando na cozinha.

- Qual das meninas está de namorado. – Molly falou pra nora.

- Tá isso eu acho de difícil. – Ela falou se sentando a mesa.

- Porque? – Audrey perguntou.

- Ora porque Audrey, Rox é muito boa pra esconder as coisas, a Nique consegue fugir como ninguém de ser posta na parede. Só nos resta a Molly, que eu não acho que vá esconder uma coisa dessas.. – Fleur falou passando a mão na barriga.

- Não seja por isso colocamos a Molly na parede, tenho certeza que conseguimos tirar dela alguma coisa. Ela é uma péssima mentirosa, mesmo. – Audrey falou da filha se levantando e indo ver uma panela.

- É ser uma péssima mentirosa é o mal de ser filha de Percy. – Gina falou fazendo as mulheres rirem e a mãe a olhar feio.

- Bom Dia! Mulheres da minha vida. – Hector falou entrando na cozinha, acompanhado pela mãe, pelo primo e pelos amigos.

- Hector. James. – Molly falou indo abraçar os netos.

- Oi, vovozinha linda do meu coração, me diz que fizesse muita comida pro seu netão. – Hector falou indo abraçar as tias.

- Oi, mãe. – James falou abraçando a mãe, logo em seguida as tias.

- O que foi Jay não queria vir pra casa não, esse é o motivo desse cara feia. – Audrey perguntou pra o sobrinho.

- Que nada ele só perdeu uma discussão com a Dak pra variar, ai colocou esse bico na cara. – Scorp falou risonho, depois de ser abraçado por todas as mulheres do recinto, assim como Paul.

- Scorp alguém já te disse que você é tão insuportável quanto a sua irmã. – James falou seco, pro amigo.

- Senhoras cadê o Louis e Fred? – Paul perguntou.

- Eles estão no campo de Quadribol, por que não vão lá brincar um pouco, enquanto o almoço fica pronto. – Angélica falou para os meninos.

- Claro vamos. – Scorp falou saindo, só deixaram Hector pra trás que olhava pra Fleur risonho.

- O que foi Hector, vai tirar alguma piada com a minha barriga? – Fleur perguntou risonha ao sobrinho, que abriu um sorriso travesso.

- Não tia, não vou, mas eu estava me perguntando se quando a Vic fizesse sete messes do Teddy, ela também fosse ficar parecendo um KinderJoy. – Hec falou serio pra tia.

- Victória grávida? – Fleur perguntou assustada.

- Ela não está? – Hec perguntou inocente.

- De onde você tirou isso menino. – Fleur perguntou definitivamente muito assustada.

- É que toda vez que o Teddy ta aqui os dois somem, e eu já vi uma camisinha na carteira do Teddy quando ele comprou sorvete pra mim no natal passado, e a Fleur ta lendo um livro sobre gravidez. Então eu imaginei que ela tivesse grávida. – Hector falou na maior inocência do mundo.

- Victória Apoline Delacour Weasley. – Fleur gritou, enquanto todas as mulheres da cozinha olhavam assustadas.

- Ih sujou. – Hector murmurou baixinho de um jeito que ninguém na cozinha o ouviu. – Tô indo pro campo. – Falou saindo.

- O que foi mãe? – Vic perguntou entrando na cozinha preocupada, devido à gravidez, a mãe não podia se irritar.

- Pra biblioteca do seu tio agora. – Fleur falou entre dentes pra menina, que assustada fez o que a mãe mandou.

As duas saíram da cozinha deixando as mulheres da família em choque, Victória parecia de todas as meninas a que tinha mais juízo, elas não podiam acreditar que a menina estivesse grávida.

- Mãe. – Ang falou correndo pra abraçar a mãe, assim que passou pela porta.

- Como vai querida? – Gina perguntou pra filha a abraçando com força como havia sentido falta da sua pequena.

- Bem. – A menina respondeu indo abraçar as tias e a avó.

- Como vai vovó? – Ang perguntou à senhora de cabelos ruivos.

- Melhor agora que tenho todos os meus netos comigo. – Molly respondeu abraçando a menina.

- Eu tenho de ir para a empresa, Luna vai para o Pasquim? – Draco perguntou a esposa.

- Não querido, hoje não. – Luna respondeu dando um beijo no marido.

- Certo, senhoras tenham um bom dia e meninas comportem-se. – Draco falou saindo.

Depois que as mulheres abraçaram Ang e cumprimentaram Dakota, ficaram olhando curiosas, pras duas loirinhas idênticas que estavam na porta.

- Família, essas são Lara e Lyra Winchester, nossas amigas de Hogwarts. Vão passar o natal conosco. – Ang falou gesticulando para as mulheres.

- Gêmeas, essa é minha avó Molly Weasley. – Ang falou apontando para a senhora de cabelos ruivos. – Minha mãe, e tia Mione vocês já conhecem. – Ang falou apontando pra tia de cabelos castanhos escuros e pra mãe de cabelos ruivos.

- Como estão garotas? Lara como está aquele sonserino que eu esqueci o nome e Lyra ainda está com o Paul? – Gina perguntou na maior cara de pau fazendo Lara corar e Lyra a olhar indiferente.

- Nós terminamos Gina, devido aquele probleminha Frances. Mas ainda somos amigos. – Lyra falou dando de ombros.

- O sonserino, espero que esteja tendo uma indigestão por comer muitos biscoitos natalinos. – Lara falou fazendo uma careta, o que fez Gina e Luna gargalharem, junto com as pequenas.

- Tá voltando às apresentações, Tia Audrey. – Ang apontou a mulher de cabelos castanhos claros. – e Tia Angélica. – Falou apontando a ultima mulher, uma morena de olhos claros. – E Tia Fleur, eu não tenho a mínima idéia de onde esteja. – Ang falou olhando para os lados.

- Ela ta com a Vic na biblioteca, estão conversando não atrapalhe. – Gina falou um pouco preocupada lembrando-se do que Hector havia falado.

- Hum, certo cadê meus primos então? – Ang perguntou.

- Os meninos estão todos no campo de Quadribol. – Angélica falou para a menina.

- E suas primas devem estar no quarto da Rox, a porta de frente para a sua Ang. – Audrey falou, para a sobrinha.

- Certo, vamos subir meninas. – Anga falou pegando as coisas pra subir.

- O quarto ao lado do seu ta vago para as garotas Ang. – Gina disse pra filha enquanto saiam.

- Suas tias são legais. – Lara falou pra amiga.

- É são. – Ang disse quando chegou de frente pras portas. – Duas nesse quarto e uma comigo, como fica a divisão? – Ang perguntou para as meninas.

- Tu fica com a Dak e Lara comigo, colocarmos as duas juntas elas não vão dormir cedo e no dia seguinte não vão conseguir acorda. – Ly falou pra Ang entrando no quarto.

- Concordo, loira no meu quarto agora. – Ang falou empurrando Dak para o quarto dela.

Toc, Toc. Ang e Dak ouviram na porta uns dez minutos depois de entrarem.

- Pode entrar. – Ang gritou da cama onde estava jogada olhando para o teto. E logo as gêmeas entraram no quarto, olhando para todos os lados do quarto "enorme" de Ang.

Ele tinha um duas paredes em dois tons de verde diferente e as outras duas brancas, duas portas de vidro que estavam fechadas com cortinas brancas que deviam dar para uma varando, via-se também a porta do banheiro entre aberta, e duas portas que corriam abertas que davam para um closet enorme. No meio de uma das paredes verdes, estava uma cama de casal, onde Ang estava jogada, e um pouco mais para o lado num sofá estava Dak, com os pés apoiados num daqueles pufes fofos, de frente pra uma televisão que estava desligada, pelo quarto também se via diversas outras coisas, existia mais uns dois pufes, uma mesa de centro, uma mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama, onde tinha um telefone, e um abajur, tinha duas estantes uma com cd's e dvd's e a outra com livros, também havia dois Violões, naqueles suportes que o deixavam em pé, e no canto um Piano negro de calda.

- Ang você toca Piano e Violão? – Lara perguntou curiosa se sentando em um dos pufes.

- Sim, desenrolo outras coisas também. – A menina respondeu indiferente.

- Eu só aprendi Baixo e Guitarra. Minha gêmea foi quem aprendeu Piano e acho que violão certo? – Lah perguntou a gêmea ela não tinha certeza se era Piano e Violão ou Piano e Guitarra.

- Certo. – Ly falou também se jogando num pufe.

- Oush, todo mundo toca alguma coisa, eu também toco, se é assim. Toco Bateria e Guitarra. – Dak falou pulando do sofá como se estivesse dedilhando uma guitarra e fazendo uma careta de falso esforço. Que fez as meninas gargalharem.

- Tu é muito besta loira. – Ly falou sorrindo, da inocência da amiga.

- Sabe o que é pior Ly? – Ang perguntou e a menina negou. – É que ela toca mesmo.

- Dak tem cara de roqueira mesmo. – Lah disse sorrindo. – Toca aqui loira, somos duas.

- Merlin o que eu fiz pra merecer isso. – Ly se lamentou.

- Seja o que for eu te ajudei com certeza. – Ang reclamou. – Ta bom já deu, vamos atrás das minhas primas, para mim, apresentar elas a vocês. – Ang falou se levantando e indo até a porta na frente da dela, a pequena bateu na porta e entrou. – Sem querer atrapalhar, mas já atrapalhando eu estou entrando. –Ang falou entrando acompanhada das amigas.

- Prima. – Nique falou se levantando e indo abraçar a prima.

- Me solta Dominique ou vai me asfixiar. – Ang falou se soltando da prima.

- Desculpa. – A menina falou num sorriso, indo abraçar Dakota.

- Dak eu estava com saudades sabia. – Nique falou abraçando a loira.

- Meninas essas são Lara e Lyra, nossa amigas vão passar o feriado com a gente. – Ang falou sorrindo e sentando entre Molly e Roxanne no sofá, dando um beijo na bochecha de cada uma delas, o mesmo que Dak fez logo em seguida.

- Sentem-se garotas. – Molly falou pras gêmeas, que logo sentaram.

- Sonserina também? – Rox perguntou quando, elas já estavam sentadas.

- Sim, somos da sonserina. – Lara respondeu com um leve sorriso. As três meninas pareciam muito simpáticas.

- Desculpem a Ang, acho que ela anda amando, pra não ter nos apresentados – Moly falou sorrindo, fazendo a prima fazer uma careta. – Me chamo Molly, essa loira louca é a Dominique, e essa morena. – Falou apontando pra Rox. – Sejam cautelosas com ela, ela gosta de aprontar, MUITO com as pessoas, se chama Roxanne. – Molly falou levando um tapa na cabeça.

- Eu não sou louca, ruiva. – Nique falou dando um tapa, na cabeça da prima.

- Ta claro e eu namoro o primeiro atacante da seleção irlandesa de quadribol. – Rox falou divertida, pra prima.

- Não mesmo, você namora o batedor esquerdo do time de Durmstrang. – Nique falou rindo, sendo fuzilada pela prima.

- Como é? – Ang perguntou olhando pra prima.

- Isso é coisa da cabeça dela, eu e o Mark somos só amigos. – Rox falou emburrada.

- Eu vi uma foto ele tem quinze anos e é muito gostoso. – Dominique falou risonha.

- Dominique! – Rox exclamou irritada.

- Quem é muito gostoso Nique. – Vic perguntou entrando muito irritada no quarto e se sentando num pufe.

- O namorado da Rox. – Nique falou risonha.

- Ele não é meu namorado. – Rox falou irritada.

- Eu quero ver a foto. – Ang pediu curiosa.

- Quem são? – Vic perguntou curiosa olhando para as gêmeas.

- Nossas amigas Lara e Lyra Winchester, vão passar o feriado aqui. – Dak respondeu a mais velha.

- Hum, meu nome é Victória. – Ela se apresentou as gêmeas. – Como vai Dakota? – Vic perguntou à loirinha.

- Estou bem, Victória. Você é que não me parece bem. – Dak falou olhando a menina.

- É e agora acho que não é saudade do Teddy. – Molly disse olhando a prima. – aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Acabei de brigar com a minha mãe por causa das idiotices do Hector. – Victoria falou pra prima.

- O que aquele Mané fez agora? – Molly perguntou.

- Ei, Ei, Ei! – Nique gritou, pra chamar atenção das garotas. – Será que dá pra prestarem atenção no que eu estava falando, a Rox tem um N-A-M-O-R-A-D-O, e se não for pedir de mais, dá pra vocês trazerem a Ang de volta acho que ela entrou em choque, com a notícia. – Nique falou pras garotas que olharam pra Ang que encarava Rox chocada.

- Rox tu tem um namorado? – A menina perguntou besta, ela não conseguia acreditar que a prima que mais aprontava agora tinha um namorado.

- Ele não é meu namorado. – Rox falou emburrada cruzando os braços.

- Relaxa Ang, a Rox de namorado é quase impossível. – Dak disse apoiando os pés na mesa de centro.

- Espera ai. Você disse que a Rox tinha o que Nique? –Vic perguntou só agora dando atenção a irmã.

- Um namorado, cara eu já repeti isso umas mil vazes, será que ninguém me da atenção. – Resmungou a menina.

- Gêmeas, vocês são neutras aqui, ela disse... – Falou apontando pra irmã. – Que a Rox... – Agora falou gesticulando pra prima.- Tem um namorado? – Perguntou finalmente.

- Sim. – Lah respondeu, dando de ombros.

- Foi o que eu ouvi umas dez vezes seguidas. – Ly respondeu girando os olhos.

- Serio Rox parabéns, prima tava na hora de se amarrar talvez assim você pare de aprontar e de infernizar a nossa vida, outra coisa temos de conversas sobre algumas coisas que casais fazem, e como você pretende contar para o tio Fred eu não acho que ele vá aceitar muito facilmente... – Vic começou a tagarelar, fazendo a prima ficar vermelha.

- Por Merlin, Victória cala a boca. – Rox falou irritada, fazendo todas as meninas gargalharem. – Nós não temos nada pra conversar ok, você tem idéia de quantas tias eu tenho, e do quanto que elas são inconvenientes, tenho certeza de que quando descobrirem vão me encher o saco, vou ter essa conversa umas mil vezes, como se eu precisa-se dela. – A menina falou rápido revirando os olhos.

- Espera ai, então é verdade ele é mesmo seu namorado. Você acabou de confirma isso. – Nique falou rindo.

- Droga! – Resmungou a menina, baixinho.

- Tá bom então, mas quando você pretende contar? – Vic perguntou curiosa a prima que era uns três anos mais nova.

- Não pretendo, não agora. – Rox falou soltando um suspiro, derrotada. – E nenhuma de você vai. – Falou olhando as meninas.

- Hum... Mas vai ter de me mostrar uma foto então, quero ver se vale apena o meu silêncio. – Vic falou olhando divertida para a prima.

- Você sabe Weasley, meu silêncio é negociável. – Dak falou com um sorriso travesso.

- Se você abrir a boca Malfoy eu te mostro como eu explodi o banheiro no natal passado. – Rox falou em tom de ameaça.

- Tá bom discutimos isso mais tarde. – Dak falou risonha, mandando um beijo pra menina.

- Eu quero ver uma foto também. – Ang pediu. Ou melhor exigiu.

- Tá bom, mas caladas. – Rox falou se levantando e indo na bolsa pegar uma foto, e a entregou a Ang.

- Merlin. Prima tens bom gosto, esse Mark é muito gato. – Ang falou mostrando a foto pras gêmeas.

- Temos de concorda que... – Lah disse olhando pra foto.

- Sem sombra de dúvidas ele é gato. – Ly concluiu.

- Ai me deixem ver essa foto. – Dak falou tomando a foto das gêmeas. – Uou, Rox se todos os alunos de Dumstrang forem assim eu vou pra lá. – Dak falou passando a foto pra Vic.

- Tinha de ser minha prima mesmo, pra escolher um gato desse! – Vic exclamou convencida. – Qual o ano dele?

- Quinto, vai para o sexto ano que vem. – Rox falou se jogando novamente no sofá.

- Você está no Quarto não é? – Lah perguntou à morena.

- Yes, agora parem de babar o meu namorado, passa a foto pra cá Vic, o Teddy não vai gostar disso. – Rox falou divertida tomando a foto da prima que fez uma careta.

- Meninas falando no Teddy eu, me lembrei da briga que tive com a mamãe, hoje mais cedo, será que vocês não tem nenhuma idéia pra aprontar com o Hector não? – Vic perguntou curiosa.

- O que ele aprontou? –Lah perguntou.

- Ele foi dizer pra minha mãe que me viu lendo um livro pra grávidas, que viu uma camisinha na carteira do Teddy e que nós sempre sumimos quando ele ta aqui. – A menina falou frustrada. – E tem mais ele disse que estava curioso pra saber se eu ia ficar parecendo um KinderJoy quando tivesse com sete messes, até parece que eu ias estragar o meu futuro e o meu corpinho engravidando com essa idade, vivemos em pleno século XXI. – Victória falou de cara fechada.

Quando ela terminou as meninas explodiram, em gargalhadas pelo quarto, as que conheciam Fleur já podiam até imaginar os gritos que ela estava dando na menina e claro os conselhos da mulher, já que toda vez que gritava recriminando alguma coisa, no final começava a dizer o jeito certo de fazer.

- Ora vamos Vic, você não pode negar que já transou com o Teddy. – Rox falou pra prima. Mas na hora em que a outra ia rebater, a porta do quarto se abriu revelando uma ruivinha, que vinha puxando um pequeno ursinho de pelúcia, essa era Lucy Weasley, filha de Percy e Audrey, irmã mais nova de Molly.

- Ang, Dak vocês chegaram. – Falou a menina indo abraçar a prima e a amiga da prima. – Quem são elas? – Perguntou a menininha olhando para as gêmeas.

- São minhas amigas. – Ang falou pra menina.

- Vocês são gêmeas. – A pequena falou maravilhada, gêmeos ela só conhecia os tios. – São como o tio Fred e o tio Jorge.

- Sim, somos gêmeas, pequena, me chamo Lara, e essa é Lyra. – Lara falou se apresentando e apresentando a irmã.

- Hum, que legal, meu nome é Lucy. – Ela disse se sentando no colo da irmã.

- Eu tenho uma idéia pra aprontar com ele mais tarde depois do jogo de quadribol. – Rox falou risonha. – Mas você não se livrou de assumir aquilo. – Ela avisou a prima mais velha, que fez uma careta.

- Mamãe disse que é pra você descerem pra almoçar. – Lucy disse pra garotas.

- Claro pequena estamos descendo. – Molly falou alisando os cabelos castanhos avermelhados da irmã.

- Jogo de quadribol? – Ly perguntou sem entender.

- Sim, tem um campo por trás da casa. Nós vamos fazer um jogo hoje de noitinha. – Vic explicou.

- Os meninos tão treinando. – Lucy falou inocente, alisando o ursinho.

- Pra que? Pra perderem de novo. – Angélica falou entrando no quarto da filha.

- Que malvadeza mãe, deixa eles sonharem que vão ganhar. – Rox falou risonha.

- Tá bom vamos deixar eles sonharem. Agora todo mundo circulando pra ir almoçar. – Angélica disse pegando a sobrinha mais nova no colo. – Vamos almoçar Lucy? – Perguntou à pequena.

- Vamos, tia. – Lucy falou alçando a tia pelo pescoço.

- Por que perderem de novo? – Lah perguntou sem entender, quando Angélica saiu do quarto levando a pequena com ela.

- Por que nos últimos anos os homens só vem perdendo. – Molly falou pra Lah.

- Lah, entenda o time das mulheres é muito melhor, que os dos homens. – Vic falou risonha.

- Quais são os times? – Lah perguntou mais curiosa ainda.

- O dos homens geralmente é Tio Rony nos aros, Tio Harry como apanhador, Tio Fred e Tio Jorge como batedores, mas tio Jorge machucou a mão hoje cedo então que vai jogar no lugar dele é o Teddy, James, Hector e Fred filho artilheiros. – Vic falou com um sorriso de deboche, Teddy nunca acertaria um balaço nela a menos que quisesse ficar de abstinência.

- O feminino é Eu, Vic e tia Angélica como artilheiras, batedores são Rox e Nique, apanhadora tia Gina e nos aros minha mãe. – Molly falou com um sorriso tão grande quanto o da prima.

- Sim, mas quem joga mais pra vocês ganharem sempre? – Ly indagou ela estava ficando curiosa.

- Bom, Tia Angelica é Artilheira da seleção inglesa de Quadribol, o que já da uma bela vantagem, e tio Fred não acerta um balaço nela, pra não ficar em abstinência, creio eu. – Nique falou risonha fazendo as meninas rirem. – Teddy também não coloca um balaço na Vic, acho que pelo mesmo motivo, e ela jogou como artilheira todos os anos de colégio. Ou seja duas artilheiras livres. – Nique falou se espreguiçando.

- Tio Harry é um ótimo apanhador, tem quem diz que ele já foi o melhor, se não for, mas quando vai jogar com tia Gina, diz ele que fica perdido com a beleza dela quando está montada numa vassoura. – Vic falou revirando os olhos. – Ninguém é doido de machucar a Molly porque Tia Audrey e Tio Percy principalmente ficam uma fera quando isso acontece. E não queiram ver Percy Weasley quando a mulher dele leva uma bolada ele fica uma fera é capaz de entrar no campo e de derrubar o desgraçado.

- Já eu e a Nique, nós só fazemos machucar o povo enquanto nossas artilheiras fazem pontos, nos últimos dois anos se tornou monótono jogar. – Rox falou dando de ombros.

- Os homens não querem machucar as mulheres por isso que vocês sempre ganham? – Ly perguntou incrédula.

- Ei você não pode deixar de fora a nossa habilidade, mas por entrelinhas é mais ou menos isso. – Vic falou rindo.

- Interessante. – Lah falou.

- Vai ficar mais quando eu realizar meu sonho de colocar a Ang e a Dak pra jogar, vocês jogam meninas? – Nique perguntou as gêmeas.

- Nunca tentamos. – Ly respondeu pelas duas.

- Mas porque vocês querem colocar as duas pra jogar? – Lah perguntou.

- Porque a Ang é filha do tio Herry que é um ótimo apanhador, e da tia Gina que além de ótima apanhadora, também é uma ótima artilheira, não tem erro, deve jogar muito. – Molly respondeu parte do indagamento de Lah. – E a Dak porque ela é marrenta, e o pai era apanhador da sonserina ela se quiser deve jogar bem. – Moly falou dando de ombros.

- Eu não gosto de quadribol. – Dak flou revirando os olhos.

- Você nunca experimentou. – Vic falou pra menina.

- Mesmo assim não gosto. – Dak falou cruzando os braços.

- Nessas horas eu bem que queria estudar em Hogwarts, pra poder birrar contigo todos os dias em Hogwarts até te fazer subir numa vassoura Dak. – Niuque falou dando língua pra Dak.

- Vai, é bom que eu não vou ter de olhar pra tua cara todo dia em Beauxtons, ano que vem. – Dak falou repetindo o gesto de Weasley loira mais nova.

- Como assim olhar pra minha cara todo dia em Beauxtons ano que vem? – Nique perguntou com um sorriso.

- Nós duas pedimos transferência pra lá. – Ly falou indicando ela e a irmã.

- E nós decidimos que vamos também. – Ang disse gesticulando pra ela e pra Dak.

- Serio? – Molly perguntou com os olhos brilhando, a prima e Dakota eram mais novas sim, mas ela ela gostava das duas e ia ser legal ter mais gente pra conversar em Beauxtons, sem falar que fora as duas tinha as gêmeas também ela havia gostado das duas, o ano seguinte em Beauxtons seria divertido.

- Sim serio. – Ang falou com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- Legal, agora eu vou fazer você quatro entrarem no time de Quadribol e ninguém em toda a França vai ganhar da gente. – Nique falou sorrindo.

- Ei, mas fiquem caladas não contem pra ninguém ok, é segredo, só quem sabe são os nossos pais, eu não quero o Scorp fazendo um drama comigo e o Potter fazendo um drama por que a Ang vai. – Dak falou pras meninas.

- Mas vocês nem vão ter férias não é, por que tipo nós já estamos de férias, e voltamos no dia em que os alunos de Hogwarts ficam de férias. – Molly falou analisando a situação das meninas.

- É isso é verdade, mas acho que o colégio vai nos liberar antes, pra dar tempo de comprar os materiais, e arrumar uma nova mala. – Lah disse pra menina.

- É Tal... – Ly foi interrompida por um grito que vinha do andar de baixo.

- Meninas não me facão subir, pra trazê-las aqui embaixo e lhes enfiar comida. – Moly Weasley gritou para as netas e as outras três loira que estavam na casa de intrometidas.

- Ih, acho melhor descermos. – Vic falou se levantando sendo acompanhada pelas outras.

- Guardem nosso segredo ok. – Ang falou para as primas enquanto descia as escadas que balançaram a cabeça em sinal de positivo.

- Oi meninas. – Fred Filho falou subindo pelas escadas pra ir tomar banho. – Me chamo Fred, vocês devem ser Lyra e Lara, bom é um prazer. – Ele falou cumprimentando as duas que repetiram o cumprimento.

- Fred me espera. – Louis gritou entrando na sala. – Oi garotas. – Falou o menino simpático.

- Louis, essas são Lyra e Lara, as amigas da Ang e da Malfoy. Agora que apresentados sobe logo que eu tenho o que fazer. – Fred falou apresando o primo.

- Oi meninas, é um prazer. – Ele falou com um meio sorriso passando por elas, depois de cumprimentar Ang, ele devido a mal influencia dos homens da família ignorava a presença de Dak.

- Ei Loius, cadê meu irmão e os garotos? – Ang perguntou ao primo, que já estava no topo da escada.

- Foram na casa do Hec só voltam na hora do jogo, com Tio Rony e Tio Harry. – Ele falou se virando e seguindo na direção em que Fred sumiu.

- Venham logo almoçar meninas. – Luna falou chamando as do corredos que dava para a cozinha. – A senhora Weasley, já está ficando muito irritada, disse que ia subir e lançar um feitiço de pontualidade pra refeições em vocês sete.

Era por volta das cinco horas da tarde e toda a família já estava reunida na arquibancada do pequeno campo particular dos Potter. Os homens estavam todos preocupados em perder por mais um ano consecutivo, faziam planos da armação de um lado, já as mulheres, estavam relaxadas, sentadas na outra ponta do campo esperando o inicio do jogo que seria apitado por Gui e Percy.

Carlinhos não havia chegado ainda, a chave do portal que ele usaria deu problema, então ele teve de esperar outra chave ser elaborada, o que faria ele chegar atrasado até para o jantar.

- Vai ser só meia hora de jogo. – Gina falou para o time dela. – Ganha quem fizer mais ponto, ou seja nós.

- Rox, Nique, escutem bem, escutem bem, eu e vic estamos imunes a balaços os outros não, mantenham os balaços longe de vocês e de Gina, Audrey e Molly tenho certeza de que não mandaram balaços nelas, Percy não ia gostar muito. – Angélica falou risonha.

- Ok! – Responderam as meninas.

- Hey, família todo mundo aqui vai começar. – Gui gritou para os dois times que se organizaram e subiram nas vassouras.

- Para que as regras fiquem claras, esse é um jogo amistoso, não se machuquem qualquer porrada é dada como falta. – Percy começou a ditar as regras. – O jogo vai durar meia hora ganha quem fizer mais pontos ao decorrer desse tempo, não vale trapaças, Fred's, Hector e Rox. – Ele falou olhando para os sobrinhos e para o irmão.

- Quem vai narra o jogo é o Louis, comportem-se. – Gui disse soltando os balaços o pombo de ouro foi solto por Percy. – Valendo! – Gui gritou jogando a Goles pra cima.

- E O JOGO COMEÇA... A POSSE É MASCULINA, FRED TEM A POSSE DE BOLA, ELE VOA EM DIREÇÃO AOS AROS, TROCA UM PASSE COM JAMES QUE QUANDO DEVOLVE, TEM O PASSA INTERCEPTADO... ESSA É A MINHA IRMÃ... VIC VOA ENDIREÇÃO AOS AROS, HECTOR TENTA INTERCEPTR MAS FALHA, ELA PASSA A BOLA PRA TIA LICA, QUE DESVIA DE UMA BALAÇO MANDADO POR TEDDY, ELA ESTÁ LIVRE DE FRENTE PARA O GOL , ELA FAZ QUE VAI ARREMEÇAR E PASSA A BOLA PRA MOLLY QUE LIVRE FAZ 10 X 00 PARA AS MULHERES. – Louis narrou o inicio do jogo rapidamente, o menino tinha jeito para isso.

Quando as mulheres fizeram o primeiro ponto as outras que estavam na torcida começaram a pular e gritar em comemoração, com exceção das quatro sonserinas que observavam tudo divertidas, ver os meninos perde seria interessante.

- ... NIQUE REBATE UM BALAÇO LANÇADO EM GINA, COM A MÃO ESQUERDA... MINHAS IRMÃES SÃO FODAS...

- Louis olha a boca, Lucy está assistindo o jogo e Ágata está ouvindo. – Molly falou para o neto.

- SIM SENHORA, VOLTANDO AO JOGO, A BOLA ESTA NA POSSE DAS MULHERES NOVAMENTE, MOLLY VOA DE CABEÇA PARA BAIXO EM DIREÇÃO AOS ARO, JAMES VAI TENTAR BLOQUEALA MAIS FOI FINTADO, UI JAY, SENDO FINTADO POR UMA GAROTA DESSE JEITO! – Louis falou risonho, para irritar o primo. – MOLLY CONTINUA A VOAR EM DIREÇÃO AOS AROS SÓ QUE AGORA ELA VOA CORRETAMENTE, OU NÃO UM BALAÇO TÁ VINDO NA DIREÇÃO DELA, TIO FRED NÃO POUPOU NEM A SOBRINHA, MAS NÃO A ROX VOA NA VELOCIDADE DA LUZ, COMO ELA CONSEGUIO EU NÃO SEI, MAS ELA DESVIU O BALAÇO NA DIREÇÃO DO HECTOR QUE VINHA, TENTAR BLOQUEAR A MENINA. MOLLY PASSOU A BOLA PRA VIC QUE DEU UMA LINDA FINTA EM FRED, IH PRIMO ESSA FOI PIOR QUE A DO QUE, A QUE JAMES LEVOU. – Louis debochou do primo.

- VIC VAI SOZINHA EM DIREÇÃO AOS AROS, COM NIQUE NA COLA DE CORBETURA, MAIS O QUE É ISSO OS DOIS BALAÇOS VÃO EM DIREÇÃO A VIC, TEDDY MINHA IRMÃ NÃO VAI DEIXAR BARATO ESSA NÃO VIU... NIQUE DESVIA P PRIMEIRO, PRA ESQUERDA, E O SEGUNDO ELA MANDA PRA ROX, QUE O MANDA EM DIREÇÃO AO IRMÃO. VIC TÁ SÓ DE FRENTE PRO ARO ESQUERDO, ELA FOI PARA UM LADO, QUANDO VOLTOU QUE FOI AREREMESSAR, TIO RONY TIROU, MAS A GOLES CAIU PERTO DE NIQUE QUE COM O BASTÃO, PROVOU PORQUE É A BATEDORA OFICIAL DA EQUIPE DE BEAUXTONS, FOI PONTO PARA AS MULHERS, O PLACAR AGORA ESTÁ 20 X 00 PARA AS MULHERES, VAMOS MACHARADA, REAGI, TIO RONY HOJE TÁ FEIO DOIS GOLS JÁ. – Louis falou parando pra tomar ar.

- ... JÁ DECORREU SERCA DE VINTE MINUTOS DE JOGO E O PLACAR ESTÁ 40 X 10 PARA AS MULHERES, PELO JEITO O JOGO DESSE ANO JÁ TEM GANHADOR NOVAMENTE, NÃO ESPEREM, PARECE QUE TIO HARRY AVISTOU O POMBO, SERÁ? BOM, TIA GINA ESTÁ COLADA COM ELA AGORA NOS RESTA VER QUEM PEGA ESSA BOLINHA PRIMEIRO, MAS ENQUANTO ISSO, JAMES ESTÁ INDO EM DIREÇÃO AOS AROS. ELE TEM A POSSE DE BOLA PASSA PRA FRED, QUE PASSA PRA HECTOR, HEC TIRA TIA AUDREY DO GOL, TOCA PRA FRED ELE ESTA LIVRE, A BOLA ESTA INDO EM DIREÇÃO AO GOL, MAS O QUE É ISSO, ROX NUMA MANOBRA BRILHANTE TIRA A BOLA DA BOCA DO ARO. ELES RECLAMAM DE PONTO, MAS OS ARBITROS NÃO DÃO, E O JOGO CONTINUA... A POSE É DE TIA LICA, QUE ARREMESSA A GOLES PRA VIC QUE ESTÁ NA BOCA DO GOL , VIC REBATE A BOLA COM A PARTE DE BAIXO DA VASSOURA PRA MOLLY, QUE SE APOIA COM UMA MÃO NA VASSOURA E ARREMESSA A GOLES PRO DEBAIXO DAS PERNAS, E MARCA. PORRA, QUE MANOBRABRILHANTE DAS ARTILHEIRAS FEMININAS, GAROTOS VOCÊS PRECISAM APRENDER UMAS MANOBRAS DESSAS. – Louis falou rindo e olhando para o relógio.

- Louis eu não já disse, sem palavras chulas. – Molly repreendeu o neto novamente.

- Ok, vó desculpa... FALTA UM MINUTO PARA O FIM DO JOGO, E TIO HARRY E TIA GINA AINDA DISPUTAM O POMBO, SERÁ QUE ALGUM DOS DOIS GANHAM ESSA, MEIO MINUTO AS ARTILHEIRAS DA EQUIPE FEMININA ESTÃO COM A POSSE DE BOLA, INDO EM DIREÇÃO AO GOL , CADA UM DOS GAROTOS EASTÁ MARCANDO UMA, NIQUE E ROX ESTÃO TRABALHANDO MUITO PRA DEFENDELAS, ATÉ RONY SAIU DO GOL PRA PARA-LAS, ELE NÃO QUER O QUINTO, QUE JOGADA, POR ESSA NINGUÉ ESPERAVA, VIC JOGA A BOLA PRA CIMA NA HORA EM QUE A TIA GINA PASSA NA CAÇADA AO POMBO, O QUE TIROU TIO HARRY DA ROTA, DANDO A CHANCE DE TIA GINA PEGAR O POMBO, E É ISSO QUE ELA VAI FAZER, ENQUANTO VIC RECUPERRA A BOLA E FAZ UM PONTO DE CUBERTURA EM TIO RONY... O JOGO TERMINA AQUI, NO CAMPO PARTICULAR DA FAMILIA POTTER, COM O RESULTADO FINAL DE 200 X 10, MAS ISSO É UMA VERGONHA PARA OS HOMENS DESSA FAMILIA. – Louis falou debochado.

Das arquibancadas os homens que não estavam jogando lamentavam a derrota, as mulheres comemoravam, as sonserinas observavam tudo risonhas, Paul e Scorp, morriam de rir, da cara de Hec, Fred e Jay.

- Pronto acabou agora todo mundo para o seu quarto tomar banho. – Molly falou com a voz modificada, por um feitiço.

As meninas já estavam todas tomadas banho e arrumadas, com a exceção de Rox que ainda estava a tomar banho. Estavam sentadas espalhadas pelo quarto de Ang, a conversar quando Rox entra desesperada no quarto.

- O Hec já tomou banho? – Perguntou a menina.

- Ta tomando, eu acho. – Ang respondeu confusa.

- Ótimo, vamos descer tenho certeza que vocês vão querer ver o espetáculo, de camarote. – Rox falou saindo do quarto acompanhada pelas garotas.

Quando chegaram à sala, as meninas se sentaram no canto mais afastado dos adultos, Scorp, Paul, Jay, Louis e Fred estavam a discutir o jogo com Rony.

- AH! – Hector gritou descendo as escadas desesperado.

- O que foi Hec? – Molly perguntou preocupada ao neto que gritava.

- MEU CABELO! – Gritou o menino passando a mão na cabeça onde os cabelos estavam rosa -chiclete. – Me transformaram na Ang! – Exclamou o menino desesperado fazendo todos na sala gargalharem.

- Hey nem vem meus cabelos são mais bonitos e sedosos. – A menina falou mudando a cor dos cabelos pra cor que estava o do menino. Apesar que te transforma em mim seria um bem para a humanidade. - Resmungou ela.

- Fred, Jorge. – Molly falou olhando exigente para os filhos. – Isso é material das gemialidades? Se for dêem um jeito agora. – Ela falou de cara feia, ela não aprovava tal material.

- Ta bom, mas relaxe mamãe. – Jorge falou divertido, indo até o sobrinho e passando a mão nos cabelos do sobrinho, depois ele cheirou. – Hum...isso não é da loja de logros.

- Acho que é uma porção. – Fred falou analisando os cabelos do menino.

- Como faz pra tirar? – Hector perguntou preocupado, em ficar com os cabelos rosa.

- O que foi Bi, porque você que tirar ficou tão show? - Jay falou com uma voz fina.

- Bi? Vai a merda Jayzinho. - Hec respondeu mal humorado.

- Bi de bibaaa... - Fred falou tirando uma com o primo, que só fez fechar a cara.

- Simples, é só fazer uma poção de remoção de tinta. – Jorge respondeu ao menino, cortando a discussão que ia se forma..

- Mãe faz? – Hec praticamente suplicou a mãe.

- Pra que tanto drama, Bi. Ficasse tão fofo de cabelo cor de rosa, acho até que revelou sua essência. – Jay falou risonho.

- Jayzinho querido, primote do meu core, meu BFF, cabelo cor de rosa é coisa de gayzinho, feito você jayzinho. – Hec falou risonho, o que fez o primo fechar a cara e todos na gargalharem. – O que foi Jay, percebeu que eu perco a cor do cabelo, mas não perco a piada. – Hec debochou. – Agora eu tenho de admitir fico até bem de rosa. – Ele falou rindo, fazendo todos rirem com ele.

- Boa Rox, mas ele tem de sofrer mais um pouco. – Vic cochichou para a prima que fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Eu vou fazer uma porção pra concertar isso Hec, mas ela demora um dia pra ficar pronta. – Hermione falou para o filho.

- O que estás esperando então mulher começa logo, eu tenho uma reputação de macho a zelar. – Hec falou desesperado.

- Hic tu ficou lindo de rosa, lembra meu bonequinho de plástico. - Lucy falou para o primo. - Vamos jantar, vovó eu estou com fome. – Lucy falou puxando a barra do vestido da avó.

- Claro querida. - Moly falou para a pequena.

- Hey bonequinho de plástico, eu acho que tua unha está rosa também. - Lah falou risonha saindo da sala e deixando um Hector revoltado pra trás.

Todos ainda rindo foram jantar antes que Molly viesses gritar, para fazerem o mesmo.

**Fim do capitulo "****13****°Cap. – Conhecendo os Weasley's**"

**

* * *

**

**N/a: Pessoal serio se tiver alguém lendo comente... **  
**Eu estou desmotivada... **  
**Como uma fic tá no cap. 13 e com 4 comentários! Ela é ruim? Por que se for é só dizer!**  
_Eu sei aceitar criticas.!_

**Euzitia Potter:** Que bom está gostando da fic, pelo menos eu acho que é a unica no que tá gostando... :(  
Bom, o cap. tá postado espero que tenha gostado... Desculpa a demora!  
Tive uns problemas de saúde com um parente...  
Se você esteve achando os cap.'s muito extensos, me diz que eu diminuo, ok!  
Bjus.  
_P.S: Minha co-autora está agradecendo os Reviews..._


	16. Hilane & Bianca AVISO

Bom, leitores, a fic _**NÃO ESTÁ ABANDONADA!**_  
Só passei aqui para avisar isso. E também peço que esperem estou tentando escrever o próximo cap. nos meus tempos livres... mas tá difícil!

Vou tentar posta no domingo!  
Acho que você merecem saber o motivo de tamanho atraso, então vou enumerar, caso alguém tenha interesse em ler, o por que de suas autoras estarem sem posta nas ultimas duas semanas.

**Motivos de Biih:**  
**1º - **Biih teve um problema, tá sem net, só pode acessar nos finais de semana agora... O que dificulta a nossa discussão sobre a fic... E os rumos que ela vai tomar, sem falar que se ela não acessa ela não revisa, e mete o nariz para mudar as coisas...

**2º - **Mesmo sem net ela está com muitas provas e trabalhos então não dá nem pra procurar um Lan House...

_{Minha irmãzinha do coração é nerd feito eu que cuti! kkk'}_

**Meus motivos:**  
**1º -** Uma pessoa na minha familia teve problemas de saúde, já esta se recuperando, mas teve de ficara aqui em casa um tempo, e eu sou daquelas pessoas _(Infelizmente)_ que não consegue fazer nada quando tem alguém atrás de mim vendo o que eu estou fazendo no pc... _(Sei que esse motivo não vale muito, é pura futilidade...)_

**2º - **Eu estou com muitas provas! Pessoal não é desculpa, eu realmente estou com muitas provas, e vou permanecer assim pelas próximas duas semanas...  
Fora que tenho um livro de 200 páginas sobre o _"Golpe de 64 e a ditadura militar"_, vai cair em prova, vocês já leram é um saco!  
E tenho também que resumir 20 paginas _(Sobre o japão!) _do livro geografia em 40 linhas, por que meu brilhante professor de redação teve a brilhante idéia de se juntar com a minha professora de geografia, para passar um trabalho de resumo científico. _(Eu sou péssima em resumo!)_

**3º -** Agora toda segunda eu tenho aulão de física, motivo simples vou fazer as provas da OBF, pra quem não sabe OBF que dizer Olimpíada brasileira de Física..._ {Sim eu sou um pouquinho NERD! Mas não precisão jogar na cara, minhas amigas e minha irmã já o fazem...}_  
O aulão ocupa metade da minha tarde, e a outra metade bom minha mãe quer que eu faça crisma, bom depois das aulas de física eu tenho aula de religião para poder fazer a crisma, (Odeio meu colégio por ele ser religioso...) sabem o melhor, duas semanas depois das aulas acabarem eu não vou lembrar de nada mesmo...

_{Eu gostaria muito de ignorar, minhas aulas, meus horários extras, minhas provas, mas como já comentei antes, minha notas são altas, e se eu baixar ela agora minha mãe me MATA literalmente falando, (Ela vai dizer que é por causa do PC, ai já viu eu fico sem computador...O que é pior!) ela gosta da filha AAA+ que tem, e meus professores da aluna...}_

Biih e eu gostaríamos muito te ter postado... mas não deu, sentimos muito e deixamos nosso pedido de desculpa, pelo acontecido.  
E se alguém leu isso e ficou com dúvidas, deixa um comentário que tiramos as duvidas.  
Sentimos muito novamente.  
E claro agradecemos o carinho que vocês vêem demonstrando nos reviews!

Beijos!

Hilane e Bianca.

* * *

_P.S: Para quem não sabe quem é Bianca, ela é a co-autora da fic e beta..._

**Euzitia Potter: **Bom eu concordo com você sobre os preguiçosos... E agora acabei de ter uma idéia maligna! kkk'

**Gi Magno:** Hey, bem vinda estava na hora de alguém fora a Euzitia comentar!  
Que bom que gostou da fic!  
Bom, acho que responder uma de suas perguntas não faz mal...  
Sim, bem provavelmente as meninas vão para a frança...mas é ai que a historia vai começar, por que como você já viu no cap. anterior Dominique, Louis e Molly estudam em Beauxtons, e Jorge vai administrar a filial francesa das Gemialidades Weasley...  
Como os garotos vão reagir eu vou ser sincera, não sei ainda, por que geralmente eu tenho uma ideia na cabeça, ai quando começo a escrever muda tudo... Mas com certeza não vão soltar fogos... kkk'  
Bjus.

* * *

**OBSERVAÇÃO URGENTE!  
****- Minha ideia maligna! -**

**- É um seguinte, está sendo um saco posta no quem lê não comenta... serio isso está desmotivando muito!**

**Então se tiver alguém lendo comente nem que seja: "Oi, tô lendo.", "Tô lendo!", "Hey, eu acompanho.", "Tá ruim!", "Tá bom!", coloquem pelo menos uma carinha no comentário!**

**:) ) *_* ^.^ :$ :/**

**Qual quer coisa, por que pelo que eu estou vendo só tenho duas leitoras!  
E se eu só tiver duas leitoras, paro de posta por aqui e passo a mandar os cap's por e-mail para elas ok!  
Espero que estejamos claros...  
Sinto muito, por isso. Mas só quem posta fic's ou qualquer outro tipo de historia, sabe como é ruim se desgastar para escrever e receber praticamente nenhum comentário... Não estou dizendo que espero que as pessoas gostem e comentem, mas pelomenos no outro lugar que eu posto tem ummonte de gente comentando, aqui só tem duas pessoas.  
Bom, é isso.  
Beijos.  
NANE.  
**


	17. A Canção de Angelina

**14° - A Canção de Angelina**

Já era por volta das duas da tarde quando os meninos saíram para ir à casa de Hector, o menino se recusava a ir a qualquer outro lugar com os cabelos e as unhas cor de rosa.

Os homens e a maior parte das mulheres estavam trabalhando, Fred que não trabalharia, saio com Carlinhos para darem uma volta pela cidade, pelos comércios bruxos, o Weasley que se dedicava a tratar de dragões, havia chegado poucas horas depois que todos jantarem e uma coisa que ele não pode deixar de fazer foi tirar onda, com a cara do sobrinho pelo motivo da cor dos cabelos.

Agora na casa só restava Molly e Fleur, que não podia ir trabalhar devido à gravidez, e as meninas, com exceção de Victória que estava com Teddy em algum lugar da mansão.

- Ah! Cansei. – Nique falou se levantando de vez. – Cansei, cansei. – A menina falou frustrada batendo o pé e olhando para as outras meninas que se mantinham na mesma posição.

As meninas estavam todas sentadas, ou melhor, deitas em baixo de uma grande árvore que tinha nos terrenos da mansão olhando para o céu e dando formatos às nuvens que passavam, elas estavam entediadas, sem os meninos por perto ela não tinham com quem aprontar e sem nenhum adulto elas não podiam sair, haviam até pensado em chamar Teddy e Vic pra sair, mas não queria ficar vendo os dois se agarrarem, então haviam descartado a idéia.

- Cansou de que Nique? – Molly perguntou revirando os olhos, entediada. A prima estava inquieta de mais hoje.

- Disso, eu cansei de fazer isso. – A menina falou frustrada, cruzando os braços na altura do peito.

- Você não estava fazendo nada Nique. – Ly falou revirando os olhos para a menina, com um leve sorriso.

- Justamente! Eu cansei de não fazer nada. – Nique falou emburrada se sentando. – Vamos fazer alguma coisa? – Implorou a menina. – Se eu ficar mais cinco minutos sem fazer nada, eu enlouqueço!

- Relaxa Nique, daqui apouco aparece alguma coisa pra fazer. – Dak falou se espreguiçando.

- Tu é muito preguiçosa, Dak. – A menina falou de cara feia.

- E você descobriu isso agora? – Lah perguntou assustada, se sentado. Fazendo todas as garotas gargalharem.

- Idiota! – Murmurou a garota.

- Meninas! – Gritou Lucy vindo correndo da mansão, a menina tinha seus belos cabelos ruivos amarrados por uma fita amarela, que combinava com o leve vestido que usava, os olhos da menina brilhavam em inocência e alegria.

- O que foi Lu? – Dak perguntou se sentando e colocando a menina no colo.

- Vovó disse que vai comigo no parquinho e depois nós vamos comprar sorvete. – Enquanto falava os seus olhos brilhavam mais e mais, a pequena como a maioria das crianças adora sorvete. – Vocês querem ir? – Perguntou praticamente quicando de animação no colo da garota.

- Eu não disse que aparecia alguma coisa pra fazer. – Dak disse sorrindo presunçosa para as meninas, que a ignoraram.

- Queres ouvir o que? – Nique falou incrédula para Dak. – Eh Dak parabéns você estava certa. – Ironizou Nique com a menina que fechou a cara.

- Tu não queria fazer alguma coisa, vamos para o parque com a Lucy. – Lah falou com um leve sorriso passando a mão no cabelo da pequenina.

- Querer eu quero, mas ir para o parque não é o meu ideal de tarde. – Nique resmungou.

- Seis anos atrás era. – Rox cochichou para Ang que prendeu a gargalhada.

- Nós não estamos fazendo nada aqui, não vamos fazer nada lá mesmo. – Ly falou dando de ombros.

- Pelo menos lá ganhamos sorvete. – Molly falou se levantando sendo acompanhada pelas gêmeas.

- Quem sabe lá não encontramos nenhum irmão mais velho legal, que foi levar a irmã mais nova para o parque. – Rox falou piscando para as garotas.

- Essa é das minhas, to dentro. – Lah falou batendo na mão da menina.

- Ei, Ei Você está de namorado Rox, se tiver um irmão mais velho é meu. – Nique falou sorrindo de repente animada.

- Se animou foi. – Dak comentou olhando incrédula para a menina.

- Vocês estão deixando Lucy confusa. – Ly falou pegando a menina no colo.

- Vocês vão? – A pequena perguntou com um belo sorriso.

- Vamos sim, ruivinha. – Ly disse ajeitando o vestido da menina no colo para que não ameaçasse.

- Deixa só a Nique ir pegar meus dois violões lá no quarto. – Ang falou olhando para a prima.

- Deixa só Nique o que? – Dominique perguntou incrédula. As meninas só sabiam pegar no pé dela.

- Pegar os violões, sério prima tas precisando limpar teus ouvidos. – Rox falou risonha.

- Quem decidiu isso? – Ela perguntou presunçosa não iria pegar nada.

- Todo mundo, decisão unânime. – Molly falou risonha.

- Aff, vocês são um bando de pu... – Nique começou a xingar as garotas quando se deu conta da prima pequena e se calou.

- Pu o que Nique? – Lucy perguntou curiosa a prima.

- Pu... Puritanas. – Nique falou com um falso sorriso para a prima pequena. O que fez as meninas gargalharem. – Para não dizer o contrario. – Murmurou a menina indo em direção a casa.

- Te esperamos no carro, Nique. – Ang gritou para a prima que estava entrando na casa.

- Moii. – Lucy disse dando os braços para a irmã.

- O que foi que ela disse? – Lah perguntou sem entender, enquanto a irmã dava a menina a Molly.

- Ela não conseguia dizer Molly até um tempo atrás, então a chamava de Moii, ela já consegue, mas prefere Moii, eu não sei o porque. - Ang explicou para Lah.

- O que foi pequena? – Molly perguntou quando acomodou a menina no colo, elas estavam indo em direção, a parte em que os carros se encontravam estacionados.

- O que quer dizer Purritaina? – A menina perguntou sem conseguir dizer a palavra direito.

- É puritana. – Molly corrigiu a irmãzinha. – E quer dizer hum... Comportada, santa. – A menina falou depois de pensar um pouco.

- Eu vou dizer isso pra Nique. – A menina falou com a sua fina voz infantil.

- Por que você vai dizer isso pra Nique, Lucy? – Ly perguntou a menina.

- Porque ela não sabe! Se soubesse não chamaria vocês de santas. – A menina explicou devagar.

- Porque ela não nos chamaria de santas? – Rox perguntou inocentemente a prima quando chegaram ao carro que a avó esperava elas.

- Porque vocês não são santas. – Falou a menina como se fosse obvio, deixando as garotas estáticas, descendo do colo da irmã e correndo para o carro se sentando na cadeirinha infantil.

- Podemos ir? – Molly perguntou as meninas.

- Espera vó a Nique vai, também. – Ang falou se acomodando no banco.

- Pronto, pronto minhas fãs cheguei. – Nique disse dando um violão a Ang e passando o outro pra Ly, enquanto entrava no carro.

- Louis! – Fred chamou o primo, assim que saiu da piscina.

- O que foi Fred? – O loiro perguntou ainda de olhos fechados.

Louis estava deitado naquelas cadeiras de piscina, enquanto Paul, Fred, Scorp e Jay jogavam um jogo qualquer na água.

- Cadê o Hec? – O menino perguntou curioso ele não tinha visto o primo sair.

- Tia Mione chegou e o chamou, para passar a solução, nosso primo voltara a ser um ruivo comum. – O menino falou despreocupado.

- Família, Família! – Hector gritou chegando ao hall da piscina. – O que o tomate foi fazer no banco? – Perguntou com o maior sorriso bobo passando a mão nos seus cabelos agora ruivos.

- Sei lá. – Jay falou dando de ombros sendo acompanhado pelos primos e os amigos.

- Tirar o extrato! – Exclamou o menino gargalhando.

- Esta feliz assim, só porque não tem mais o cabelo rosa! – Scorp falou revirando os olhos.

- Eu sou feliz Scorp. – O menino falou pulando na piscina, fazendo com que se jorra-se água para todos os lados.

- Meninos, venham comer alguma coisa e tomar banho, vou deixar vocês na casa do Harry. – Hermione gritou de dentro da casa.

Ela havia vindo em casa para passar em Hector a solução, da poção que fez os cabelos do menino ficarem rosa, e também para levá-los para a casa da cunhada.

- Meninas eu vou fazer compras. – Molly falou para as garotas assim que chegaram ao parque. – Pequena tenha cuidado, nada de falar com estranhos certo.

- Certo, vovó. Posso ir? – A pequena perguntou ansiosa.

- Claro pequenina, e vocês tomem conta dela. – Ela falou olhando para as outras garotas, que assentiram.

O parque era um lugar amplo com muitas árvores, mesas de cimento, por ele você conseguia ver vendedores de pipoca, algodão doce, sorveteiros, ele era todo na grama, uma pena que ela estivesse coberta de neve.

- Sim, vamos tomar. – Molly disse soltando a irmãzinha, que correu para os brinquedos onde só havia poucas crianças.

- Vamos sentar aonde? – Ly perguntou olhando ao redor, aquele parque ela não conhecia. Na verdade ela não conhecia muitos parques, o único que chegou a conhecer foi o que foi uma vez com o pai e só voltou com Helly à governanta que para ela e a irmã foi uma mãe e Sue a elfa responsável por realizar os desejos dela e de sua gêmea.

- Ali. – Rox falou apontando para um lugar perto de onde Lucy brincava, o lugar era do outro lado, na sombra, no sentido do vento, provavelmente ali não ouviriam a gritaria das crianças já que o vento levaria o som no sentido contrario.

- Vocês perceberam que nos últimos dias nós só sentamos de baixo de árvores? – Molly falou olhando em volta.

- Nós não, você querida, chegamos ontem. – Lah falou jogando o cabelo para atrás, debochada, fazendo as meninas gargalharem.

- Isso mesmo bonequinha de Luxo. – Dak falou batendo palmas enquanto pulava falsamente feliz.

- Vem loira vamos. – Ly falou puxando Dak pelo braço. - Você pra tiete é como diria a minha irmã...

- A TREVA! – Lah completou fazendo as garotas rirem.

- Vocês são umas sem coração. – Dak falou fazendo uma encenação dramática.

- Isso vindo da Princesinha do Gelo é no mínimo um elogio, certo? – Rox perguntou risonha, levando um tapa de Dak que já tinha se soltado de Ly e estava se sentando.

- Tá bom crianças parem de brigar. – Ang falou risonha deitando a cabeça no colo de Molly.

- Ang tu é muito folgada sabia. – Molly falou para a prima, mas não fez nada para tirar ela de lá.

- Isso é de família. – A garota falou se espreguiçando.

- O que vamos fazer agora? – Lah perguntou sentando-se ao lado de Dak.

- Nada. – Rox falou encostando o queixo no joelho e olhando ao redor. Ela estava tentando entender do que adiantava um parque tão grande se por todo ele só tinha crianças de seis anos para baixo e um monte de mulheres na faixa dos trinta, as garotas chegavam a se destacar no mar de pequenos anões em crescimento.

- Nada, por Merlin que emocionante. – Ly falou revirando os olhos, enquanto fazia um pequeno desenho na neve.

- Pode crer gêmea isso é muito emocionante! – Lah falou fazendo um careta.

- Deixem de drama, deve ter alguma coisa pra fazer por aqui. – Dak falou para as loiras colegas de casa.

- Chata no mínimo. – Nique resmungou.

- Se não tiver nós arranjamos. – Molly falou otimista, recebendo olhares incrédulos das garotas. – Ok, não precisam me olhar assim. – Falou revirando os olhos.

- Que tal pularmos a parte de entediar e irmos logo para o sorvete? – Ang perguntou com um sorriso forçado que mostrava todos os dentes, que tinha.

- Ang será que tu só pensas em comer besteira? Qualquer dia desses, você vai ter uma gastrite que nunca mais vai colocar um doce na boca. – Molly repreendeu a prima sabendo da mania de só comer besteira dela.

- Molly prima querida do meu coração, alguém já te disse que você transborda chatice. – Ang falou sem um pingo de emoção na voz, quando ela queria ser fria ela conseguia com uma perfeição fora do comum.

- Pronto, pronto, já deu vocês duas, não quero ninguém brigando e se arrependendo depois, não. – Rox resmungou para intervir antes que as primas começassem a brigar.

- Nós não íamos...

- Brigar, a ta bom e eu sou Morgana. – Nique debochou, cortando Molly.

- Sabe Ang agora eu sei por que você foi para a sonserina. – Nique falou prendendo o riso.

- Tive uma idéia. – Ly exclamou chamando atenção das garotas.

- Eba gêmea, pelo menos alguém que pensa teve uma idéia. – Lah falou sendo fuzilada pelas meninas.

- Qual a sua idéia Ly? – Dak perguntou curiosa, só para variar um pouco, a menina vivia curiosa.

- Essa aqui. – Ly disse pegando um dos violões que estava do lado dela e o tirando da capa.

Era um belo violão negro com detalhes vermelhos, acústico de seis cordas. No braço dele, mais especificamente na paleta tinha entalhado o nome da Potter mais nova.

- Vai tocar? – Ang perguntou olhando para a amiga.

- Não, não vou. – Ly disse revirando os olhos, para menina testando a afinação do violão.

- Certo, foi uma pergunta idiota, mas não precisava me dar um fora. – Ang falou com um bico para a amiga, que a encarou confusa.

- Eu não te dei um fora.– Ly rebateu. - Só que realmente, eu não vou tocar. – Explicou ela vendo que as meninas não haviam entendido.

- Se não vai tocar porque está testando a afinação? – Nique perguntou incrédula.

- Porque eu não quero que Ang de a velha desculpa que toca mal porque o violão está desafinado. – Ly falou dando de ombros e passando o violão para a amiga.

- Eu não toco mal. – Ang falou de cara feia.

- Então prova. – Lah disse risonha. – É só tocar. – Irritar Ang era um dos passatempos preferidos da menina.

- Querem que eu toque o que? – Ang perguntou mal humorada, já bufando irritada.

- Sei Lá prima, sempre fosse boa em escolher. – Rox falou dando de ombros.

- Vocês são um bando de abusadas. – Ang resmungou começando a tocar a introdução da música. E na medida em que dedilhava nas cordas do violão o mal humor da pequena ia sumindo, gradativamente.

**I don't think that passenger seat**

**Has ever looked this good to me**

_(Acho que esse banco do passageiro_

_Nunca pareceu tão bonito assim)_

**He tells me about his night**

**I count the colors in his eyes**

_(Ele me conta sobre a sua noite_

_Enquanto eu conto as cores dos seus olhos)_

A voz da menina sou tranqüila e imponente, com uma firmeza que impressionou as gêmeas que nunca a havia visto cantar, para Dak não era novidade a voz da garota, não estava acostumada a vê-la cantar, mas conhecia a firmeza da mesma.

Molly, Dominique e Roxanne amavam quando a prima cantava, e amavam a maioria das letras que ela cantava, admiravam muito o jeito da menina cantar.

**Don't ever fall in love**

**He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair**

**I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong**

_(Nunca se apaixonou de verdade_

_Ele jura, passando a mão em seu cabelo_

_Eu riu, porque torço para que ele esteja errado)_

**And I don't think it ever crossed his mind**

_(Acho que na verdade isso nunca passou por sua cabeça.)_

**He tells a joke, I fake a smile**

**But I know all his favorite songs**

_(Ele conta uma piada, eu finjo um sorriso_

_Mas sei todas as suas músicas favoritas)_

Enquanto Ang tocava e cantava a musica, Ly prestava atenção na letra, por algum motivo a menina achava que aquela letra podia dizer alguma coisa sobre a amiga, ela só não sabia direito o que era. Mas esperava que fosse uma coisa boa.

**And I could tell you**

_(E eu poderia te dizer)_

**His favorite color's Green**

_(Que a sua cor preferida é o verde)_

**He loves to argue**

_(Ele adora discutir)_

**Born on the seventeenth**

_(Nasceu no dia 17)_

**His sister's beautiful**

_(Sua irmã é linda)_

**He has his father's eyes**

_(Ele tem os olhos do pai dele)_

**And if you ask me if I love him**

_(E se me perguntar se o amo)_

**I'd lie**

_(Eu mentiria)_

Por algum motivo o qual Ang não sabia Scorp não saia de sua cabeça durante todo o refrão, e isso a estava a deixando irritada novamente. Ela não conseguia entender o menino, uma hora eles não se falavam, se ignoravam, na outra ela descobre uma coisa que ele não queria que os amigos descobrissem e acaba por ver o outro lado do menino, o que os fez ficar amigos. Mas ele estavam se falando muito pouco, não haviam trocado palavras mais do que necessárias nesses últimos dias, na verdade só se falaram duas vezes realmente durante todo o ano, entrar em Hogwarts os tinha afastado muito um do outro.

**He looks around the room**

**Innocently overlooks the truth**

_(Ele olha por volta da sala_

_E inocentemente, capta a verdade)_

**Shouldn't I like your walk?**

**Doesn't he know that I've had it memorized for so long**

_(Eu não deveria gostar do seu caminhar?_

_Será que ele não sabe que eu decorei faz muito tempo)_

Definitivamente Hogwarts não havia trago muitas coisas boas para a amizade deles, só os havia afastado. Sair de Hogwarts seria bom, passar um tempo na França faria bem a ela, lá ela poderia fazer novos amigos, conviveria mais com as primas, pensaria com calma se era certo esconder a amizade de Scorpion das amigas. A França seria um outro mundo, um universo diferente para viver.

**He sees everything in black and White**

_(Ele vê tudo em preto e branco)_

**Never let nobody see him cry**

_(Nunca deixa que o vejam chorar)_

**I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**

_(E eu não deixo ninguém ver, que desejo que ele seja meu)_

A medida com que Angelina cantava e tocava, algumas crianças se aproximavam para ouvir a melodia, Lucy foi a primeira a chegar perto das garotas, e assim que chegou, logo se jogou no colo da irmã.

**And I could tell you**

_(E eu poderia te dizer)_

**His favorite color's Green**

_(Que a sua cor preferida é o verde)_

**He loves to argue**

_(Ele adora discutir)_

**Born on the seventeenth**

_(Nasceu no dia 17)_

**His sister's beautiful**

_(Sua irmã é linda)_

**He has his father's eyes**

_(Ele tem os olhos do pai dele)_

**And if you ask me if I love him**

_(E se me perguntar se o amo)_

**I'd lie**

_(Eu mentiria)_

De novo um loiro, apareceu na cabeça da menina. Por que ela tinha de estar pensando nele? Esse pensamento não saia da cabeça da pequena. Eles só eram amigos, só amigos. Ele era o melhor amigo do irmão dela, era irmão da melhor amiga dela, só isso. Ela não sentia nada por ele, ela não podia estar sentindo nada por ele, era muito nova pra sentir alguma coisa por alguém, e se tivesse de sentir não seria por ele. Scorpion mesmo pedindo desculpa a ela, ainda a havia magoado, ele devia ter procurado-a.

**He stands there, then walks away**

_(Ele fica ali parado, depois vai embora)_

**My God, if I could only say**

_(Meu deus, se ao menos eu pudesse dizer)_

**I'm holding every breath for you**

_(Que todo o meu fôlego vai por ele)_

Ele a havia magoado, mas mesmo assim ela não conseguia, ficar com raiva dele por muito tempo. A medida com a qual fechava os olhos lembrava, da noite em que antecedeu a volta deles para casa, para passarem o natal, lembrava da angustia que o menino transparecia enquanto pedia desculpas a ela. Lembrava da irritação do mesmo quando falou de Dean. Será que ele gostava dela? Não ele, não podia gostar dela, ele só estava dando uma de irmão mais velho, de amigo protetor.

**He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar**

_(Ele nunca te disse, mas sabe toca guitarra)_

**I think he can see through everything but my heart**

(Eu acho que ele consegue ver através de tudo, menos do meu coração)

**First thought when I wake up is**

_(__O primeiro pensamento que me vem à cabeça ao acordar__)_

**My God, he's beautiful**

_(É meu deus, como ele é lindo)_

**So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle**

_(__Então, coloco a minha maquiagem e rezo por um milagre__)_

Mas mesmo assim, o jeito com que ele olhou pra ela quando a derrubou, ele a havia olhado diferente.

Ela tinha de parar de pensar nele, bola para frente, eles não podiam ter nada, ela iria estudar em outro país. E isso seria bom, bom pra todos.

**And I could tell you**

_(E eu poderia te dizer)_

**His favorite color's Green**

_(Que a sua cor preferida é o verde)_

**He loves to argue**

_(Ele adora discutir)_

**Born on the seventeenth**

_(Nasceu no dia 17)_

**His sister's beautiful**

_(Sua irmã é linda)_

**He has his father's eyes**

_(Ele tem os olhos do pai dele)_

**And if you ask me if I love him**

_(E se me perguntar se o amo)_

**if you ask me if I love him**

_(Se me perguntar se o amo)_

**I'd lie**

_(Eu mentiria)_

Quando Ang começou a cantar o refrão novamente, a ultima parte da música ela foi acompanhada, pelas amigas, pelas primas, e por algumas criancinhas que haviam aparecido para ouvir, só que essas ultimas, bom tentaram cantar já que mal conseguiam pronunciar as palavras corretamente.

- Eu não disse que você era boa para escolher musicas, prima. – Rox falou com um sorriso enorme.

- humhum. – Ang resmungou distraída, ainda um pouco perdida em pensamentos.

- Hey terra chamando Angelina Potter? – Dak falou sacudindo as mãos na cara da amiga.

- Para Dakota. – Ang respondeu empurrando a mão da amiga.

- Tá bom eu paro não precisa empurrar. – Resmungou a loira levemente irritada.

- Meninas vão tomar o sorvete de vocês pra podermos ir embora. – Molly falou para as garotas, com um olhar bondoso de avó, ela havia chegado um pouco depois de Ang começar a cantar.

- Claro vó. – Rox falou se levantando.

- Não precisa mandar duas vezes estamos a caminho. – Nique falou enfatizando a prima e seguindo para a sorveteria enquanto puxava Dak e Lah consigo.

- Vamos Moii, quero sorvete. – Lucy falou puxando a irmã pela mão.

- Calma Lucy, vamos esperar as duas. – Molly falou olhando para a prima e para Ly que a esperava pacientemente.

- Não precisa Molly eu espero a Ang, pode levar a pequena pra tomar sorvete. – Ly falou olhando para as duas ruivas com um leve e quase imperceptível sorriso.

Tudo que ela queria era ficar só com Ang, a música que a menina cantou despertou uma curiosidade na menina, por algum motivo ela achava que havia alguma coisa implícita na música.

- Então ta. – Molly aceitou vendo que a irmã estava de cara feia e logo cairia no choro. – Vamos Lucy tomar sorvete, agora o meu é de Morango com Coco e o seu Lu?

- Eu quero de Morango gosto de rosa. – A menina falou pulando de felicidade enquanto praticamente arrastava a irmã mais velha para a sorveteria.

Assim que as meninas se afastaram o suficiente para não ouvir a conversa das duas, Ly colocou o outro violão nas costas e ficou olhando a amiga, pensando no jeito certo de fazer as perguntas que tanto queria.

- Ang eu queria te perguntar uma coisa, posso? – Ly falou analisando todas as reações da amiga.

- Já está perguntando, mas claro lhe dou o direito de fazer mais uma pergunta. – Ang falou com um leve sorriso enquanto mudava os cabelos para um tom de castanho claro.

- Essa piada é um pouco velha. – Ly falou revirando os olhos. – Mas indo direto a pergunta, você mentiria para mim? – Ela perguntou encarando os olhos verdes claros da amiga, sem nem piscar.

- Por que essa pergunta agora Ly? – Ang perguntou enquanto se virava para seguir em direção à sorveteria, mas antes que pudesse dar um passo sentiu a mão da amiga se fechar ao redor do seu antebraço e a puxar para trás.

- Angelina você é minha melhor amiga, pode confiar em mim e minha pergunta é para o seu próprio bem. – Falou olhando nos olhos da menina.

Ang não podia negar a sinceridade que eles transbordavam ao encará-la, mas será que ela nunca seria capaz de mentir para amiga, ela não queria mentir, mas se fosse necessário assim como foi quando as gêmeas mentiram sobre a avó, ela mentiria. Então a resposta era sim, ela mentiria para a amiga se tivesse que protegê-la.

- Você seria capaz de mentir para mim Angelina? – Ly repetiu a pergunta soltando o braço da amiga.

- Para lhe proteger? Sim, eu seria capaz de mentir para você Lyra, eu só não sei por quanto tempo eu seria capaz de manter a mentira você me conhece bem demais. – A menina falou sincera, desviando o olhar envergonhado.

- Não o faça, para o bem da nossa amizade. – Ly falou encarando a amiga. Ela também mentiria para proteger a amiga, mas preferia que não o tivesse que fazer.

- Essa era a sua única pergunta? – Ang perguntou olhando o rosto impassível da amiga. Estava na cara que ela ainda tinha uma pergunta ou mais pra fazer.

- Na verdade não, eu tenho mais umas. – Ly falou com um leve sorriso agora andando em direção a sorveteria.

- E elas seriam? – Ang perguntou encorajando a amiga, era melhor que ela perguntasse logo assim acabaria com aquela situação constrangedora.

- Bom, me diga se um certo loiro de sobrenome Malfoy o qual eu mal conheço, que tem os olhos do pai, que pelo que veste adora verde, mesmo sendo grifinório e claro tem uma irmã linda. É o serzinho que vem colocando duvidas nessa sua cabeça colorida? – Ly falou risonha pra amiga que de uma hora pra outra ficou branca feito papel. – Ah, claro você não pode esquecer que só mentiria pra mim se fosse pra me proteger, não vejo como isso pode me machucar, então quero a verdade.

O que dizer? Isso havia pego a pequena metamorfomaga de surpresa ela esperava tudo menos essa pergunta. Mas na medida em que pensava no que dizer para a amiga, viu todas as lembranças dos últimos encontros que teve com Scorpion, lembrou-se de todos os sentimentos confusos que sentiu perto do garoto. Sim, ele com certeza havia colocado dúvidas na cabeça dela.

- Sim, ele vem fazendo isso. – Ang respondeu mais para si mesma, do que para a melhor amiga.

- Ang, gêmea! – Elas ouviram Lara gritar da sorveteria. – Nós vamos embora e vocês não tomam sorvete será que dá para acelerar? – Gritou novamente.

- Hum, quando quiser conversar. Sou toda ouvidos. – Ly falou com um leve sorriso. – Bom toda não, só uma parte bem pequena da minha cabeça, contém complexos auditivos. – Falou a menina pra descontrair, ela não queria pressionar a amiga, sabia que quando Ang quisesse conversa ela a procuraria.

- Certo. – Respondeu simplesmente a menina com um sorriso relaxado.

Ela não sabia se queria conversar com alguém sobre Scorpion. Ela não sabia nem direito o que tinha pra conversar sobre ele, pra falar qualquer coisa, ela teria de contar uma coisa e isso seria quebrar uma promessa que havia feito ao garoto, ela não era de quebrar promessas, só quebrava se fosse necessário. Quando Ly não a pressionou ela se sentiu relaxada por saber que a amiga respeitaria o espaço dela.

- É melhor irmos eu não quero ficar sem sorvete. – Ly falou acelerando o passo e entrando na sorveteria.

- Mãe. – Dak falou descendo do carro e correndo para abraçar a mãe.

- Olá querida. – Luna falou abraçando a menina. – O acha de dormir lá em casa hoje você pode levar as garotas se quiser. – Luna cochichou no ouvido da filha.

- Eu quero, estou doida para ver a nova coleção. – Dak falou feliz. – E Lah também quer ver.

- Eu quero o que Dak? – Lah perguntou chegando perto da amiga e da senhora Malfoy. – Bom dia Luna.

- Bom dia Lara. – Luna falou com um leve sorriso para a menina.

- Ver a nova coleção Lah, mamãe disse que podemos dormir lá em casa hoje, ai nós vemos a nova coleção que o Pasquim Fashion vai lançar. – Dak falou com os olhos brilhando, era tocar nos tópicos roupas e compras que a menina logo se animava.

- Pode contar comigo. – Lah disse compartilhado da mesma animação da outra garota.

- Eu não disse. – Dak gabou-se – Meninas! – Gritou para chamar a atenção das outras garotas. – Venham aqui! – Chamou ela as amigas.

- O que foi Dak? – Rox perguntou revirando os olhos para a menina.

- Vamos dormir lá em casa? – A menina perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Por mim tudo bem. – Ly respondeu.

- Tanto faz, eu nunca precisei de convite mesmo. – Ang falou dando de ombros.

- Desculpa Dak, mas não vai dar. – Nique falou triste.

- Você sabe como nossos pais são. – Molly falou se possível mais triste que a prima, ela gostava da companhia das mais novas.

- Em outras palavras, eles não vão nos deixar ir dormir lá. – Rox falou com uma careta de reprovação.

- Nem se vocês insistirem muito? – Lah perguntou curiosa.

- Ai é que eles não deixam mesmo. – Ang resmungou.

- Bom, é uma pena, mas eu já imaginava. – Dak falou com um bico.

- Se já imaginava porque perguntou? – Nique perguntou incrédula a garota.

- Pelos simples fatos de que existe uma primeira vez para tudo e que perguntar não ofende. – Dak resmungou, sem esboçar nenhum sorriso.

- Meninas entrem para tomar banho, todas as oito. – Molly falou para as garotas, com um olhar reprovador.

- Estamos indo vó. – Rox falou revirando os olhos.

- Agora! – Molly exclamou, com um típico olhar de "Se você não fizer o que eu mando agora, vou colocar sal na sua comida" para as garotas.

- As quatro já estão indo senhora Weasley. – Luna falou com um leve sorriso conhecia o temperamento da mulher.

- Luna querida quantas vezes já lhe disse para me chamar de Molly, - Falou a mulher bondosa. - será que meu nome é tão difícil assim. – brincou a velha senhora, com a amiga de infância da filha.

- Desculpe senh... Molly. – Luna falou sem graça se confundindo, o que fez as meninas se esforçarem para prenderem a gargalhada.

- Bom, agora o que você quis dizer com quatro. Eu quero as oito tomadas banho. – A mulher falou analisando a jovem loira a sua frente.

- Eu vou levar Dak, Ly, Ang e Lah, para dormirem na mansão Malfoy hoje. – Explicou a mulher. – Eu levaria Molly, Nique e Rox também, mas a senhora sabe como são seus filhos, eles não aprovariam a idéia.

- É eu sei, são meus filhos, só queria saber quando é que eles vão superar essa desavença boba. – Falou a mulher bufando. – Meninas se quiserem eu me viro com os pais de vocês. – Molly falou olhando para as netas.

- Você faria isso vó? – Ros perguntou analisando a avó.

- Claro querida. Querem ir? – Perguntou a velha senhora.

- Se elas quiserem ir que vão, eu não vou. – Nique falou tirando o dela da reta e apontando para as primas.

- Por que não queres ir Nique? – Dak perguntou emburrada para a menina.

- Dak não é nada contra você, sua casa, sua família ou qualquer outra coisa relacionada a isso. É só que o natal está em cima e eu quero ganhar meus presente. Todos eles! – Nique falou dando de ombros.

- Seu pai aceita minha família Nique, não tem lógica você ficar sem presente. – Dak falou mais emburrada ainda.

- Mas eu não me refiro ao presente do meu pai. A vantagem de ter tios é ganhar muitos presentes no natal entende. E eu for não ganho dos gêmeos, nem de tio Percy, Tio Carlinhos eu não sei talvez ele me dê, mas para todos os efeitos seriam menos três presente. – Nique falou coçando a cabeça. – Eu vou depois do Natal. – Concluiu a menina com um sorriso animado.

- Esta bem, mas você só me convenceu por que eu sei o valor de um presente. – Falou a menina com um bico.

- Sem falar que menos três presentes é a Treva. – Lah falou com um careta.

- Roubaste meus pensamentos, gêmea. – Ly falou sorrindo.

- Bom, o que acham de irmos, já está ficando tarde vocês tem de tomar banho e...

- E estarem prontas para o jantar, antes de Draco chegar. – Dak falou imitando a voz da mãe e revirando os olhos. - Eu não entendo essa mania do papai de jantar as sete. – Por final resmungou a menina.

- Por Morgana, dei folga aos elfos e esqueci o jantar. – Luna falou olhando para o relógio de pulso. – Vamos, para o carro todas. AGORA. – Ela falou meio desesperada. O que fez as garotas e Molly prenderem a risada.

- Luna, você não acha melhor jantarem aqui, o jantar já está pronto. – Molly falou pra a jovem senhora Malfoy.

- Não Molly, obrigada, Draco quando chega da empresa no meio da semana assim, chega enfadado e eu diria até um pouco insuportável, ele não estaria com paciência para ouvir gracinhas dos seus filhos, mas agradeço. – Ela falou com um leve sorriso. – O que vocês ainda estão fazendo ai, eu não disse para ir para o carro. – Falou a mulher, para as três loiras e para Ang que está com os cabelos roxos.

- Nós temos de pegar nossas coisas Luna. – Ly falou meio que pedindo permissão para ir buscar as malas.

- Não, vocês não precisam. Tem uns vinte quilos de roupa que Lah comprou com Dak em Hogsmeade esperando vocês irem busca, incluindo uns dez tipos de sandálias sem falar nos acessórios. – Luna falou empurrando as garotas para o carro. – Ang tem um monte de roupa lá em casa, e todas você usam o mesmo numero, Ly você não viu o tamanho do closet de Dak ainda. E ainda tem as novas coleções que vou lançar no pasquim em janeiro, a espera para ser usada. – Falou fechando a porta do carro e acelerando, deixando as Weasley risonhas para trás, chegar em casa antes de Draco era a meta, ela tinha de ver o que podia fazer para o jantar, cozinha nunca fora um de seus dotes.

As garotas estavam jogadas pelo quarto de Dak. Ang se encontrava deitada toda esparramada pela cama olhando para o teto, Ly estava num pufe próximo jogando uma pequena bolinha de uma mão para a outra enquanto Lah estava sentada no chão encostada na cama olhando na direção do banheiro, de onde Dak saia enxugando os longos e macios cabelos loiro platinados.

- Quando sua mãe falou do seu closet ela não estava brincando Dak, esse é definitivamente o maior closet que já vi em toda a minha vida. – Ly exclamou para a menina. – Me diz uma coisa você repete alguma roupa, ou só veste uma vez e joga lá dentro? – A menina perguntou curiosa.

Não havia duvida que o quarto da jovem Malfoy fosse lindo, ele era todo em tons claros, as paredes eram verde claro e rosa claro, os moveis eram brancos feitos de madeira rústica, era um quaro bem amplo a cama era de casal ficava no meio do quarto. Luna e Draco haviam estalado uma cama de casal no quarto dos filhos quando eles completaram oito anos, as duas crianças sempre foram muito espaçosas e na hora de dormir, preferiam dormir atravessados na cama.

Em base o quarto de Dakota tinha a mesma estrutura do de Angelina, as portas que davam para a varanda estava abertas, o que o que fazia um vento frio entrar no quarto o deixando mais ventilado do que era de costume. A única coisa em tom escuro no quarto era uma bateria negra, que estava do lado oposto ao da porta de entrada, ao lado também tinha algumas guitarras, espalhado pelo chão havia algumas pastas, essas deveriam conter algumas cifras de música para a menina tocar e não perde a pratica nos instrumentos.

- Você só esta dizendo que o closet é o maior que já viu, por que não viu o da minha mãe ainda. – Dak falou revirando os olhos.

- Tem um quarto aqui na mansão que é só de roupa, tem roupa que nunca foi usada nem a etiqueta foi tirada ainda. – Ang falou revirando os olhos.

- Por que tanta roupa, eu não entendo. – Ly resmungou, ela não conseguia entender o porquê de ter tanta roupa.

- Gêmea roupa é tudo. – Lah exclamou divertida.

- Concordo plenamente. – Dak falou sorrindo e se jogando ao lado de Lara no chão.

- Eu discordo inteiramente. – Ang falou revirando os olhos. – Agora por que não descemos para ver se vamos sair pra comer ou pedir comida. – Ang falou se levantando da cama.

- Comida esse sim é um ótimo tópico para conversar. – Ly falou risonha se levantando também.

- Eu só vou concorda porque estou com fome. – Lah falou acompanhando as outras.

- Somos duas então, o sorvete já sumiu do meu organismo. – Dak falou fechando a porta do quarto.

- Mãe? – Dak gritou pela mãe no meio da sala de estar principal.

Aquela mansão Malfoy vinha passando de geração em geração na família, só não ficava maior porque era comum os Malfoy terem no máximo dois filhos.

Dak adorava a mansão, quando ela e Ang eram mais novas, adoravam andar pela imensidão de quartos e salas que tinha a velha casa, e por isso descobriram diversas passagens secretas, descobriram como chegar o telhado, descobriram duas rotas de fuga da casa, descobriram até duas entradas secretas que davam no subsolo da casa, lugar onde antigamente devia ficar as masmorras, esse lugar era sinistro.

Pleff um antigo elfo da família, em infelizmente na opinião das duas garotas não estava mais trabalhando na mansão, havia morrido de velhice, uma vez havia encontrado as meninas perambulando pela vastidão de corredores e selas das masmorras. Ele havia dito a elas que aquele não era lugar para mulheres, muito menos para jovens crianças, ele havia falado para nunca mais descerem lá muitas coisas ruins haviam acontecido naquele local, mas as meninas não conseguiam ficar longe das masmorras, sentiam certa atração por aquele lugar, como se o mistério daquele lugar as envolvesse completamente.

- Eu odeio quando a minha mãe da folga aos elfos, achá-la nessa casa é quase impossível sem eles. – Dak resmungou irritada.

- Relaxa Dak ela deve estar na cozinha. – Ang disse empurrando a amiga no sentido da cozinha.

- Garotas o que querem comer? – Draco perguntou assim que as meninas passaram pela porta da cozinha.

- Papai o senhor chegou! – Dak exclamou se jogando nos braços do pai.

- É o que parece princesa. – Draco falou risonho abraçando a filha e a girando no ar. – Gêmeas como vão? – Ele perguntou soltando a filha e cumprimentando as outras duas loiras.

- Estamos bem senhor Malfoy. – Ly falou cumprimentado o pai da amiga.

- Bem até demais por sinal. – Lah falou fazendo o homem aumentar o sorriso.

- Está bem pode me ignorar eu não me incomodo. – Ang resmungou com um bico para o homem.

- Relaxa Ang ele pode te ignorar, só não pode me ignorar. – Dak falou risonha, sentando-se em um banco de três pés que tinha perto da bancada, recebendo uma careta da Potter.

- Angel. – Draco falou abraçando a menina e a girando no ar feito fez com a filha.

Angel, era assim que a mãe e Scorp a chamavam, por que a menção daquele apelido não a agradou muito, ela não sabia.

- Como está minha afilhada preferida? – Ele perguntou ainda risonho.

- Tonta. – Resmungou a menina. – E a propósito eu sou a sua única afilhada, se não fosse a preferida estava ferrado. – Ang falou o olhando feio.

- Mãe o que aconteceu para o papai estar com tanto bom humor? – Dak perguntou preocupada.

- Sabe eu não tenho a mínima idéia, quando disse que tinha esquecido do jantar ele só fez sorrir e me beijar. – A mulher falou confusa para a filha.

- Eca, podia ter nós poupado de imaginar essa cena horrível. – Dak falou batendo com a cabeça na bancada.

- Dak não bata a cabeça na bancada, não faz bem, você vai ficar com um belo galo. – O homem falou de repente serio o bem estar da filha era primordial para o jovem homem.

- Seu pai está certo Dakota. – Luna falou também repreendendo a menina. – Agora Draco me diga o por que de tanta felicidade, eu não entendi ainda. – Luna falou abraçando o marido.

- Ora meu amor meu dia foi perfeito, esse é o motivo de minha felicidade. – Draco falou passando o braço pela cintura da mulher. – Fechei um contrato de compra enorme, comprei a rede de varinhas que pertencia ao Olivaras, ele queria se aposentar, então me vendeu. – Falou ele.

- E imagino que isso seja bom. – Luna falou. Ela nunca fora muito boa em lidar com negócios, todas as empresas da família quem administrava era Draco inclusive o Grupo Lovegood, Luna só tomava observava o trabalho da área editorial toda a parte administrativa era de Draco.

- Sim, muito bom, isso nós da mobilidade para trabalhar em outras áreas ampliando os negócios. E tem mais desenvolvemos um novo projeto na Nimbus, vamos lanças vassouras de velocidade, para jogos, com um novo design e novos modelos infantis para a volta as aulas. – Draco falou com um sorriso.

- É isso deve ter sido muito bom mesmo para te fazer rir desse jeito. – Ang falou baixo.

- Ei Angelina eu ouvi isso, posso saber o motivo de tanta irritação? – Draco perguntou a menina.

- Provavelmente fome. – Ly falou risonha.

- Sabe gêmea eu estava pensando nisso, acho que as taxas de açúcar dela estão baixas. – Lah disse desviando de um tapa da menina.

- Eu não estou com fome. – A menina falou recebendo olhares inquisitórios das amigas. – Ok, talvez eu esteja com um pouquinho de fome, mas não tanta. – Falou ela com um sorriso forçado.

- Vamos sair pra jantar. – Draco falou, dando de ombros.

- Nós não podemos pedir comida, não? – Dak perguntou, ela estava com preguiça de ter de sair e não estava com humor para fazer um social, pois era isso que acontecia toda fez que saiam havia sempre alguém rico e chato para puxar o saco dela nesses locais.

- Claro, que sim loirinha. – Luna falou para a filha. – Não é Draco?

- Hum, claro não teria o mesmo impacto de um jantar no Mistc's ,mas o desejo de você é uma ordem. – Ele disse indo pegar o telefone e o dando para a esposa. – Se é para pedir eu quero trouxa. Pede pra mim um Big Mac com todos os acompanhamentos grandes e poção extra de molho. – Ele falou saindo.

- Dak filha, qual é o restaurante que vende isso? – A mulher perguntou perdida.

- McDonald's mãe. – A menina falou revirando os olhos.

- Ah, sei vou pegar o número. – Luna falou indo em direção a uma pequena agenda que estava em cima do balcão.

- Eu e a Ang queremos big Mac também. – Dak falou se levantado.

- Certo, certo gêmeas? – Perguntou a mulher.

- Nós não temos a mínima idéia. – Ly falou frustrada.

- Isso ai. – Lah concordou com a irmã.

- Me deixem adivinhar você nunca comeram comida trouxa não é? – Ang falou com um leve sorriso.

- Na mosca baby. – Lah falou rindo.

- Xá comigo. – Ang falou se virando para a madrinha. – Luna pede pra Lah um Cheddar McMelt e pra Ly um Mc Chicken Classic Crispy.

- Como você tem tanta certeza que elas vão gostar? – Dak perguntou presunçosa.

- Tendo. – Respondeu simplesmente a pequena.

- Bom se é assim pedido anotado. – Luna falou com um sorriso carinhoso. – Vão lá no ateliê ver as roupas da nova coleção.

- Isso boa idéia mamãe. – Dak falou se levantando num pulo.

- Pode ter certeza essa foi uma boa idéia. – Lah falou acompanhando a amiga.

- Ai meu Merlin essa noite vai ser longa. – Ang resmungou baixo só para Ly ouvir.

- Pode ter certeza Ang essa vai. – Murmurou a menina em concordância.

* * *

Bom, ninguém comentou... Sabe de uma coisa fiquem sem comentar tô nem ai, cansei...  
Não vou fazer nada, a não ser continuar postando, e postando até mais alguém ter piedade e comentar...  
Se esse cap. não foi satisfatório me desculpem foi o que deu para escrever no meus horários, a partir de quinta eu acho que meu horário folga, vou tentar escrever o próximo cap. rápido para recompensar vocês pela minha demora.

**Euzitia Potter: **PUTZ! três toda semana... Apesar que nas ultimas semanas eu fiz mais que isso, mas mesmo assim... As minhas não são com essa frequência.  
Eu vou continuar a posta normalmente, desculpa a demora. Vou me esforçar para posta mais rápido... BEIJOS!

**Rumo ao HEXA BRASIL!  
_hauhsuahsuahushas..._ **


	18. Tortura PréNatal

**15°****Cap. – Compras e os Winchester's**

A noite realmente havia passado lentamente, já era por volta de duas da manhã quando Dak e Lah cansaram de ver e provar as roupas, para a momentânea alegria Ang e Ly. Mas quando as duas foram dispensadas para ir dormir, Dak começou um escândalo para que Draco ou Luna invocassem camas no quarto dela para todas dormirem juntas no quarto, Luna se negava a levantar da cama, alegando ter uns vinte quartos na casa, as meninas podiam muito bem dormi em algum deles, depois de muita insistência da pequena Malfoy, Draco foi fazer a vontade da filha, invocando três camas para as meninas, que não precisaram de muito para desmaiarem de sono.

- Querida. – Draco chamou entrando na cozinha.

- Diz loiro. – Brincou a mulher se servindo de uma xícara de café.

- As meninas já acordaram? – Perguntou se sentando a mesa.

- Não Draco, elas ainda estão dormindo. – Luna respondeu ao marido, apoiando a cabeça na mão, com a maior cara de sono.

- Na verdade era pra você estar também. – Draco falou rindo da cara da esposa.

- Por Merlin eu estou tão mal assim? – A mulher perguntou num tom de desespero.

- Não só com umas leves olheiras. – Respondeu com um leve sorriso, acariciando o rosto da mulher e se aproximando para beijá-la.

- Ops! Foi sem querer, não querendo mesmo. Estou saindo. – Ang falou assim que entrou na cozinha atrapalhando o casal, que no susto se afastaram como se estivessem fazendo algo errado.

- Bom dia, pra você também Angelina. – Draco falou sarcástico para a afilhada que tinha um sorriso debochado no rosto.

- Bom dia, padrinho. Acho que não preciso mais sair não é. – Ang falou levantando as sobrancelhas, com um sorriso no mínimo sapeca.

- Ang querida, na próxima você podia sair sem fazer um escândalo, não? – Luna falou com um leve bico.

- Ahm, vou tentar me lembrar disso na próxima. Que eu espero que não aconteça. – Ang falou sentando-se à mesa.

- Ang, onde estão as meninas? – Draco perguntou a sonserina.

- No quarto creio eu, tio Draco. – Angelina respondeu.

- Hum, Luna você vai chamá-las ou eu vou? – Draco perguntou a esposa.

- Que tal nenhum dos dois. – Ang falou com um sorriso amarelo, hoje era dia de fazer as compras de natal, se fossem chamá-las a primeira coisa que Dak e Lah iriam fazer era ir atrás de mais roupas, ela não aquentava mais tanta roupa.

- Porque querida quer acordá-las? – Luna perguntou desconfiada do que a menina poderia querer aprontar, conhecia a afilhada, ela deveria estar a tramar alguma coisa.

- Não mesmo! – Ang afirmou assustada. – Eu não estou doida, Vocês já viram como Dak e Lah são chatas de manhã? – Perguntou a menina fazendo os dois gargalharem.

- Eu achava que o titulo de chata matinal era seu Ang. – Luna falou risonha pra menina.

- Até que é, mas a convivência as está transformando. – Angelina falou com uma leve careta. – E se querem acordá-las façam depois que eu sumir no mapa por que eu sei que dia é hoje.

- O que é que tem de especial hoje?- Draco perguntou sem entender.

- Dia de compras de natal. – Luna respondeu com um sorriso.

- Dia da tortura pré-natal! – Ang exclamou fazendo Draco gargalhar. – Eu não agüento mais ver roupa, agora me diz tio Draco, nós vamos juntar Dak, Lah, todas as minhas tias, minha mãe e tia Luna pra fazer compras o que é que eu vou ver?

- Roupa. – Respondeu ele risonho.

- Na mosca, não é de se admirar que tenha sido sonserino, eu vou ver roupa. – Enfatizou a menina. – Então para deixar claro, se depender de mim elas podem dormir até o ano novo, Morgana protege os sonhos delas. – Ang concluiu.

- Estou cem por cento com a Ang, elas podem dormir até o ano novo não me incomodo, desde que não seja na minha cama. – Ly falou entrando na cozinha e se juntando aos três na mesa.

- Meu deus, vocês são muito más o que tem de mais em fazer compras? – Luna perguntou com um bico.

- Em fazer compras? Nada. – Ly respondeu como se fosse obvio.

- Mas em fazer compras com vocês, ai é outra história. – Ang completou, para deixar clara a sua indignação.

- Fleur, o que acha desse vestido? – Audrey perguntava para a concunhada.

- Eu acho que o anterior ficou melhor. – Fleur respondeu analisando o vestido.

- Eu tenho de concorda. – Gina falou a cunhada.

- Sabe eu gostei mais do vinho. – Luna disse expressando sua opinião.

- Eu não gostei da mamãe no anterior não, também preferi o vinho. – Molly falou olhando uma arara cheia de vestidos.

- O vinho não ficou ruim, mas ele é muito logo para a sua mãe. – Fleur disse analisando.

- Ela pode colocar um salto ou mandar corta. – Luna disse como se isso resolvesse todo o problema.

Dominique e Roxanne já haviam dado um jeito de sumir, mas as duas ingratas como Ang preferia se referir, nem para levarem-na junto serviam, agora estava ela e Ly morrendo de dor de cabeça por causa das discutições idiotas por roupas das outras mulheres.

- Ang, vamos sumir daqui, por favor, eu não agüento mais. – Ly falou passando as mãos nos cabelos. – Estou achando que vou morrer. – Falou a loirinha dramática.

- Tu ta achando que vai morrer, eu acho que já morri, olha a cor do meu cabelo, droga ele ta sem brilho e quase loiro. – Ang exclamou frustrada. – Estou tentando colocá-lo no tom castanho, mas estou tão entediada que não consigo nem me concentrar.

- Você acha que se a gente sumir sem avisar vão sentir a nossa falta? – Ly perguntou à amiga.

- Agora não, mas na hora de ir para outra loja talvez. – Ang falou pensativa.

- Outra loja! – Ly exclamou assustada. – Não acho que saiam daqui a tempo de ir para outra loja ainda hoje. – Falou a menina risonha.

- Que nada, geralmente elas vão há sete lojas se não mais, essa ainda é a primeira. – Ang falou de cara fechada. – Há quanto tempo estamos nessa loja?

- Umas três ou quatro horas acho. – Ly falou olhando para o relógio de pulso.

- Daqui a pouco elas param para almoçar. – Ang falou se espreguiçando, enquanto as mulheres começavam uma nova discussão sobre as roupas.

- Vai avisar a sua mãe que nós vamos dar uma volta, sei lá diz que a gente vai na Gemialidades, ou na Floreios e borrões, ou em qualquer outro lugar, eu não aquento mais ficar aqui. – Ly falou soltando ar frustrada.

- Certo, eu vou lá me deseje sorte, acho que vou precisar. – Ang falou se levantando e indo até a mãe que tinha dois vestidos na mão, um vermelho e um amarelo.

- Angel filha me diga, em qual desses eu devo ficar melhor? – Gina perguntou olhando para os vestidos.

- Eu acho que no vermelho mãe. – Ang respondeu pouco olhando para os vestidos. - Mãe? – Chamou a mãe antes que perdesse a atenção da mesma pra outro vestido.

- Sim querida. – Gina disse apalpando o vestido vermelho.

- Eu e Ly estávamos pensando em ir na Floreios e Borrões e em dar uma volta pelo beco antes do almoço, podemos ir? – A menina perguntou sem rodeios, se tinha de ouvir um provável não era melhor que ouvisse logo de uma vez.

- Claro que sim querida, podem ir, mas tenho cuidado. – Gina falou entrando no provador.

- Certo, certo, obrigada mãe, até o almoço. – Ang falou saindo rapidamente dali antes que a mãe mudasse de idéia.

- Ela deixou? – Ly perguntou esperançosa a amiga.

- Por incrível que pareça sim, eu ainda estou chocada, minha mãe me dispensou, para andar pelo beco. – Ang falou deixando transparecer um pouco da felicidade que sentia.

- Sério! Então deixa pra ficar chocada quando a gente estiver bem longe, pra não dá tempo dela mudar de idéia. – Ly falou se levantando num pulo e arrastando a amiga pra fora da loja.

- Está bom, pode me soltar meu choque não era tão grande assim pra você me arrastar para fora da loja, não. – Ang resmungou quando já estavam fora da loja.

- Certo para onde vamos agora? – Ly perguntou olhando ao redor e ignorando os resmungos da amiga.

- Vamos na filial da Dedos de mel? – Ang falou puxando Ly em direção a loja.

- A não Angelina, você vai ficar se empanturrando de doce enquanto eu fico com dor de cabeça de novo. – Ly reclamou incrédula, ela não merecia isso, não mesmo.

- Anão é um ser bem pequenininho, feito os duendes de Gringotes. – Ang resmungou entrando na doceria.

- Ok, ficamos aqui mais só se você prometer que não vai demorar. – Ly falou olhando ameaçadoramente para a amiga.

- Sabe Ly, essa sua cara de má pode até assustar mais da metade do mundo, mas em mim ela não tem o mínimo efeito. – Ang falou risonha.

- Angelina Potter. – Ly falou levemente irritada.

- Mas tudo bem, pela consideração que eu tenho não irei demorar. – Ang falou piscando um olho. – Só vou pegar uma barra de chocolate.

- Idiota. – Ly resmungou, ela odiava ser enrolada, na maioria das vezes era ela que enrolava, mas Ang tinha essa poder pelo menos com ela, a Potter tinha, sempre conseguia o que queria da amiga.

Já fazia cerca de dez minutos, que Ly se encontrava em pé ao lado da porta de entrada da loja e nada de Ang aparecer. Ela já havia perdido a conta de quantas pessoas haviam entrado e quantas pessoas haviam saído da mesma, a menina havia considerado a idéia de ir atrás da Potter, mas depois viu que era perda de tempo a loja era grande elas podia desencontrar e a mesma não queria se meter naquele amontoado de pessoas preferia ficar ali onde estava.

- Olha se não é a Winchester. – Uma voz feminina falou ao lado de Ly e a mesma não precisava se virar par saber a quem aquela voz pertencia.

- Olha se não é um dos capacho da Kiely. – Ly falou debochada se virando para encarar Amy Laivy. – Onde é que está às outras três, qual é o motivo da gangue está separada, novamente faltou homem pra você Laivy? – A sonserina falou venenosa, Merlin havia atendido seus pedidos ela precisava de diversão e ele havia mandado logo a Laivy pra ela, não poderia ter sido melhor.

- Olha como fala comigo Winchester, ou... – Amy começou, mas foi cortada friamente.

- Ou o que Laivy? Os furúnculos não foram o suficiente para você aprender quem manda aqui não, por que sabe eu não me incomodo de me divertir mais um pouquinho. – Ly falou debochada, levantando uma sobrancelha e levando a mão ao bolso da calça de onde tirou uma bolinha verde que estava enrolada em um plástico transparente.

- Nem se atreva a jogar esse troço em alguma de nós novamente Winchester. – Nicole Kiely falou aparecendo detrás de um estante expositora de doces junto com Beatrix e Nora.

- Por que não Kiely? Me dê um bom motivo. – Ly falou fria.

- Agora tem de ser muito bom e não pode ser um motivo idiota de quem está desesperado, morrendo de medo. – Ang falou com um leve sorriso de deboche nos lábios, aparecendo atrás da amiga.

- Nós somos quatro vocês são duas. – Nora Lenoy falou num corajoso tom de deboche.

- Grande merda, nem vocês quatro elevadas ao infinito conseguem ser mais inteligentes que uma de nós duas. – Ang ironizou com elas.

- Suas piadinhas me emocionam Potter. – Beatrix Pope falou encenando uma pose de drama.

- Quer emoção Pope, faz pipoca com a panela aberta, ou melhor se joga no lago e descobre como é emocionante ser comida pela Lula Gigante. – Ang falou fazendo dois garotos que havia se aproximado gargalharem, chamando a atenção das garotas.

- Dean, Demetri como vão? – Ly perguntou cumprimentando os dois, garotos enquanto Ang só balançava a cabeça em cumprimento.

- Estávamos bem. – Demetri respondeu.

- Mas depois do que ouvimos creio que ficamos muito melhor. – Dean falou rindo.

- Vocês querem guerra, vocês vão ter guerra. – Kiely falou fuzilando os sonserinos.

- Kiely coma merda, não tem como um bilhão de moscas estarem erradas. – Ly falou sem perde a paciência.

- E depois quando você se tornar um ser mais digno com algumas dezenas de pares de olhos e pelos na bunda, se já não tiver, volte aqui, ai nós se estivermos muito entediadas podemos levar em consideração o esforço de lhe esmagar como um ato plausível. E o realizarmos com prazer. – Ang falou saindo da loja sendo acompanhada por Ly e por mais dois sonserinos risonhos.

- Putz! Meninas essa última foi foda. – Dean falou ainda rindo.

- Tenho de concorda, a cara das quatro foi hilariante. – Demetri falou sorrindo.

- Obrigada, obrigada, mas agora garotos temos de ir. – Ly falou se virando, no sentido da Floreios e Borrões com Ang quando foram impedidas.

- Esperem, será que não dá pra gente sentar por ai e conversar, sei lá. – Dean falou olhando para Ang.

- Vamos vai ser divertido. – Demetri falou olhando nó olhos de Ly que não desviou não daria ao garoto o prazer de intimidá-la.

- Nós não podemos. – Ang falou fazendo com que todos desviassem os olhos para ela, enquanto dava uma leve pisada no pé de Ly.

- É nós não podemos. – Ly confirmou, mas sem entender o motivo de não poderem.

- Por que não podem? – Dean perguntou as garotas, o que fez com que Ang olha se para Ly implorando por um bom motivo.

- Temos de encontrar com a família da Ang para almoçar, garotos fica pra próxima. – Ly falou a primeira coisa que veio na cabeça para os garotos só assim se tocando que estava com fome.

- É nós temos de fazer isso e talvez depois iremos à sorveteria tomar um sorvete, não sabemos ainda. – Ang disse com um leve sorriso.

- Tudo bem, então quem sabe não nos encontramos por ai. – Demetri falou dando um leve beijo na bochecha de Ly e Dean na de Ang, logo em seguida se virando para sair.

- Angelina Potter você por acaso acabou de dar uma dica de onde eles podem nos encontrar, ou em outra palavras você acabou de dar mole para o Dean. – Ly falou levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Eu não fiz nada disso, só disse que talvez depois de almoçar fosse lá tomar um sorvete. – Ang falou risonha, enfatizando a palavra talvez.

- Ah, Potter alguém já te disse que você é uma menina má, muito má. – Ly falou risonha, para a amiga.

- Sabe Winchester eu sou sonserina acho que me dizem isso todo dia. – Ang falou brincando com a amiga. – Olha a Floreios e Borrões é ali vamos lá? – Perguntou.

- Sim, vamos é bom pra passar o tempo. – Ly disse indo na frente.

- O que tem de legal em Beauxtons Louis? – Scorp perguntou curioso ao Weasley, ele já havia ouvido varias vezes sobre a escola francesa, mas nunca havia conhecido alguém que tivesse estudado lá.

- Não creio que seja muito diferente de Hogwarts, Scorpions. – Louis respondeu passando uma goles de uma mão para a outra.

- Sim, mas como é lá, tipo é um castelo? Que aulas vocês tem? É verdade que você fazem visitas periódicas a Durmstrang, ou o inverso? – Perguntou o menino ainda cheio de dúvidas.

- Sabe eu tenho de concorda com o Scorp, pelo o que dizem Beauxtons é bem diferente das outra escolas. – Paul falou se espreguiçando, deitado no chão do quarto de James.

- Sim é um castelo, e eu não acho que venha a ser tão diferente - Louis falou pensativo. – nós só temos algumas aulas que antigamente eram comuns que hoje não são mais.

- Tipo? – James perguntou não querendo ficar de fora da conversa.

- Educação bruxa, nela aprendemos sobre etiqueta, jeito de se vestir adequadamente em algumas ocasiões, temos aula de dança, educação domestica e culinária. – Louis falou ainda um pouco pensativo. – Acho que é basicamente isso.

- Eu não entendo pra que um bruxo vai a prender educação domestica? Nós temos as mulheres para tomarem conta da casa e temos a magia, basta saber uma dúzia de feitiços domésticos e pronto você administra uma casa. – Hector falou com uma careta, jogando uma almofada em Paul que o ignorou.

- Não o pior é culinária, pra que vamos aprender a cozinhar, nós temos nossas mãe, depois teremos nossas esposas e elfos domésticos, sem falar dos restaurantes, não concorda comigo Scorp? – Jay falou pedindo o apoio do amigo que o olhou assustado.

O pequeno Malfoy não via mal algum em aprender a cozinhar, pra falar a verdade ele até achava interessante e foi essa opinião que o menino defendia, foi essa opinião que havia aproximado ele e Angelina há alguns verões.

Angelina Potter, lá estava ela em sua cabeça novamente, a medida em que pensava na menina lembranças vinha perturbá-lo, lembranças ruins, como as lembranças das vezes em que decepcionou a menina, das vezes que a fez ficar triste, mas também lembranças boas como todos os sorriso da mesma, do apoio que ela o dava, lembranças que o faziam lembrar o porque da menina ser a sua melhor amiga.

Por último veio a lembrança do dia antes de voltarem para casa, do pedido de desculpas que ele a fez, da cara de decepção e depois do sorriso de felicidade por ele ter lembrado do chocolate e por ultimo a cara de confusão da menina do momento em que estava em cima dela, do momento em que pensou em beijá-la. Se ele o tivesse feio o que será que haveria acontecido? Será que ela o odiaria por isso e ele perderia a melhor amiga, ou será que não? Mas nada disso tinha lógica, nem o motivo de querer beijá-la tinha, ela era sua melhor amiga, só isso e não passaria disso.

- Scorp? Terra chamando loiro aluado? Oi, oi! – Fred falou passando a mão na frente do rosto de Scorp para chamar a atenção do mesmo, cortando a linha de pensamento do menino.

- O que foi? – Scorp perguntou afastando a mão do menino de si.

- Nada, só que você deixou o Jay-Jay no vácuo, ai sabe loirinho ficamos preocupados. – Hec falou com a voz fina, fazendo todos os garotos gargalharem menos James que o olhou irritado. – O que foi Primote? – Hec perguntou sínico ao primo.

- Primeiro não é Jay-Jay, é James e segundo primote não existe. – O menino o repreendeu irritado.

- Claro primote, como você preferir Jay-Jay. – Hec falou com um sorriso que o fazia parecer com um astro de propaganda de creme dental.

- Idiota. – James resmungou em voz baixa já estava cansado de discutir com o primo, ele não o ouvia então nem adiantava o fazer.

- Eu não sei você mais eu estou enjoado de falar de escola. – Louis falou com uma cara de tédio eminente.

- E sobre o que propõem que falemos senhor Weasley? – Fred falou para o primo.

- Sabe senhor Weasley, eu proponho que falemos do jogo de Quadribol de hoje à noite. – Louis falou entrando na onda do primo mais velho.

- Sabe tópico interessante voto para que entremos nele. – Paul falou divertido.

- Estou dentro, escola já está me dando dor de cabeça igual à discussão do casal ai. – Scorp falou apontando para James e Hector, que o olharam de cara feia.

- Ly me diz uma coisa, aquela bolinha verde que você tinha na mão era da Gemialidades? – Ang perguntou, enquanto devolvia um livro sobre animais mágicos para as prateleiras, curiosa só agora se lembrando, da pequena bolinha que havia apavorado as meninas a pouco.

- Como? Que bolinha? – Ly perguntou sem se lembrar.

- Você sabe a bolinha que você usou para ameaçar a Laivy. – Ang explicou à amiga enquanto girava os olhos incrédula.

- Ah, sei essa bolinha. – Ly falou tirando do bolso a pequena bolinha e desembrulhando do plástico transparente e a colocando na boca.

- Ei sua doida cospe isso. – Ang falou assustada.

- Relaxa Angelina, é só chiclete. – Ly falou revirando os olhos, e folheando um livro.

- Só chiclete? Você assustou aquelas idiotas só com um chiclete! – Ang exclamou assustada. – Não é de se surpreender que elas sejam tão burras. – A Potter falou com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- Tenho de concorda elas são muito burras. – Ly falou passando um livro pra amiga. – Olha isso aqui.

- O que tem isso? – Ang perguntou sem olhar.

- Ora droga Ang só olha. – Ly falou analisando os nomes de alguns livros nas prateleiras.

- Porção da sagacidade? Acho que nós não precisamos dessa porção Ly. – Ang afalou prendendo o riso.

- Nós? Tem certeza? – Ly perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha divertida. Recebendo uma careta da Potter. – Está bem nós não precisamos, mas que eu conheço algumas pessoas que precisam, eu conheço. E essas pessoas precisam dessa porção e da de euforia na pagina cento e dezesseis.

- Isso foi uma indireta Winchester? – Ang perguntou olhando a amiga de lado.

- Claro que não Ang, que é isso se eu tiver de falar, eu falo na cara. – Ly falou desviando olhar divertido da amiga.

- Tia Gina Onde está a Ang e Ly? – Dak perguntou só agora sentindo falta das amigas.

- Angel falou em alguma coisa do tipo ir da uma volta, eu acho, não prestei muita atenção Dak. – Gina falou olhando para afilhada.

- Aquelas duas, nem para chamarem a gente, servem. – Lah resmungou com um leve bico pra Dak quando as duas se afastaram das adultas indo se juntar a Molly que conversava animada com a atendente.

- Tudo bem obrigada. – Molly falou para atendente se virando para as duas garotas. – Descobriram onde as duas se meteram.

- Gina falou que Ang disse alguma coisa sobre ir da uma volta. – Lah falou girando os olhos incrédula.

- Não se deram ao trabalho nem de nos chamar para ir, por que sabe talvez eu quisesse ir. – Dak resmungou.

- Tá loira, tu ia muito querer sair de uma loja de grife, pra ir andar por ai com Angelina e Lyra. – Molly falou debochando da menina.

- Tudo bem, eu podia até não querer ir, mas é falta de consideração não nos chamar. – Dak resmungou cruzando os braços na altura do peito, com um olhar assassino.

- Disto eu não descordo. – Lah falou se sentando num baquinho.

- Tanto faz o que vamos fazer agora, Dominique e Roxanne fugiram, Ly e Ang também. – Molly falou pensativa. – Bom temos poucas possibilidades, que tal ir pra casa?

- Sem chance. – Dak falou olhando pra garota assustada.

- Ok possibilidade de ir para casa vetada, nossa possibilidades de ficar são, ficar andando com elas. – Molly aflou apontado para as mulheres da família e amigas das mulheres.

- Não, fazer compras sozinha pode ser, com pessoas da minha idade também, mas com gente mais velha é um pé no saco. – Lah resmungou.

- Podemos ficar de vela com Vic e Teddy. – Molly falou recebendo olhares incrédulos das duas garotas. – Certo essa não é bem uma opção viável, até porque nem sabemos onde eles se enfiaram. Que tal irmos pra brinquedoteca da esquina, onde a Lucy provavelmente está de divertindo?

- Lá só entra crianças de até 9 anos, sinto lhe informar, bom na verdade eu não sinto nada em lhe informar, que excedemos o limite de idade, na brinquedoteca não entramos. – Dak falou revirando os olhos.

- Eu sei, mas não me custava nada a não ser algumas ml de saliva pra informar essa possibilidade a vocês. – Molly falou dando língua a Dakota.

- Ora vamos gênio, pense em mais possibilidades. – Lah falou passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Só não pense demais, pensar enlouquece. – Dak falou com um sorriso sapeca.

- Legal agora estou pensando nisso. – Molly falou levando as mãos até a boca. – Eu estou enlouquecendo.

- Olha a Weasley certinha sabe fazer piada Dak. – Lah falou risonha.

- Hahaha... Morri de rir. – Dak falou sarcástica enquanto Molly prendia o riso. – Será que dá para parar de rir e ter uma nova idéia para fazermos alguma coisa? – Dak falou levemente irritada.

- Ok, já estou trabalhando, que tal simplesmente sumirmos, sei lá darmos uma volta por ai feito Ang e Ly quem sabe acabemos por encontrar com elas. – Molly falou olhando em volta.

- É acho que podemos fazer isso. – Lah concordou.

- Meninas! – Angélica mãe de Rox e Fred falou chamando as garotas.

- Sim tia. – Molly respondeu.

- Vamos almoçar venham. – Ela disse saindo, todas as outra mulheres já estavam do lado de fora.

- E o quarteto sumido? Não vai almoçar? – Lah perguntou achando estranho que ninguém tivesse falado nas garotas.

- Nós almoçamos sempre no mesmo restaurante e sempre no mesmo horário. Se as meninas não estiverem lá, elas já devem estar indo para lá, Lara. – Hermione falou para a menina enquanto trocava a sacola de mão.

- Lyra? – Uma mulher falou chamando a atenção das duas garotas, ela aparentava a meia idade, pode se dizer que era muito bela, com cabelos loiros ondulados e olhos cor de mel.

- Mãe? – Ly falou assustada ela esperava encontrar com qualquer um, menos com a mãe.

- Filha, que saudade. – Selena Winchester falou abraçando Lyra que assustada olhava para Angelina sem reação.

Angel não se impressionou pela beleza da mulher e sim por tê-la encontrado, nem nos pensamentos mais inconscientes a menina havia desejado conhecer a mãe das gêmeas, não por ser mãe delas, mas sim pelo que havia ouvido das mulheres da família, em relato das próprias garotas, Selena era um pau mandado da mãe podendo se dizer que não tinha vontade própria, descendente de família bruxa tradicional ligada as artes das travas, enquanto a mãe Esperanza avó das meninas era uma bruxa no sentido popular desse termo, uma total megera que era capaz de levantar a mão as netas por pura maldade.

- Mãe o que faz aqui? – Ly perguntou escondendo por meio de uma máscara de indiferença qualquer tipo de sentimento que pudesse ter em relação à mãe.

- Oh, filha seu pai não teve tempo de vir comprar os presentes de natal de vocês, então eu vim pra não correr o risco de não encontrar alguma coisa que agrade. – A mulher falou analisando a filha dos pés a cabeça, Lyra estava mais corada agora do que no dia que havia embarcado para Hogwarts e ela podia dizer que a filha parecia mais feliz, mesmo com aquela máscara de indiferença em seu rosto.

- Senhora Winchester, aqui está a coleção que a senhora pediu. Quer que mande embalar para presente? – O jovem atendente falou chamando a atenção da mulher.

- Um momento deixe me ver o livro já vou no balão para pagar e embalar se for o caso, mas antes quero vê-lo. – A mulher falou pegando os livros das mãos do jovem que saiu deixando à sós com as duas garotas.

- Mãe essa é Angelina Potter estuda comigo. – Ly falou apresentando Ang que não parecia muito confortável com a situação na opinião da amiga.

- Senhora Winchester é um prazer conhecê-la. – Ang falou formalmente com a senhora recebendo um olhar incrédulo de Ly na parte do "É um prazer conhecê-la."

- Senhorita Potter ouvi alguns elogios vindos do senhor Winchester sobre você e a senhorita Malfoy, igualmente é um prazer conhecer a amiga das minhas filhas. – Selena falou cumprimentando Ang. – Agora me digam acham que Lara ira gostar dessa coleção de transfiguração, eu pensei em comprar para ela roupas, mas acho que nesse ultimo mês ela comprou tantas que não precisará. – Falou analisando os livros.

- Hum, eu acho que ela adorará senhora Winchester. – Ang falou dando uma leve cotovelada na amiga que a repreendeu com um olhar.

- Você Ly o que acha? – Perguntou a filha.

- Ela provavelmente vai gostar, Lara é apaixonada por transfiguração. – Ly falou recebendo outra cotovelada de Ang, sem entender o motivo e olhando inquisitória para a melhor amiga que só apontou o relógio.

- Ótimo, então é esse que vou levar. – A mulher falou dando as costas e indo em direção ao balcão.

- O que deu em você Angelina pra ficar me acotovelando assim? – Ly perguntou assim que a mãe se afastou o suficiente para não ouvi-las.

- Temos de ir almoçar. – Ang falou olhando um pouco assustada para o relógio.

- Ora droga, se você estava com fome não custava esperar alguns minutos ao invés de ficar me batendo. – Ly reclamou com um pouco de raiva.

- Eu não estou com fome, o problema é que minhas tias sempre almoçam no mesmo lugar e na mesma hora, no dia da tortura pré-natal e elas devem estar lá já, se não estiverem estão indo e se nós não chegarmos a tempo, pode ter certeza vamos passar a tarde fazendo compras com elas. – Ang falou levemente irritada, por Ly ter ficado com raiva do nada, ela nem havia batido com força.

- Você bem que podia ter dito isso antes, eu não quero passar a tarde fazendo compras com elas, nem se fosse à última oportunidade de fazer compras da minha vida. – Ly exclamou olhando para os lados em busca da atendente para cancelar o pedido que havia feito.

- Lyra o que quer de natal? – Selena perguntou voltando do caixa com os livros já embrulhados.

- É mãe foi bom vê-la, mas temos que ir, a mãe da Angelina está nos esperando para almoçar e sobre o presente pode escolher. – Ly falou saindo da livraria puxando Ang pelo braço.

- Sabe a sua repulsa a fazer compras eu já conhecia, até compartilho dela Ly, mas que a sua repulsa a fazer compras com as minhas tias era tão grande eu não tinha a mínima idéia. – Ang falou com um leve sorriso, fazendo Ly bufar. – Além do que você devia ter se despedido melhor da sua mãe Ly. – Ang repreendeu.

- Eu devia ter me despedido melhor da minha mãe e você devia tê-la conhecido melhor. – Ly falou irônica. – Agora onde fica o restaurante?

- Na rua dezesseis. Ela não me pareceu tão má. – Ang falou acompanhando a amiga.

- Ela não parece má, minha gêmea não parece sensível, você não parece que tem sentimento, a sonserina não parece ser uma boa casa. – Ly falou irritada alterando a voz, assustando a amiga.

- Hey pode parando por ai, eu não fiz nada pra você ficar irritada comigo, não. Então pode ir parando com essas grosserias, eu só estou sendo sincera e expressando minha opinião, se você não concorda com ela tudo bem, a escute e depois debata civilizadamente, sem alterar a voz eu não sou surda. – Ang falou puxando a amiga e a parando.

Ly ficou encarando Ang nos olhos por uma fração de segundos, até desviá-los envergonhada, a amiga estava certa ela não podia se irritar com a mãe e descontar nela, a inocente da história.

- Droga, me desculpa Ang, eu não queria descontar em você, foi sem querer. – Ly falou de cabeça baixa.

- Tudo bem. – Ang falou abraçando a melhor amiga. – Amigo é para essa coisas Ly, agora só não é por que eu te entendo que você vai abusar ouviu. – Falou se separando da loira.

- Vou tentar. – Ly falou se encostando no murro e cruzando os braços. – Sabe o cinismo e idiotice dessa mulher me tira do serio.

- Que tal discutimos isso mais tarde de barriga cheia. – Ang falou puxando a amiga pela mão para o restaurante, onde as outras provavelmente já estariam.

- Scorp. – Jay chamou o amigo da escada, ele tivera uma idéia pela manhã enquanto conversavam, mas não havia contado aos amigos ainda por que não queria que os primos soubessem.

- O que foi Jay? – Scorp perguntou assim que alcançou o amigo no primeiro andar.

- Eu tive uma idéia, mas não quero que os meus primos saibam com exceção do Hector. – Jay falou puxando Scorp para o quarto.

- Sim, essa idéia seria? – Scorp perguntou curioso ao amigo enquanto fechava a porta.

- Vamos virar animagos. – James falou feliz. Enquanto Scorp caia na gargalhada o menino estava rindo tanto e tão descontroladamente que pequenas lagrimas brotavam dos olhos do mesmo.

- Posso saber o que tem de tão engraçado nisso? – James perguntou irritado.

- Como o que tem de engraçado James? – Scorp perguntou quando se controlou um pouco. – Animagos cara você ta louco, nós somos menores e se me permite acrescentar nossas notas em transfiguração não são das melhores. Sem falar que é proibido ser animago sem a aprovação do ministério, se precisa de uma autorização cara, que por sinal não temos e eu não quero ir para Azkaban. – Scorp falou com uma careta, enquanto enumerava nos dedos os motivos da idéia de James ser ridícula.

- Dane-se esse motivos Scorp, nós podemos ser animagos se quisermos. – Jay falou emburrado, que mal tinha querer ser animago?

- James, Scorpions cadê vocês? – Hector chamava pelo amigo e pelo primo já fazia uns dez minutos e nada dos dois aparecerem.

- Desiste Hector, eles se esconderam de você. – Fred falou rindo.

- Eu tenho de concorda Hec o casal deve ter se escondido de você. – Louis falou pegando a vassoura. – Vamos fazer assim você e o Paul ficam procurando por eles enquanto eu e o Fred vamos nos aquecer no campo de quadribol, quando os acharem vão para o campo. – Louis falou saindo da casa.

- Estamos esperando por vocês. – Fred falou pegando a própria vassoura.

- Fred Filho Weasley. – Molly chamou o neto.

- Eu não fiz nada vó. – O menino falou levantando os braços em sinal de rendição. – É tudo culpa do Hector.

- Ei, eu também não fiz nada estou só procurando com o Pow-Pow o Jay-Jay e a minha doninha loira preferida. – Hec falou risonho, em sua própria defesa.

- Onde você e o Luis vão? – Molly falou ignorando os dois netos.

- Vamos para o campo de Quedribol vó. – Fred falou dando um beijo na bochecha da avó e saindo porta a fora.

- Tenham cuidado! – Molly gritou mais o neto já estava longe. – E vocês dois, não vão? – Perguntou aos outros dois que ainda estavam na sala.

- Só depois do Hector achar o James e o Scorpions. – Paul falou dando de ombros.

- Já tentaram no quarto do James? – Ela perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Hum, não. Vovó a senhora é genial. – Hec falou dando uma abraço na velha senhora e subindo correndo as escadas.

- O que eu fiz pra merecer esses netos. – Queixou-se a senhora.

- Senhora Weasley, eu não sei, mas com certeza não foi coisa boa, por que é um pior que o outro. – Paul falou rindo enquanto subia as escadas.

- Eu ainda não sou a favor Jay, porque... – Scorp falava descordando da idéia de virar animago, que o amigo tivera mais cedo, quando foi atrapalhado por um Hector entrando no quarto fazendo o maior escândalo.

- Pelas barbas violetas de Merlin, você podiam ter se enfiado num lugar mais fácil de achar não. – Hec gritou entrando no quarto e se jogando na cama do primo.

- Hector vai tomar um banho antes de se jogar sujo na minha cama. – James reclamou puxando o primo pelo calcanhar.

- Eu estou limpinho James. – Hec falou rindo. – Estou até cheiroso.

- Cheiroso aponto de dá inveja a um gambá isso sim. – Paul falou entrando no quarto e fechando a porta.

- Ora merda, Hector, que vou me sujar todinho e deitar na tua cama. – James exclamou irritado.

- Tá bom, tudo bem estou saindo. – Hec disse se levantando.

- Agora que já sujou pode, ficar. – James falou se sentando no sofá irritado.

- O que vocês dois estavam fazendo aqui trancados? Não podiam ter me chamado, não? Eu estava enlouquecendo com o Hector lá embaixo, alguém já disse que ele é insuportável. – Paul reclamou se sentando.

- Eu estava tentando tirar uma idéia sem cabimento da cabeça do Jay, mas esse idiota é cabeça dura de mais. – Scorp falou desistindo, ele conhecia o amigo e sabia que se James colocava uma coisa na cabeça não tinha santo que tirasse.

- Adoro idéia, manda sua idéia primo. – Hec falou se sentando.

- Lá vem merda. – Paul murmurou.

- Tu disse alguma coisa Paul? – James perguntou olhando para o garoto.

- Não, James eu não disse nada. – Paul falou enquanto Scorp prendia uma gargalhada.

- Vamos James qual é a sua idéia. – Hec perguntava quase que quicando na cama.

- Nós. – James falou apontando para os quatro. – Seremos animagos. – Disse o menino.

- O que? – Paul perguntou assustado, James só poderia está louco, não tinha cabimento se tornarem animagos. – Isso é loucura.

- Foi o que eu tentei dizer a ele, mas o idiota é cabeça dura, não vai mudar de idéia. – Scorp explicou para Paul que ainda estava um pouco assustado.

- Animagos. – Hector repetiu olhando incerto para o primo.

- É Hec animagos. – James falou concordo.

- Hum, Adorei a idéia, quando começamos. – O menino falou com um sorriso enorme.

- Nessa família só tem louco. – Scorp falou passando a mão pela cabeça desesperado enquanto olhava para Paul.

- Hec eu não sei quando a gente vai começar, que tal depois do natal? – James perguntou ao primo ignorando totalmente os outros dois.

- Boa idéia, vamos pesquisar sobre animagia hoje e manhã depois colocamos em pratica. – Hec falou se levantando.

- Vamos para a biblioteca. – James chamou saindo do quarto.

- Ei os primos de vocês estão nos esperando no campo. – Paul falou para os dois que já deviam estar longe.

- Eu acho que Fred e Louis vão levar um bolo. – Scorp falou se levantando.

- O que a gente faz agora? – Paul perguntou desnorteado ele esperava por quase tudo vindo daqueles dois, mas animagos isso era mais que loucura.

- Alguém tem de tomar conta deles, Paul. – Scorp falou saindo com Paul do quarto.

- Então presumo que nos estamos dentro dessa loucura, dos dois. – Paul falou incrédulo para Scorp enquanto o acompanhava.

- Você sempre foi bom para presumir as coisas, Zambini. – O jovem Malfoy falou entrando na biblioteca junto com o amigo.

- Vocês duas, são duas trairás. – Dak falou assim que Ly e Ang se sentaram na mesa.

- Como é que vocês somem sem nem nos dizer aonde vão? – Lah perguntou descrente, as amigas.

- Nós poderíamos querer ir com vocês sabiam. – Molly acrescentou a discussão.

- Vocês queriam ir? – Ang perguntou olhando o cardápio.

- Talvez. – Dak disse se servindo da cerveja amanteigada que tinha na mesa.

- Quem sabe. – Lah disse imitando a amiga nos gestos.

- Havia uma possibilidade que sim, ok. – Molly falou encarando as duas.

- Como também havia uma possibilidade que não. – Ang murmurou.

- Sempre a possibilidades Angelina. – Molly afirmou repreendendo a prima.

- Ok, há possibilidades positivas, há possibilidades negativas e há possibilidades... duvidosas. – Ly falou tentando evitar uma briga, ao ver de Ang. – Mas no caso para todas voe a possibilidade era negativa.

- Concordo plenamente. – Ang falou sem dar tempo das garotas argumentarem. – Venhamos e convenhamos você nunca que abririam mão de fazer compras pra andar pelo beco conosco. – Ang falou debochada.

- Posso anotar vossos pedidos senhoritas? – O senhor vestido a rigor perguntou as garotas.

- Eu quero o prato vinte cinco. – Ang falou prontamente.

- Pra mim o prato trinta e seis. – Ly falou olhando divertida pra Ang, ela tinha conseguido dispensar as três.

- Pra beber? – Ele perguntou depois de anotar o prato delas.

- Cerveja amanteigada pras duas não é Ang? – Perguntou pra Ang só confirmou com a cabeça.

- Já vou mandar trazer, desejam mais alguma coisa.

- Não obrigada. – Ang falou encarando Dak que estava irritada. – O que foi Dakota? – Perguntou preocupada com a amiga.

- Eu odeio vocês duas. – Resmungou a loira.

- É de se entender, elas sempre conseguem desconversar. – Lah falou dando língua pras duas que deram leves sorrisos.

- Sabe quem encontramos na livraria agora pouco, Lah? – Ly perguntou a irmã enquanto se servia da cerveja.

- Claro que eu não sei, você não me chamaram pra ir. – Lah falou o obvio dando língua para a irmã, fazendo Ang girar os olhos e Dak acompanhada por Molly prenderem o riso.

- Eita Gêmea se acalma, nem é pra tanto. – Ly falou girando os olhos, enquanto Lah dava de ombros. – E só pra você se atualizar encontramos com a nossa mãe. – Ly falou fazendo Lah se engasgar, enquanto Dak procurava assustada os olhos de Ang para confirmar a historia da amiga.

- Mas antes encontramos com o quarteto P, na dedos de mel e com Dean e Demetri. – Ang falou emburrada.

- Droga se eu soubesse, queria ter ido com vocês. – Dak falou emburrada ela estava louca pra meter o pau idiota da Kiely, estava até sentindo falta das discussões com a garota.

- É queria, mas ela não nos chamaram. – Molly resmungou.

- Gêmea o que a nossa mãe estava fazendo aqui, melhor o que ela estava fazendo numa livraria? – Lah perguntou curiosa depois eu se recuperou do choque.

- Ela disse que o papai estava sem tempo para comprar nossos presentes ai ela veio comprar, no lugar dele. – Ly falou dando de ombros. – ah, a propósito lembra aquela coleção de transfiguração que você viu antes do inicio das aulas? Bom, ela comprou de presente pra você.

- Serio? – Lah perguntou com um super sorriso.

- Por que eu brincaria com isso? – Ly perguntou confusa.

- Você brinca Ly? – Molly disse divertida, fazendo Dak e Lah rirem.

- Olha Molly você sabe fazer piada. – Ang disse fingido estar maravilhada.

- Só é uma pena que elas sejam horríveis. – Ly falou levantando uma sobrancelha e sorrindo de lado.

- Está bom já deu por hoje. – Ang disse chamando a atenção pra si. – Molly desembucha que eu sei, que você sabe onde Nique e Rox se enfiaram e você vai nos levar lá. – Ang falou se levantando.

- Nem vem, que não tem Angelina, não saio daqui sem permissão. – Molly falou cruzando os braços.

- Não seja por isso, Lah vai lá na mesa das centenárias, e pede pra tia Luna deixar a gente ir atrás das minhas primas. – Ang resmungou a ordem.

- Agora lascou, quem foi que te nomeou coronel e eu escrava Angelina Potter. – Lah perguntou incrédula.

- Vai logo, tu é a mais inocente e tia Luna é liberal depois dela deixar tu vai e fala com a minha mãe. – Ang ditou pra amiga, que quando ia reclamar foi cortada. – Será que dá pra ir lá ou ta difícil.

- Certo eu estou indo, relaxa. – Lah disse se levantando e fazendo sinal de doida com a mão para a amiga.

- O que foi Ang? Baixa-se o espírito ditatorial de Hittler, foi? – Dak falou rindo pra amiga que deu língua pra mesma.

- Ei quem foi que disse que minha gêmea é inocente, eu descordo totalmente. – Ly disse divertida.

- Eu também, mas é o que elas acham não posso fazer nada sobre isso. – Ang tentou justificar, dando de ombros no final.

- Por Morgana vocês são uma gangue. – Molly falou exprimindo sua observação.

- Você não viu nada Molly, você não viu nada. – Dak falou pra ruiva que a olhou incrédula, não tinha como elas serem piores. – Você deve está achando que não tem como ser pior não é?

- Mais é claro que eu estou achando isso. – Molly falou o obvio.

- É só porque você não viu quando essas duas doidas, resolvem colocar a cabecinha pra pensar, por que quando elas resolvem, sai de perto ai vem bomba. – Lah disse assim que chegou na mesa.

- Eu desconfio até hoje que foi a má influencia delas que nos levaram pra sonserina, não é Lah? – Dak falou risonha.

- Pode ter certeza loira, por ter certeza. – Lah confirmou compartilhando do mesmo sorriso da menina.

- Está bom, eu não caiu nessa, Lah pode ter sido até má influencia, agora você loira quem não te conheça que te compre. – Molly debochou.

- Ok, ok foi má influencia, foi boa influencia, não foi influência nenhuma, tanto faz já estão na sonserina agora. – Ly falou se levantando.

- O que elas disseram, Lah? – Ang perguntou já se levantado pra sair, na certeza de uma resposta positiva vinda da mãe.

- Elas disseram que tudo bem e que é pra todas nós irmos juntas. – Lah falou dando de ombros.

- Então vamos logo. – Dak falou se levantando. – Onde elas estão Molly?

- Provavelmente no TripTrop. – Molly falou vencida acompanhando as garotas.

- Então é pra lá que nós vamos. – Lah disse feliz saindo na frente acompanhada por Dak e Molly deixando Ang e Ly pra trás.

- Porque elas têm sempre que sair na frente. – Ang reclamou.

- Porque elas, são elas, Ang. Seria estranho no mínimo assustador se elas fizessem diferente. – Ly justificou.

- Hum é você está certa. – Angelina falou enquanto acompanhava as amigas e a prima com o olhar.

- Vamos deixar Demetri e Dean, mofando na soverteria? – Ly perguntou risonha.

- Tem certeza que você é a gêmea dela, Ly. – Ang falou apontando para Lah. – Por que sabe nas ultimas hora você tem lido meus pensamentos.

- Meu pai diz que eu seria ótima em legilimência. – Ly falou com um leve sorriso.


	19. Natal? Animagia? Conversa?

O natal é uma festa comemorativa muito respeitada, por diversos povos, para os bruxos essa festa não é diferente, se reunir com a família e os amigos é uma tradição prezada pelas famílias aristocráticas bruxas londrinas.

Já era por volta das quatro horas da tarde, pequenos flocos de neve eram vistos caindo pela janela. A mansão Potter já estava praticamente pronta, para receber seus convidados nessa data tão especial, pequenos detalhes estavam para ser definidos e estes mesmos eram ditados pela senhora Potter nervosa no meio da sala.

- O que é que essa caixa de vinho está fazendo no meio da sala? – Perguntou histérica a jovem senhora para um elfo que estava a sua frente assustado com alguns arranjos de flores nas mãos.

- Junk... Junk não sabe senhora. – Respondeu baixo o pobre elfo com medo de levar uns gritos da patroa.

- Certo Junk, vá colocar os arranjos no lugar deles. – Luna Malfoy falou intervindo antes que a amiga perde-se a cabeça com o elfo.

- Esses vinhos não eram para estar aqui. – Gina resmungou baixo passando as mãos pelos cabelo ruivos.

- Sim Gi esses vinhos não eram para estar ai, eu sei, mas você precisa se acalmar. – Luna falou doce se sentado junto com a amiga em um sofá. – Eu vi a hora você torturar o pobre elfo, você não é disso Gi, tem de ter um pouco de calma eu sei que o estresse é mal dos Weasley's, mas ele tem de ser controlado, se não as coisas vão sair erradas. – Falou a loira despreocupada olhando a neve pela janela.

- Esse é o problema Luna, a festa vai dar errado, vai sair tudo errado, não tem nada pronto. – A ruiva falou desesperada.

- Como não tem nada pronto? – Luna perguntou incrédula.

- Não tendo nada pronto, e a festa é daqui a cinco horas. – Respondeu irritada se levantando, sendo puxada novamente para o sofá, ela tinha muita coisa pra fazer e pouco tempo para o mesmo.

- Primeiro fica ai sentada. – Ordenou a loira se levantado e ficando em pé de frente para a ruiva. – Segundo se acalma, terceiro me responda com calma. A comida está pronta?

- Sim, está. Ou melhor não totalmente, o peru só vai para o fogo meia hora antes da ceia. – Gina respondeu tentando se acalmar.

- Ótimo, as bebidas estão prontas e no lugar?

- Sim ou não, aquela caixa de vinho não está no lugar, na verdade eu nem sei o que elas estão fazendo no meio da sala. E os drink's só vão começar a ser preparados quando os barmen's chegarem. – Gina falou sem entender a calma da amiga.

- Gina os Drink's só são feitos na hora. – Luna falou girando os olhos e se virando para a caixa de vinhos, ela tirou a varinha do bolso e fez um pequeno gesto, fazendo a caixa flutuar pela casa. – Pequeno problema com os vinhos resolvido.

- É, mas os barmen's e os garçons não aparecem na hora, já eram pra ter chegado. – Falou a mulher birrenta.

- E já chegaram, a Audrey foi recebê-los, faz uns quarenta minutos. – Falou olhando para o relógio.

- É, mas...

- A decoração está pronta, eu cuidei dela lembra? A única coisa que falta ficar pronta somos nós e o resto do povo. – Luna falou cortando a amiga. – Relaxa faltam cinco horas para a festa e antes que eu esqueça a banda ligou e disse que chegaria as cinco, tiveram um problema com um instrumento, mas já foi resolvido, só se atrasaram por causa disso.

- Tem certeza? – Gina perguntou incerta.

- Sim eu tenho certeza agora será que da pra aperta o botão de relaxar, as crianças se esconderam assustadas e os homens estão todos no salão de jogos, com medo que você entre lá e comece a ditar ordens. Pelo menos o Draco e o Rony estão. – Falou a mulher risonha para descontrair.

- Graças a Merlin! – Paul exclamou assim que Hec e Scorp passaram pela porta do quarto de James.

Os dois haviam saído, para ir a biblioteca ver se conseguiam alguma informação extra sobre animagia, do dia anterior pra cá sobre o assusto só haviam conseguido teorias, mas nada que fosse concreto, eles ainda não sabiam o que tinham de fazer para se torna animagos.

- Conseguiram alguma coisa nova? – Jay perguntou curioso, ele estava se roendo, desde que Hector deu a idéia de se tornarem animagos.

- Não. – Scorp falou se jogando na cama cansado, ele não gostava nada da idéia de se torna animago, pelo que já havia ouvido dos mais velhos quando era mais novo, a animagia era muito poderosa, e se desse errado poderia vir a causar danos irrecuperáveis.

- O que tem em todos os livros lá da biblioteca, é a mesma coisa. A animagia é uma magia muito poderosa, poucos conseguem realizá-la... A animagia é ilegal, quando praticada sem a permissão e o acompanhamento do ministério e blá blá blá. – Hec resmungou de cara feia se sentando no sofá de frente para James que tinha a cara mais fechada ainda.

- Galera eu acho que é muita idiotice essa historia de animago. – Paul falou se levantado ele estava cheio desse historia e não se sentia a vontade com ela.

- Tem meu apoio Zambini, mesmo que vocês consigam algo concreto, os riscos ainda são muitos. – Scorp falou apoiando o amigo e tentando argumentar com os outros dois.

- Nenhum livro da biblioteca diz como se faz para torna-se um animago? – Jay perguntou ao primo ignorando os amigos.

- Nenhum. – Hec falou passando as mãos nervoso pelo rosto. – Não espera, tem um que diz "Para se torna um animago precisa-se de muito treino e principalmente concentração.", mas eu não sei o que isso quer dizer. – Hec lamentou.

- Como não? É simples a frase está dizendo que você tem de se concentrar em ser animago e ai você vira um. – Jay falou sorrindo.

- Ou ela pode está querendo dizer que você tem de se concentrar no treino. Treino o qual nós não temos a mínima idéia de qual seja. Além do que se concentrar em ser um animago, seria fácil e muito obvio. – Paul falou girando os olhos.

- Vocês querem mesmo se torna aimagos? – Scorp perguntou se dando por vencido aos amigos.

- Sim. – Hector e James responderam juntos.

- Não. – Paul respondeu logo depois sendo fuzilado pelos amigos.

- Paul, não percebe ainda que se nós nos tornamos animagos, seremos os mais novos a conseguir esse feito. – Jay falou incrédulo para o menino.

- É James, mas se nós falharmos no processo, corremos sérios riscos. Você não vê isso? – Paul perguntou irritado.

- Não, eu não vejo isso. Porque eu não sou pessimista feito você tá legal. – James respondeu também irritado.

- Lara! Da o fora, some da minha frente. Vai ficar ai fora por meia hora pra apreender a se comportar, menina má. – Os meninos ouviram a voz irritada de Dominique reclamando com a jovem Winchester e referindo-se a ela como um cachorrinho que havia se comportado mal, enquanto a mesma gargalhava acompanhada das outras garotas, logo que a voz cessou foi ouvida uma porta batendo no corredor.

- Isso! – Hector gritou no quarto assustando os garotos que haviam se desligado para presta atenção nos gritos de Dominique.

- Isso o que Hector? – Scorp perguntou assim que se recuperou do susto.

- Lara Winchester, nossa gêmea de ouro. – O menino falou sorrindo.

- Como assim? – Foi à vez de Jay perguntar sem compreender.

- Se eu não estou enganado a matéria favorita dela é Transfiguração, o que significa que ela deve saber alguma coisa. – Falou o menino risonho correndo para a porta do quarto.

No corredor Lara gargalhava abertamente encostada na parede ao lado do quarto, a reação de Dominique ao choque que a pena liberava quando estava sendo usada, havia sido cômica.

- Lara. – Hec chamou da porta do quarto de James assustando a menina que ainda estava se recuperado da brincadeira.

- Ah, oi Hector. – Falou a menina se controlando e agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, ficando indiferente com uma, certa perfeição. A convivência com as sonserinas estava servindo no mínimo de alguma coisa.

- Vem cá, a gente quer falar contigo. – O menino falou dano passagem para a garota entrar no quarto.

- Lah, queríamos te perguntar uma coisa? – James falou puxando a atenção pra si.

- Perguntem eu não tenho o dia todo. – Falou a menina se sentando no sofá e encarando os garotos.

Os meninos ficaram mudos eles não sabiam como perguntar a ela, não queriam que ninguém soubessem que queriam se tornar animagos. Paul sabia que os meninos não iam voltar a trás, então resolveu assumir e perguntar a Lara.

- A gente queria saber o que você sabe sobre animagia? – Paul falou olhando para a garota.

- Hum, animagia é? – A menina perguntou e eles afirmaram ansiosos. – Bem, eu sei algumas coisas interessantes, mas por que diabos vocês querem saber sobre animgia? – Perguntou curiosa, coisa boa não podia está saindo dessa história.

- Ora, por que nós estávamos conversando sobre algumas coisas que ouvimos nossos pais falarem que é ilegal, e chegamos a animagia e tipo ao contrario das maldições imperdoáveis que nós sabemos o motivo de serem consideradas ilegais, a animagia é diferente nós não sabemos nada sobre ela. – Paul falou como quem não quer nada.

- É isso ai só estamos curiosos. – Jay falou para enfatizar.

- E por que estão perguntando logo pra mim? Perguntem pra eles. – Questionou a menina desconfiada.

- Estamos perguntando pra você, porque Transfiguração é a sua matéria favorita. – Paul falou com um sorriso, o que fez Lah levantar uma sobrancelha, desde quando eles prestavam atenção nesses detalhes.

- E por que nossos pais estão em algum lugar da casa se escondendo da tia Gina, ela está ditando ordens pra todo mundo, eles estão fugidos em algum lugar. – Hec falou igualmente sorrindo.

- Primeiro Hector esse seu sorriso de cafajeste não funciona comigo, e segundo Paul eu agora sei por que minha irmã gostou de você, ela odeia que mintam pra ela e você sem querer ofender é um péssimo mentiroso. Nenhuma dessas desculpas colam comigo. – Cantarolou a menina no final.

- Não ofendeu, pode crer. – Scorp falou risonho com a cara de taxo dos amigos.

- Vão me dizer o real motivo ou não? O que vocês vão aprontar? – Perguntou Lah com um sorriso de lado.

- Não, não vamos. – Jay falou direto.

- Então eu não vejo motivo para estar aqui. – Falou a menina se levantando, mas sendo segurada por James.

- Que tal assim, não nos faça pergunta que nós não mentimos para você, e você nos fala a informação como um favor?. – Jay perguntou sorrindo de lado, um sorriso que quase o deixava irresistível na opinião das garotas.

- O sorriso do Weasley não funciona comigo, e sem querer ofender o seu também não Potter. –Lah falou se soltando.

- Dessa vez ofendeu. – Scorp falou risonho, sendo fuzilado pelos olhos de James. – Espera Lara, não tem nenhum jeito de você nos dizer o que sabe sem falarmos os motivos?

- Hum, talvez se, eu disse talvez, se o que eu ganhar com isso for bom. – Falou a loira com um sorriso sapeca, o motivo dos garotos conhecendo eles como ela conhecia estava no mínimo na cara, um tanto muito obvio, ele queriam se torna animagos, será que eles conseguiriam? Bom, isso ela não sabia, mas que essa era uma informação valiosa era.

- Vamos fazer um seguinte, se você nos contar o que sabe e guarda segredo dessa conversa. Nós juramos ficar te devendo um favor, não importando ele qual seja. – Falou James, esperançoso.

- Qual seja, quanto custe ou as conseqüências do mesmo. – Hec acrescentou, o jovem ruivo esperava ansioso pela resposta da loira, ele desejava muito se torna animago.

- Hum, deixem me ver. Se eu fizer o que pedem, que seria contar e guarda o segredo, vocês ficam me devendo um favor, sem restrições. – Lah falou pensativa, aquela conversa estava ficando interessante.

- Sim, é isso ai. – Falou Scorp.

- Mas só para acrescentar, é segredo e guarda segredo significa não contar para a Dakota, para a Angelina e para Lyra entendeu, isso é um segredo. – Paul falou ainda nutrindo um pouco de esperança, pelo silencio de Lara.

- Eu sei o sentido da palavra segredo Zambini e nele não há restrições. – Lah falou seca para o garoto que ele pensava que era. – E só para acrescentar eu entendi que era segredo da primeira vez. – Completou fuzilando o garoto.

- Ei calma não precisa se irritar. – James falou risonho, havia sido engraçado o jeito e tom que Lara usará para repreender Paul.

- Eu não me irrito Potter. – Falou num tom frio que assustou os garotos, ela nunca havia usado aquele tom com um deles, na verdade nem passava pela cabeça dos garotos que a jovem loirinha podia falar demonstrando tanta frieza. – E eu só aceito se for um de cada.

- Um de cada o que? – Scorp perguntou sem entender.

- Um favor de cada. – Lah falou girando os olhos e indo até a janela.

- Tudo bem, concordamos, damos a nossa palavra de marotos ou qualquer coisa do tipo. – Hec falou se levantando da poltrona a qual havia se sentado a alguns minutos. - Agora me diga o que sabe? – Pediu o garoto com os olhos azuis claros brilhando.

Os olhos de Hector são lindos foi a primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça de Lah, quando o garoto a encarou, mas ela não ia se deixar levar por ele, ele era um maroto, nada acaba bem quando um maroto está envolvido, ela estava ali para se divertir um pouco com eles e era isso que faria agora.

- Bom, já passou pela cabeça de vocês que eu posso não saber nada sobre animagia, eu podia simplesmente estar apostando no vermelho para ganhar o verde. Eu podia só estar a dizer que sei algo sobre animagia, para saber o real motivo de vocês, não? – Indagou a menina encostada na janela com um sorriso de lado, passando a mão direita pelos cabelos, o deixando cair com leves ondas.

- Pela minha cabeça não passou. – Scorp falou encarando Lara que matinha o sorriso de lado zombeteiro no lugar. – Mas você falando agora, é bem capaz que seja verdade, com a sua convivência com a minha irmã.

- Não é a convivência com a sua irmã que me faz pensar assim Malfoy, eu sou uma sonserina, você devia sempre considerar todas as possibilidades. – Falou a Winchester sem conter a zombaria.

- Não importa, você não sabe o nosso objetivo. – James falou com um enorme sorriso recebendo a aprovação dos amigos, mas o primo permaneceu em silêncio.

- Eu não sei o objetivo de vocês? Acha que eu sou idiota, Potter? O objetivo de vocês está mais que na cara, querem se torna animagos isso é obvio. Se não fosse isso vocês perguntariam aos seus pais não a mim. – Lah falou risonha para a surpresa dos garotos que negaram. – Agora deixem me adivinhar, procuraram na biblioteca da casa e não acharam nada?

- Foi. – Hector falou encarando a menina nos olhos, ela manteve o contato sem se permitir nem pisca.

- Imaginei os pais de vocês não são idiotas, animagia é perigosa, poderosa e ilegal se não autorizada, eles não deixariam livros que explicam tudo mais a fundo, a disposição de quem entrasse na biblioteca. – Lah falou se sentando no sofá novamente.

- E como você sabe sobre animagia? Biblioteca de Hogwarts? – Paul perguntou curioso.

- Na biblioteca de Hogwarts, você só encontra notas sobre o assunto, livros sobre isso só na seção restrita, e eu duvido que sejam muito detalhados. – Respondeu a menina pensativa.

- Onde conseguiu a informação então? – James perguntou curioso.

- Não interessa, não creio que devo presta contas das minhas fontes a vocês. – Debochou a garota.

- Ok, então o que sabe? – Hector perguntou. – Nem tente desconversa eu sei que você sabe de alguma coisa.

- Sim eu sei, sei de todos os passos. Mas o que garante que eu vou dizer? – Perguntou debochada.

- Favores nossos poderiam vir a ser uteis a você. – James falou firme.

- Vocês vão mesmo fazer um trato com uma sonserina? – Perguntou a menina debochada. – Eu poderia dar as informações erradas. – Falou encarando os garotos pensativos e em silêncio, seus olhos pararam em Hector e o garoto tinha uma certa confiança no olhar.

-Sim vamos fazer e você vai nos dizer tudo e corretamente. – Hector falou tranqüilo, com um leve sorriso.

- Como tem tanta certeza que ela vai nos contar, Hec? – James perguntou curioso pela tranquilidade do primo.

- Tendo Jay, ela pode até ser sonserina e malvada. – Falou o menino com um leve sorriso de lado. – Mas até os sonserinos têm palavra e princípios, ela vai nos contar.

Quando Hector terminou de falar, todos os garotos se encararam e se viraram para Lara que estava sentada impassível, mas que logo bufou, ela já havia brincado um pouco com os garotos e isso não a havia deixado feliz como ela ficava quando fazia o mesmo com outras pessoas, ou com o quarteto "P", ela estava se sentindo entediada, não feliz, estava na hora de acabar com aquilo e ir embora.

- O que querem saber? Só vou responder perguntas, façam as perguntas certas e terão tudo que precisam. – Falou a garota em tom de tédio.

- Você mesma definiu a animagia como poderosa, perigosa e ilegal, nos explique o porquê? – Paul pediu, tirando o casaco verde que usava por cima de uma camisa da seleção inglesa de quabribol.

- Por ser poderosa ela é perigosa e por ser poderosa e perigosa ela tem de ser monitorada pelo ministério, o que a faz ilegal, sem esse monitoramento. – Respondeu cruzando os braços e as pernas.

- Lara isso é meio obvio. – Scorp falou incrédulo pela resposta da menina.

- Então por que perguntaram. – Falou a garota entediada.

- Por que queremos respostas completas, e você não nos deu uma resposta você nos deu o obvio. – Hector falou cruzando os braços de cara feia.

- Tudo bem, respostas completas e sem o obvio. Vou tentar me lembrar. – Falou olhando para o relógio de pulso.

- A resposta da primeira pergunta Lara. – James cobrou.

- A animagia é poderosa, por que é uma magia que consiste na mudança, ou seja, é uma transfiguração, toda transfiguração por si só já é perigosa, mas essa é diferente, nela você não muda um objeto, ou animal, você muda a si próprio, o que faz dela mais perigosa é você não saber no que vai se transformar, um animago não escolhe se transforma na forma de um animal qual quer, a forma do animal e as características dele que o escolhem. Você pode ser o maior homem do mundo, o mais forte e mais poderoso, mas se no fundo você for um medroso, pode se transforma num rato, entenderam? – Perguntou a menina entediada, para a confirmação dos garotos.

- Continue. – Pediu James.

- Bem, por ignorância as pessoas acham que podem escolher em que animal se transformar então, durante o processo se focam nele, o que é totalmente burrice, já que como eu já disse não tem como escolher o animal, isso leva o bruxo ao erro ai é que tá o perigo, um exemplo se o James quiser se transforma em um elefante e esse não for o animal dele e a transformação der errada, ele pode adquirir uma tromba, e esse erro é irreversível.

- Por que eu sou sempre o exemplo? – Perguntou James irritado.

- Você ia ficar um gatinho de tromba, Jay-Jay. – Hec falou sorrido.

- Não Hector, ele ia ficar um menino com uma tromba bem grande. – Scorp falou rindo.

- Tem certeza de que o erro é irreversível? – Paul perguntou preocupado.

- O erro pode vim de diversas maneiras e todo ele é irreversível, casos de erro sobre o assunto são estudados por diversos medi-bruxos, acreditasse que a sua mãe Hector pode ser capaz de encontrar a cura, mas não há casos curados ainda. – Lara falou pensativa.

- Minha mãe é muito boa no que faz ela vai achar uma solução pra isso, mas nós não vamos errar. – Hector falou confiante.

- Tenho de concorda, agora ainda não entendi o ilegal. – James falou cruzando os braços.

- Bom, a animagia como eu já disse é poderosa e perigosa, se realizada com sucesso, significa que o bruxo é poderoso, por isso é considerada ilegal sem o acompanhamento do ministério, acompanhando o ministério tem controle de quem esta tentando se transformar e de quem consegue se transformar acreditasse que os bruxos que conseguem ganham uma ficha especial no gabinete de segurança, ou em outras palavras, tem sempre alguém de olho no que ele está fazendo. – Lara falou dando uma pausa para respirar. – Tem mais, sendo animago os criminosos podem fugir das cenas dos crimes mais rápido e deixando pouquíssimos vestígios. Há também um boato que diz que os dementadores não são capazes de achar um bruxo na forma animaga, tem quem diga que o padrinho do seu pai James, Sirius Black fugiu de Azkaban por que era animago.

- Eu já ouvi essa historia. – James falou pensativo.

- Lara, você sabe o por que dos dementadores não identificarem o bruxo na forma animaga? – Scorp perguntou curioso.

- É impressão minha ou as perguntas inteligentes só vêem do Malfoy e do Zambini? – Lara perguntou debochada.

- Hahaha, muito engraçado, sabe o por que ou não? – James perguntou de cara feia.

- Olha como fala Potter, eu só estou falando porque estou de bom humor e inexplicavelmente com um espírito solidário, então é melhor não me irritar, se não eu vou embora e deixo vocês se virarem para descobrirem o que querem. – Lara falou irritada.

- Tudo bem, agora vamos voltar ao que interessa. – Hector falou intervindo antes que o primo respondesse e aquilo desse em confusão.

- Os dementadores só sentem, ou melhor identificam os sentimentos das pessoas, eles se alimentam da felicidade das pessoas e fazem com que as pessoas que atingem relembrem os piores momentos da vida, os piores sentimentos, eu não tenho certeza, mas parece que eles não podem sentir os animais, por serem seres que agem por extinto não tendo nenhum sentimento relevante. – Lara explicou.

- Certo vamos recapitular, já sabemos porque é perigosa, poderosa e ilegal, agora só falta saber, como se transformar. – Scorp falou, e todos os garotos voltaram a encarar Lara que estava entediada e segurou os olhares.

- Vamos, não vai nos falar nada? – James perguntou irritado cinco minutos depois, Lara havia permanecido em silencio enquanto os encarava de volta.

- Falar o que? – Lara perguntou irônica. – Eu disse que só ia responder perguntas lembram, vocês não me perguntaram nada.

- Ok, como fazemos para nos transforma em animagos? – Hec perguntou, olhando para a garota, que respirou fundo antes de começar a responder.

- Olhem o que eu vou dizer. Foi o que eu li não tenho certeza se é só isso, mas no livro só diz que você tem que se concentrar. Ele diz mais ou menos isso: "Para se transforma em animagos, é necessário concentração e objetivo claro, você deve se sentar em um lugar tranquilo livre de qualquer coisa que possa distraí-lo, limpar a sua mente e se concentrar nas coisas que o faz se sentir bem, você deve analisar as suas características, se imaginar fazendo coisas que só um animal faz. É normal durante esse processo você entrar em um tipo de transe se conseguir entrar e principalmente sair dele, você pode ser capaz de se transforma em animago, nesse caso deve fazer isso uma vez ao dia e dentro de um período que varia de bruxo para bruxo, caso alcanse o sucesso você se transformará." Não tenho mais detalhes sobre isso agora eu tenho de voltar para o quarto antes que as garotas venham atrás de mim. – Lara falou se levantando.

- Lara obrigado. – Hector falou feliz, abraçando a garota que assustada o afastou.

- Certo Weasley, de nada só não faça isso de novo. – Lara falou indo até a porta e parando de frente para ela. – Querem um conselho? – Perguntou a garota se virando.

- Porque não? – Paul indagou sorrindo.

- Não tentem se torna animagos, é perigoso demais e os riscos são grandes, deixem para tentar isso se for o que realmente querem daqui a alguns anos quando adquirirem experiência, pra mim os defeitos físicos ou a morte de vocês que podem ser acarretados por erros, não faz diferença, mas para algumas pessoas, como as mães de vocês isso pode ser terrível. – Lara falou saindo do quarto e deixando os quatro garotos pensativos.

- Será que Lah está com raiva de mim, porque eu a expulsei do quarto? – Dominique perguntou emburrada, já fazia uns quarenta minutos desde que tudo havia ocorrido e a menina não havia nem tentado voltar para o quarto.

- Pergunta a ela. – Ang falou assim que Lah passou pela porta do quarto.

Para Lyra a irmã estava com um semblante preocupado, mas que para muitos passaria despercebido.

- Falando de mim? – Lah perguntou se jogando ao lado de Molly no sofá.

- Não – Nique falou rápido, fazendo Lah levantar uma sobrancelha inquisitória.

- A Nique queria saber se você está com raiva pelo que aconteceu mais cedo, eu acho que ela está achando que foi grossa demais. – Molly falou sorrindo, levando uma almofadada de Dominique, enquanto Rox e Vic riam da situação.

- Eu estou bem, ela só gritou o que particularmente não chega nem perto do que a Ang de mal humor faz. – Lah falou com um leve sorriso.

- Ei eu não tenho mal humor. – Angelina resmungou com seus cabelos da cor azul sáfira.

- Meninas. – Fleur chamou da porta do quarto de Ang. – O que acham de começar a se arrumar, daqui a pouco as pessoas vão começar a chegar.

- Mãe, ainda faltam umas quatro horas. – Dominique tentou argumentar com a mãe.

- É, mas daqui que vocês se arrumem já foi umas duas horas e meia, e sua tia Gina quer todo mundo pronto uma hora antes, já que sempre tem aquelas pessoas que chegam antes. – Fleur falou girando os olhos deixando claro que achava aquilo desnecessário.

- Tia, ela ainda está estressada? – Ang perguntou curiosa.

- Que nada. – Fleur falou fazendo as meninas respirarem aliviadas. – Estresse é pouco para a situação dela. – Acrescentou logo depois rindo da cara das garotas. – Agora vão se arrumar.

- Tia, você acha que ela vai vim aqui inspecionar? – Ang perguntou assustada, o quarto estava uma bagunça.

- Acho que não, ela está presa no telefone, tentando tirar Hermione do Sta. Mungus, ela ligou dizendo que chegava uma hora antes, agora Gina está fazendo um escândalo no telefone para ela vim logo, pra não correr o risco de chegar atrasada. – Respondeu dando de ombros e saindo do quarto.

- Acho que essa é a nossa deixa. – Victoria falou se levantando sendo acompanhada por Dominique, Roxanne e Molly.

- Se precisarem de alguma coisa é só avisar. – Ang falou para as primas que estavam saindo.

- Que nada Ang, a gente tem a Vic e tia Fleur, tem alguém melhor pra resolver problemas com roupa, maquiagem e relacionados? – Rox falou brincando da porta do quarto enquanto saia.

- Lah onde você estava? – Dak perguntou para a loira, assim que as outras saíram.

- Com os marotos. – A menina falou olhando as unhas.

- Com os Marotos fazendo o que? – Ang perguntou curiosa, compartilhando da curiosidade com as outras duas amigas.

- Nada. – Respondeu a menina fugindo do assunto.

- Lara Winchester. – Ly falou repreensiva.

- Tá bom, mas vocês vão ter de me prometer segredo. – Lah falou baixo, suspirando e cruzando os braços.

- Certo, mas desembucha. – Dak falou ansiosa pela resposta.

- Depois que eu sai ou melhor fui expulsa diga-se de passagem, eles me chamaram no quarto e me perguntaram sobre animagia. – Lah falou de uma vez ela não devia nada aos marotos mesmo, por que guarda segredo.

- Animagia? Por que eles queriam saber sobre animagia? – Ly perguntou sem entender, os marotos não tinham interesse em coisas acadêmicas e ela duvidava muito que eles fossem querer saber desses assuntos em pleno recesso.

- Eles devem está querendo se torna animagos – Ang falou pensativa, será que eles seriam idiotas a esse ponto, se torna animago era perigoso.

- Você não disse nada não é? – Dak perguntou desconfiada, dar respostas aos marotos, não era uma boa coisa, quando eles queriam alguma coisa só ouviam a parte boa, a parte ruim ignoravam, era capaz deles, nem terem se dado ao trabalho de ouvir as consequências e os riscos.

- E eu passei quarenta minutos olhando para a cara deles é? – Ironizou a garota. - Eu não tinha porque não falar, então eu contei. – Explicou a garota. – Agora cada um deles está me devendo um favor. E antes que me interrompam, eles não quiseram me dizer o motivo de saber sobre animagia, mas eu tenho certeza que querem se torna animagos. – Lah falou com uma leve ruga na testa.

- Hum, isso é interessante, mas é perigoso. – Comentou a pequena Potter.

- Eu sei, por isso expliquei os ricos e aconselhei que não fizessem, mas acho que vão tentar mesmo assim. – Lah explicou para a amiga.

- Eu acho que as idiotices deles não são problema nosso desde que não nos envolva em problemas, então opino por irmos nos arrumar e aproveitar a festa. – Dak falou sorrindo.

- Pela quantidade de comida que tem lá em baixo acho que ou vai sobrar comida ou a festa vai bombar. – Ly falou sorrindo.

- Ang. – Lucy a prima mais nova de Angelina chamou da porta do quarto.

- O que foi Lucy? – Ang perguntou olhando para a garotinha, que ainda não estava arrumada e trazia um pequeno coelho de pelúcia amarelo nos braços.

- Tia Gina pediu, ou mandou sei lá, ela não parava de gritar de um lado para o outro e não disse, por favor. – Falou a pequena pensativa, com uma leve ruga na testa. – Mãe disse que tem sempre que pedir, por favor. – Observou a pequenina com uma careta, como quem avaliava se devia ou não falar o que a tia gritou.

- Lucy, acontece em algumas vezes dos adultos serem levados e esquecerem de pedir, por favor. – Ly falou doce para a garotinha.

- O que ela gritou Lucy? – Ang perguntou rindo.

- Ela gritou pra mim te dizer que não é pra ficar com os cabelos berrando, eu acho. – Lucy falou coçando o braço.

- Berrando? Como é que se fica com os cabelos berrando? – Dak perguntou sem entender.

- Deve ser berrantes. – Ly corrigiu. – Ela não deve querer a Ang com os cabelos, verde-limão, rosa-choque, roxo e por ai vai.

- Foi isso ruivinha? – Ang perguntou sorrindo para a pequenina.

- Acho que sim, ela gritou alguma coisa parecida com cabelos originais. – A pequena falou sorrindo . – Hum, Ang a vovó disse que não é pra gente ser levado não foi? – Perguntou tímida.

- Eh, ela diz isso às vezes sim. – Angel concordou. – Porque, Lucy?

- Ela sabe que a tia Gina tá sendo levada gritando para todos os lados? – Perguntou com um sorrisinho sapeca e com os olhos brilhando.

- Eu acho que sim, mas por que você não vai dizer a ela o que a tia Gina tá fazendo. – Ang falou sorrindo era engraçado ver a mãe e a avó discutindo boas maneiras.

- Eu vou fazer isso. – Falou sorrindo a ruivinha enquanto batia a porta e corria em disparada pelo corredor.

- Lucy pequena, por que você está correndo? Pode se machucar. – Angélica esposa de Fred Weasley perguntou a sobrinha, com um leve sorriso.

- Eu quero falar com a vovó onde ela tá? – A pequena perguntou descendo as escadas principais acompanhada da tia.

- Eu acho que na biblioteca com sua mãe e suas tias. – Respondeu Angélica acompanhando a garotinha até a biblioteca, onde as senhoras Weasley's, a senhora Potter, a senhora Malfoy e Victoria estavam sentadas.

- Vovó, vovó. – Gritou à pequena, correndo para a avó e calando todos no recinto.

- O que foi Lucy? – A monarca da família Molly Weasley, perguntou a neta mais nova, colocando-a no colo.

- Cadê a tia Gina? – Lucy perguntou a avó que apontou a filha mais nova.

- O que foi que aconteceu? – Perguntou a neta, sem entender.

- Eu queria te dizer que a tia Gina estava sendo levada. – Falou a pequena apontando par a tia, enquanto fechava o rostinho com um leve bico nos lábios e cruzava os braços.

- Levada? – Audrey perguntou a filha, sorrindo, sem entender direito o que a pequena estava querendo dizer.

- É levada ela estava gritando para todos os lados e pedindo as coisas aos berros sem pedir, por favor. – Explicou a pequena aos adultos que caíram na gargalhada. – O que foi? Ela não estava sendo levada? – Falou a pequena sem entender a ração das adultas.

- Ela gritou com você pequena? – Molly perguntou de cara feia, alternando a carranca da filha para a neta.

- Sim. – Falou a pequena incerta.

- Por Morgana eu sou um monstro. – Gina falou passando a mão no rosto enquanto as outras gargalhavam. – Me desculpa pequena eu prometo que não vou mais gritar.

- Até o ano novo pelo menos. – Vic falou rindo sendo acompanhada por Luna e ao mesmo tempo fuzilada pela tia. – Mas relaxa Lucy, no ano novo tu se esconde com a gente quando ela começar a gritar, ok. – Concluiu fazendo todas as mulheres rirem, menos a tia.

- Victoria, eu sou sua madrinha será que dá pra me respeitar. – Gina repreendeu a menina.

- Claro tia Gina, me desculpe. – Falou a menina risonha, sem o menor sinal de arrependimento.

- Era só isso Lucy? – Molly perguntou a neta que confirmou. – Vai ficar tudo bem eu vou deixar a tia Gina de castigo, agora porque você não vai se arrumar.

- Hum, certo. Mãe vamos? – Perguntou a ruiva saindo do colo da avó.

- Claro ruivinha. – Audrey falou pegando a filha no colo e parando na porta. – Gina se comporte ou vai ficar a festa toda no quarto de castigo. – brincou a mulher com a cunhada fazendo as outras gargalharem.

- Meninas hoje a Ang terá cabelos castanhos avermelhados. – Dak falou risonha, batendo palmas, vendo como a amiga estava linda.

- Idiota. – Ang resmungou baixo se levantando ela já estava arrumada há algum tempo só esperando as amigas. A jovem Potter estava belíssima, em um vestido azul listrado com azul claro e outras cores, tomara que caia, deixando o belo e branco colo da menina a mostra, o vestido batia um pouco acima do joelho, usava leves joias que ganhará de presente da mãe, dando destaque para um bracelete e aos brincos.

- Céus, vamos logo. – Lyra falou da porta do quarto da amiga, ela já estava linda, mas o leve bico que compunha a careta emburrada acentuava a beleza da menina, o cabelo loiro estava preso, em um coque frouxo que deixava madeixas do cabelo da menina caindo pelo rosto, dando a mesma um ar misterioso e imponente. A roupa acentuava o corpo da garota, era um vestido roxo simples, o que chamava mesmo atenção na garota eram as joias que a mesma usava o fino e belo colar de diamantes e safiras.

- Gêmea relaxa, não tem como nos atrasarmos, já que tecnicamente já estamos na festa. – Lara falou dando um giro na frente do espelho que "mostrava o corpo inteiro", a menina estava satisfeita com o que via, havia ficado em dúvida sobre que vestido usar, mas aquele roxo bem mais claro que o da irmã havia caído como uma luva nela, realçava tudo que ela queria e permitia que ela colocasse a joia que quisesse apesar de que a menina não havia investido muito nisso, colocará só uma fina corrente de prata, com um "L" cravejado em diamantes.

- Sim, mas se a gente demorar mais um pouco, é capaz da minha mãe subir aqui e nos arrancar do quarto, ela não tolera atrasos. – Angel falou se levantando e se juntando a Lyra na entrada do quarto. – Dak vamos só falta você.

- Eu já estou pronta, ao menos acho que estou, o que acham? – Perguntou a menina colocando um brinco de esmeraldas, enquanto dava um giro e a saia do vestido rodava, ela vestia um belo vestido preto que realçava com a sua pele branquíssima, o vestido era curto, com uma costura diferente, moderna, ele tinha detalhes em prata, que combinavam com o pingente em forma de cobra cravejado no que parecia diamantes e esmeraldas.

- Você está linda Dak. – Lah falou com um sorriso analisando a amiga dos pés a cabeça.

- Esse pingente é lindo. – Ang disse pegando a delicada cobra nas mãos. – Diamante e esmeralda? – Perguntou à garota analisando, a pequena cobra, ela era de ouro branco, cravejada em diamantes e esmeraldas, e onde era os olhos da cobra se encontravam dois belos rubis.

- Sim, meu pai me deu hoje de manhã. Pode se dizer que ele realizou o sonho dele, desde que era pequena que ele dizia que me daria um pingente de cobra lindo. – Falou a garota com um sorriso bobo, havia adorado o presente do pai.

- Hum, é lindo, agora vamos, lá em baixo já está um som enorme. – Ly falou saindo do quarto, acompanhada pelas garotas.

- Putz, eu não sabia que teria tanta gente aqui. – Dak falou abismada, o salão da casa estava cheio de bruxos, se via diversos elfos andando de um lado para o outro servindo os bruxos.

A decoração estava impecável, no canto do salão havia uma belíssima e gigante árvore muito bem decorada, enquanto as garotas desciam diversas cabaças se viravam para elas e podia-se ouvir os cochichos que haviam começado "Aquelas são a Potter e a Malfoy?", "Por Morgana como cresceram.", "A Malfoy não nega o sangue, olha a pose aristocrática dela!", "Ei, aquelas não são as gêmeas Winchester's? Elas são amigas da pequena Potter e da pequena Malfoy?", "É verdade que elas foram selecionadas para a sonserina?".

- Eles podiam ser mais discretos e fingirem que não estão falando da gente ou ao menos tentarem. – Lara falou observando o salão.

- E a tortura vai começar. – Dak resmungou, mantendo-se impassível.

- Tortura? – Ly perguntou baixo, para não chamar a atenção de ninguém mais do que já estava chamando.

- Em outras palavras, sinônimo de ficar impassível, colocar um sorriso falso, perguntar pela família, fingir que nos importamos, ou... pera eu tenho uma definição mais fácil, sermos totalmente sonserinas e fingir que não ligamos para nada, nem se acontecer um terremoto. – Ang falou alto com um leve e quase impercebível sorriso de lado.

- Ou aristocratas Ang, que isso. – Dak falou olhando a amiga divertida, mas esboçar nenhum sorriso.

- Vocês duas não valem nada. – Ly falou para as amigas, assim que terminaram de descer.

- Angelina! – Harry chamou a filha ele estava acompanhado por um grupo de homens e suas esposas, não muito longe da escada e fez sinal para as garotas se aproximarem.

- Senhores boa noite, espero que estejam aproveitando a noite. – Ang falou educada, dando uma de boa anfitriã, fazendo Lah prende o sorriso que queria se formar. – Pai?

- Meninas esses são Oliver Weeb, Ethan Scott, trabalham comigo no ministério, companheiros, essa é Angelina minha filha, Dakota Malfoy, Lyra e Lara Winchester. – Harry falou apresentando as garotas. – Blásio, Cho as gêmeas são amigas das meninas, colegas de casa, Lara e Lyra, eles são os pais do Paul.

- Sr. Sra. Zambini é um prazer. – Lyra falou cumprimentando os dois.

- O prazer é nosso querida. – Cho Chang, hoje senhora Zambini falou para a loirinha, com um leve sorriso.

- Se nos dão licença vamos dar uma volta. – Dak falou saindo dali com as amigas, elas foram para a varanda da casa, por onde passaram cumprimentaram todos com a maior educação, mas não se demoraram em conversa nenhuma.

- Céus, esse povo fala demais. – Ang resmungou assim que chagaram na varanda.

- Demais é pouco, minha garganta está seca, serio eu vou pegar uma bebida, Ly vem comigo? – Dak falou puxando a amiga sem deixar ela opinar.

- A Dak tá certa esse tipo de festa é um saco, eu juro, que quando eu tiver de promover uma festa, vai ser uma festa para família e amigos super íntimos, não vou fazer meus filhos sofrerem tanto. – Lah resmungou emburrada.

- Tenho de concorda, é um saco. – Ang falou encostando na mureta. – Ninguém me deixa quieta serio, eu não dou 5 minutos, para virem aqui, me chamar para alguma coisa.

- Já se escondendo Ang? – Molly falou para a prima da porta da varanda.

- Que nada Molly pegando um ar. – Ang falou com uma careta.

- Bom então você vai ter que pegar um ar depois, tia Gina está nos chamando perto do piano, tem uma velha chata lá que quer te conhecer. – Molly falou risonha, com a careta da prima.

- Eu não disse, não deu nem cinco minutos. Vamos Lah. – Angel falou bufando.

- Não, Ang pode ir eu espero aqui, estou cansada de falar com esse povo chato. – Lara falou olhando para os jardins.

- Sortuda dos infernos. – Ang resmungou enquanto saia com a prima.

Lara adorava a brisa do anoitecer, tinha um cheiro de grama molhada maravilhoso, e a lua estava linda.

- Obrigada. – Disse uma voz atrás dela a assustando.

- Pelo que, Weasley? – Perguntou a garota, observando o grifinório se colocar ao lado dela e olhar a lua.

- Por ter nos ajudado hoje. – Falou o garoto sem olha-la.

- Eu não os ajudei, lembra que agora cada um de você agora está me devendo uma. – Lah falou olhando para a porta, vendo se alguém vinha.

- Eu não esqueci, você tem a nossa palavra de maroto. Mas mesmo assim obrigada, eu estou com muita vontade de me torna animago, na verdade, alimento esse desejo desde o inicio do ano. – Hec falou passando a mão pelo rosto.

- Olha Weasley...

- Hector. – Falou o menino a olhando.

- Como? – Perguntou a garota sem entender.

- Me chame de Hector. – O garoto falou colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

- Ahn, não obrigada, prefiro Weasley. – Lara falou se virando e saindo.

- Espere. – Falou Hec segurando o delicado pulso da garota e a virando de volta pra si. – Você ia dizer alguma coisa e eu lhe cortei, o que era? – Perguntou o garoto curioso.

- Eu só ia pedir pra você desistir desse absurdo que é se torna animago e convencer seus amigos disso. – Lah falou se dando por vencida, ela poderia fingir que não se importava, mas no fundo ela se importava, sim. E muito, afinal ela havia dado as informações a eles.

- Está preocupada? – Hec perguntou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Deveria? – Perguntou a garota em tom de desafio.

- Não se responde uma pergunta com outra, Winchester é falta de educação. – Resmungou o garoto, soltando o pulso dela.

- Deveria? – A garota perguntou novamente no mesmo tom, porém inexpressiva.

- Não, eu e os marotos sabemos nos virar e sabemos também que vamos conseguir. – Hector falou a encarando nos olhos.

Lah se virou e seguiu em direção a porta que a levaria de volta para o salão, quando sentiu uma mão se fechar em seu pulso novamente.

- Você não me respondeu Winchester. – Falou o garoto a segurando firme.

- Não respondi, o que? – Indagou se virando para ele novamente.

- Não me respondeu se está preocupada.

- Talvez eu esteja preocupada com o que possa acontecer. – Disse Lah falando uma meia resposta, era impressionante, como para aqueles lindos olhos azuis claros ela não conseguia mentir completamente.

Ela soltou o pulso da mão do garoto e voltou para o salão, não demorou muito para avistar as garotas, Ang estava com a mãe, junto com um monte de senhoras, sua gêmea e Dak estavam numas poltronas não muito distantes bebendo o que parecia suco e conversando em voz baixa, mas logo avistaram a garota e fizeram sinal para que Lara se aproxima-se, a jovem fez que não, e com a cabeça pediu que as duas a seguissem.

Lah foi até onde estava o grupo de senhoras com a intenção de chamar Ang, assim que se juntou a elas, todas as cabeças se viraram para a menina.

- Boa noite. – Falou a loirinha educada, olhando para todas as senhoras. – Será que as senhoras me emprestam a Angelina um pouquinho.

- Claro Lara, pode leva-la. – Gina falou doce para a menina.

- Com licença. – Angelina falou acompanhando a amiga agradecida. – Eu estava a ponto de arrancar meus ouvidos, achei que fossem me abandonar lá.

- O que foi Potter não é capaz de si livrar de um bando de senhoras, que se somássemos as idades, teríamos a idade de Merlin. – Lah falou com um leve sorriso convencido de lado.

- Sabe Winchester sua convivência comigo e com as garotas está te estragando. – Ang falou revirando os olhos.

- Eu estou com fome. – Resmungou Dak assim que se aproximou com Ly das duas.

- Gêmea me socorre! – Ly resmungou para a irmã.

- O que foi gêmea? – Lah questionou, fingindo desespero.

- Fica com a Dakota, ela me entediada, eu ouvi mais sobre roupa nesses dez minutos, do que em toda a minha vida. – Resmungou a loira com um bico.

- Falando em roupa, Ang, tu visse as irmãs Williams, elas estão parecendo uma laranja e uma maça verde. - Falou a galega com cara de nojo, fazendo Ang prender a gargalhada.

- Irmãs Wiliams? Quem são essas? – Lah perguntou sem reconhecer.

- As filhas do Ministro da Magia, Josep Wiliams. – Ang falou como se Lara fosse de outro mundo e não soubesse quem elas eram.

- A sei quem são, aproposito, elas tem muito mal gosto para roupa. – Lah falou com uma careta.

- Assino embaixo, amiga, serio nem a Ang e a Ly juntas tem tanto mal gosto assim. – Dak falou olhando o salão a procura de um garçom.

- Ei. – Reclamaram Ang e Ly ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu estou com fome. – Reclamou Dak de novo ignorando a reclamação das duas amigas.

- Nós já sabemos, Dak, acha um garçom e pega comida. – Lah resmungou revirando os olhos.

- Os garçons foram sequestrado. – Dak falou dramatica sem avistar nenhum garçom com comida.

- Como assim sequestrados, só do teu lado direito eu vejo uns cinco. – Ang falou mostrando os garçons a amiga.

- Sim, mas estão todos com bebidas e eu estou com fome, não com sede, além do que eu não comi nada ao contrario de vocês. – Dak falou cansada de procurar os garçons.

- Ela tá certa só tem garçom servindo bebida. – Ly falou olhando ao redor.

- Simples, eu tenho a solução, vamos na cozinha. – Lah falou com um leve sorriso.

- É vamos, minha mãe encomendou uns chocolates que só vão ser servidos depois da ceia, é bom que eu como uns. – Ang falou saindo na frente enquanto as amigas reviravam os olhos.

E as meninas abriram caminho entre os convidados quando os meninos se materializão ao lado delas.

- Dakota posso falar com você? - perguntou James nervoso de mais para o gosto de Dakota.

- A sós? Olha se for vamos logo com isso por que eu estou morrendo de fome. - disse Dakota enquanto os meninos distraiam as garotas, James puxou a pequena Malfoy pelo braço e ela notou o quanto ele estava bonito... Bonito não... Esplendoroso na opinião dela fazendo todas as meninas da idade dos dois babarem por ele inclusive as irmãs Williams, os dois passaram por todos e os ignorando ate chegar ao único local vazio da Mansão que era o campo dado o nome de "Campos de Elisios" pela pequena Malfoy quando tinha três anos de idade.

* * *

Se tiver alguém lendo, coisa que eu não sei, já que ninguém comenta, desculpe houve alguns problemas nesse meio tempo.  
Espero que tenham gostado do cap. e Reviews?  
Beijos.


End file.
